


Harry Potter and The Cursed Vaults

by Tsubaki94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Character Growth, Cursed Vaults, Friendship, Healing, Hogwarts, Kindness, Love, Multi, Obscurus, Other, Physical Abuse, Quidditch, Re take of the original, Recovery, Smal changes to characters in both diretcion, rebuilding confidence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 92,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubaki94/pseuds/Tsubaki94
Summary: Harry Potter has had enough of his aunt and uncle and runs away from home.Hogwarts is a wonderfull place but dangerus as well, with many strange and mysterius things happening.All 7 books but with changes to character and story so that you can enjoy reading the story you love through new eyes.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. The Vanishing glass

The Dursley’s were not nice people, not in Harry’s eyes anyways. He never expected anything good to come from them. From the day he’d been left on their doorstep to the morning of his cousins 11th birthday, Harry never thought he might be brought along on his cousins birthday trip. But due to unforeseen circumstances there hadn’t been anyone his Aunt and Uncle could leave him with.

That was how Harry found himself standing in front of the glass to the huge boa constrictor at the zoo. Harry was having a certainly odd but very pleasant conversation with the snake when it happened. The strange and unexpected was something that often happened to Harry compared to others, but that day it happened to Dudley as well.

“Out of the way.” Sneered Harry’s cousin elbowing him in the side so that he fell to the floor, pressing his pig like face against the glass to the boa constrictors. Piers who was a beat after Dudley kicked Harry before he to pressed up against the glass.

Like all the other times before Harry couldn’t explain what happened next. One minute the glass was there the next the bullies toppled forward into the water of the cage. They spluttered and spun around before going very still.

Hissing in amused laughter the Boa slithered past the fat bully and on to the reptile house floor. People were screaming and running around him but Harry stayed put as the snake slid up to him and he could have sworn he heard it speak. “T-thanks. Watch out Burma here I come.”

“Your welcome.” Said Harry automatically staring after the snake.

The loud banging and shouting from his cousin and friend had Harry turn to the cage only to find the vanishing glass returned and the two stuck on the wrong side of it. “Aren’t you in the wrong exposition, this is the reptile house not a pigs pen.” He snickered covering his smile with a hand.

Managing to keep a straight face as his aunt and uncle found their son in the cage Harry thought he would be home free, staying in the background as a zookeeper got the two boys out of the cage, listening to the zoo director apologize to a red faced uncle Vernon and hysteric aunt petunia. His luck ran out however when Piers opened his mouth and pointed to him. “H-Harry w-was talking to it, weren’t you Harry?” He said.

Feeling his uncles rage turn from the director to him, Harry wished he could turn invincible. There was no hiding from uncle Vernon as the man clamped down a meaty hand on his shoulder. “Talking to animals, how silly.” He smiled through his teeth at the director.

The vein in his temple throbbing uncle Vernon didn’t let go of him until he’d shoved Harry into the backseat of the car, slamming the door in his face. The drive home was pure torture, Harry knew that as soon as Piers was out of the house uncle Vernon would come down on him.

Mrs Polkiss was waiting for them when they returned to nr 4 Privet Drive. With a smile plastered on their faces uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia returned Piers to his mom waving at them as they left the drive. Once they were out of sight aunt Petunia got Dudley indoors and uncle Vernon turned on Harry.

The large man’s hand closed around Harry’s arm and pulled him out of the car, shoving him into the house. Harry’s eyes followed the front door closing well aware that the moment no one could see the Dursleys he was going to have it for the vanishing glass. The last inch took forever to close and when it finally did sound exploded.

Spit flew from the walrus mustasch as uncle Vernon shouted at Harry all the time the grip on his arm grew tighter. Knowing full well that responding to his uncle’s rhetorical questions would only prolong the whole thing. Harry had long ago learned to block out his uncle’s voice and only heard a ringing as the man’s voice rose. What he couldn’t ignore however was the rising pain in his arm and against his better judgment Harry tried to pull out of the mans hold.

The sudden flash and dizziness that struck him as uncle Vernon lowered his open hand told Harry that it had been the wrong move to fight back. He scrambled along as the man dragged him over to the cupboard under the stairs shoving Harry inside. The door slammed shut and Harry heard his uncles last words.

“ No meals!”

Climbing on to his thin matrass cot Harry curled up refusing to let the tears fall. The side of his face where uncle Vernon had slapped him stung and the ringing in that ear wasn’t something imagined. That day’s incident earned Harry his longest-ever punishment.

Sitting on his bed much later Harry wished for a watch so that he could know if the Dursley’s had gone to sleep or not. Until they were he couldn’t sneak out to steel some food. Being locked in his cupboard without food wasn’t anything new for him. Harry had lived with the Durley’s for ten miserable years where the usual punishment for strange things happening was banishment to the cupboard. Like the time he’d returned from the barber looking like he hadn’t gone and his aunt had cut the rest of the hair of apart from his fringe which was hiding the thin lightning scar. He’d spent a sleepless night dreading going to school the next morning were people already made fun of him for his hand-me-down clothes.

He didn’t go to school the next morning. The hair had grown out messier and longer than before he’d gone to the barber and earned him a week in the cupboard and a trip to a new hairdresser who’s template was a bowl.

Another time his aunt had been going through some old clothes of Dudley, giving away the good once and forcing Harry to wear the ugly and uncomfortable once. All except for one truly horrendous sweeter which Harry refused to put on and aunt Petunia had to force down over his head were it became clear that could no longer fit Harry than it could a toddler. She’d thrown it in the give-away pile and made Harry wear an itchy jumper all winter instead.

The worst punishment before hadn’t been from coming home with torn clothes, broken glasses and missing school bag. Two weeks with no dinner in the cupboard had been the punishment for being found on the roof of the school kitchen. As his uncle twisted his arm Harry tried to explain that he’d only jumped behind the dumpsters by the building and that he didn’t know how he ended up on the roof, it had been like magic. He hadn’t been able to write anything for weeks after that and school had been hell.

With the way his arm was throbbing Harry expected that he would have to skip out on PE for a little while once the Dursley’s let him go back to school. Which bummed him, he was good at sports and running, only reason Dudley caught him was because he always had friends to help him.

Deciding that the cost was clear Harry removed his shoes and gently tried the lock on his cupboard door. It was long since broken but he hadn’t bother telling his aunt or uncle as it was his only way to sneak meals in without them noticing.

Moving around gently in the near darkness of the kitchen Harry made himself a sandwich and sat down to tinker with Dudley’s birthday gifts. He flipped through the book aunt Petunia had given him wondering why she would give Dudley something he would never open. Among the gifts from aunt Marge was an envelope with money and helmet which Dudley definitely would need if he ever got on the racing bike.

Returning everything to its place Harry picked up his uncle’s newspaper. Unlike his cousin Harry liked to know what was going on in the world, the only problem was that his uncle never let him read the papers thinking it weird for a boy his age. Harry thought it weird that his aunt and uncle didn’t want him to learn as much as he could like other adults. The articles were mundane, telling of the weather and it’s impact on the local farming industry and how tourists were already clogging the airports for early holidays. The Swedish Eurovision winner was still the top song on the radio and the Arsenal was still wining the UK football league.

The next page showed the missing persons adds. There had been four people gone missing since the beginning of March, all of them children or teenagers. Three had been found and safely returned to their families having runaway from home. The fourth was still missing and the article was giving an exposition on his life story.

_KC (Kevin Charlie) Adams Young bright orphan boy of 13 ran away from his foster mother exposing the wretched living conditions. His bravery has inspired many young kids to follow in his footsteps, writes R K Jane reporter from the Pinner Observer._

Harry stopped reading and stared at the photo of a policeman standing by the entrance to an abandon playground. The story about the boy had been on the news and where it had been hopeful in the beginning and after every other kid was found, it was now starting to look like they were giving up. Meaning that it took what? Three to four months for people to stop looking. Harry had thought it interesting that KC came from a similar background as him, parents died in a car crash and forced to live with people who hated him. It had been one of the reasons he’d followed it and now it looked like no one would ever find the boy. In a way Harry was happy for him, it meant that he could start a new life on his own, with no one to tell him what to do or what to say.

If only he could be so brave. Folding the paper and making sure the kitchen was as clean as it had been his aunt had gone to bed Harry returned to his cupboard and lay down on his cot. He wanted to go to sleep and wait out the punishment, but Harry had never been good at doing nothing. Last time he’d been locked up Harry had amused himself during the days by reading his schoolbooks and doodling in the margins. At night he’d snuck out to eat, collected some of Dudley’s many snacks and gone for a walk down to the playground and returned without the Dursley’s being any the wiser.

Now he wondered if it was really worth staying at the Dursley’s if he was going to be locked into the cupboard half the time. So why not take a leaf out of KC’s book and leave his aunt and uncle, then maybe someone would find out how despicable they were. But if he left what would he do? How would he survive? Where should he go?

Sitting up Harry pulled out his notebook from the tattered backpack under his bed. Turning on the lights he leafed through to an empty page. He would need to survive on his own for three months minimum which meant he needed money and food. After that he would need a job, anything from gardening to cleaning and polishing would be easy, maybe even working as a dish washer could work. He had to keep going to school if he wanted to do something else when he got older and finding a place to live where no one could recognize him. Chewing on the pencil Harry frowned at the growing list. He had to find solutions to what he needed.

What he had to do was work slowly so as not to be noticed by his relatives, collecting bits at a time, starting with a watch to tell when he could safely move around the house. A better pair of sneakers and a bag which wouldn’t fall apart on him as soon as he put stuff in it. All of which he could find in his cousin’s second bedroom.

Harry didn’t go to sleep that night, nor the following nights as he planned and prepared for his escape. Making sure none of the other inhabitants of nr4 Privat Drive got any the wiser to him moving around the house.


	2. The boy who ran away

Slowly every night Harry got out of hi cupboard and snuck around the house having grown more confident after his first trip upstairs. He had crept out of the cupboard once he was sure none of the Dursley’s were awake. At first he’d only gone in to the kitchen grabbing himself some food to silence his stomach, pocketing some of Dudley’s snacks and hiding a couple of biscuits in his cupboard.

When he found himself standing at the bottom of the stairs looking up Harry wasn’t so sure anymore that he was doing the right thing. The Dursley’s never allowed him upstairs, pressing on the fact that he belonged below them. If he was heard or got caught his uncle would do worse things than changing the locks on Harry’s cupboard. His arm still hurt from where the man had held him the day before and Harry couldn’t lift his elbow above the shoulder without pain shooting through it.

Then again if he didn’t go through with his plan a hurting arm was going to be the least of Harry’s problems. He softly placed his foot on the first step. When nothing happened he put his weight on it and the loudest creek in the world broke through the silence.

Holding his breath Harry strained his ears listening for any noise upstairs. His heart beating hard against his chest. Harry didn’t know for how long he stood there waiting for all hell to break lose. The silence stretched out into infinity the great pounding in his ears growing louder and louder until.

Nothing happened.

No one came stomping down the stairs yelling bloody murder. The house remained calm and quiet, a car passed on the street outside, an owl hooted in the tree in the garden.

Breathing out Harry raised his foot from the step. He could turn around and go back to his cupboard, pretend tomorrow would be a better day, that his relatives weren’t going to hurt him anymore.

 _Like that’s going to happen_. He thought placing his foot on the second step and gently shifted his weight. Silence remained and he took another step slowly creeping up the stairs.

The Dursley house had four bedrooms, one for his aunt and uncle, one for visitors like uncle Vernon’s sister Marge, one which Dudley slept in and one that held all his broken stuff. Sneaking into his cousins second room Harry was meet with broke toys and never opened books, all stuffed in there because they didn’t fit in to the room Dudley slept in.

He had gingerly picked through things like Dudley’s broken air-rifle which he’d traded his parrot for, the empty cage stood on top of the working tank Dudley had once drive over the neighbour’s dog. In the corner lay the first tv set his cousin had ever owned and kicked a foot through after his favourite show had been cancelled. The three things Harry was after that night all lay in that room. The watch which Dudley hardly ever used, the sneakers the lazy bully never put on and the backpack his cousin had replaced with a new one after the old couldn’t hold all the stuff he wanted to bring to Piers for a sleepover.

Grabbing the three things he’d come for Harry returned downstairs. The next night he went up for more things, a pocketknife, sleeping bag, cash from his cousins piggy bank, socks, a rain jacket, two change of clothes which fitted a bit better and didn’t look like they should be thrown out and money from his aunts purse.

After every trip upstairs Harry felt more and more confident. He took little at a time, never things the Dursley’s would miss and only the things he would need. Aunt Petunia was annoyed with him sleeping whenever she opened the cupboard to give him a sandwich and had taken to knocking on his door whenever she walked past. Harry could hear the tantrum Dudley threw when he broke the cine-camera he’d got for his birthday. Two weeks into his banishment under the stairs Dudley came home throwing his broken remote-controlled aeroplane at Harry’s door startling him from a nice nap.

Harry knew when school had ended because his cousin made it into a game to making noise all the time keeping him awake. He would speak to aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon louder then necessary, jump on the steps above Harry’s head, kick or throw balls at the door. Harry had taken to napping for a few minutes at a time before jerking awake expecting he next assault on his cupboard.

The day Dudley came home throwing his racing-bike into the front garden after having nearly run over Mrs Fig crossing the street on her crutches, Harry decided that he couldn’t wait any longer. He’d been locked up for almost four weeks the Dursley’s had to let him out any day soon. If he was going to leave it had to be while they still had him locked up and wouldn’t look in on him.

A little after midnight Harry changed out of his old and worn clothes and into Dudley’s new once. Shoving his old clothes under the blanket together with his school bag Harry tried to make it look like he was still sleeping. Throwing the backpack over his shoulders Harry left his cupboard. Raiding the kitchen one last time, taking all the non-perishables he could find and filled a couple of bottles with water. Putting on one of Dudley’s football caps Harry left the house.

The air outside was sweet and warm, the sky was clear with a full moon glowing high above. Grabbing the bike Harry left Privat Drive nr4 not even looking behind him. His stomach was filled with butterflies as he got on the bike slowly rolling down the street. Passing Mrs Figs house Harry saw lights on in the windows and cat’s staring out at him. He stopped by the woman’s letterbox leaving a note for her she was after all the only person who’d ever been nice to him, even if she was the most boring babysitter in the world.

Continuing on Harry thought of turning back so many times, telling himself that if he went back now the Dursleys would never know he’d been gone, that he could just creep back in to his cupboard and pretend that everything was fine, that he wasn’t locked up and wouldn’t be punished for the next unexplainable thing that happened. Turning back would mean he had to hide the things he’d stolen.

As dawn broke Harry stopped for a minute eating a sandwich as he watched the rising sun. Now he couldn’t go back even if he wanted to, and he did not want to go back. This was the first sunrise he saw free. Sure he must have seen a the same sight living with his parent’s at least once but he couldn’t remember it. He couldn’t remember anything about his parents, aunt Petunia never told him anything more than that they had died in a car crash on Halloween night. He couldn’t remember being in the crash but during long hours in his cupboard straining his memories as far back as they would go he came up with images of blinding green light and a burning pain in his forehead. This he supposed was from the crash.

Stuffing the rest of the sandwich in his mouth Harry got back up on the bike and rolled off. He wanted to get as much distance between himself and the Dursley’s as possible before looking for a place to lay low.

Still he stopped at a local tourist shop buying a map.

When he was too tired to keep his eyes on the road any longer Harry found a place to stop, mostly some place which would only make it look like he was enjoying the sun or the view. Covering his face with the cap Harry could sleep for a good couple of hours before setting of once more. He knew that exhausting himself by going as fast as he could wouldn’t be any good. The goal wasn’t to get as far away from the Dursley’s but keep away from them as long as he could.

Traveling the longest by night Harry took it slower during the day enjoying the view, making dentures and stopping at tourists attractions to use the bathroom and refill his water bottle. People would leave him alone as long as he looked like he knew what he was doing. Some asked him what his name was, where his parents were or where he was going and Harry always had an answer.

“James Evans, I went ahead they were taking pictures of the church/building/fountain.” He changed it a bit depending on what he’d just past. Harry liked to think that going by his middle name and mom’s maiden name would throw people of course if they didn’t connect the dots. “We are going to see Nan for a vacation out in the country.” “Why I’m biking? I want to be in the triathlon. I’m training for toure du France. It’s not far and such a nice day.” The cap hid his face and the scar on his forehead which Harry thought must be his most distinguishing feature.

The warm wind and monotonous motion of peddling had Harry forget about the world around him as he rolled down the old roads in the middle of the night. In the mornings he grabbed fruits or berries from trees and bushes growing near the road or stretching over the garden walls, anything he could eat without stealing was a welcome addition to his dwindling supplies. The longer into the summer he got the more fruits appeared, Harry even stopped at open fields and stole carrots and potatoes growing there.

Scavenging for newspapers in every town he stopped in Harry tried to keep up to date with what was happening in the world. Chancing a stop at the local library now and then he leafed through papers covering news from all around the UK. It was a week after he’d left the Dursleys that he found a missing person add on him. It was short and showed an old picture of him from school which was when he’d had his har cut uncomfortably short and Dudley had used him as a punching. The picture honestly looked nothing like him and didn’t even show the lightning scar. Reading the add Harry frowned:

_Young Harry Potter 10, went missing last week from his aunt and uncles home in Littlewindging Surry. He was last seen wearing baggy clothes, round glasses and a black baseball cap. If anyone seen him contact your local authorities, his family is anxious to have him home._

The Dursley’s would never want him back, if not to show their neighbours that they were without a doubt normal. What annoyed Harry more was that no one was looking into his relatives treatment of him or even the reasons to why he would run away. The add made it sound like he had just gone out one day and disappeared, no reason, no plan.

The description of his clothes however bothered Harry. Anyone and their uncle could see what he usually wore on the picture but he’d never had a baseball cap on before in his life, nor did they mention the most protenant feature on his face. Someone must have seen him leave and his aunt and uncle couldn’t have missed that Dudley’s new racing-bike went missing the same night he did. Or had they honestly not noticed him leaving before now?

After the add appeared in the papers Harry started to get the feeling that people were watching him. Not everyone mind, only a man or woman here and there who’s eyes linger on him longer than they should. It wasn’t the first time in his life Harry felt like strangers on the street knew him. Once out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley a tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him. Aunt Petunia had demanded to know if he knew the man and after he’d told him he didn’t the woman had stormed out of the store without buying anything locking Harry in his cupboard once they got home. There had been a wild-looking old woman dressed all in green who had waved merrily at him on the buss once. He’d found his hand being shook by a bald man in a long purple coat before he walked off without a word. And all of them seemed to know who he was however every time Harry turned around to have a second look at them, they had disappeared.

Slowly Harry started avoiding villages and towns, keeping away from the larger roads and hid during they day. This meant he had fewer opportunities to pick fruits and vegetables from gardens and his food eventually ran out. The gnawing hunger in his belly slowed Harry down until he decided that he had to do something about it.

Like the night he left the Dursley’s Harry’s stomach twisted into a knot when he rolled up to the farm. His watch told him it was past midnight, the rising moon nearly full again. Leaning the bike against the wall circling the garden Harry climbed over the sharp rocks landing in hydrangea bushes.

Shooting a glance over at the house but the lights were still off. Turning on his own flashlight Harry crept across the lawn reaching the boxes where vegetables like carrots, salad, tomatoes, sweet peas and zucchini were growing together with strawberries.

Pulling up a fully-grown carrot Harry brushed off the dirt and took a bite. It was sweet and full of taste. He picked five more and filled empty sup cans with the rest of the greens. Making sure not to take everything, after all he just wanted enough to survive for a couple of days not so that it would spoil.

Turning to the berry bushes Harry could see them heavy with fruit. He grabbed a handful of redcurrants shoving them into his mouth before filling another can. As he made to go for the trees and the pears light suddenly flooded the garden and Harry spun around.

In the backdoor stood a big belly man his appearance obscured by the backlight.

“You dirty little thief!” He shouted at Harry coming towards him.

As if the mans words had been the magic spell to get Harry moving, he closed the bag and ran for it.

“No you don!” roared the man running after him.

Harry was faster thou and jumped the wall scraping his hands on the rocks before tumbling to the ground. Lunging for the bike Harry set off into the darkness. He heard the roar of an engine behind him and saw the headlights of a car.

Breathing out a curse Harry turned the bike down a smaller road and peddled for all he was worth. The car followed him and the man yelled at Harry.

Ignoring the mans words as if they were Uncle Vernon’s Harry forged ahead. He was not going to get caught. There was no way in hell he was going to return to his abusive aunt and uncle, no way.

The road was going downhill letting Harry know just what the racing bike was capable of. He avoided the potholes that popped up in the darkness swerving out of the way of a broken fence gate.

The farmer stopped by the fence and Harry gave a wop of triumph as the man still shouted at him. Then he saw what he’d tried to warn him about. The old bridge over the river reached only a foot out before dropping into the black water.

His stomach dropped and Harry thought of pulling on the breaks but another part of him urged him to keep going. Gripping the handlebars on the bike hard Harry speed up.

The front wheel hit the bridge first and Harry jerked it up giving a last push to the bike before both wheels were of the ground. For a second or two Harry had the surreal feeling he was flying, the air pulled on his clothes and whipped at his face. Then he saw the dark bank of the other side where the second part of the broken bridge lay and the fast approaching ground

Gravity grabbed hold of Harry and he hit the other side of the river hard, his shoulder slamming into the ground first followed by the rest of him, the bike slipping out of his grip. He rolled across the soft grass his whole body screaming in pain.

Breathing hard Harry pressed his forehead into the grass keeping himself from screaming. His arm was hurting worse than it ever had when Uncle Vernon twisted it, if he didn’t know better, he would have thought someone had run a knife through his shoulder. Kicking the ground and biting his shirt sleeve Harry waited for the pain to subside enough for him to think. Tears rolled down his cheeks blurring his already bad eyesight.

When he heard the soft noise of crunching gravel on the other side of the river Harry managed to raise his head and squint through his lopsided glasses. The farmer was still there, his headlights shining down into the river, showing Harry the gleaming racing bike. It was still in one piece and not far from him, all he had to do was pull it up and then be on his way.

Moving gingerly, his left arm held to his body, Harry crawled down to the bike. His eyes flashing up at the farmer before pulling at the heavy metal frame. Backing up Harry jerked at the bike pulling it up inch by inch all the while silencing his screams before they left his mouth.

The bike was almost up on even ground when the farmer left, Harry hadn’t heard what he’d said but he figured the man would be driving around to another bridge to come after him. There was a roar coming from the darkness as the man probably pressed down on the gas. The fear of getting caught and being sent back to the Dursley’s made Harry pull harder on the bike getting it up the last foot. Picking up his backpack from where it had fallen Harry put it over his right shoulder and set of on the bike once more.

He didn’t get far that night and stopped at a gas station in the morning where he managed to go unseen into the restroom. His reflection was dirty with tiny scratches across his cheek, the glasses had been bent out of shape and perched precariously on his nose. Taking off the eyewear he cleaned the dirt of his face and combed out grass and twigs from his hair. His hands were not as bad as he’d thought, he knew from all the times Dudley had pushed him over that the scrapes would heal soon enough. What scared him was the bump on his collarbone and the scraping feeling when he tried to move it. He didn’t know what to do to make it better, it wasn’t like he could splint it.

In the end Harry decided that not moving his shoulder was the best thing to do. He changed out of his torn and dirty clothes, into clean once with some difficulty. That was yet another thing he hadn’t thought of before leaving the Dursley’s, either he was going to have to buy new clothes or he would have to learn how to clean and mend the clothes he had. He should have gone through Aunt Petunia’s sewing kit before leaving.

Hanging the backpack over the handles Harry carefully departed the gas station. The wind had picked up during the night and Harry tried to have it at his back for as long as possible. Dark clouds covered the sky at noon and Harry could smell the mix of rot and seaweed.

He reached the coast as droplets of rain hit his back.

“This day just can’t get any worse.” He groaned looking right and left for any kind of shelter.

There was nothing in sight and Harry grudgingly continued in the same direction as the howling wind. Eventually he was completely drenched, exhausted and too tired to stay on the bike. Slouching across the saddle Harry squinted through the heavy rain and wind trying to find anything which could protect him from the rain.

At first Harry thought he’d just imaged it. Taking of the glasses and rubbing them dry with his shirt he looked again. Silhouetted against the grey sky, perched high up on the edge of the cliff was a lighthouse.

Harry didn’t care if he was caught anymore he just wanted to get out of the rain and go to sleep. Getting on the bike one last time he kicked off pedalling heavily up the hill. The road was dangerously close to the cliff edge and Harry thought he might fall over more than once.

Finally reaching the lighthouse Harry walked up to the door only to find it locked with a heavy chain and a sign proclaiming the place hazardous was nailed to the door.

“I don’t care.” Groaned Harry slamming his fist hard against the splintered wood. “Just let me in.” His eyes were stinging with held back tears.

Grabbing the padlock Harry tugged at it in the vain hope that it would open, like every other lock in his life. To his wide eyed surprise the lock popped open in his hand. Not believing his luck Harry pulled the chain off the door and entered.

Inside it was dark but Harry could make out the shape of a couch and a fireplace, as well as broken shelves and wardrobes with doors hanging open. A set of splintered and cracked stairs led up to the second floor but Harry didn’t want to risk going up them in case they broke.

Leaning the bike against the wall Harry got his bag and walked over to the couch and the fireplace. Dropping the bag in front of the couch Harry looked around for any firewood. There wasn’t any, which only meant he had to be resourceful and use what he did have. Scavenging the shelves Harry got himself a nice pile of wood and found an old battery powered radio.

Having wrapped the matches in a plastic bag together with an old newspaper Harry soon had a fire going. Getting out of his drenched clothes Harry hung them in front of the fire and sat down on the couch wrapped in his damp sleeping bag. He ate what was left of his disastrous pilfering, at least he wouldn’t go to sleep hungry.

Adding wood to the fire Harry put a spare set of batteries for the flashlight into the radio. Crossing his fingers Harry turned it on. Only static came through at first but as he slowly rolled through the channels Harry could hear what sounded like music behind it all. He needed some sort of metal to boost the signal probably.

Picking out his canes Harry put them on top of each other and held the antenna against the metal.

_“…the team coach predict they will once more be victorious in their next game. Well if they are that will be a new record in British football history. Next game is in five days on August 4 th at the home stadium, don’t miss it._

_As mentioned earlier in this week authorities are still looking for the two boys KC (Kevin Charlie) Adams and Harry Potter who went missing five as well as one month ago. If you have any leads in the search or think you’ve seen them don’t hesitate to call the police._

_And now over to Jim McGuffin with the weather report, how’s those storm clouds at home? still going south right?”_ The news reporter laughed at his own joke.

 _“Unfortunately, they are, the hurricane we’ve been tracing will reach its peak over Dorset later tonight. People can expect heavy rain and hard wind, we advise everyone to stay indoors tonight. However, moving north Londoners can expect … and temperatures reaching… in… over…”_ Pulling out the batteries Harry put down the radio, collapsing his tower of cans at the same time.

If the 4th of August was in five day’s that meant that today was the 30th of July. The day before his birthday. Laying down on the couch Harry stared up at the beams above him, he could hear the soft rumble of thunder outside. In only a few hours he would be eleven.

It was weird but Harry didn’t feel excited about his birthday. Unlike his cousins Harry’s birthday was never treated as anything special, it was only an excuse for Aunt Petunia to give him Dudley’s old clothes or those horrible socks of Uncle Vernon. He had never had a birthday card or gotten a cake. Whenever anyone in school had their birthday coming up, they wouldn’t shut up about it, handing out invitations to parties, showing off what they’d gotten from their Nan. Dudley had been the worse of them and the school had imposed a rule that if one was going invite someone to their birthday party during school it had to be the whole class or else they had to do it outside, after the bully had made it a point to invite only the ones he deemed cool.

Apart from the fact that he’d been locked up in his cupboard afterwards, Harry had actually enjoyed Dudley’s last birthday. The sight of his cousin’s panicked face when he realized that he was stuck in the snake cage still brought a smile to Harry. He was going to treasure that memory for as long as he could, for once Dudley had gotten what he’d deserved.

On that happy note Harry drifted off to sleep, waking up now and again as the storm thereattend to tear the lighthouse down. Keeping the fire going Harry glanced at his watch now and again once it hit midnight he sighed.

“Happy Birthday Harry.” He smiled closing his eyes.

BOOM!

The whole building shook, lightning flashing across Harry’s closed eyes.

The sound came again however not accompanied by the lightning this time and Harry sat slowly up looking around. There was the loud BOOM once more sounding like someone was knocking at the door. How would be stupid enough to be out in this storm? Thought Harry pushing away the thought nearly laying down, once more going back to sleep when SLAM! this time the door fell down and he sat bolt upright staring at the opening


	3. Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so as not to confuse anyone, this chapter is heavily referencing Ch 4 Keeper of the Key’s, Harry Potter and the philosopher stone by J. K. Rowling 1997. I do not own her work, this is me taking artistic liberty in playing around with HER story.  
> Please Enjoy

SLAM!

The door burst of its hinges and fell flat on the floor a cloud of dust floating up around it. In the door stood a giant of a man, his face almost completely hidden by a wild, long beard and shaggy hair, his beetle black eyes sparkling from under it all.

“Horrible weather isn’ it.” Said the giant conversationally squeezing inside. “Nearly missed this place if it hadn’ been for the light.” He bent down and lifted the door, fitting it snugly back in its frame. “Couldn’t make us a cup o’ tea, could yeh? It’s not been an easy journey.”

Harry stared at the big man slowly pulling his knees up. He’d left his things out of reach and couldn’t get to them easily without the giant stopping him. Though taking shelter in the lighthouse had seemed like a good idea it started to look like the worst one he’d had yet.

Moving over to the couch the man sat down heavily making the couch sag. “Good place yeh’ve found here Harry. Almost had me worry you’d try and take shelter under some bushes.” He glanced at the dwindling fire and got up his back hiding what he was doing until he sat back, a roaring fire spreading more warmth than Harry’s had. “That’s better isn’ it?” smiled the giant.

Swallowing Harry nodded.

“Now about that tea.” The giant started pulling things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, teapot, a pair of chipped mugs and a bottle of some amber liquid which he took a gulp of before starting to make tea. “Last time I saw you, you were just a baby.” He said spearing a couple of sausages and putting them over the fire. “You’ve grown a lot since then.”

“I’m…I’m sorry, but who are you?” asked Harry, the warmth from the fire making him feel like he’d just sat down in a hot bath.

“Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of key’s and grounds at Hogwarts. But you know all about Hogwarts don’t yeh.” Said the man handing Harry the first sausage. “Oh I almost forgot.” He said getting up so suddenly Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. “I got sommat fer yeh here – I mighta sat on it at some point, but it’ll taste all right.” He pulled out a large, slightly squashed, box from another coat pocket and handed it to Harry. “Happy Birthday Harry.” He smiled.

Gingerly taking the package Harry opened it to find a large sticky chocolate cake with _Happy Birthday Harry 11_ written on it in green icing.

A lump formed in Harry’s throat and he didn’t know what to say. He meant to say thank you but somewhere on it way out of his mouth it turned in to a. “How do you know who I am?”

Chuckling Hagrid chewed down on a sausage and leaned back drawing an ominous creaking from the couch. “I’ve been following you since yeh left your Aunt and Uncle. To tell you the truth anyone who knew your parents would know who you are. Yeh the spiting image of yer father, except the eyes, yeh’ve got yer mom’s eyes.”

“You know my parents.” Said Harry egger to hear anything about his parents and forgetting where he was. He’d never been given any information about his mom or dad. There had been no photos of his parents in the house and Aunt Petunia had always hated when he asked questions and only told him that they died in a car crash leaving him with them.

“Cours I did, they was at Hogwarts together you know?” Said Hagrid pouring the hot water from the kettle into the teapot.

“No I didn’t know that. What’s Hogwarts?”

“Hogwarts school for Whichcraft and Wizardry, Don’t tell me yeh know nothing? Asked Hagrid surprised, which Harry thought was a bit harsh. He knew a lot of things, even if he hadn’t liked school he was one of the better students in his class. “Didn’t the Dursley’s tell you anything?”

Turning away from the man Harry bit into his own sausage. “The Dursley’s never told me anything.” He muttered finishing of his sausage as Hagrid handed him a second one.

“I knew yeh didn’t like it there, but I thought they at least told you about yer parents, about our world.” The man sounded a bit shocked and took another gulp from the amber liquid.

“What world. There isn’t any other than this one.” Grumbled Harry licking his fingers and taking a third sausage, his stomach was rejoicing at the additional food.

“Yeh don’t know…” Repeated Hagrid running his fingers through his hair. “But yeh must know, Your mom and dad, their famous. Yer Famous.”

“I’m not.” Said Harry glancing at Hagrid who gave him a bewildered look.

“Yeh don’t know what yeh are.” He breathed and then the eyes hardened. “DURSLEY!” He boomed. “Yeh great big muggle, If you were here now I would give yeh a piece of my mind.” Harry tried to push himself as far away from the giant as he could. “You were supos’ to tell him, it was all there in the letter Dumbledore left him, I was there I saw it.”

Shaking his great mane Hagrid picked up the teapot and filled the two mugs handing one to Harry. “Can’t believe them.” He huffed taking a gulp.

Swallowing back the lump Harry spoke. “What were they supposed to tell me?” he asked.

“Yer a wizard Harry.”

Thinking he’d heard wrong Harry frowned at the man. “I’m a what?”

“A wizard, o’ course.” Repeated Hagrid biting in to yet another sausage. “An’ a thumpin’ good’un, I’d say, once yeh’ve been trained up a bit. With a mom an’ dad like yours, what else would yeh be.” He smiled at Harry as if he’d just given him the biggest birthday gift in the world.

Sighing Harry stared at the steam rising from his mug. “I’m sorry Hagrid but you’ve got the wrong Harry. My parents died in a car crash, if they were really what you say they were they wouldn’t have died.”

Hagrid who’d just taken a gulp of tea choked and coughed. “A car crash!” he exclaimed.

Pulling his legs closer to him Harry tried to shrink away fearing the man would explode like his Uncle Vernon when he’d done something wrong. “How could a car crash kill Lily an’ James Potter? It’s an outrage! A scandal! What’s worse is yeh don’t know yer own story, when every kid in our world knows yer name!”

The beetle black eyes soften as they fell on Harry. “Sorry about that. I shouldn’ have shouted.”

“It’s alright.” Squeaked Harry.

“No it’s not.” He suddenly looked anxious. “I never expected this.” He said in a lower, worried voice. “When Dumbledore told me there might be trouble getting’ hold of yeh, I thought it was only a question of finding yeh not. Ah Harry, I don’ know if I’m the right person ter tell yeh- but someone’s gotta- yeh can’t go off ter Hogwarts not knowin’.

The big man slouched down a bit and stared into the flames.

Waiting for him to say something Harry sipped the tea, his stomach was full and he would have been content to go to sleep at that moment. But his curiosity kept him from dosing off. Hagrid had said that he’d known Harry’s parents, even spoken their names, could they’ve really been a witch and wizard. Could he be? He hardly dared think it could be true. If a world where his parents were famous existed why had the Dursleys been able to hurt him for all those years without turning into frogs.

Then again the glass had disappeared and his cousin had been trapped on the other side of it. Maybe it wasn’t all that unbelievable, weird things did tend to happen to him.

Harry crushed that ray of hope before it could grow. Better to think it all a big mistake rather than hope that his life could change.

Sighing Hagrid started speaking. “It all begins, I suppose, it began with – with a person called- the think yeh don’t know his name. Everyone knows his name in our world.”

“Who?” asked Harry not really paying attention.

“Well we don’t like sayin’ his name if it can be helped.”

“Why not?”

“Gulpin’ gargoyles, Harry, people are still afraid of ‘im. Blimey.” He pushed back his hair. “See this – this wizard- he went bad, became the worst of ‘em all. Worse than worse even. His- his name was…” Hagrid gulped.

“You want to write it down?” suggested Harry.

“Nah- me spelling’s bad.” He shook his head. “We call ‘im. You-Know-Who, but I suppose yeh don’t know who.” Taking a deep breath Hagrid nodded. “All right, his name was- _Voldemort_.” A shiver went through the man. “Don’t make me say it again.”

“I won’t.” Said Harry forming the work in his head trying it out under his breath. It sounded familiar, like a word he hadn’t used in a long time and had just remembered.

“Well yeh see Harry. About twenty years ago now he started lookin’ fer followers. Got ‘em, too. Not all bad people mind you, but misguided. Some were afraid, some wanted a bit o’ his power, cause he was powerful and was getting’ more powerful, all right.” A shadow fell across Hagrid’s face. “Yeh didn’ know who to trust, couldn’t dare get friendly with strange wizards and witches… He was takin’ over, controlling people by fear I recon. Course, some stood up to him. One o’ the only safe places left in Brittan was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore’s the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Couldn’t kill him like the others who stood in his way. Didn’t dare take the school. Not jus’ then, anyways.”

Poking the fire Hagrid glanced at Harry who was watching him transfixed, as if he was hearing a really interesting bedtime story. Only it wasn’t a made-up story but History. He didn’t think anyone could fake the expression on Hagrid’s face as he spoke.

“Yer mom an’ dad were as good a witch an’ wizard as I ever knew. Stood up to You-Know-Who many a times. He couldn’t get them to join his side… probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin’ ter do with the Dark Side.” Sparks flew up from the burning embers. “I don’t know why he came after ‘em that night, maybe he thought he could persuade ‘em or perhaps he just wanted ‘em outta the way. I can’t tell yeh why he turned up in Godrics Hollow on Hallowe’en ten years ago. Don’t know why he found yer home. Yeh were only a year old back then, only a baby, and he- he-“

Hagrid pulled a spotted and very dirty handkerchief from one of his pockets and blew his nose like a foghorn.

“He killed them. Mom and Dad.” Said Harry. He’d imagined his parents death many times before and knew that there was no point in missing someone he’d never known, It didn’t mean he didn’t want to know them, but he was fine with knowing that they’d loved him at some point.

“Yeah.” Sniffed Hagrid drying his nose. “But the real myst’ry is what happened next.” The shiny eyes turned on Harry and one of Hagrid’s large fingers pushed his fringe out of his face and he pointed to the scar there. “He tried to kill you too. But couldn’t do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? This ain’ no ordinary cut. That’s what yeh get when the killing cures, a really powerful, evil curse, touches yeh. Took care of yer mom an’ dad an’ yer house even. But it only left this scratch on yeh. That’s why yer famous Harry, yeh survived.”

Now it was Harry’s time to shiver and he ran a finger over the scar. As Hagrid continued speaking, ending his story, thoughts were flying around in Harry’s head. He saw the blinding flash of green light, remembering it more clearly than ever before, accompanied this time by a high, cold, cruel laugh.

“Took yeh from the ruins myself and brought you to the Dursley’s on Dumbledore’s orders. Had I known yeh wouldn’ be happy there I would have… Well there’s no need cryin’ over thing’s that been.” Hagrid ruffled Harry’s hair. “Yeh here now, an’ safe.”

Nodding slowly Harry could hear his Uncle giving him one of his lectures. “Now, you listen here, BOY” He never called Harry by his name. “there’s nothing special with you, nothing a good beating won’t cure. Your parents were weirdos, drunkards, the world’s better off without them in my opinion- asked for all they got, getting mixed up with that type- expect they always knew they’d come to a sticky end- Don’t know why they had to bother us with you. But we’ll make you good, be sure of it. There’s not going to be any weirdos living in this house, not a single one.” His mustach would be bobbing as he smiled smugly, completely assured that he was doing the right thing telling Harry he was nothing and that his parents were the bad guy.

“Yeh all right Harry?” asked Hagrid drawing the boy out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, just thinking.” Smiled Harry. “What happened to him?”

“Who?”

“You-Know-Who.” Harry almost laughed at his own joke. It was stupid using a farce instead of a name. Sort of like Doctor Who.

“Ah, Good question, he Vanished. Disappeared, right after he tried to kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. Makes it even a biger myst’ry yeh see. He was getting’ more an’ more powerful but there’s not a trace of him after that night. Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Don’ think there was enough human left in him to die. Some think he’s still out there, bidin’ his time, like. Yeh see people who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of ‘em came outta kind of trances, Don’ recon it could‘ev happened if he was comin’ back.” He scratched his bear.

“Hagrid.” Began Harry but he was interrupted by the man.

“Most of us recon he’s still out there somewhere, with no power, unable to carry on. Cause somethin’ about you finished him Harry.”

“Hagrid.” Tried Harry again.

The big man looked at him with warmth and respect. “There was somethin’ going on that night he hadn’t counted on- Dunno what, no one does- But somethin’ about you stopped him, all right. Yer the-“

“I’M NOT A WIZARD!” Shouted Harry making the giant stop. “There’s nothing special about me, I’m just Harry, just Harry.” His voice quivered at the words, but he had to accept reality no matter what Hagrid told him he couldn’t be a wizard.

“Not a wizard, eh?” Digging in his pockets Hagrid pulled out a letter and handed it to him. “Don’t open this if yeh’ve never made things happen when yeh was scared, or angry.”

Staring at the yellowing parchment envelop Harry’s jaw nearly dropped. The letter was addressed to him as clearly as it could be.

Written in emerald ink was; _Mr H. Potter, The couch, Lighthouse on the cliff, The coast._ Turning it over Harry was about to open the wax seal when he stopped himself.

Had he ever made things happen?

Was Hagrid referring to the time he’d ended up on the school’s kitchen, well out of the way of Dudley and his gang who’d been chasing him. Or the lamps exploding when Uncle Vernon tore his diploma for good work in school. Hadn’t his hair grown out over night when he was dreading going to school with that horrible haircut.

He had gotten his revenge on Dudley the last time he’d hit him without even realising it. The image of his cousin smacking his fists against the glass as he had become the new exhibition of the reptile house played through Harry’s mind, and a snake saying “T-thanks. Watch out Burma here I come.”

Opening the envelop Harry pulled out the letter, written on the same kind of parchment with the same green ink.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1th September, the Hogwarts express departs Kings Cross at 11 am, platform 9 3/4. We await your owl by no later than 31th July._

_Your sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

Questions exploded in Harry’s head. It all sounded more and more like a bad joke. Someone who was going out of their way to fool him. It couldn’t be true. He’d probably hit his head last night jumping the river and this was all just a dream. Yet the pain in his shoulder was too real for it to be a dream.

Eventually Harry managed to ask. “What do they mean, they await my owl?”

“Galloping Hipogrifs, I almost forgot.” Said Hagrid smacking himself over the forehead with enough force to make the couch they were sitting on tip back before coming down on all four again. From a front pocket inside his coat Hagrid pulled out a tiny ruffled-looking owl which blinked blearily at Harry stretching its wings. From another pocket Hagrid extracted a roll of parchment, a bottle of ink and a quill.

His tongue between his teeth Hagrid scribbled a note which Harry could read upside-down.

_Dear Profesor Dumbledore_

_Found Harry, has given ‘im his leter._

_Taking him to buy things tomorow._

_Weather horible. Hope you’r well._

_Hagrid_

Rolling up the note he gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak puffing up its feathers importantly as Hagrid walked over to the window and unceremoniously threw it out into the storm. Brushing of his hands Hagrid came back and sat down on the couch as if what he’d just done had been nothing weirder than talking on the phone.

“Now anything else yeh want to know. I don’t recon those mugglers told you much if you didn’t even know about yer parents.” He beamed at Harry.

Licking his lips Harry tried to pick one of the many questions that were bussing around in his head. He settled on the one which confused him the most at the moment. “What’s mugglers?”


	4. Dragon and Phoenix

In the morning Harry had first thought that it had all been a dream. There hadn’t been a giant who’d known his parents and told him he was a wizard. It had all been such a plesant dream that couldn’t be true however much he wished it was. He was on the couch in the lighthouse and would have to get moving if he wanted to find some food to survive the day.

Then an owl had tapped the window and Harry had opened his eyes to find that it hadn’t been a dream.

After breakfast which consisted of leftover sausages and Harry’s birthday cake they had got moving.

“What’s te’ matter with yeh arm?” Asked Hagrid as Harry struggled into his dry clothes.

Biting his lip Harry looked around for some excuse. “Hit it when I fell of the bike.” He said shivering as he tried to push back the pain.

“You’ll be all right?” asked Hagrid shrugging into his coat.

“Yeah, it’s just a scratch.” Smiled Harry, shouldering his backpack he’d followed Hagrid outside.

Harry didn’t know what he had been expecting, a flying carpet, winged horses. The motorbike wasn’t huge or anything special. Sitting in front of Hagrid Harry had thought it looked familiar. Then they had started driving off the edge of the cliff.

The scream that escaped Harry turned into a whoop as the motorbike soared through the air. Take that Uncle Vernon, motorbikes can fly. Laughing at the thought of his Uncle’s face if he could see them now Harry thought he’d been stupid to think magic wasn’t real, hadn’t he dreamt of a flying motorbike once.

“Hold on.” Shouted Hagrid over the rushing wind, turning inlands and Harry saw a compass on the sternwheel point north east.

“Where are we going.” Called Harry over his shoulder.

“To get yeh Hogwarts things o’ course.” Responded Hagrid.

“And where are we supposed to do that. I doubt you can buy a wand or a cauldron in London.” Asked Harry sarcastically. His list of supplies had included among other things, Potions ingredients, books on magic and the fore mentioned wand.

“O’ course yeh can.” Grinned Hagrid causing Harry to turn around to see his face. “Where else did yeh think you would go, Edinburgh?” The man laughed. “Diagon alley is the place to go if yeh want to find yer supplies. We’d best stop by Gringots first thou, don’t suppose yeh got any wizard money on yeh.”

“I didn’t even know they excited before you had me pay that owl.” Responded Harry still grinning, the thrill of flying mingling with the fear of how high up they were. “What’s at Gringots? I don’t have any money to begin with.”

Feeling Hagrid’s rumbling laugh Harry got a bit annoyed, he didn’t like it when people laughed at him.

“Yeh don’t think yer parent didn’t leave you sommet’.” Hagrid replied.

“Like what?” Grumbled Harry, unable to imagen anything he knew his parent’s hadn’t left him anything.

“Oh hold on.” Hagrid grabbed hold of Harry as he leaned hard to the side avoiding an ascending plane. “Stupid machines, makes it bloody impossible navigating the air these days.

Harry looked down to see an airport beneath them. The suburbs were spreading out for miles connected by crisscrossing roads with spots off green here and there. “What’s that place called?” he asked feeling a bit confused.

“That’s Gatwick, We’re at London in a minute, just got a find a place to put us down.” He leaned to the right but Harry wasn’t paying much attention to his weaving through trees as the motorbike came down on an empty road and drove on. They had travelled hundreds of miles in a matter of minutes, even by air that should be impossible, they should have fallen off because of the speed, or at least been unable to have a conversation while they flew.

Going with the flow of traffic Hagrid took them in to the heart of London. He somehow managed to get a green light all the way until he pulled down an old street and stopped between a record shop and a large bookstore. “Here we are. The Leaky Caldron.”

Blinking Harry looked up at the grubby pup squeezed between the two stores. No one else seemed to be looking at it, they either went for the record shop or the bookstore and Harry would have missed it if Hagrid hadn’t pointed it out.

Hagrid got off the motorbike followed by Harry who pulled down the cap over his eyes to shield them from the bright light outdoors which was starting to give him a headache.

They headed inside the pub which, for a famous place, was dark, grubby and cramped. Two witches were sitting at a table drinking sherry out of tiny glasses, in a corner stood a turbaned man, a group of wizards were whispering around a table and a couple were arguing by the backdoor.

“Ah! Hagrid!” Called the barkeep raising an empty tankard to the giant. “The usual?”

“Not today Tom. I’m on important Hogwarts business today.” He clapped Harry on the uninjured shoulder. “Showing my friend Harry around for his first time. Lot’s o’ school supplies te’ get.”

Nodding Tom put the tankard down. “You going to Gringotts?” he asked.

“Got to.” Responded Hagrid. “Can’t get them books without gold.”

“I’ll keep a pint waiting for you when you come out of the vault.” Said Tom picking up a chipped glass and giving it a tap of his wand.

Harry blinked and stopped in his track staring at the whole glass. He’d just seen the man do magic. Fixing the glass as easy as Harry flicked a light switch. As he looked around the pub he could see more magic. A man turning the spoon in his teacup without touching it, a witch waving her wand at her knitting sticks as they worked, the wizards with their head together reading something by the light of a wand.

“Come on Harry, It’s impolite to stare.” Said Hagrid guiding Harry towards the back door out into an back alley.

There was only a man in the alley walking briskly towards them his long wait hair flying behind him. Hagrid pulled Harry to the side letting him pass. Something about the way the man walked and held his head reminded Harry of Uncle Vernon’s sister Marge and the way she always looked down on him when she past. He felt like a bit of the glamor of the magic world had disappeared with the man.

“Yeh commin' Harry?” Hagrid waved him over to the wall from where the man had come. ”Let’s see.” Murmured Hagrid taking out a long pink umbrella from his inside pocket. Two up… and three to the left.” He tapped a brick and Harry jumped back as the whole wall started moving.

The bricks folded in on themselves creating an archway large enough for even Hagrid to walk through without scraping his head. Smiling at Harry’s amazed look Hagrid stepped through. “Come on Harry, don’ have all day.”

Gingerly Harry followed Hagrid through, the archway closing up behind him, becoming a solid wall once more. “Welcome Harry do Diagon Alley.” Grinned Hagrid.

The cobblestone street was filled with witches and wizards of all ages doing their shopping. The closest shop sold cauldrons of all kinds, even collapsible. Another shop sold joke articles, Here was a apothecary who had a sign outside saying, Dragon liver six sickles an ounce. A stack of books outside a store rose from the ground and soared across the street, flapping it’s pages like birds until they landed in front of the bookshop named Flourish an Blotts. An owl screeched and swooped down its wings missing Hagrid by an inch as it flew to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Several boys Harry’s age were shouting in front of a shop selling broomsticks, their noses pressed to the glass. A witch haggled loudly for the Dragon liver, two kids playing with marbles screamed when they were squirted by a foul-smelling liquid coming from one of them. A loud pop was heard from the wizards eating ice-cream and playing cards that exploded in their hands. Something like a fanged frazzle snapped at Harry’s nose as it flew by. Fireworks sprang into the air, the children screamed, cauldron’s collapsed, sparks flew, book’s danced in the sky and Harry pressed his back against the solid wall they’d just walked through.

“Come along Harry, Gringotts this way.” Said Hagrid walking into the crowd but Harry didn’t follow. He couldn’t, his feet were glued to the spot, his eyes snapping from one loud noise to the sudden movement beside him. Everything he’d ever known about the laws of physics was being twisted, turned and flipped on it’s head. There was no way he could take it all in at once, he didn’t have the eight eyes he would need to do so.

“Harry.” Said Hagrid standing in front of him blocking the rest of the street from view. “Yeh feeling all right there? Yeh look a little green around the gills.”

His breath was coming in shortly as Harry tried to see what was making all the noise around him. Having Uncle Vernon shouting at him was more pleasant than this, at least he could ignore the man.

“Here, Hold on te’ me, wouldn’ want you to disappear again.” Smiled Hagrid taking Harry’s hand.

As if the hand was the spell he needed Harry’s world narrowed to that contact. He tightened his grip on Hagrid and the pops and screams drowned out in the familiar ringing. They started down the busy street, people moved out of the way as Hagrid came towards them and all Harry had to do was follow in his wake. His eyes passed over the many windows and displays without seeing anything.

It wasn’t before they walked up a set of stairs that Harry looked ahead. The huge white marbled building towered above them, beside the burnished bronze door, dressed in scarlet and gold uniform stood two short, swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard, very long fingers and feet. They bowed to them as Harry and Hagrid walked through the door coming to face a second set of doors, these silver with words engraved on them.

Enter stranger but take Heed of what await the sin of greed. For those who take, but do not earn, must pay most dearly in their turn, so if you seek beneath our floors a treasure that was never yours. Thief, You have been warned, beware of finding more than treasure there.

“Yeh’d be mad ter try an’ rob Gringotts.” Said Hagrid guiding Harry through the silver doors as two more tiny people bowed them in.

Tugging at Hagrid’s hand to get his attention Harry whispered. “What are they?” There were a hundred more of them sitting on high stools behind long counters, scribbling in huge ledgers, weighing coins on bras scales and examining precious gems through magnifying glasses.

“Goblins.” Said Hagrid quietly, bobbing his head at a goblin who walked past them. Even more of the tiny people were showing witches and wizards through doors.

A gobbling walked up to them and Hagrid stopped. “Morning, do you need help?” asked the pointy faced man.

“Ah yes, We’ve come ter take some money outta Mr harry Potter’s safe” Said Hagrid digging in his many pockets. “I got the key here somewhere.” He started pulling things out of his pockets letting go of Harry’s hand as he did. “There it is.” He picked up a tiny golden key handing it to the goblin.

Narrowing his eyes at it, the goblin tilted the key so that it caught the light. “It seems to be in order.” He nodded holding out the key to Harry who took it.

“An’ I’ve got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore.” Said Hagrid pulling it out of his pocket hand handing it a bit hurriedly to the goblin. “It’s about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred an’ thirteen.” He whispered.

Harry rolled his eyes at the phrase. Were wizard’s incapable of just saying the name of the thing or give it another name.

Opening the letter the goblin read it carefully. “Very well. Come with me.” He said turning to show them though one of the doors leading off the hall.

Having expected more marble and splendour Harry was surprised to be lead in to a narrow stone passageway lit by flaming torches. It sloped slightly and Harry could see railway tracks on the floor. Whistling the goblin summoned a small cart that came hurtling down the track stopping right in front of them.

“Get in.” Ordered the goblin climbing into steer. Harry had no difficulty getting in but Hagrid carefully squeezed in to the seat beside him.

“Hold on.” He gulped.

Harry didn’t get to ask what he meant before they hurtled down a maze of twisting passages turning to fast for him to remember where they’d gone. The cold air made Harry’s eyes water as he tried to see everything, catching glimpse of fire. Having never been on a roller-coaster Harry thought that going in the Gringotts cart was better than anything built in the normal world. The ride took them through caves and over underground lakes filled with stalactites and stalagmites.

“Stalactites hangs from the roof, the stalagmite grows from the ground. Right?” Asked Harry smiling up at Hagrid. The giant however didn’t answer looking as green as the mould on the walls.

“Here we are.” Said the goblin pulling on the breaks slowing down the cart gently.

Getting out Harry glanced worriedly at Hagrid who leaned against the wall to keep his knees from shaking.

“Key please.” The goblin held out his hand to Harry who gave him the key. Opening the vault door the goblin stepped back.

Harry’s eyes grew wide as he stared into the vault. There were mounds of gold Galleons. Columns of silver Sickes and heaps of bronze Knuts. “Is this all mine?” Gaped Harry throwing Hagrid sceptical glance. Had the Dursley’s known he had a vault under London filled with gold they would have taken it from him at an instance, and they must have known, Hagird had said they knew he was a wizard.

“All yours.” Gulped Hagrid handing him a bag to put the money in. He turned to the goblin. “Could we go a bit slower to the next vault.”

Grinning up at the giant the goblin tilted his head. “One speed only.” He said a glint in his eye as if the cart was meant to make wizards and witches sick going down to their gold.

“That’s should be enough, don’t you think Hagrid?” said Harry showing the giant the coins he’d put in the bag.

“Yeah, that looks about right enough. Might get some more for next term when yeh need new books.” Hagrid cleared his throat, “Mind not talkin’ to me as we go down, I wouldn’t want to be sick.”

“Sure.” Said Harry climbing into the cart after the goblin.

This time the ride took them deeper underground, over ravines with no bottom and past tight corners that had Harry grimace from the sudden pressure and pull on his body. The air was cold down there and when the goblin stopped the cart in front of vault seven hundred and thirteen Harry was shivering with his breath showing on the air.

Getting out of the cart Hagrid whipped his brow. “Bloody insane machines.” He muttered under his breath as the goblin jumped out after him and walked over to the vault door.

“Don’t you need a key?” asked Harry staying put in the cart, he couldn’t see any keyholes on the door.

“Only a Gringotts goblin can open it. Like this.” He stroked a gentle finger across the door and it simply melted away.

“Cool.” Breathed Harry drawing a toothy grin from the goblin.

“If anyone else tries to open it they’ll get sucked in, and we only get around to checking every ten years or so.” Added the goblin throwing Harry a nasty grin.

Leaning forward too look around Hagrid Harry expected to see something extraordinary, like gems or at the very least some gold. But it was nearly empty, he didn’t even see the tiny brown parcel on the floor before Hagrid picked it up and shoved it in his pocket.

“That’s all?” asked Harry a bit confused. He’d seen so many things on the street outside that he was a bit disappointed, even the vault door was more interesting than what it held.

“Ain’ have to be much.” Said Hagrid squeezing into the cart again as the vault door closed.

The goblin jumped on the cart and the were hurtling up the tracks. It might be the growing pain in Harry’s shoulder and head but he didn’t enjoy the wild-cart ride up as much as he had going down. When they finally stood blinking outside of Gringotts Harry took deep breaths of the warm summer air feeling like one ride was enough to last him till the next year when he needed to get more gold out for school supplies.

Shooting a glance up at Hagrid Harry could see that the big man was still pale and looked like he needed the fresh air more than he did. “You all right?” asked Harry giving back the question he’d been asked earlier. “You look worse than I feel.”

“Bloody Cart.” Swore the giant running his fingers through his hair. “Yeh wouldn’t mind if I stopped by the Leaky cauldron for a pick me upper would yeh?”

Biting his lip Harry’s stared out on the crowd walking up and down the street. Back when they’d first entered Diagon Alley Harry had felt like everything had pressed in on him and hadn’t been able to take it all in. Now standing slightly above it all, the street didn’t look as crowded or threatening as it had, it was just like an ordinary street during market-day.

“Um… Where should I go?” He asked, he could see two sets of apothecaries, bookstores and dress shops. His Hogwarts list said that he needed a cauldron, a set of glass or crystal phials, a telescope, brass scales, a of sets of the school uniform and a wand. And he had no idea wear to get any of it.

“Why don’t yeh go te Madam Malkin’s over there. She’ll make yer uniform.” Said Hagrid pointing out the store across the street.

It wasn’t that far to go and the most people were gathered closer to the store selling bromes. “Right. See you in a bit.” Smiled Harry going down the stairs. His stomach twisted as people passed him talking eagerly with each other, but they weren’t making loud noises or causing things to act against the laws of physics.

The bell above the door ran as Harry entered Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions hi stomach trying to twist in to knots again.

“Hogwarts Dear?” Asked Madam Malkins coming out from the back of the store.

Harry nodded pulling his cap down over his eyes.

“This way Dear. Got the lot out already, another young man is being fitted up just now.” She had Harry stand on a footstool beside a pale, pointed face boy with short blond hair and a bored expression on his face.

“Hogwarts too?” drawled the boy his eyes moving over Harry as the second witch draped a long robe over him and started pinning it up. “My father is next door buying book and mother is looking at wands. I think I’ll drag them to look at racing brooms after, pity first years can’t bring their own. I think I’ll bully father in to buying me one anyways and smuggle it in somehow. You play quidditch?”

Rolling his eyes Harry avoided moving his injured shoulder as the witch tugged and folded the fabric.

“You deaf or something?” Sneered the boy, his lips curling as he turned to look at Harry.

“Nopp.” Answered Harry staring at a poster in the window advertising school uniforms.

“What’s your name?” He asked. “You muggle borne?”

“Nopp.” Replied Harry watching the other.

“Is that all you can say?” Snapped the boy irritated.

Harry smiled at the boy. “Nopp.” He said infuriating the boy. “What’s your name?” he asked.

“Draco.” Said the boy, “Draco Malfoy. Who are you.”

“Harry Evens.” Said Harry. From what Hagrid had told him it was better to not tell people he was the famous Harry Potter if he didn’t want to get swamped by people who admired him for something he couldn’t even remember doing. Besides he’d gotten used to using his mother’s name.

“Why didn’t you answer me?” Snarled the boy.

“I didn’t know you were talking to me. You were just going on about your parents, why should I be interested in that. We’ve never meet.” He flinched as the witch touched his shoulder.

Draco tilted his head and frowned. “You hurt?” He asked.

Harry shrugged with one shoulder. “Hurt it when I crashed into a riverbank after fleeing from a farmer.” It sounded like a lie even if it was the truth so no one would believe him.

“Really?” Exclaimed Draco with open interest on his face. “You fled from a muggle?”

Shying back a bit from the boy Harry nodded.

Draco seemed to think of something his expression changed, and he looked almost bored. “Cool. I escaped one of the muggles flying choppers once. Father says it’s a shame if I don’t get picked for my house quidditch team. You know what house you’ll be in? I bet I’m going to be in Slytherin, all my family’s been in it.”

Rolling his eyes again Harry wondered if Draco had any friend, he sourly needed someone to train his conversation skills with. If he didn’t then his lack of conversation topics were probably a reason why.

“I don’t know, I prefer for it to be a surprise.” Said Harry not knowing what Draco was talking about anyways.

“Just hope you won’t end up in Hufflepuff, they are a bunch of losers who let anyone in even muggleborns. Personally, I don’t think they should let them in, they’ve never even heard about Hogwarts before they get the letter even.” Drawled Draco. Madam Malkin’s mouth turned in to a thin line and she jabbed her pins into his robes a bit harder than necessary.

“I hadn’t either.” Said Harry drawing another flash of surprise from Draco before the boy schooled his face back to neutrality.

“You a muggleborn then?” Sneered Draco raising his nose into the air.

“My mother was a Witch and my father was a Wizard, what does that make me?” Responded Harry giving Draco the same bored look the other had on his face.

Lowering his nose a little Draco nodded. “Pureblood then.” He said a bit sheepishly. “Sorry.”

About to ask why, Harry didn’t get the words out before Madam Malkins stood “Alright boy’s you’re finished.” She said waving her wand and making the robes fly off them. “Give us a minute and you’ll be ready to go.” She and the other witch got rolls of black fabric and waved their wands having the additional sets made by magic, with the one they’d pinned up for a template.

Un able to keep his eyes away from the magic Harry didn’t really pay attention to the woman entering the store. “Mother.” Said Draco drawing Harry’s attention to them.

The woman was blond, very tall, slim and beautiful but for her sour expression. She patted Draco’s head.

“Where’s father?” Asked the blond boy looking around her to try and see him.

A nerve twitched in her upper lip and Draco’s mother shook her head. “He had to go to work. It will just be you and me dear.”

For a split-second Harry thought he saw a shadow cross Draco’s face. “I see.” He glanced at Harry. “Mother, This is Harry Evens, He’s starting Hogwarts too.”

“I see. Where are your parents?” Asked the woman thou she didn’t really show any interest.

“Dead.” Said Harry.

“Oh I am Sorry.” Said Draco’s mom not looking sorry at all.

“Why? You didn’t kill them. There’s no use being sorry for something you didn’t do.” Shrugged Harry.

Mrs Malfoy looked surprised at this reaction but quickly scolded her face into neutrality as she paid for Draco’s robes. Getting his own Harry walked out with them, the noise of the street hitting him like a physical wall.

“You aren’t alone, are you?” asked the woman looking around the busy street.

Harry didn’t get to answer before Hagrid’s shadow fell over him. “Sorry it took so long, I got yeh something?” he held out a large ice-cream cone to Harry.

“Thanks.” Grinned Harry switching the package of uniforms with the ice-cream.

“Hagrid.” Sneered Mrs Malfoy and Harry could hear her dislike for him in her voice. “I thought that was my cousin’s motorbike I saw out front. It’s still working I see.”

“Course it is Narsissa, works like a charm it does.” Responded Hagrid not picking up on the woman’s tone or the look she was giving him. “This your boy. Spiting image of his father.” Draco stood a bit taller giving Hagrid the same look as his mother. Like they could smell something bad.

“Thank you.” Said the woman stiffly. “Well we are on our way to get Draco’s books-“

“Cool we were going to get my books as well.” Said Harry looking at Draco who’s eyebrows had shot up at his interruption, clearly he wouldn’t do that himself. “You know what store’s best?” continued Harry talking to the other boy rather than the adults. He wanted to start his first year at a new school with at least one person who would talk to him.

“Flourish and Blotts, they always have the book one need. Um.” He glanced up at his mother meeting her eyes before shooting Harry a look his face going neutral and bored once more.

What a strange behaviour, thought Harry. It was like Draco was afraid to show his emotions, sort of like Harry who had learned to tread on eggshells in the Dursley house and not show Dudley that he was hurting him.

Even thou Narsissa Malfoy shot Hagrid disapproving looks she didn’t stop Harry from joining them. It was a lot easier walking though the crowds with people around him going the same way and talking to him. Draco was once more giving Harry his opinion on things, this time it was the books and how unfair it was that they wouldn’t be learning curses in Defence against the Dark Arts but use books like _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble and _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander.

“It’s like they think we are going to run in to Muglarps and Thunderbirds in school but won’t have to Duel another wizard.” Drawled Draco once Harry had paid for his books and Hagrid had taken them under his arm not listening to Harry’s protest that he could carry them himself.

“Or Witch.” Said Harry wondering if he would find Muglarps and Thunderbirds in the Fantastic beasts book. “And have the Trimble book on the list. Who knows might be something worth knowing in that.”

“My father says that if you want to learn to defend against the Dark Arts, you have to know what they are first.” Said Draco not seeing the hard look his mother was giving him.

“That’s logical.” Agreed Harry. “If you don’t know what is being thrown at you how are you supposed to defend yourself against it.”

“Exactly.” Beamed Draco. “All this starting from the bottom and working our way up is complete bullshit. Some of us actually starts closer to the top.”

As their conversation went on Harry noticed that Mrs Malfoy wasn’t giving him as many disapproving looks as she had earlier thou Hagrid looked a bit concerned. They visited store after store, Harry always letting the Malfoy’s go first making sure he got the same school material and equipment as Draco. Thou when it came to buying quill and ink Harry got a fountain pen and a second bottle of colour changing ink.

Giving his mother a raised eyebrow Draco got a headshake and was then ignored. Harry didn’t like half the thinks Draco was saying or the way he said things and he didn’t get more than a third of what he was talking about. But he didn’t care for some reason Draco wasn’t trying to make him feel bad or avoid him, he honestly seemed happy to have someone to talk to. Thou to be honest Harry was getting tired and felt like he could fall asleep on the hard ground he stood on.

“Right, Ollivanders next and then I think we’re finished.” Said Mrs Malfoy looking over the list.

“Oh. Would yeh take Harry for me, I have sommet I have to get.” Asked Hagrid holding on to all Harry’s things.

The woman looked like she wanted to say no but then Draco looked up at her hopefully and Mrs Malfoy conceded. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt.” And she stormed off having Harry and Draco follow in her wake.

Glancing over his shoulder Harry wondered what Hagrid had to do which he couldn’t have done before. Then they entered the narrow and shabby shop with peeling gold letters over the door reading Ollivanders: Maker of Fine Wands since 382 BC. A tiny bell rang out somewhere in the back of the shop and Harry had the strangest feeling he’d just entered a mausoleum.

Shivering Harry looked at the slender boxes pilled all the way up to the ceiling. He had a strange feeling someone was watching him again and turned around to come face to face with a tall, pale faced wizard who’s light blue eyes shone like moons in the gloom of the shop. “Good afternoon.” Said the man in a soft voice that non the less had the Malfoys jumping and turning to the old wizard.

“Oh Mr Ollivander I wish you wouldn’t do that.” Said Mrs Malfoy.

“Do what?” asked Ollivander winking at Harry as he walked past him. “I see you are here for your first wand Draco. Let’s see your mother if I remember correctly is a Pine wand, 10 inches, unicorn hair, slightly bendy.” His eyes twinkled over at the woman as he started measuring Draco.

“That is correct.” Nodded the woman.

“I remember the Unicorn having a very gentle nature, tree however had a bunch of Bowtruckle defending it.” The old man walked around a desk and picked out a box. That was when Harry noticed that the measuring tape he’d been using was working on its own. “Try this Mr Malfoy.” Said Ollivander holding out the wand and grabbing the measuring tape.

Picking up the wand Draco gave it a wave and it sputtered angry red sparks.

“Nop, not that one.” Said Ollivander snatching the wand out of his hand and placed it on the counter. “Your father bought one of my Elm wands, 16 inches, dragon heart string, unyielding.” He picked out a second box and handed it to Draco who waved it causing the end to explode and the others to jump back.

“No not that one.” Ollivander grabbed the wand out of Draco’s hand. The next wand he placed in the boys hand was snatched out of it before he could say Bobs your uncle.

Frowning Ollivander walked over to another wall of boxes and picked one out. “Perhaps this one will find you it’s master. Hawthorn, 10 inches, unicorn hair surprisingly springy.” He handed Draco the wand.

The pale face boy waved it lazily and a shimmer of silver stars fell from it’s tip creating constellations in the air. “Bravo, Bravo.” Grinned Mr Ollivander clapping his hands.

Mrs Malfoy smiled at her son who was inspecting the wand curiously. “Wonderfull Mr Ollivander.”

The man nodded to her and returned the wand to its box wrapping it in brown paper. But had already turned to Harry. “Now then Mr Harry Potter, I thought I’d see you soon. You have your mothers eyes. Seems only yesterday she walked through my doors to buy her first wand.” The old man walked over to a set of boxes pricariusly balanced, pulling one out from the bottom he held it out for Harry. Ten and a quarter inch, swishy, made from willow. Good for charms work.”

Harry took the wand and hadn’t even given it a wave before Ollivander snatched it out of his hand. “No, no good. Let’s see your father had a mahogany wand, 11 inches, pliable prefect for transfiguration work.”

This time Harry got to swing it only to have it cause boxes to fly off the wall as if shoot out by a cannon. He was happy to give it back to Ollivander who waved it at the boxes that flew back. Next was a Beechwood wand, nine inches with a dragon heartstring core that caused a vas of dark flowers to explode.

“No, not that one either.” Sighed Ollivander taking the wand from Harry and pointing it at the shattered glass, “Reparo.” The pieces flew together to form the vas again, as if it had never been broken.

Wand after wand Ollivander placed in Harry’s hand caused explosions and mayhem, causing it to rain indoors, the counter to be set on fire and wind to roaring through the store. One very memorable reaction from the many wands was a sudden explosion which blew the cap of Harry’s head and drew howls of laughter from Draco.

The wind had knocked Harry to the floor and he got up slowly brushing the dust of his clothes. “Ha ha, very funny.” Muttered Harry.

“Oh come on, You are a disaster waiting to happen. What will you do next, summon a bunch of ice-cream it’s getting hot in here.” Laughed Draco chipping for air.

“Draco.” Said his mother and the boy’s expression once more shifted, growing blank, apart from his still sparkling eyes.

“Oh right.” Draco cleared his throat. “Would you mind summoning a chair for me, Potter, I’m getting tired of watching you fail.”

Picking up his cap Harry’s lip curled into a snarl, but he didn’t say anything schooling his own face in to neutrality. Getting angry at the only person who might become his friend wasn’t going to make his life easier.

“You sure you want me to do that. Might blow your ass up instead.” He smiled at Draco who covered his mouth to keep from laughing or even smiling.

“Tricky customer, eh?” Said Ollivander walking down a cobwebbed pile of boxes. “Not to worry, no one is the other alike, like no witch or wizard is the same, not even twins. There’s the perfect wand for you here somewhere. Hummm.” He pulled out a old box and seemed to ponder the decision. “I wonder.” He glanced at Harry. “Why not, unusual combination for an unusual costumer. Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple.” He held out the wand.

“I warned you Draco.” Smiled Harry reaching for the wand. Picking up the wand Harry thought it felt warm in his hand and closing his eyes in anticipation of another disaster. The warmth spread up his arm and hi thought he was sitting in front of a fire again. Opening his eyes Harry stared a stream of red and gold stars flew from the tip like fireworks, throwing dancing spots of light on the walls. Draco gave a whoop and clapped his hands quickly before going neutral under his mothers gaze.

“Oh, Bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well… how curious… very curious…” He took Harry’s wand and like Draco’s wrapped it in brown paper muttering. “Curious… Curious…”

“Um, sorry but what is so curious?” asked Harry paying the man five galleons for his wand the same as Mrs Malfoy did for Draco’s.

Fixing Harry with his pale stare Mr Ollivander didn’t let go of the box as he handed it to Harry. Lowering his voice in to a whisper the man spoke. “I remember every wand I’ve ever sold, Mr Potter. Every single wand, It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is your wand, gave another feather- just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar.”

With that he let go of the box having filled Harry’s head with more questions than the whole trip to Diagon alley had. They left the shop to bump into Hagrid. “Sorry it took so long.” Said the big man. “Yeh got yer wand?”

Harry nodded his thumb running over the edge of the box.

“Good. I’ve got sommet for yeh here.” Hagrid held out a cage in front of Harry who at first didn’t see it. “Happy Birthday Harry.” He said joined by the hoot from the snowy owl in the cage.

Meeting the ember eyes Harry’s jaw dropped. “It’s mine?” He gaped.

“Sure she is, don’t suppose ye’ve had many-“ Hagrid was cut off when Harry threw his arm around his belly in a hug. “Wow there.” The man gingerly patted Harry on the head.

“Thank you.” Smiled Harry his eyes stinging with tears as he took the cage from the man.

Mrs Malfoy had clearly had enough of them because she held out her hand for Draco. “Come on we are leaving now.” She told him.

“Right.” Draco nodded to his mother before turning to Harry. “Could have told us it was your birthday, I’ve could have gotten you something, better.” He waved at Harry before walking off with his mother.

“You and Malfoy become friends now have yeh?” Asked Hagrid.

The smile on Harry’s face dropped. “There will at least be one person at Hogwarts that I know. Don’t know if you could call us friends. Some of his opinions are just wrong.”

Grinning Hagrid clapped Harry on the shoulder. “Knew there was a good head on yer shoulders. Come on, we’ve got yer trunk left te buy.”

They found the store making trunks and bought one with an second bottom in it. The store owner had Harry’s initials painted on it in gold, insisting on shaking his hands multiple times hearing his last name. Harry was pretty sure he even had the price lowered more than half.

Storing all Harry’s things in the trunk Harry held on to his owl as Hagrid fastened the trunk to the motorbike. “Right, on you go.” Said Hagrid when Harry nearly dosed off like the owl. “We’ve got about an hours drive ahead of us.”

“Where are we going?” asked Harry holding on to the cage as he got on the motorbike in front of Hagrid.

“Ottery St Catchpole, might take a while to get there.” He started the motorbike. “Could take a nap as we go.”


	5. The Burrow

The wind rushed past Harry’s ears as he rested his head on his owls cage, she hooted softly nipping at his fingers. Taking Hagrid’s advice Harry closed his eyes, his head felt heavy and he couldn’t stop himself falling asleep.

His dreams brought him back to Gringotts and the rollercoaster cart ride, through tunnels, over ravines and underground lakes. There was no joy in the ride thou and he didn’t even feel sick as it took tight corners one after another at breakneck speed.

Stopping in front of vault seven hundred and thirteen, he stepped out of the cart. No goblin walked up to the door this time. It cracked instead and shattered into pieces revealing its empty inside.

Harry woke with a start as the motorbike hit a pothole and pain surged through him, from his head to his shoulder. He bit the sleeve of his jacket to keep from crying. When the motorbike came to a halt at the end of the rocky road Harry had managed to pull himself together.

“Here we are, The Burrow.” Proclaimed Hagrid.

They had stopped next to a tumbledown garage in a small yard. Looking up Harry’s jaw dropped. It looked as though the house had once been a large pigsty, but rooms had been added here and there until it was nearly seven stories high and so crooked some off the extensions should be possible. Four chimneys shot up through the red roof. Round the front door lay a heap of wellington boots and a rusty cauldron.

Blinking up at the building Harry whistled.

A short, kind faced, plump woman poked her head out the door. “Hagrid.” She smiled walking out the door whipping her hands on an apron. “You are a bit early, I didn’t expect you before sundown.”

“We may have skipped part of London traffic.” Said Hagrid tugging at his coat.

Getting of the motorbike Harry held his owls cage close to his chest. “Is this him?” asked the woman and Harry’s stomach turned into knots. He wanted to turn around and return to the simpler life of biking around England, without people staring at him and expecting things from him. He’d been thrilled about the idea of learning magic but after Diagon Alley he wasn’t that excited about meting new people, there was no way he could anticipate what they would do or think, like he had the Dursley’s and the people at his old school.

“Yes this is Harry Potter.” Said Hagrid clapping Harry on the shoulder. “Harry, this is Molly Weasley. Dumbledore’s fixed it with ‘em so that you can live here when you aint at school.”

Harry scowled up at Hagrid. “I can take care of myself, who is Dumbledore to tell me where to go and where to live.” He grumbled not fooled by the woman’s welcoming smile.

“Well, he’s the Headmaster o’ Hogwarts.” Said Hagrid his eyebrows touching each other in a frown.

Mrs Weasley smiled at him. “Oh he just asked us to give you a roof over your head and help you get to the Hogwarts express at the start of the term. Come on inside I’ll get supper on the table in a jiffy.” She pulled out her wand waved it at Harry’s trunk. “ _Locomotor Trunk_.” She said and Harry stared as his luggage was lifted off the ground by some invisible force and floated over to the door.

“Come on Harry. You havn’ eaten anything since breakfast.” Hagrid gave him a gentle puff on the back making Harry take a step forward or fall.

Biting his lower lip Harry looked down at his owl, she stared back at him as if waiting to see what he would do. Tightening his grip Harry walked forward. He could always leave in the night, when Mrs Weasley had gone to sleep, in the meantime he could fill his stomach.

Entering the house Harry thought it looked even smaller on the inside. A scrubbed wooden table with eight mismatched chairs around them stood in the centre of the kitchen. “Do sit down.” Said Mrs Weasley from the wood burning stove. She waved her wand at the kettle having it fly over to the tap where it filled with water before clanking down on the stove. She continued waving her wand at different things making them cook for her.

“Yeh wouldn’t happen to have anything a bit stronger than tea, Molly?” Asked Hagrid sitting down on the sturdiest of the chairs. “Been a long day.” A bottle filled with a golden liquid flew out of a cupboard followed by a glass from another.

“Aren’t you driving?” Said Harry unable to take his eyes of the flying kitchenware. He thought he could figure out what dish she was making. It was defiantly a pie of some kind, with lots of vegetables.

“Yes, why yeh askin’?” Hagrid poured a measure of the golden liquid in his glass.

“No reason.” It wasn’t Harry’s place to judge adults, besides what did he know of the rules in the wizarding world. He’d seen people haggle for prices and pay with jars of conserved frog hearts. The whole wizarding world could be described with one word, weird. So why should he care if it was alright to drink and drive.

Giving her wand a final flick, Mrs Weasley had the pie fly into the oven. Sighing she measured out tealeaves in a teapot and had it filled with water as she sat down, three mugs came flying from a high shelf to land in front of them. “You can let your owl out, She will probably like to spread her wings and hunt a bit.”

Tightening his grip on the cage Harry glanced down at his owl, she was still staring at with those warm eyes. His fingers shaking Harry fumbled with the clasp opening the cage. Afraid that she would fly away and never come back Harry closed his eyes.

He heard the rustle of feathers and felt her weight leave his arms. Then something soft touched his cheek and the owls weight settled on his shoulder. Opening his eyes Harry heard the bird hooting and preened the hair sticking out from under the cap.

Chuckling Hagrid beamed at Harry. “She’s a nice on’ alright.”

Harry caught a glimpse of ember eyes before the owl took off soaring through the open kitchen window. His hands tightened on the cage, not wanting to let go.

Giving him a soft smile Mrs Weasley poured tea for all of them. “You can put that down over there.” She nodded to a drawer with another empty cage on it as well as a thick branch for an owl to perch on.

Doing as the woman told him Harry shoved his hand’s in his pockets and stayed standing taking in the rest of the kitchen as his nose filled with the wonderful smell of the shepherd’s pie baking. There was everything he expected from a kitchen with the old welcoming farmhouse feel to it, warn wood counters, a crackling fireplace, hard stone floor, low beams holding up the roof and mismatched cupboard doors and handles. Then there were things that he knew would never be in a mugglers house, books stacked three deep on the mantle place with titles like _Charm your own chees, Enchantment in Baking, One minute Feast – It’s magic!_ and _Bumps and bruises – Healing spells for the active home._ A clock on the wall had only one arm and where the numbers should have been there were words like, _Your late, Time for tea, Time to feed the chickens_ and _Time to go_.

“It isn’t big.” Said Mrs Weasley following Harry’s gaze around the kitchen. “You’ll be sharing room with my youngest son Ron. We might be able to convert the attic by Christmas, if Arthur can get the ghoul out.”

“Where is the rest of ‘em?” Asked Hagrid taking a sip of his tea. “Thought the house would be bursting with activity from the twins?”

Sipping at her own tea Mrs Weasley glanced through the door to the living room where Harry could see another clock this one with nine arms and instead of numbers this one seemed to indicate where the family members were. Three said _At home_ and the other six said _On a visit._ “They are at their grandparents for the day. Should be back in an hour or two, if Cedrella don’t drag out the goodbyes.”

Large family thought Harry wondering what it would be like to have grandparents and siblings. His cousin had never treated him like anything other than a punching bag and his Aunt and Uncle thought of him as a servant more than their nephew. He wondered what the Weasleys would be like. For all he knew the woman could just be keeping up the generous act in front of Hagrid and would turn nasty the moment he was gone.

The clock on the wall chimed and its arm was pointing at _Time for tea._ As if it had been an alarm Mrs Weasley got up and started putting out plates on the table, in a minute she had a feast for ten set out

Unable to resist the mouth-watering smells and his growling stomach Harry sat down. Mrs Weasley put a large helping of shepherds pie on his plate, together with fresh vegetables and newly baked bread. “Don’t be afraid to ask for seconds.” She smiled pushing the pie over to Hagrid.

Harry never asked for seconds. He couldn’t even finish the food on his plate. Yawning widely Harry rubbed his eyes having never felt so full as he did at that moment.

“It must have been a long day. I’ll show you up and you can get settled in.” Said Mrs Weasley getting up, she had finished her own plate in the same amount of time it took Harry to eat half of his.

Seeing no reason not to get a few hours of sleep before leaving Harry followed the plump woman up winding stairs past a door that had a sign which said _Prefect Percy_ , The Prefect had been scrawled on with a thick marker. After that was the bathroom followed by a door that had two names on it, _Fred & George, Knock before entering_. Next door said _Ginny, no boys._ Up past another landing with a door standing a jar showing piles of clothes, books, miscellaneous stuff and furniture. Then there was another door without a sign which Mrs Weasley said was her and Mr Weasley’s.

“Here we are.” Smiled the woman opening the door at the top of the stairs, the sign on the door said _Ronald’s Room_. The room inside was small with a sloping roof that almost touched Harry’s head. The shabby wallpaper were almost completely covered by posters in shades of orange showing the same seven witches and wizards wearing uniform robes of bright orange and carrying broomsticks. Against one corner there stood a bead, with a rat sleeping on it (“That’s Ron’s pet, Scabbers”), a heap of brown packages and a trunk were thrown against the foot of the bed. The other corner had a camp bed similar to the one Harry had been sleeping on all his life, his trunk by its foot. A desk was cramped in against the tiny window leaving only enough space for two people to stand in.

“I can draw you up a bath if you want to clean up. I left some of Ron’s old clothes on the bed that you can wear.” Said the woman nodding to the camp bed where a stack of clothes lay.

Harry felt his cheeks grow warm. He had tried to wash off in sinks every day, but there was only so much one could do, he was well aware that even after the rain the day before he wasn’t exactly smelling like roses.

Giving the woman a nod Harry walked over to his bed, dropping the backpack on top of his trunk he grabbed a set of clothes.

A couple of minutes later Harry sank down in the deep cupper bath, the water going up to his neck. Closing his eyes in satisfaction he slowly dosed of once more.

Waking up a little later, the water in the bath was still hot meaning that he hadn’t been asleep for long. Getting out of the tub Harry wondered what had woken him up. Then he heard the soft pop coming from downstairs. There were people talking, a lot of them.

Getting dressed Harry emptied the bath and quietly snuck out. Stopping right before the downstairs landing Harry could hear what was being said.

“She couldn’t let us go. One would think she hadn’t seen the twins in years. I think she’ll be inviting herself for Christmas dinner.” Said a man.

“You know she hasn’t seen us in years.” Said a younger voice.

“Only one of us.” Continued the same voice.

“And never close up.”

“Could have pinched our cheeks right off, she could.”

“Thou Ginny go the worst of it.”

“Only because you left me alone with her for hours. Why would you think I’d be interested in the bat boggy curse.” Huffed a young girl.

Glancing around the corner Harry could see a bunch of red-haired people brushing ash of their cloaks. There was a whoosh and green fire burst to life in the fireplace and a tall redhead stepped out of the flames. “Thank Merlin, If I never hear another anecdote from grandpa Septimus it will be too soon.”

“What’s the matter Prefect Percy?” Said One of the younger teens and Harry thought he was seeing double when the twin leaned on their brothers shoulder.

“We thought you wanted to know how to make a career.”

“Or is it to soon to think of that?” They were finishing each other’s sentences.

“It is never to late to think about the future.” Huffed Percy. “Is there any tea mom, I could use a cup.” He moved out of sight just in time to avoid the sixth person coming out of the green fire.

“I won.” Grinned the boy stepping out of the fire holding a box to his chest.

“You did!” Exclaimed the twins.

“Good job Ron, I knew you could do it.” Said Percy filling a mug with what Harry suspected was tea from the sound.

“Congratulation, Oh I am so proud of you.” Cheered Mrs Weasley hugging Ron.

“Look, Grandpa gave me his chess set as a victory price.” He held out the wood box showing his mom and dad.

Sitting down on the steps Harry watched the family members congratulate Ron as well as tease him. The boy snapped back at the twins, ignored Percy and bored his sister with a step by step retelling of the match, how he’d seen at the last second that his knight was in danger and how he had distracted his grandfather from the real strategy.

A knot was forming in Harry’s chest as he watched the happy exchange. They retold the visit to their grandparents in details, from the dinner to the supper, using unfamiliar words like Quidditch and Azkaban. From his hiding place Harry saw the twins take pity on their sister who was forced to listen to her brother as he showed every move he’d made instead of teaching her the game like she’d asked him. The twins way of rescuing her from a death by beardom however was Harry.

“Has Hagrid arrived with him yet?” Asked Fred.

“Can’t wait to meet him.” Said George.

“I want to see him before you leave, what if I never gets to see him.” Said Ginny.

“You think he remembers You-Know-Who?” Asked George.

“I forbid you from asking him that.” Snapped Mrs Weasley her eyes narrowing on the twins. “He is not an animal at the zoo to be gawked at. He’s had enough of a cultural shook today finding out he’s a wizard and being dragged through Diagon Alley. Why Hagrid insisted on taking him there right away is beyond me. If I find out you are pestering him you can forget me sending you any homemade fudge with Errol.”

The four youngest gulped while Percy nodded approvingly.

“Molly dear.” Said Mr Weasley getting his wife’s attention but not the fiery glare. “Is he already here?” He asked gently.

The woman sighed and nodded. “He’s upstairs. Don’t run up to see him.” She narrowed her eyes on her children whose eyes had snapped to the stairs and Harry had pulled back.

“Who is he sharing rooms with?” Asked George.

“Can’t be Percy, he’s to pumpus.” Said Fred getting a glare from said brother.

“Not us, we are already sharing.” Continued George.

“I’m a girl.” Chirped Ginny straining to look around her mother and up the stairs.

“No.” Said Ron realizing who was left. “You can’t. It’s my room.”

“It’s only for a little while.” Said Mrs Weasley. “We talked about it Ron. You will have to share a dorm at Hogwarts with others, it is no different than sharing your room with Harry for a few weeks.”

“YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO ME!” Shouted Ron. “I had to share my room with Ginny until Charli moved out! If anyone should be forced to bunk up its her!”

“You get to go to Hogwarts!” Yelled the girl.

Ron was ignoring her. “What if he snores Mom. What if he’s a sleepwalker. Please don’t force me to do this. I will never talk to you if you do.”

“While I’m stuck here going to muggle school! WHY DO I HAVE TO GO TO A MUGGLE SCHOOL!” continued the girl.

“YOU WILL SHARE YOUR ROOM WITH HIM RONALD WEASLEY!”

The ringing was back in Harry’s ears and he slowly moved back up the stairs and away from the shouting. He stopped in front of Ron’s room hesitating to go in, he wasn’t welcome in there.

Then again, Mrs Weasley was saying it wasn’t going to be forever, she didn’t intend for him to stay that long. Be it only till start of term or a week, he didn’t know.

Going inside Harry sat down on his bunk. The shouting downstairs seemed to continue for hours. Taking off his glasses Harry crawled in under the blankets putting his back to the rest of the room. Better to meet Ron in the morning after he’d had time to cool down. He was asleep when Ron entered the room. His dreams filled with bright lights and confusing faces.

A loud bang from the attic woke Harry in the middle of the night and he sat bolt upright slamming his head on the roof. A yelp escaped his lips. He pressed his hands to his throbbing head trying to untangle himself from the blanket. Getting up his foot snagged on the blanket and he fell.

Pain like the one he’d felt that night by the river shot through Harry’s whole body and he couldn’t stop himself from crying out loud.

“Where’s the fight!” Mumbled Ron having woken up. “Oh it’s only you, would you be quiet, I’m trying to sleep.” He yawned sinking back into his bed.

Biting his bottom lip Harry thumped his head against the floor waiting for the pain to subside once more. He was shivering, sweat ran down his back and his headache was back with a vengeance. Wanting to move Harry couldn’t make himself uncurl or put his feet under himself.

“You alright.” Ron had somehow moved from his bed over to him.

Shaking his head Harry tried to stop the tears that were running down his face. He had managed all his life without anyone’s sympathy, he could manage without Ron’s pretend concern.

“I’m getting Mom.” He said before leaving Harry alone.

Mustering all his energy Harry rolled over and crawled back into his bunk, if he could only go back to sleep everything was going to be alright, no one could harm him in his dreams. Pulling his knees up more tears fell. For a beautiful month he’d been free, no one to tell him what to do, no yelling, punching, pushing, shoving, pinching, jeering or swearing. There hadn’t been any nasty looks his way, he’d been able to take care of himself and do what he’d wanted.

Now he was once more trapped with people who didn’t want him there. It was even worse than being trapped with the Dursley’s, they didn’t have magic. He’d seen Mrs Weasley control multiple sharp objects with just the flick of her wand and Hagrid had made his fire roar the night before without a wand.

Cold gentle fingers brushed against Harry’s face and he flinched. There were voices and when he opened his eyes they were stabbed by bright light. The hand brushed away his hair from his face and stayed there.

Squinting up at the persona the hand belonged to Harry could make out a round face and hair that blended in with the background. “It’s alright Harry, don’t worry.”

Closing his eyes Harry turned his back on the woman. He felt her wand tap his arm and Mrs Weasley mutter “ _Ferula_ ” under her breath. Something soft wrapped around Harry’s arm and chest, holding the shoulder still like he’d tried all day.

“Here you go mom.” Said Ron after a while coming back into the room. Harry hadn’t even noticed when he left the second time.

“Thank you.” Said Mrs Weasley her voice soft.

“What’s wrong with him?” Asked Ron.

“A broken collarbone and a cold. Nothing a few potions won’t cure.” She placed an arm around Harry’s shoulder. “Come on, drink this.”

Harry wanted them to go away and figured that the fastest way to make them leave was to do as the woman said. He drank the milky liquid in the mug and nearly spat it out before swallowing. “That’s nasty.” He croaked whipping his mouth.

“Well it aint pumpkin juice. Come on next one will make you feel better.” Mrs Weasley held the mug to Harry’s lips again and he gulped it all down without tasting it. It was a bad move and he choked as the hot liquid burnt down his throat spreading warmth from his belly and out until Harry thought steam had to be rising from his ears.

Pulling out of the woman’s hold Harry bent over coughing more tears burning in his eyes.

“Last one.” Said Mrs Weasley holding out the mug to Harry who shook his head. “It will just make you sleep, dear. Let the other potions do their thing.”

Squinting at the mug Harry tried to grab it but missed. “Here.” She placed the mug in his hand and he drank. This one had no taste at all but felt like thick milkshake going down his throat.

Harry blinked a couple of times as everything seemed to calm down and his thoughts came slower and slower. He threw the woman a frighten look before his eyelids were to heavy and he couldn’t remember hitting the pillows.

All his life Harry had never slept as hard as he did that night, not a single dream past through his brain and when he woke up it wasn’t because someone was knocking on his cupboard door to get up or jumped on the stairs above him, it was because he didn’t need to sleep.

Sitting up Harry’s head scraped against the sloped roof. He hissed and fumbled around for his glasses. Finding them on the trunk where he hadn’t left them, Harry put them on and froze. Slowly he moved his elbow, rolled his shoulder and stretched his arms without any pain. “What the hell was in those potions?” he asked out loud getting dressed.

Catching sight of the twins and Ron carrying brooms across the lawn through the window Harry glanced at his watch which made him do a double take. It was three in the afternoon, he’d almost slept for seventeen hours, way longer than he’d ever been able to do before.

Opening his trunk Harry tore off the brown paper on the packages containing his schoolbooks until he found his copy of _Magical drafts and Potions_ by _Arsenius Jigger_. If three potions had managed to heal his shoulder, make him feel better than he had in years and cause his restless brain to turn off for two thirds of a day he wanted to know what more they could do.

His stomach let out a sound and Harry stopped in the middle of opening the book. He didn’t want to meet the rest of the Weasleys, their talk downstairs last night had been what Hagrid had told him would happen. He was famous because he survived a killing curse and Voldemort disappeared after he tired to kill him. People would want to know how he did it, to see the scar and shake his hand and thank him for saving them.

Then again, three of them had just left the house, Mr and Mrs Weasley seemed to want to give him his space, Percy hadn’t said anything which only left the girl Ginny. Maybe if he was lucky she wouldn’t be around or would listen to her mom and not ask him about what had happened.

Holding the book to his chest Harry moved downstairs, he could hear a radio announce The Witching Hour followed by a song by _The Weird Sisters_. Stopping before the final landing Harry peeked around the corner seeing Mrs Weasley sitting by the kitchen table a book in her hand and her knitting hovering in front of her working on its own.

Taking the last few steps into the kitchen Harry heard a soft hoot and looked over in time to see his snowy owl fly over to perch on his shoulder. Mrs Weasley looked up from her book and jumped. “Oh Harry you startled me, I didn’t hear you come down.”

“I’m good at being quiet.” Said Harry holding back a giggle as the bird started preening his hair.

“You must be hungry.” Said the woman getting up. “I told Arthur we’d wake you up for supper if you hadn’t come down by then. There’s some leftovers from lunch, sit down would you I’ll fix it.”

Hesitating Harry sat down and his owl leapt from his shoulder returning to her resting place in the cage. Gingerly opening his book Harry disappeared behind it not looking up before Mrs Weasley placed a plate of lazanja and vegetables in front of him.

Eating slowly Harry read trying to wrap his brain around the basics of potion making. It was like cooking food in that depending on what sort of potion he wanted to make different ingredients were better suited than other. At the same time it reminded Harry about chemistry class which he had been good at when Dudley wasn’t messing with his work. Then there was the whole thing about stirring potions, keeping them at the right temperature, adding the ingredients in the right order at the right time that was new to him.

Finishing his food Harry stayed in the kitchen reading, his knobbly knees pulled up and the book propped on them. Mrs Weasley didn’t tell him to go away like his Aunt would have. He’d never been able to sit in the Dursley’s house and read or do any schoolwork, they had always made him do chores and if there wasn’t anything for him to do in the house he was forced to work outside.

The Burrow was a calm, the radio wasn’t on to loud, there was no street outside where the cars ran past, he could hear the wind sighing in the trees outside and the owl’s soft noise. Mrs Weasley bustled around the house brining out the washing and doing a bit of tidying here and there.

When there finally was an unexpected noise Harry jumped. Looking around for what had made it his eyes fell on the shadow in the open kitchen door. “What a day.” Sighed the man stepping inside.

“You are home early.” Smiled Mrs Weasley kissing her husband.

“Only to change and eat something, the Chimera hunt continues and I have to convince the muggle authorities that the boy KC Adams was attacked by a wolf not a magical creature.” Sighed the man sitting down at the head of the table.

Harry stared at him. “You don’t mean, Kevin Charli Adams who went missing in March?”

Mr Weasley blinked and looked up at him. “Oh Harry, I didn’t notice you.”

“I get that a lot.” Shrugged Harry. “Are you talking about the same guy who’s been in the news all spring?”

“Well.” Mr Weasley scratched at the back of his head. “Yes, how do you know about it?”

“Newspapers.” Responded Harry. “What happened to him? I thought he was a muggler?”

“Oh he was. The problem has been an illegally imported Chimera. It’s been running free in the southern parts of England. Three kids has already been saved buy aurors from the beast and returned to their home shortly after they ran away. The KC kid however was who the Chimera was hunting and it looks like it got him last night.” Mrs Weasley was bustling around the kitchen making supper. “That’s why half the Ministry and Hagrid was out looking for you, you know.”

Which explained the people Harry had thought was watching him. If they had been looking for a boy on the run he hadn’t exactly been discreet. “Have you found the Chimera yet?” Asked Harry.

“We are on it’s tracks. According to Scamander the Chimeras hunt by night, during the day it will lay low and move slowly. I mean muggles can’t avoid noticing a lions head on a goats body with a dragons tail and very few have noticed him.” Mr Weasley took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “We’ll find it while it’s on the move, then the department of regulation and control of magical creatures will take over and capture the beast.”

There was a thump from upstairs.

“How did such a dangerous creature get lose in England, and how did you know it was hunting KC?” Asked Harry not really seeing the connection.

“Well if you ask Bill and Charlie they would tell you that a Chimera got lose from Professor Kettleburg during Bills fourth year at Hogwarts and wasn’t found until a year later. They have an uncanny ability to avoid notice. We only knew it was going after KC because of the trail it left behind, dead pets and animals.” Mr Weasley leaned forward. “We’ve had mugglers report damage to their cars and property which can’t be explained by any other creature. Three nights ago it attacked a farmer who’d been out late at night going after a trespasser. Fortunately he is alright but the car will never work again. We had to put a memory charm on him after he told us what had happened.”

A cold shiver went down Harry’s spine as he remembered the roar in the darkness. The farmer should have been able to circle around and catch him but he hadn’t. It couldn’t have been the Chimera could it? No it was only a coincident. He bet that things like that happened all the time.

The footsteps Harry had been listening to upstairs came thundering down the stairs and a girl with fiery red hair stopped there. “Dad.” She said before running over to give him a big hug. “Mom said that I had to ask you if I could go to see Luna tomorrow, Please say I can Please.”

The man laughed and patted his daughter on the head. “Course you can, but no narggle hunts in town, okay.”

“Yes.” The girl spun around and her eyes fell on Harry. She stopped and her face went as red as her hair.

“Hi,” Said Harry. “You must be Ginny.”

The girl squeaked and fled up the stairs.

“Was it something I said?” Said Harry sighing inwardly that she hadn’t stared at him or asked questions.

“Don’t worry, she’s just excited to meet you.” Smiled Mrs Weasley flicking her wand at a bell outside the window. “Would you help me set the table?” She asked as the bell rang.

The table was set and supper served when the twins, Ron and Percy came in leaves in their hair and broad smiles on their faces. They saw Harry and the twins greeted him like he was some kind of celebrity, shaking his hand and introducing themselves.

“I’m Fred, The smart one.” Said George.

“And I’m George, the cute one.” Said Fred.

Harry tilted his head. “Really I thought you were George and you Fred.” Said Harry watching the twins eyebrows disappeared under their hair.

“How can you tell?” Muttered Ron sitting down by the table.

“Yeah we are identical.” Said the twins in unison.

Harry gave the twins a wide-eyed look. “I was right?” he asked getting a confused look from the twins before they started laughing thinking it a big joke.

Harry was nervous at first during supper, Ginny kept dropping things whenever Harry looked her way. Ron ignored him which was fine by Harry he wasn’t sure what to say to the other to begin with. Fred and George was the life of the party and the easiest to talk to, all Harry had to do was joke and be unserious with them. Percy was like the twins had said the night before, pompous and wasn’t shy telling Harry about his career interests.

Laying awake later that night, listening to the ghoul in the attic banging on pipes and Ron snoring Harry wondered if he should go.

The need to leave had lessened over supper, he liked the Weasley’s. They hadn’t given him a reason to go yet. Leaving now would prevent them from harming him in the future. But what if they never treated him bad, what if they were nice, then he would be running away from a home.

Harry shivered at the thought and got up. Taking his potions book and Newt Scamanders _Fantastic beasts and where to find them_ , Harry snuck downstairs. Lighting a couple of candles he sat down in one of the chairs by the kitchen table and read. Scratching thoughts in the margin of the book with his pen.

When Mr Weasley got home he simply yawned a hello and walked upstairs. Mrs Weasley found Harry napping over the potions book in the morning and asked him if he’d been up all night.

“No, not that long.” Smiled Harry. He helped her with breakfast and went upstairs afterward to change out of his pyjamas. Ron was only just getting up and glared sleepily at Harry.

Spending the rest of the day outside in the Weasley’s garden with his nose in a book Harry napped on and off, his body had gotten used to a wacky sleep cycle and he woke frequently energized enough to keep reading for an hour or two. By the evening they would all have supper together and Mr Weasley would tell her children about things going on at the Ministry.

The day’s continued in a similar pattern where Harry consumed every word in his books while napping in the garden. There were often loud bangs and explosions coming from the twins room and Ginny ran off every morning to be with her friend Luna who lived on the other side of the village. Percy thought Harry was the sort of person who liked to study and frequently pestered him with methods of studying he’d found useful and what to think of when he got to Hogwarts. Mrs Weasley would bustle around the house, washing and mending clothes, cook large feasts that had Harry walking away from the table with a full stomach every time. She would take care of her son’s scratches and bruises every time they came back from the field over by the apple orchard.

One day in late August Mrs Weasley had a talk with Ron and the twins about him. Harry was outside having dosed off with _The standard book of spells grade 1_ as a pillow. Hearing his name mentioned Harry looked up.

“But mom!” Whined Ron.

“No buts. I want you to try and get along.” Responded Mrs Weasley.

“We do get along.” Said Fred.

“He’s really good to talk to but.” Said George.

Harry watched a Billowig fly past the window, his body tensing, unsure of what to do.

“He’s boring Mom. I don’t care if he’s famus, a guy who only sits and read books all day is boring. Why don’t you ask Percy to hang out with him.” Whined Ron.

Mrs Weasley huffed and Harry could imagen her putting her hands on her hips. “Percy does, now it’s your turn. Invite him to play with you. Ask him to join you in a game of chess or gobbestones. I want to see you do something together before you go on the Hogwarts Express on Sunday.”

“But – “

“NO BUTs. Go out and ask him.”

The three boys walked grudgingly out and the twins ran off to the broom shed leaving Ron alone. “Great.” Mutter the younger Weasley. “Make Friends with Potter. Kiss his arse and say please. Why did it have to be me.”

Coming round the corner Ron stomped up to Harry who lifted his cap to see him. He stopped in front of Harry glaring down at the book resting on his stomach, _A beginners guide to Transfiguration_ by _Phyllida Spore_. “School haven’t started and you’ve already read all the books.” He said.

“I don’t know anything about magic so why not try and learn as much as I can before school.” Responded Harry. “Besides wouldn’t it be cool to be able to do the spell on the first try.”

Ron frowned. “Sure but it’s not like kids from Wizard families have any advantage on Muggle born. We all start from zero, it’s to early to learn magic before starting Hogwarts.”

Shrugging Harry closed the book. “But you still have an advantage having grown up in the wizard world.”

Ron groaned and rolled his eyes. “Fine whatever. Mom wanted us to invite you to a game of Quidditch, you coming.” He pointed over his shoulder at the twins with their arms full of broomsticks and bats.

“On one condition.” Said Harry getting up and placing his books on the windowsill where the owls were resting. He’d named his snowy owl Hedwig, after a witch in his History of Magic book.

“What.” Huffed Ron crossing his arms.

“What’s Quidditch?”

Ron’s jaw dropped.

“You don’t know what Quidditch is?” He exclaimed. “How can you not know, It’s only the greatest game in the world.”

“Like I said, you’ve grown up in the Wizarding world, I haven’t. How do you play?” Said Harry.

As the four walked up to the small field over by the orchard Ron and the twins tried to explain the game to him. It was played high up in the air on flying broomsticks with four balls, The Quaffle, Snitch and two Bludgers. Each side had seven players and three goal hoops, the player positions were called Keeper (Like the goalkeeper in football) he defended the three goals, Chaser who’s purpose it was get the Quaffle through goal hoops. Beaters who defends the other players from the Bludgers, “That’s us, We are the beaters for the Gryffindor house team.” And the Seeker whose job it was to catch the golden snitch which ended the game and earned that team a hundred and fifty points.

“Simple.” Said Ron holding out a broom to Harry.

“That was only the simple rules right. No game can be that simple, like what are the ways to make a foul or when it’s halftime.” Said Harry taking the broom.

“There are plenty of ways to earn a penalty.” Said Fred kicking off the ground.

“And the game never ends before the snitch is caught.” Finished George joining his brother.

“No halftime, no breaks.” Agreed Fred.

“Easy.” Nodded George.

“Of course we can’t play with the real balls in case someone from the village sees us or accidentally gets hit by a bludger.” Ron startled his broom. “Hold it like this.” He told Harry.

Mimicking Ron Harry startled his broom. “Good, next you just kick off from the ground and you’ll be flying.” Ron showed him hovering between the twins.

“You make it sound easy.” Breathed Harry his heart beating in his chest. Kicking off the ground Harry flew up into the air and everything felt right for the first time in his life. “I take that back.” Said Harry coming up to be on the same level as the others. “It is easy.” He leaned to the side and the broom turned like he wanted it to. Leaning forward he picked up speed doing a spin before coming to a halt in front of the others again.

“Hey you’re a natural.” Said the twins.

“Try this.” Said Ron speeding up and making a loop which nearly had him crash into the ground before pulling up.

Harry did, his toes scraping the grass before he pulled up. Ron shoot of weaving through the trees and Harry joined him scraping elbows and knees as he took the turns to close nearly bashing his head on a low branch. Laughing at his near misses Ron continued showing off stopping so suddenly Harry barely had time to slow down before crashing into him.

“This is awesome.” He grinned. “And you’ve been doing this all summer, I’m jealous.”

Ron’s ears turned a deeper red than his hair. “Our brooms aren’t the greatest, Shooting Stars are often outstripped by butterflies.” Said animal past them. “Fred and George have Cleansweep Fives. Not the greatest brooms but good enough for them to be a match for the other house beaters.”

“So what, is it not better to have a broom to be able to fly on rather than be stuck on the ground.” Said Harry shooting off Ron coming up behind him.

“CATCH!” Shouted George throwing an apple at the two, Harry rolled out of the way as Ron caught it, snatching the next one out of the air.

After that they played something similar to the game of Quidditch, only with apples and rotating Keeper. Harry and Ron had a lot of fun throwing apples at the twins having them explode as they beat them back with their bats splattering themselves and the ground with the remains. Unlike Ron Harry wasn’t that good at throwing apples but didn’t miss a single one thrown at him even when it meant diving to catch it.

When Mrs Weasley rang the bell for them to come in for supper Harry was smiling wider than he’d ever done. Ron was going over the different games he’d seen with his brothers over the year and tried to explain the special moves the players pulled off. Having finally been on a broom Harry understood parts of what Ron was saying and could ask appropriate questions which made the other happy.

They went out to play the next day as well, Harry and Ron trying the twins brooms which Harry had to confess were superior in every way to the Shooting Stars. He felt at ease in the air, the broom acting the way he wanted it too and he could even try some of the moves Ron had described to him.

The night before they were to leave for Hogwarts Mrs Weasley prepared a huge dinner and for the first time Harry didn’t feel like an outsider at the table. Fred, George and Percy were telling them everything about Hogwarts, from the classes to the forbidden forest. Ginny who’d been quiet around Harry whined to her parents that it was unfair she couldn’t go to Hogwarts and had to attend the local school one more year pretending to be a Muggler.

“It’s for your own good Ginny.” Said Mr Weasley. “You don’t know how much you learn in muggle school that other wizard children won’t know.”

Later when they had gone to bed Harry lay once more staring up at the ceiling waiting for Ron to go to sleep. He could hear him tossing and turning in bed, making Scabbers come over to sleep on Harry's pillow. Finally he seemed to go to sleep and Harry was about to get up and go down to the kitchen for some late night reading, when Ron spoke.

“You know I thought you would be some annoying big-headed know-it-all.” Ron rolled over his back to Harry.

“Yeah I know.” Said Harry.

“I don’t think you are thou. You’re pretty cool.” Continued Ron.

“Even after I got a mouthful of grass earlier?” Huffed Harry, the smile spreading across his lips at the memory of his failed loop.

“That was funny thou.” Chuckled Ron.

“Tasted like apples.” Smiled Harry and the two fell silent.

“Hey Harry.” Called Ron.

“Mmm.”

“Even if we are put in different houses tomorrow, you’ll still be my friend?”

“What if we are placed in the same house?” asked Harry.

“I’d pretend I don’t know you.” They laughed at the joke.

“No, but seriously, it’s going to be nice to know someone else other than my brothers at Hogwarts. Bet you feel the same, right.”

Harry got up grabbing his History of Magic book getting a worried look from Ron. “Thank you.” He said leaving the room.


	6. The Hogwarts Express

In the morning Harry was already dressed and had all his things packed in his trunk before Mrs Weasley got up to make breakfast. Helping the woman make the table kept Harry’s mind of his cartwheeling stomach. The clock in the kitchen was of no help keeping track of time so Harry constantly checked his own watch.

Sitting down for breakfast he couldn’t take more than a nibble of his toast while the rest of the Weasley’s were in full life. “You better get your things packed before Angus arrives.” Said Mr Weasley after a while checking his watch,

The Weasley children all scattered from the table, toast still in mouth and mugs of tea in hand. Staying put Harry poked at his toast. “Not hungry?” asked Mr Weasley.

“To nervous.” Replied Harry pushing his plate away. “Can I ask you something Mr Weasley?”

The man smiled, “Course you can Harry, ask me anything.”

“How are we getting to Kings Cross?” He asked. During his stay at the Burrow Harry had noticed that the Weasley’s didn’t have a car (or buss) and wouldn’t use brooms for any kind of journey. He’d seen Mr Weasley pop out of thin air a few times and supposed that they must have used the green fire in the fireplace to travel somehow that night he’d arrived.

“Aaa, Well you see Harry I helped Angus (He used to work on the Knightbuss as a conductor.) To start his own Knight-Taxi business when he got in to trouble with the Ministry for bewitching his car to fly. You see there’s this loophole in the law about enchanting muggle artefacts that allows a Witch or Wizard to own a flying car, in this instance, as long as he don’t intend to fly with it. Angus owed me a favour and I told him that if he could take all of you to Kings Cross before 11 am today we’d call it quits.” Explained Mr Weasley.

“Handy loophole.” Agreed Harry thinking of Hagrid. “What about a flying motorbike? Is it the same or are you allowed to fly it?”

“It’s the same law which applies. Thou if I remember correctly there’s a registered flying motorbike in the name of Sirius Black which have permission to fly as long as it follow the same rules that applied to travel by broom. Fly above 16000 feet but below 30000 to avoid any muggle air traffic, never take off or land where a muggle can see you and so on. Thou Hagrid owns the motorbike right now. Was that how he picked you up?” Said Mr Weasley.

Harry nodded. “This Sirius Black is he Narcissa Malfoy’s cousin?” he asked remembering the woman’s nasty comment about the motorbike in Diagon Alley.

Choking on his coffee Mr Weasley coughed putting down his mug as he whipped his mouth. “You know Narcissa?” He wheezed.

“I met her and Draco in Diagon Alley, She said that the motorbike belonged to her cousin.” Shrugged Harry more interested in Mr Weasley’s reaction.

Clearing his throat Mr Weasley nodded. “I see, well yes they are related. Most Witches and Wizards in the UK are related to one and other if you go back far enough. Take my mother for example, her maiden name is Black, I think she’s Narsissas great aunt or something.”

“Cool.” Said Harry.

The clock on the wall chimed informing them all that it was _Time to Go_.

Getting the five trunks down the winding stairs of the Burrow was pure chaos, the twin rode their trunks down the stairs like sleds while Percy thrust out his chest and held his head high as he pulled his trunk down one step at a time. Mr Weasley saved Harry and Ron from carrying their trunks all the way down the building and simply lifted them with the same spell Mrs Weasley had used on Harry’s trunk when he arrived.

“Right I have to be off for work, owl which house you get in to.” Said Mr Weasley ruffling Harry's and Ron’s hair before he walked out the door and there was a soft pop as he disappeared.

Outside Harry heard the taxi before he saw the smoke it was throwing up from the road, he and the rest of the Weasley took a step back as the driver pulled the parking break gliding to a halt before them. “Someone call for a Taxi.” Grinned the bucktoothed driver getting out of the driver seat.

The car was an old Volvo painted purple with gold letters reading Knight-TAXI. Harry saw Mrs Weasley give it a long look before organizing the loading of trunks, owls and rat, which to Harry seemed impossible as five trunks couldn’t fit in to the boot of the car and seven passenger into the back seat without it being a limousine.

Climbing into the car Harry swallowed any remarks he’d been about to make about the car getting cramped. Uncle Vernon’s company car had noting on the Knight-taxi, there were two rows of seats stretched out to hold four passengers comfort.

“I love magic.” Breathed Harry sitting down beside Ron and the twins.

“One wouldn’t guess it was this big looking at it from the outside.” Grinned Fred.

“Suppose it’s an undetectable extension charm, I can’t wait to learn it.” Said George.

“Imagen pockets so deep you wouldn’t have to carry a bag.” Mused Fred.

“Or a trunk big enough to hold a joke shop.” Sighed George.

When everyone was in Angus the driver adjusted his mirror, did a double take, whipped it and then turned around stretching across the seats to stare at Harry. “I can’t believe it!” he exclaimed. “You'rr Harry Potter.”

Shrinking back in the seat Harry nodded. The man shook Harry’s hand vigorously telling him how he’d recognised him because of the scar and thanked him repeatedly. Mrs Weasley took pity on Harry and had the driver return to the task he was there for. Even with the woman glaring daggers at him Angus asked Harry all the questions the Weasleys had avoided asking him.

“How did you do it, I heard it was a big explosion. Could recognize you because of the scar, it really looks like a bolt of lightning, that’s where he hit you right. Wait till I tell the other boys about this, I drove Harry The-Boy-Who-Lived Potter to his first day at school. They won’t believe me, could I have a picture with you I know there’s a camera around here somewhere. I can actually put that on the flyers, Driver of Harry Potter, no that doesn’t sound right, I got to come up with a better phrase, like the choice of transportation of Harry Potter. Can you imagen how many would call for the Knight-taxi rather than the Buss. Oh here’s the camera.”

Closing his eyes Harry threw his arms over his face and sank down as low as he could. Now he knew exactly what Hagrid had protected him from advising Harry not to use his real surname in Diagon Alley. He wanted to disappeared, sink in to the back seat and hide in the dark.

Half they journey to King’s Cross was spent listening to the driver fangirl over Harry and him try and take his pictures, the other half all the Weasley children and Harry spent with their fingers in their ears as Mrs Weasley verbally tore into the man for pestering an eleven year old.

When they finally arrived at the station ten minutes to eleven Harry was beat read and dove into his trunk as soon as it was pulled out of the car, coming up with his cap shoving it down over his forehead and eyes.

Holding on to the trolley his trunk and Hedwig had been placed on, Harry hid his shaking hands. It had been bad enough having everyone at his old school point him out as an easy target for bullying thanks to his baggy clothes and cousin. Having people look at him and shake his hand for something he couldn’t even remember doing was even worse.

“You alright mate?” asked Ron pushing his trolley beside Harry’s as they all hurried along inside, the driver had insisted on shaking Harry’s hand again before letting him go.

“Do me a favour.” Said Harry glancing at Ron. “Don’t tell people who I am. I’d like to survive the journey to Hogwarts without blowing something up.”

“Sure, um… what should I call you, people will know you’re not a Weasley.”

“Evans.” Said Harry. “It was my mom’s name.”

“Okay.”

They rushed after Mrs Weasley who glanced at the station clock skirting around a huge crowed that had just arrived, Ginny’s hand clutched in her own. “Packed with Mugglers, of course. Now what’s the platform number?” she asked the girl.

“Nine and three-quarters.” Piped Ginny her flaming hair flowing around her shoulders. “Mum, can’t I go…”

“You’re not old enough.” Sighed Mrs Weasley having had this conversation with Ginny every day for the last two weeks.

Turning down platform nine and ten Mrs Weasley waved at Percy. “You first.” She said.

Picking up the pace Percy marched toward the divider between the platforms and Harry expected to hear a crash but it never came.

“Fred your next.” She waved at the twin.

“I’m not Fred, I’m George.” Said Fred. “Honestly woman and you call yourself our mother.”

“Sorry, George.”

“Only joking I’m Fred.” Grinned the twin sprinting at the ticket barrier.

“Hurry up would you slowpoke!” Called George running after his brother and the two disappeared.

“Right, Harry you’re next. Go straight through the barrier, better take it at a run if you are a bit nervous.” The woman winked at Harry who did like the others and hurried for the barrier, past the Mugglers, breaking out into a sprint as he reached the barrier, closing his eyes.

He felt the different in the air once he was through the barrier. Opening his eyes Harry came to a halt beside Percy. “See you later.” Called the twins diving into the crowd at the platform. Harry could see the reason for the change in the air, a huge red steam locomotive was idling by the platform marked as nine and three-quarters.

“Impressive isn’t it.” Grinned Percy as Ron came through the barrier. “You and Ron better hurry and get a compartment before they are all taken.”

“Where are you going?” Asked Ron stopping by Harry a little out of breath, he too had taken the barrier at a run.

“The prefects got two compartment up front, you can stop by if you need any help.” Said Percy throwing out his chest where he had pinned the Prefects Badge.

“Oh you’re a Prefect Percy. You should have said something.” Said Ron with an air of great surprise. “We had no idea.” Percy had pinned his badge to his clothes every day.

“Hang on I think I remember hearing something about it once.” Said Harry grinning at Ron as Mrs Weasley and Ginny came through the barrier at a walk.

“Or twice.”

“Every minute.”

“of all summer.” Ron nodded for Harry to go.

“You are as bad as the twins, I’ll keep my eye on you two.” He called after them as Harry and Ron made their way through the crowd. Their joke at Percy’s expense had been just what Harry needed to get his feet moving, the flock of Witches and Wizards seeing their children off had been like stepping in to Diagon Alley again, only with Owls, Cats and Toads making all the noise.

They saw the twins with a sandy haired boy their age looking into a box from which a hairy spiders leg poked out and Ron speed past them. A round-faced boy was telling his grandma he’d lost his toad again, a bushy haired girl was bouncing up and down in front of her parents as they said goodbye and Harry thought he saw the blond hair of Draco by the end of the train.

“I think this is empty.” Said Ron jumping on to the train and peeking inside a compartment. “Yeah it’s all right.”

Together they helped each other drag the trunks onboard the train and stowed them under the seats. Jumping out to say goodbye to Mrs Weasley they were joined by the twins and Percy who’d already changed into his school uniform.

“Can’t stay long mum. The head boy and girl want’s all the new Prefects upfront before the train leaves.” Said Percy importantly hugging his mother and sister.

“You hear that Fred, he’s a Prefect?” Said George making an impersonation of Edward Munch famous painting of a screaming man.

“Guess I have to be up there with him then, seeing as this badge has been pinned on me.” Smiled Fred throwing an arm around Percy and showing the prefect badge pinned to his own shirt.

“What!” Percy patted his uniform where the badge had been a moment before. “You give that back!” He snapped snatching at the badge that Fred passed to his twin.

“Ten points from Griffindor for being pompous.” Said George holding the badge to his chest.

“That is not funny.” Snapped Percy lunging for George who tossed the badge over to Fred.

“Ten points to Griffindor for a nice throw, Twenty from Percy for missing the switch.” Grinned Fred letting Percy take the badge from him.

“You are lucky school hasn’t started or I’d take twenty points off each and give you detention.” Huffed Percy pinning his badge to his uniform. Harry noticed that the lion on the badge was moving its mouth.

“Love you mum.” He said spinning around and stalking back to the prefects compartment.

“I do wish you wouldn’t do that.” Sighed Mrs Weasley reaching up to hug the twins. “Now you be good. I don’t want another letter from McGonagall about your rule breaking.”

“Sure, nothing about rule breaking. How about curse breaking then?” Said Fred.

“Or Record breaking.” Agreed George.

A Whistle sounded and people started hurrying onboard.

“Oh right I packed your sandwiches.” Mrs Weasley started handing out packs off sandwiches as she hugged her boys and to Harry’s surprise him. “Take care.” She waved as Ginny once more complained that she wanted to go.

“Don’t worry Ginny, well send you lots of owls.” Shouted George.

“We’ll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat.”

“With a Hippogriff.”

“George!” Shouted Mrs Weasley, waving goodbye to them with the rest of the parents.

“Only joking, Mum,”

Sighing Harry and Ron sat down in their compartment. As the softer noises of the train and it’s low thumping on the track sank in on Harry he yawned widely. He could go to sleep right then and there, Percy had told him that the rid would take a couple of hours.

“You are going to go to sleep, now aren’t you?” Asked Ron taking Scabbers out of his little cage.

Rubbing his eyes Harry shook his head. “No I’m too nervous. We are actually going to learn real magic.”

Chuckling Ron stared out the window at the passing suburban houses. “You sound like you don’t believe there’s magic, even after living with us and flying a broom.”

Pulling his knees up Harry watched the passing buildings. “To tell you the truth, I still think this is all a dream and that I’ll wake up in my cupboard under the stairs at my Aunt’s and Uncle’s home.” He shivered at the thought.

“What was it like. Living with the mugglers?” Asked Ron watching Harry.

“Horrible.”

Ron blinked, clearly he hadn’t expected that answer.

“Not all Mugglers. Just my Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. They hate magic and anything that isn’t normal.” Harry did the air quotas for the word normal.

“But you are normal and how can they hate magic, its like a part of who you are?” Said Ron confused.

“For you magic is normal, flying things and exploding cards, that makes me jump. The Dursley’s hates when anything out of the ordinary happens or when attention is drawn to them for the wrong reason, and I was the wrong reason.” Harry pushed up his glasses. “Weird things would always happen around me, I could fix my trashed homework when Dudley had torn it to bits and hand it in, a lightbulb would conveniently explode when they were picking on me, they would trip over tied together shoelaces when chasing me and lose track of me when I jumped behind a dumpster, I ended up on the school kitchens roof that time.”

An odd smile spread across Ron’s lips. “You know Dad had us sent to Muggle school for two years to learn about them, he said that Muggle studies at Hogwarts can’t teach you what it’s really like living in the Muggle world.”

“And what did you think of it?” Asked Harry.

“Apart from everything they taught us, which was boring. I didn’t like it. I didn’t make any friends and well the others bullied us because we… well because we don’t have any money. If you haven’t noticed it everything I own is hand-me-down. My wand, my robes, Scabbers.” He threw the sleeping rat a nasty eye.

Clearing his throat Harry held out his arms. He was wearing an old shirt of Fred and George, a jacket that had belonged to Percy, socks that had belonged to the eldest brother Bill and jeans which were to short for Ron but fit Harry just right.

Ron blushed. “Oh yeah, but you haven’t always…” Harry lifted his head meeting Ron’s eyes. “You have.” A little smile touched Ron’s lips.

They spent the next hours discussing their experiences with the muggle school, Ron’s favourite teacher had let him challenge him in chess during recess, while Harry’s had made sure Dudley sat in the front of the classroom allowing Harry to be safe at the back.

Half past twelve there was a great clatter outside in the corridor and a dimpled old lady slid back the door to their compartment. “Anything from the trolley, boys?”

Harry and Ron looked at their untouched sandwiches.

“We’re fine.” Smiled Ron awkwardly.

“You kidding.” Said Harry getting up and fishing his pouch of gold out of his pocket. Walking over to the trolley Harry was intending to by all Mars Bars he could eat only to find that the woman wasn’t selling any. Instead there were of stacks Bertie Bott’s Every-Flavour Beans, piles of Drooble’s Best Blowing gum, boxes of Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron cakes, Pumpkin Pasties, Liquorice Wands and countless more things Harry had never seen.

“See anything you want?” Smiled the witch.

“How much for everything?”

Ron’s jaw dropped as Harry returned with half of what the woman had been selling. “Hungry?” he asked.

“Starving.” Grinned Harry dumping everything in the seat beside them. “You want some?”

Ron had been about to unwrap his sandwiches. “You don’t mind?”

“I’ve never had anything to share in my life.” He held out a Pumpkin Pasty. “Call it rent for sharing your room with me or pay for teaching me how to fly.”

It was a wonderful feeling sharing the pasties and cakes with Ron talking about the wizarding world and everything Harry had to look forward to, like collecting chocolate frog cards or daring each other to eat different Bertie Bott’s Beans. Harry swallowed a whole chilly red one without tasting it to win over Ron.

They were building a tower out of the Cauldron Cakes when the door to their compartment slid open. “I heard you brought out everything from the witch Potter.” Drawled Draco standing in the door flanked by two huge boy’s, one a bit cross eyed the other scowling.

“Hi Draco. I see you got yourself some friends.” Smiled Harry. “Who are they?”

There was a flicker of emotion on Draco’s face before he waved at his lackeys. “This is Crabbe and Goyle. No need to ask who your friend is, My Father told me all – “

“Bookmark that thought.” Said Harry cutting Draco off which had the added effect or making his face turn red. “Ron this is Draco Malfoy, we ran in to each other in Diagon Alley. Draco this is Ron Weasley, his my friend just like you. Now that we all know each other why don’t you make your own opinion instead of listening to what your Dad thinks.”

Mauling the thought over Draco chewed his lip.

“Whatever.” Said Goyle reaching for the pile of chocolate frogs. “You said we were going to get these so let’s grab ‘em and AAaaaaa – “ The big boy jerked his hand out of the pile Scabbers hanging on to his finger.

“And that would be Scabbers.” Grinned Ron trying to keep himself from laughing.

“Get it off get it off!” Yelled Goyle waving his hand here and there. Crabbe grabbed on to the rat and tore it from the others finger throwing Scabbers to the side. The rat bounced off the seat and landed heavily on the floor from where he scurried up Ron’s leg to hid in his shirt pocket.

Crabbe and Goyle ran of, saying something about getting a prefect.

Rolling his eyes Draco grabbed a pumpkin pasty and lay down across the empty seats opposite Harry and Ron. “Idiots if you ask me.” He huffed biting into his treat.

“Who invited you to sit here.” Growled Ron.

Raising an eyebrow Draco looked at Harry. “Potter is it okay if I sit here?”

“You’re already in so why not. Want a Chocolate frog as well?” Harry tossed him one of the last once.

“Thanks. Oh that reminds me.” Digging in his pocket Draco pulled out a gift wrapped in silver paper and threw it to Harry. “Told you I’d get you a birthday present.” He smirked.

“Thanks.” Said Harry a lump forming in his throat. Opening the gifts Harry found a simple box. “What is it?” he asked trying to find how to open it.

“It’s a puzzle box, the real gifts is inside.” Grinned Draco.

“That’s mean.” Complained Harry pushing at a piece.

“Well call it revenge for pulling my leg, You want the frog card, I already have this one.” Draco tossed the frog card to Harry who’d started his own collection when Ron explained about them. This one was of Albus Dumbledore Headmaster at Hogwarts, famous for defeating the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945 and finding the twelve uses of dragon’s blood as well as his work in alchemy with Nicolas Flamel. For some reason they had included his hobbies as listening chamber music and tenpin bowling.

The compartment door slid opened and Percy glared down at them. “What is this I hear about you two fighting!” He snapped at them as the badge squeaked. “I’m Percy, the Prefect, listen to me lecture you.”

Harry and Ron looked at each other before they burst out laughing, even Draco smiled.

“I am going to get the twins for this.” Growled Percy covering the badge as it squeaked again. “All Hail Fred and George, master pranksters.”

“We haven’t been fighting.” Chuckled Ron waving a hand at the sweets and treats. “This was all Scabbers.”

“A rat caused two boys to come running to the Prefects saying that you two hurt him.” Said Percy sceptically.

“The bravest rat there is. He defended our things from Goyle’s grubby fingers. Draco saw it too.” Said Harry nodding to Draco who finished his Pumpkin pasty licking his fingers.

“It’s true, there was no fight here, just a rat.” He got up. “I have to go back to my own compartment, is it okay if I take some of these with me.” He picked up a couple of pasties and a box of Bertie Bott’s Every-Flavour Beans.

“Sure see you at the feast.” Said Harry his fingers moving over the puzzle box.

Once Draco was gone Percy closed the door and gave the two a perplexed look. “Was that Luscious Malfoy’s boy?”

“Yep,” Clipped Ron biting into his cauldron cake. “And Harry’s friends with him.”

Percy looked at him a bit alarmed.

“I sense there’s a story here.” Said Harry holding up a box of Bertie Bott’s Every-Flavour Beans to Percy.

Taking a green one Percy chewed, “The Malfoy-“ he couched making a face. “Wasabi.” He said swallowing before clearing his throat. “The Malfoy’s are well known for being associated with the Dark Arts. I heard from Dad that they were among the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who’s fall, claiming to have been under the Imperius curse. He doesn’t believe them thou. They didn’t need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side.”

Harry nodded slowly. “So just because Draco’s dad followed Voldemort you think he will to.”

The two Weasley’s flinched and Percy shushed Harry. “Don’t say his name.”

“You said his name!” Breathed Ron sounding both shocked and impressed. “I thought you of all people.”

“I’m not trying to be brave. I just never knew you shouldn’t. You know my Aunt and Uncle never even told me how my parents actually died.” Shrugged Harry.

“Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort.” Piped Percy’s prefect badge.

“Okay jokes over.” Snapped Percy forcefully tearing his badge of his uniform. Tapping it hard with his wand, “ _Finite incantate_.”

“Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort.” Continued the badge and Percy threw it on the floor.

“ _Silencio_.” He snapped causing the badge to start shrieking loudly.

They all slapped their hands over their ears. “Fred and George has really outdone themselves.” Shouted Ron.

“Let me try.” Said Harry taking out his own wand.

“Do you know any spells yet?” Shouted Percy over the loud noise.

“It can’t get any worse. _Finite Incantatem_.” Harry pointed the wand at the badge which stopped shirking at once. “It worked.” Smiled Harry picking up the badge handing it to Percy.

“I used that spell.” Said Percy pinning the badge to his uniform.

The compartment door slid open again showing two kids Harry’s and Ron’s age. “What is going on in here. I’m going to tell a prefect if you guys don’t stop.” Huffed a bushy haired girl her brown eyes glaring daggers at them.

Clearing his throat Percy straightened tapping the now silent badge.

“Oh.” Said the girl. “I’m sorry, or no I’m not, just surprised. You’re a prefect, that’s amazing, how long have you been at school? What was the spell you just tried to do? It sounded awful.”

“Hermione, lets go back alright.” Said a round faced boy tugging at the girls arm.

“Hey Neville!” Exclaimed Ron jumping up. “You made it.” He grinned.

“Ron! Percy!” Beamed the boy blue eyes sparkling. “Yes I got the letter on my birthday. Gran and Dad threw a huge party to celebrate. Gran gave me a toad, even thou I said I didn’t want one.”

The bushy haired girl, Hermione, looked from Neville to the others. “You know them?” she asked curiously.

“Oh right. Ron, Percy, this is Hermione Granger she’s from a muggle family, I was telling her everything about the wizarding world when we heard the noise from this compartment.” Said Neville and Hermione stuck out her hand to shake.

“Hermione, this is Percy.” The girl shook his hand. “and Ron Weasley.” Ron didn’t shake the girls hand. “And… I don’t know you.”

Everyone’s attention turned to Harry. “Harry Evens.” He said waving at the two his cap hiding half his face. “Nice to meet you.”

“Were you doing magic?” Chirped Hermione seeing Harry putting his wand away. She stepped into the compartment sitting down in front of Harry. “Show me, I’ve been trying some simple spells of my own, just to try it out. I couldn’t believe that the things I did was magic and had to try it out to make sure it wasn’t all a joke.”

“You talk a lot.” Said Ron sitting back down.

“I’ll see you two later, don’t get into any more trouble.” Said Percy moving to leave.

“Oh, Percy if you see a toad it might be mine, Trevor keeps getting away from me.” Asked Neville moving out of the way.

“Sure thing.” Percy left and Neville sat down beside Hermione.

“Come on Harry show us.” Chattered Hermione her eyes practically sparkling.

“Okay, okay, just stop pestering me.” Harry raised his wand, thought of the glowing lamp in his cupboard that had so often giving him a little bit of light in the darkness. “ _Lumos._ ” The tip of his wand flickered once, like the lamp would, before glowing bright and warm.

“Oh, that’s the wand-lighting charm, I know that one too. It’ works wonderful when reading at night, saves up on batteries not having to use the flashlight.” Beamed Hermione bringing out her own wand. “I learned this really neat one yesterday. _Oculus Reparo_.” She pointed at Harry who’s glasses jiggled and skipped on his face making him jumped up pulling off the glasses, his cap falling off.

“What was that?” Exclaimed Harry squinting at his glasses, he couldn’t see anything without them.

“Mending-charm. Brilliant when one’s a bit clumsy.” She smiled.

Harry put the glasses back on feeling a bit uncomfortable without the cello-tape holding them together. Blinking at Hermione and Neville, Harry found them staring at him, or rather at his forehead.

“You’re Harry Potter.” Breathed Hermione.

“But you said you last name was Evans?” Neville looked confused.

“Yeah.” Grumbled Harry pulling down the cap over his forehead again.

“I’ve read everything about you, of course – I got a few extra books for background reading before school started. You know you’re in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_. This is brilliant we actually get to meet you and go to school with you.” Hermione looked like a child on Christmas.

Pulling his legs up Harry stared out of the window. “That’s cool.”

Hermione blinked surprised at his reaction and then slapped her hands over her mouth. Ron and Neville only gaped at the girl.

“You call that light reading!” Said Ron throwing Harry a look. “I thought you were weird reading our schoolbooks all day but are you serious.” Hermine blushed.

“You read all our schoolbooks already?” asked Neville turning to Harry. “I haven’t opened mine yet.”

“Harry lived with mugglers all his life Neville. He didn’t know about our world. It’s understandable he’d want to know as much about it as possible. But reading three extra books that by any wizard standard are thick as heck, that’s a bit extreme.” Said Ron.

“You’ve read all our schoolbooks.” Said Hermione ignoring Ron. “What do you think Emeric Switch meant when she wrote that physical mass has no relevance in transfiguration only the casters determination and ability to understand complex forms?”

Shrugging Harry faced the girl. “I think it means that magic can do anything as long as you understand what you are trying to do.”

“My thoughts exactly. So that means that magic is ruled by the imagination which makes me wonder why we have to learn spells if a wave of the wand would make things happen the way we imagined it.” Continued Hermione. “Like before I could make things happen when I was really angry or scared, I even got butterflies to come to me in the summer but now I can’t, because now I know it’s magic and that you have to learn spells and reading the books makes me wonder. Doesn’t magic have its own laws like physics and why could I do it before but not now?”

“Do you see what I’ve been dealing with for the last hour. She scared away Pansy, Parvati and Padma before the witch with the trolley arrived.” Explained Neville as Hermione droned on about her magical theories.

Nodding politely Harry tuned out Hermione’s rambling listening to Neville’s and Ron’s conversation. They were apparently friends, their fathers working on the same floor at the Ministry if not the same department. Having spent all summer holidays together except for that summer Ron and Neville had a lot to catch up on.

“Dad was on the Chimera trail all of June and July too.” He glanced at Harry. “But he had to give it up to investigate the break in at Gringotts in August.” Said Neville.

“There was a break in at Gringotts?” Asked Ron. “Why haven’t I heard about this?”

“Dad’s been forced to keep it secret, the goblins were against brining in the Aurors in the first place. But they went out with an announcement in the Daily Prophet this morning so Dad could tell us.” Said Neville taking a cauldron cake.

“Really, that explains it. We had to cancel our subscriptions this summer.” Ron’s ears were turning red. “What happened, have they got the guy? Was anything stolen?”

“I have the paper with me, hold on.” Neville jumped up and ran out of the compartment coming back with the paper. “Here.”

Leaning forward Harry read the article over Ron’s shoulder.

_Gringotts Break-in!_

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Bark wizards or witches unknown._

_Gringotts’ goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied earlier the same day._

_“But we are not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what’s good for you.” Said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon._

“That was on my birthday.” Said Neville and Harry at the same time.

They looked up at each other. “That is your birthday as well?” Asked Neville. “Cool.”

A smile tugged at Harry’s mouth. “Actually that was the day Hagrid took me to Diagon Alley. Wonder if the break-in was happening while I was there.”

“Dad said it happened in the afternoon. The door to the vault was blasted in with dark magic. They are following up on leads interviewing witches and wizards who visited the bank.” Explained Neville.

Harry shivered remembering the dream. It had just been a dream right? He shook the thought away and tried to focus on the conversation once more. Hermione had left her ranting about school and magical theories to join the talk about Gringotts and Diagon Alley. It was actually easier to listen to Hermione when she wasn’t talking nonstop and let someone else in. Ron and Neville were in their eases explaining the wizarding world to the two.

The view outside the window got wilder, the open fields giving way to tall mountains and forest. The sun was casting long shadows colouring the sky a beautiful pink outlining the mountains in gold. Percy came back down to their compartment telling them to put on their uniforms and that the train was nearing the station.

“Leave your things on the train they’ll be taken up to the school separately.” He said smiling at the four, presumably happy that they were making friends.

Hermione and Neville went back to their compartment to change. Harry got his robes out of his trunk and put them on stuffing his pockets with what was lefts of their treats, Ron did the same, only harry noticed that his uniform was worn and a bit to large for him. They weren’t left alone for long, Hermione and Neville joined them as the train slowed down and stopped at Hogsemed station.

People started pushing to get out through the narrow doors, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville tried to keep together as they were shoved out on too the cold narrow platform. Students were shouting and laughing, Owl’s hooted and cat’s screeched. Things were popping and screaming all around Harry, he got bumped this way and that. Harry hadn’t noticed how crowded it had been on platform 9 ¾ but out here in the near darkness it was like Diagon Alley all over again.

Covering his ears and closing his eyes Harry tried to push it all back. He was jumping at every bump and unexpected shout. He needed to get away from it all, find some place with less people, less chances of getting attacked. It was like primary school all over where he was always bumped, hit, shouted at and punched for no reason at all but that he was there.

“First years this way! Over here First Years!” Harry looked up at the sound of the familiar voice. Holding a lantern high above the other students Hagrid waved at them. “First years over here. You alright there Harry?”


	7. Chapter 7

“First years over here. That’s all of you? Anymore First Years?” Hagrid waved his lantern high above them. “All right lets go. First Years follow me.”

“Hold on, wait for me.” Neville came stumbling behind them jostled by older students going in the opposite direction. Tripping over his untied shoes Neville nearly falls headfirst on to the cobblestone road. Instinctively Harry flung out an arm and caught him together with Ron. “Thanks.” Said Neville a bit out of breath.

“No biggies.” Grinned Ron letting go of Neville. “Come on we are falling behind.”

They hurried after Hagrid, each of his steps were three steps for them. They walked down a slippery path so dark that Harry was pretty sure there must be trees on either side of them. He held on to Ron pretending he needed the extra balance like Neville but in reality he didn’t want to loose sight of him again, there was something reassuring in having Ron by his side. The first years soon found themselves down by a huge lake with perfect view of a huge castle, high spiering towers and all, perched high up on a cliff glowing from its many lit windows.

“There it is. Hogwarts.” Said Hagrid stopping for them all to take it in.

Harry pinched himself, this had to bee a dream. Then again it was far grander than anything Harry could dream up. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach and wished he hadn’t gorged himself on all the treats on the train.

“Four to a boat, I’ll have one for me’ self. Come on in yeh go.” Said Hagrid drawing everyones attention to the small boats that lay by the shore. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville got in to one where as Draco, Crabbe and Goyle had a sandy hair boy join them. Draco gave Harry an eyeroll at his companions.

“All onboard. No arms or legs outside the boat.” Hagrid sat in his own boat that was low in the water. “Right then, FORWARDS."

As they sailed closer and closer to the castle everyone were silent, watching the gigantic structure loom over them as they neared the cliff it stood on. Harry looked ahead in time to see a vault in the cliff which had lanterns lit welcoming the little fleet. “Watch yer heads!” Called Hagrid doubling over as they passed under the vault and sailed to a boathouse glass windows overlooking the black lake.

The boats steered themselves and pulled into slots letting the first years climb out. A tall woman dressed in emerald-green robes with a stern expression on her face waited for them by the foot of a set of stairs. “Thank you, Hagrid.” She said giving the man a courteous nod the tip of her hat coming up to Hagrid’s eyelevel.

“Not a problem professor. Oi, anyone know this toad!” Hagrid bent down and scooped up a fat toad from his boat holding it up for everyone to see.

“Trevor.” Muttered Neville his face glowing bright red as he raised his hand. “He’s mine.”

“You better keep a better eye on ‘im.” Said Hagrid handing the toad back to Neville who stuffed the animal into his pocket.

Clearing her throat, the professor got everyone attention. “If you would all follow me.” She said turning to walk up the stairs.

Following Harry counted the steps to keep himself distracted and didn’t notice the great entrance hall before they walked into the space and he suddenly had the unmistakable feeling of a great open football field. Looking up Harry was bumped by the other students trying to push by him. The space was large enough to hold the Dursleys house as well as the Burrow. A grand staircase led up one side, a huge oak gate was oposite the stairs and balconies hung on the walls while doors led off in other directions. Windows high above let in the light from the moon making the paintings on the wall look like they were moving.

Bumping into Ron Harry looked up to see the professor had stopped in front of two large doors. “Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. Behind me is the Great Hall where the start-of-term banquet is about to begin. However, before you can take your seats at the tables you must be sorted into a house. During your time here your house will be something like a family, you will have classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitories and spend your free time in your house common room.”

Professor McGonagall’s eyes moved over the students stopping at some of them who weren’t paying her the proper attention. Her eyes stopped at Harry. “While you are at Hogwarts your triumphs and hard work will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking.” She paused. “Will lose your house points and earn you detention. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house you land in.”

A hand rose in the air and those who’d sat with Hermione on the train wasn’t surprised to find it was hers. The professor nodded to her, “Um Professor, which are the houses? I don’t think we all know them.”

“The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history, named each after one of Hogwarts four founders.” Harry could see some of the first years looking over their shoulders to try and see who’d known and who hadn’t. “Any more questions?”

Professor McGonagall shouldn’t have asked as Hermione’s hand shot up at once. “Yes miss?”

“Granger. How are we sorted into our houses?” Chirped the girl “I heard on the train that it’s a sort of test. Is that right?”

Levelling her eyes on the girl Professor McGonagall stayed quiet long enough that Harry thought she wasn’t going to answer. Then she spoke. “It is a ceremony miss Granger. In which you will put the sorting-hat on and it will tell us which house you belong to.”

Harry saw Hermione once more lift her hand but stopped as the professor spoke. “Now smarten yourselves up, form two lines and in we go.” She turned around and the doors swung open to reveal a great and splendid hall. Thousands of candles floated above the four long tables shining a warm welcoming light at the first years who fell into line. The rest of the students all sat at the tables staring at the new ones, gold plates and glittering goblets lay empty in front of them. At the top of the Hall was another long table where the teachers sat, fourteen counted Harry not including professor McGonagall. Hagrid sat at the end of the table beaming at Harry. At the other end of the table sat another man, black eyes glaring at the first years from under greasy black hair. In between the two, at the head of the table sat Albus Dumbledore looking as old and wise as his chocolate-frog card, eyes twinkling at them all.

Professor McGonagall led them up to the table where a stool stood, and an old patched and frayed top hat sat. Harry expected the professor to say something, but she only stood there a roll of parchment in her hand. He was wondering what they were all waiting for and started looking around. The other students were all staring at the hat.

Turning to watch it closer Harry nearly jumped back when a rip near the brim opened wide and the hat began to sing.

_Oh Pretty I’m not, but I have not forgot how I’ve got every spot._

_For I’ve been on many heads, blond, brown, black and read._

_A smarted hat then me you will not find, so let me look inside your mind._

_Keep your top hats, bowler and caps on as you hear this song of our founders long gone._

_For they built this school together, to make our world that much better._

_But which students who would go here was back then unclear._

_Lets take the daring and brave, who show courage and chivalry in the face of fear. Said Godric Gryffindor giving a great cheer._

_Of the wise and intelligent we will grow as they through creativity our originality will show. Spoke wise Reevina Ravenclaw just so._

_The determine of mind and cunning I shall find for the leaders of the ambitious is our kind. Salasar Slyrherin his friends would remind._

_I’ll welcome everyone here, for honesty and loyalty keeps them near, friendship and kindness is what they’ll hold dear. Said Helga Hufflepuff quite clear._

_Wherever you go, I’ll know, where your friendships will grow._

_So come near and I’ll hear, just where you belong I swear it’s clear._

_Your safe in my hands, though none I have. For I’m the Sorting Hat, a Thinking Cap!_

The hat fell silent and the Great Hall broke out in applauds, Harry flinched at the sudden noise and glared at the loudest persons, Fred and George. Clapping his hands slowly Harry looked closer at the hall itself and his eyes caught on the ceiling through which he could see the night sky, the moon glowing brightly down on them.

“It’s enchanted to reflect the sky outside. I read it in _Hogwarts: A history_.” Whispered Hermione

Professor McGonagall unrolled her parchment. “When I call your name, you will try the hat, once your house name is called you will join that table.” The first years nodded. Clearing her throat McGonagall began. “Hannah Abbott.” A brown-haired girl walked forward.

Sitting down on the stool Hannah Abbott put on the hat. Everyone waited in silence and then the rip opened and the hat shouted. “HUFFLEPUFF!” causing a great cheer from the table to the right of Harry.

Next was Susan Bones. “HUFFLEPUFF!” Terry Boot. “RAVENCLAW!” the table to Harrys left cheered. Lavender Brown was placed in “GRYFFINDOR!” the table to the far left let out loud applauds and cheers, Percy welcomed the new first year to the table introducing her to the others around them.

Harry stopped paying attention to the sorting after that looking around more curiously at the teachers. A man in a purple turban was talking to the professor with greasy black hair. A sudden stab of pain shot through his head and Harry flinched pressing a hand to his now aching head.

“You alright mate?” asked Ron looking away from the sorting of Gregory Goyle into Slytherin.

“Headache, probably from lack of sleep.” Said Harry rubbing his tired eyes.

“Hermione Granger!” Harry, Ron and Neville turned to watch where the girl got placed.

“I bet she’s a Ravenclaw.” Muttered Ron getting an agreeing nod from Neville. Harry thought she was to ambitious to be placed among the wise and anyone coming from a muggle family must be brave. The butterflies in Harry’s stomach sure had him wanting to turn around and go back to the Burrow.

“GRYFFINDOR!”

“Oh no.” groaned Ron and Neville.

As the sorting droned on Harry noticed that some people sat much longer than others, Neville sat for nearly two minutes before it finally shouted “GRYFFINDOR!” He was so excited that he forgot to take the hat off and had to walk back with it to McGonagall snickers and laughter following him. The hat only sank down over Draco’s ears before it shouted “SLYTHERIN!”

“No surprises there.” Muttered Ron.

Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkingson was sorted in to Slytherin then Padma Partil was sorted to Ravenclaw but her twin sister Parvati Partil landed in Gryffindor. Then Professor McGonagall called his name, “Harry Potter!” and the silence which had rained over the hall until the first year was sorted broke. A murmur rose from the four tables and some students even rose to get a better look at him.

“Go on Harry.” Said Ron pushing him forward. “And I’ll take that.” He snatched the cap of Harry’s head.

Glaring at Ron Harry walked forward the whispers of the other students sounded like hissing snakes, their eyes following him.

“Potter, did she say?”

“Thee Harry Potter?”

“Can’t be him can it?”

The last thing Harry saw as he sat trembling down and had the hat dropped over his eyes was the Hall filled with craning heads and gleaming eyes. The next second he was watching the inside of the hat and waited for it to shout out which house he would belong in.

“Interesting, very Interesting.” Said a soft old voice.

 _Olivander said something similar._ Thought Harry scraping his nails along the underside of the stool.

“Oh did he now. Well he was right to say so, Curious indeed, difficult, very difficult. There’s plenty of courage no doubt about that.” The hat hummed.

 _I am not brave._ Protested Harry thinking that if the Hat could hear his thoughts he wouldn’t need to speak.

“But you are, It takes a lot of courage to stand up to the ones who would hurt us but a lot more to walk away from a home. There’s a lot of talent here, oh my goodness, yes- and a nice thirst to prove yourself. Not a bad mind, either… So where shall I put you?” Harry thought he could feel the hat thinking.

 _Can I be with my friends?_ Thought Harry thinking of the Weasley’s.

“Gryffindor eh? But what about your friend in Slytherin? You could be great you know, it’s all here in your head, and Slytherin would help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that.” Harry knew the sorting hat was right, but ambition and cunning wasn’t what he wanted to be known for. Nor was courage, intelligence or kindness. “But friendship?”

 _I want to have friends and the life I never got a chance to have with the Dursleys. I don’t care which house I’m put in._ Thought Harry holding tight to the stool.

“Very well said, I think I know where you belong right now. It better be GRYFFINDOR!” the hat shouted the last word loud enough for everyone to hear.

Taking off the hat Harry walked shakily over to the Gryffindor table. The cheers and applauds were louder for him than they had been for any of the other students, every table were clapping except for the Slytherin one where only Draco clapped his hands slowly. Sitting down beside the Weasley twins Harry pulled up the hood of his robes trying to ignore the staring faces.

“Welcome to the party Harry.” Grinned Fred moving around to sit on Harry’s other side.

“You sat with the hat on for a long time, Did he try and place you in Hufflepuff?” Smiled George sliding up to sit elbow to elbow with him.

Harry shook his head trying to ignore the staring eyes. _Don’t look, don’t look don’t see me, please don’t see me._ He thought glaring at the shining golden plate in front of him.

“Hey give it a week and the novelty will have worn of.” Said Percy nudging Harry’s foot under the table.

“Yeah, we don’t think you are anything special.” Said Fred as another student was sorted into Gryffindor and sat down beside him.

“Welcome to the party mate.” Grinned George holding out a hand to Dean Tomas leaning across Harry.

“Thanks, this is brilliant, where will the next one be placed do you think?” Said Dean almost unable to sit still.

“Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.” Said Harry looking up as professor McGonagall called Lisa Turpin to be sorted. The hat merely sank down over her eyes for a second before it shouted “ RAVENCLAW!” and the table gave a great cheer.

“Ronald Weasley!” Called McGonagall. Harry and the Weasleys turned to watch the redhead walk up to sit on the stool, his face so pale that the freckles stood out like angry dot on his face.

“Gryffindor, right?” Said Harry.

“Yeah, must be.” Breathed George.

“Won’t talk to him if he’s not.” Agreed Fred.

“Mom would be disappointed if he didn’t.” Said Percy.

“GRYFFINDOR!” Harry joined in in the applauds as Ron took of the hat and ran over to them.

“Well done, Ron.” Said Percy making room for him to sit.

“Knew you’d make it.” Smiled Fred.

“Thanks.” Ron’s ears were glowing red and his freckles son melted into the blush. He beamed at Harry before turning to watch the last students get sorted.

Professor McGonagall rolled up her parchment picked up the hat and stool and carried them out of the Hall. The headmaster rose his long white beard nearly touching the table.

“Welcome.” He said arms open wide. “To you first years I say Welcome to Hogwarts.” He beamed at the youngest ones, those blue eyes stopping at the Gryffindor table a moment longer than the others. “And to you older students I say Welcome back. Now before we begin our banquet, I would just like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you.” He sat down to the cheers of the school.

Harry clapped a bit confused, was the man sane or had he really just wanted to say those words. He chuckled wishing he’d been so brave as to say what came to mind.

“Genius.” Said Ron through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. “A bit mad but genius, truly best wizard of all times.”

“I thought that was Merlin.” Said Dean ladling food on to his plate.

“Oh he is, Dumbledore is the greatest wizard in our time.” Explained a first year. “I’m Seamus Finnigan by the way.”

They started introducing themselves and Harry was glad to find that the other first years didn’t stare at him as much as they ogled the food which had magically appeared on the table. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on a single table, roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon, stake, boiled, roasted and mashed potatoes, Yorkshire pudding, peas and carrots and so on. Harry’s mouth was watering and he gingerly put food on his plate.

At the Burrow Mrs Weasley had piled food on his plate which had all been wonderful but he’d never been abler to finish. He hadn’t exactly been starving in the Dursley’s house mainly because he snuck out of his cupboard and got himself something to eat that his Aunt wouldn’t be missing. But this was the first time he could chose what and how much to eat.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Asked a translucent man sitting beside Percy. "Try the roasted beef, it looks paricularly juicy and good to night."

“I’m famished.” Said Harry putting beef on his plate and seeing the man lick his lips.

“Indeed, I would pile the plate more if I was you, it all looks delicious.” Harry bit into a piece of the Yorkshire pudding and his taste buds sang in delight.

“Can’t you eat?” Asked Ron chewing on chicken drumsticks.

“He’s a ghost, of course he can’t eat.” Huffed Hermione eating much slower than the boys, her plate was filled much like Harry’s with a little bit of everything.

“That is true Miss I haven’t eaten for nearly five hundred years, but one does miss it.” Said the ghost “Let me introduce myself, I’m Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of the Gryffindor Tower.”

“Oi, your Nearly-Headless Nick!” shouted Ron through a mouthful of chicken.

“Sorry Nick, We’ve told him all about you.” Said Fred ruffling his brothers hair.

“We had to, no other ghost in school has done as much as you have for the cause of mischief making.” Said George solemnly inclining his head to the ghost.

“What have he done?” Asked Harry interested in hearing more.

“Well you see Harry when George and I were innocent first years.”

“Bright eyed and bushy tailed with not a mark on our records.” Said George throwing an arm around Harry’s shoulders.

“Nick here took us under his wings, showed us all the hidden passages and warning us when Filch was heading our way.”

“He saved us from many a detentions. Convincing Peeves to drop things or cause mayhem when Filch was about to lay down his punishment.”

“Remember the self-starting fireworks in Filch office, that was brilliant, I got my ever-bashing boomerang back without him noticing.” Fred bowed to the man. “It is a true honor to call you our house ghost.”

“And that is why I like you two.” Said the ghost bowing his head which bobbed of his neck to dangle by a slice of ghost flesh. The first years sitting near Nearly-headless Nick jumped, it looked like someone had tried to behead him but done a pore job of it.

“I guess that why they call you Nearly-Headless.” Smiled Harry.

“Yes.” Said the ghost somberly flicking his head back on his shoulders with a shrug, using the ruffle to hold it in place.

Soon they had all finished their plates, even Harry who felt like he could role away. The table was cleared as suddenly as the food had appeared and was replaced by desert. Blocks of ice-cream in every possible flavor and even impossible. Apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, jelly, rice pudding…

“Are they trying to kill us.” Said Harry helping himself to treacle tart.

“With pudding? I’d die happily.” Grinned Ron filling his plate with a bit of everything.

The talk turned to their families as the desert filled their bellies.

“I’m half,” Said Seamus. “Me Dad’s a Muggler, Mam didn’t tell him she was a witch ‘til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him.”

They laughed.

“I’m half as well, I didn’t know I was until the letter came. One of my Dad’s old friend had to explain it to us seeing as my dad died when I was a baby. Father was thrilled but my mom looked like she was going to faint.” Said Dean. “It’s sad that my siblings won’t be able to go to Hogwarts. How about you Neville?”

The round-faced boy blushed. “My gran thought I was a squib for the longest of time, she’s a witch, my Dad’s a wizard and mom’s… she’s a witch. Great-uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and forced some magic out of me. You know- push me off the end of Blackpool pier, startle me whenever he came by, levitate me suddenly and so on- It wasn’t before he came around for tea and was hanging me out of the upstairs window by the ankles when great-auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally dropped me.” A goofy grin spread across Neville’s face. “But I bounced- all the way down the garden and out on the road.”

The others were smiling to. “How about you Harry? You got wizarding parents?” asked Dean.

“They were.” Responded Harry while those who knew his story exchanged looks. “I’ve been living with my Aunt and Uncle, couldn’t believe it when I got the letter.” Smiled Harry, there was no need for everyone to know how much he’d disliked living with them.

“Granger?” asked Dean turning to the bushy haired girl who’d been talking about transfiguration with Percy.

“Oh… My parents are dentists.” She blushed.

The conversation soon turned to quidditch. Tired and with his stomach full Harry couldn’t keep track of the conversation. His eyes wandered over the glittering Hall to the teachers table wondering which teachers had which subject. Eyes stopping at the two at the end, their head close in conversation, one with a purple turban and the other was the greasy haired one who’s black eyes were the opposite of Hagird’s happy ones.

“Hey Percy, Who’s the long-nosed teacher talking to the one in the turban?” asked Harry absently rubbing his aching head.

Percy leaned forward looking in the same direction as Harry. “Oh that’s Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house and the Potions Master. He’s talking to Professor Quirrell, he teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts. But everyone knows Snape is after that position, but Dumbledore always finds someone to fill the spot.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Oh it’s just a rumor that the Defense Against the Dark Arts position is cursed, we’ve never had the same teacher two years in a row, they either leave, get sacked or disappeared.” Said Percy.

Thinking that he should be a bit more alarmed to hear this Harry blamed it on being to tired and lay his head down on his crossed arms.

It wasn’t long before the deserts were cleared off as well leaving the plates shining clean and Professor Dumbledore stood up once more. The Hall fell silent and Harry sat up.

“Before I let the Frog Choir come up with the school’s song I have a few start-of-term notice to give.” He cleared his throat. “First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.” The twinkling blue eyes flashed in the twins direction.

“Don’t worry, We’ve lost interest.” Called Fred and George causing a chuckle to go though the Hall and Dumbledore smiled.

“Thank you, Fred and George. I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that spellcasting in the corridors between classes aren’t allowed. Quidditch trails will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact their house Quidditch captain.” There was a murmur in the Hall and Dumbledore cleared his throat.

“And finally. Due to last years trouble with cursed ice the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.” His eyes stopped at a few faces most of which were in the Gryffindor house. “And now the Frog Choir.”

“What’s he talking about?” Asked Harry and Ron turning to the twins who were more likely to answer such questions than Percy.

“Well some people.” Began Fred.

“Who shall remain nameless.” Added George.

“Tripped an old curse while exploring, causing ice to flash up in that corridor, freezing unlucky students in place and landing them in the hospital wing for a week or two.” Finished Fred as the Choir lined up in front of the teachers table their toads in hand.

The tiniest Professor walked forward. “If anyone wants to join in the School Song please do, pick your favorite tune and off we go.” The man flicked his wand and words floated up in the air as the Choir started singing.

Harry had never heard anything like it. The voices of the singers together with the toads was beautiful, the students who joined in all had a different tune which made it a startling experience, the twins singing along to a very slow funeral march ended up being the once finishing the song after the Choir.

The students gave the Choir a warm applaud before falling silent as Dumbledore stood again. “Ah. Music.” He said. “A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!”

There was a lot of scraping and clattering as all stood moved out of the Hall. “First yeas, Gryffindor First Years come with me!” Called Percy

“There’s no need to shout Percy, We are all here.” Said Neville standing and fell over the bench.

“Um right. Come on then.” Said Percy leading them out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase. Yawning and full of more food than he could ever remember eating Harry couldn’t even be surprised at the talking and moving portraits along the corridors, or that they were led through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They climbed up even more stairs some of them even moving as soon as they reached the landing and Percy warned them to keep an eye on their steps.

They ran in to the schools poltergeist Peeves who gave Percy the run around making him flustered. When he left he dropped a bundle of walking sticks on Neville’s head and made farting noises as he flew off.

“You want to watch out for him. Never take directions from Peeves, it will mean two locked doors and the wrong dead ends. The Bloody Baron’s the only one who can control him.”

Percy moved on and stopped in front of a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. “Password?” she asked.

“Caput Draconis.” Said Percy and the portrait swung inwards revealing a hidden passage which he lead them through.

“Welcome to Gryffindors common room.” The room was large and cozy with old armchairs and couches scattered around the room and in front of the fireplace, a thick carpet muffled their steps and large bay windows let in the moon light. Percy stopped in front of two stairs. “Girls dormitory is up the right hand stairs and to the left, Boys are up the left hand and to the right. Your things have already been taken up.”

Heading up the spiraling staircase too their dormitories, they were apparently in one of the towers, Harry hardly noticed the signs by the doors following Ron up to their dormitory at the top. The room was circular with five fourposter beds, their trunks by the foot.

Yawning they all got into their pajamas and crawled in to bed. Harry pulled the curtains around his bed feeling like he was back in his cozy cupboard. Rolling over he was about to ask Ron what he thought of the feast but was asleep before he could.

Harry might have eaten to much because his dreams were jumbled and confusing. He was wearing Professor Quirrell’s turban and it was telling him that he was supposed to be sorted in to Slytherin house. He protested and tried to pull it off but it wouldn’t. He tried and tried, the turban hissed at him like a snake calling him worthless and stupid.

Waking with a start Harry blinked into the darkness, rolling over he went back to sleep without remembering the dream in the morning.


	8. Bells, Books, and Candles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a surgestion from one of you lovely readers I've tried out Grammarly. I hope you will enjoy reading this and I'll see you next week.

"You see him?"

"The short one with black hair?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"You sure? I imagined someone…Well."

From the moment he left his dormitory in the morning, Harry was followed by whispers and people craning their necks to see him. Or rather his forehead. Percy had taken the cap from Harry in the morning, telling him that he would get it back by Christmas. Trying to hide his head from the other students didn't work either, as they would pass him multiple times in the corridor just to get a better look at him.

Harry could deal with people looking at him as they passed, even if it was extremely uncomfortable having them stare. The annoying part was the whispers. He preferred it when they walked straight up to him and asked.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Had a blond and rather good looking Hufflepuff boy who was a bit older than Harry asked the first morning at breakfast.

"No, I'm Potter Harry." Responded Harry, stabbing his sausages.

"You are Harry Potter, right?" Asked a cute black-haired girl from Ravenclaw, her friends giggling behind her back.

"Harry Potter! Where?" Said Harry making a show of looking around in the corridor where they'd met. "Oh, you mean me." He'd made her giggle.

"Oi Potter, show us the scar!" Called a Slytherin who looked like someone had dropped an anvil on his head and flattened it.

"Sure, which one." Called Harry pushing back his fringe and sticking out his tongue at them.

Even the teachers reacted to his name. During their first Charms class with the tiny Professor Flitwick, the man took the roster and made a little start at Harry's name, nearly falling off his piles of books. Professor Sprout in Herbology paused after reading his name, looking at Harry, who looked around himself. "Is there another Harry Potter in the class?" he asked, having confirmed that he was there.

Professor McGonagall didn't make any remarks to his name on her list, which Harry was grateful his classmates had already grown tired of the teachers' reactions. Transfiguration started much like the other classes, with them going through the basics until they were given a matchbox and told to turn all the matches into needles. At the end of the class, the only one who'd been able to make a change to their matches was Hermione who's matches were pointy if not silver.

Doing magic wasn't as easy as every adult had made it look. There were theories behind everything which Harry didn't really understand. However, Hermione always had questions too, in her attempt to understand everything. Harry relied on the theory he'd read in _Magical theories_ , just imagine it and believe that it will happen it happens.

Harry, Ron, and Neville were often late to class, the former because Harry took dentures to avoid groups of students in the corridors. At the same time, Neville got lost whenever he tried to go somewhere, Peeves were often the cause of first years being late while Nearly-Headless Nick was always glad to show them the right way. The three were often the ones to lose Gryffindor house points, whereas Hermione made up for it by earning points from being a know-it-all.

After the first day of classes, Harry thought he would go back to sleeping all night, but he found that he wasn't tired when he lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Too many thoughts and ideas were flying around in his head, and he wanted to know more.

Finally, giving up on sleep, Harry got up, grabbed his Transfiguration homework, and walked down to the Gryffindors common room. Expecting to find it deserted, Harry was surprised to hear voices as he descended the stairs.

"This is going to be the worst week for us all. The first couple of days are always the hardest for the First Years. You can expect them to wake up in the middle of the night crying for mommy or be sitting down here crying in silence because they are homesick." The speaker made a pause. Taking the last steps down into the circular room, Harry could see the six Gryffindor Prefects gathered around one of the tables, Percy's eyes glittering as he listened to the Headboy. "It is our job as prefects to make them feel comfortable and at home as fast as we can. Tell them to write home in the morning, remind them of all the things they have done during the day, encourage them to explore the castle, and make friends. Potter You, alright."

Jumping a bit, Harry nodded, holding his book close to his chest.

Percy got up. "You should go back to bed. It's late." He said softer than the Headboy.

Glancing at the prefects, Harry shrugged. "Wouldn't do much good, Perc. I can't sleep. Thought I read a bit and try again later." He explained wondering why it was so much easier to talk to Percy than it was answering the prefect.

"Right, there's no other reason?" Inquired Percy glancing over his shoulder to his peers.

"What like I'm homesick." Harry gave Percy a dry smile.

"Are you?" asked Percy raising an eyebrow.

Harry was about to say that he would never be homesick but stopped himself. The Burrow had been more like a home to him the last month than Private Drive had ever been, and it was Percy's home as well, which meant that if he wasn't careful with his choice of words, Percy might take it the wrong way.

"No, I'm not, But I wouldn't mind being back at the Burrow. The classes are exhausting." He smiled, walking over to an armchair by the fire.

Opening his book Harry heard the prefects whispering. They laid out plans to check on the first years and escort them to the Astronomy class on Wednesday at 10pm. Once they were done, Percy came over to Harry yawning.

"You sure you are alright?" he asked.

"Yes, see you in the morning." Responded, Harry turning a page in his book. It was the new prefect's job to wake the first years in the morning.

The next night a sixth-year prefect was up in the common room when Harry walked down a book in his hand. She greeted him but let Harry be after that, doing her own homework. The next night was the head boy who was a talker and gladly helped Harry understand his potions and herbology questions. The fifth-year prefect girl only looked up when he came down the night before Friday and left him alone, which was just what he wanted.

Getting a few hours of sleep past midnight and going down early for breakfast, to avoid the unpleasant stares and whispers, had Harry dozing off before lunch in class. Professor Bins, their History of Magic teacher, had the best classes to sleep in, thought Harry. The man who also happened to be the only ghost teaching them wouldn't have noticed if a student snored loudly in his class, which was so boring that even Hermione had trouble keeping her eyes open to take notes. The other class Harry found good to have a nap in was Transfiguration, where things rarely went boom. No one dared raise their voice, unlike in Charms, where there were an awful lot of accidents with wands making popping noises or shooting angry sparks.

The Friday of their first week came quickly, and Harry found himself chewing on a piece of toast in the Great Hall when Ron and Neville came down. "We made it." Grinned Ron sitting down in front of Harry.

"What did you make?" Yawned Harry turning his attention from the cloudy sky to his friends.

"We found our way down here without getting lost once." Grinned Neville grabbing a piece of toast and bumping into his empty goblet, which fell over.

"That's awesome." Smile Harry, who had taken a detour to explore the school on his way down.

"It is. How long have you been down here?" Asked Ron filling his plate with scrambled eggs and sausages. Ron could eat as much as Dudley but was still as thin as a stick.

"Not long, I met Percy on his way up to wake us." Said Harry. The Hall was filling with more students, and the stares started again.

"What do we have today?" asked Neville, who never remembered their timetable.

"Double hour potions with Slytherin, Transfiguration with Hufflepuffs, Charms with Ravenclaw, Lunch, and Defence Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw." Said Harry glaring at the students who stood up to watch him.

"How do you know that? I refuse to be your friend if you are turning in to another Hermione." Said Ron through a mouthful of sausages.

Picking up his notebook Harry showed it to Ron. He'd spent last night drawing out their timetable in a smaller format. "I'm not that good at learning things by heart." He said.

"Oh, nice." There was a screech above them, and they all looked up as the post arrived.

Harry and Ron both received a letter from Mrs Weasley congratulating them for becoming Gryffindors. Apart from that, Harry hadn't gotten any post. Hedwig would come to the Hall anyways, to greet him and eat the rest of his toast before going back up to the Owlery to sleep.

Seeing the snowy owl, Harry raised his arm for the bird to land on and was surprised to see that she had a letter in her beak. "Is that for me?" asked Harry taking the envelope from Hedwig as she jumped down on the table and started pecking at his toast.

"Who's it from?" asked Ron watching Harry open the letter.

Reading it, Harry smiled. "Hagrid's invited me for tea after class today."

"Nice, would you mind if we joined you?" asked Ron. "Charlie told me a lot about him."

"Sure, why not."

Hedwig flew off, toppling Neville's goblet, which had held orange juice that splashed on his robes.

"Oh, great." Sighed Neville drying it off as best he could.

Normally Harry would have tried to escape the Great Hall unseen, but he couldn't find a good moment to do so before Ron and the rest of the First years decided it was time to get to class. Unfortunately, the Slytherin decided to go down at the same time as well.

"Hey, Potter! Do you remember the Dark Lord?" shouted Theodore Nott drawing a chuckle from the other Slytherins except Draco, whose face was a neutral mask.

Turning around to walk backward, Harry met Nott's eyes. "Yes, I do. Is there anything else you want to know? I'd be glad to tell all of you what you need to hear to leave me alone."

A hand grabbed Harry's arm, and Hermione glared at him. "Don't amuse them." She hissed.

"What's it like to have an ugly disfigurement across your face!?" Leered Millicent Bulstrode.

"Bothersome, only the really stupid seem to notice it." Responded Harry rolling his eyes.

"Why you." Millicent raised her fist, stepping forward, and was stopped by Draco. "Get out of the way, Malfoy." Snapped the girl swinging for Harry, who stepped back from her.

"You started it. He is giving back the same. Don't start a fight in front of them." Draco nodded at the Gryffindors, who were all eager for a fight with the Slytherin.

"At least one of you are smart." Huffed Hermione pushing past Harry to be first in the line outside the classroom.

The door to the potion classroom opened before there could break out a fight. They all filled in, taking seats around old and worn worktables. Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione sat at one table in the corner away from staring eyes.

Like the other teachers, Professor Snape took the roster and stopped at Harry's name. "Ah, yes. Harry Potter, our new celebrity." He said softly, black eyes looking down his nose at Harry, who shrank back. The Slytherins sniggered behind their hands as Snape finished calling the names on his list.

Pulling the flowing fabric of his robes closer around him, Snape's eyes moved over the class. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potions making." Snape, like Professor McGonagall, had the gift of keeping a class transfixed in silence as he spoke in a low voice that was heard by all. "There will be little foolish wand-waving in my class. You will hardly believe it's magic. I don't expect you will understand the beauty of a softly simmering cauldron, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching minds, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

The silence that followed this little speech was filled with fear and awe. Harry, Ron, and Neville exchanged looks, sure that they would be one of those dunderheads. Hermione, however, was hanging on to every word coming from Snape's mouth, sitting on the edge of her seat, ready to prove him wrong.

"Potter." Said Snape, suddenly making him jump. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Um…" Harry blinked up at the teacher running through everything he could remember reading in the potions book. It was a bit hard with Hermione waving her hand in the air, ready to prove that she'd swallowed the book whole. "It's a Draught…" he remembered thinking that the potion sounded a bit creepy when reading about it. "a sleeping potion, a powerful one, right. Living Death," he snapped his fingers. "Draught of Living Death." He finished seeing Hermione lower her hand.

"Well, well, well. You've actually opened your book." Sneered Snape. Harry's mouth was a bit dry. "And where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"An apothecary." Responded Harry, a bit annoyed at Hermione's waving hand.

"Tut, tut – Fame clearly isn't everything." Sneered Snape looking down his beak at Harry, who got the uncomfortable feeling that he was looking for any excuse to make him look bad.

"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't think you expected me to search for a goat that might have a bezoar in its stomach when it's much faster to go to an apothecary." Retorted Harry having had enough of being looked down on by his relatives.

"Indeed." Now the Gryffindors were trying to keep down their own sniggers. "And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.

Licking his lips, Harry thought he must have heard wrong. "Sir, is that a trick question? Monkshood and wolfsbane is the same plant. It's extremely poisonous and prefers to grow in partial shade." He didn't have to read about the flower in _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_. His aunt had grown them in the corner of her garden and made sure Harry knew how deadly they were.

The look Snape gave Harry was a mixture of disdain and something else, something soft. His eyes quickly snapped to Hermione. "Sit down, Miss Granger, two points from Gryffindor for your childish actions." He turned to the rest of the class. "Well, why don't you copy down what Mr Potter just informed you."

There was a scramble for quills and parchment. Snape wrote on the blackboard what had been said and gave them a minute to write it down before he cleared it and started writing instructions for their first potion, Cure for Boils. They worked two to a cauldron, Ron and Neville, at one end of the table, Harry and Hermione to the other.

Even though the potion was described as easy, Harry found it hard, or maybe it was Hermione who wouldn't let him even crush the beetles. By the end of the class, Harry had given up on trying to do anything and sat watching Hermione take the cauldron of the flame before adding the porcupine quills the potions simmering down to a thick lime green liquid.

"That's how it's supposed to look." Said Hermione checking her book.

"You sure?" asked Harry. "I think it looks a bit light green." At this, Hermione looked between the potion and her book.

"No, it's lime green. I don't see how it could turn lighter." She flicked back and forth in her book.

Glancing over at Ron and Neville, Harry could see them grinning as they too added the porcupine quills to their potion. "Hey! aren't you supposed to take the cauldron off the fire before-"began Harry.

A loud hissing erupted from the cauldron. Harry watched as it melted, spilling the potion out over the floor, burning holes in shoes. Hermione quickly jumped up on her stool, as did the rest of the class.

Snape bore down on Neville and Ron, vanishing the potion and taking another point from Gryffindor for the twos blunder before sending Ron and Neville, who'd gotten the most potion on them and was now sporting angry red boils on hands and feet, up to the hospital wing. Once the drama was over, he told them to clean up and leave his dungeon.

Staying behind as the rest of the class hurried out to be in time for transfiguration and whatever the Slytherins were having, Harry, walked up to the potions master. "Um, sir?" He said hesitantly. It was easier answering questions than asking them.

"What is it, Potter?" Sneered Snape, his black eyes cold.

Gulping, Harry opened his book, pointing to a line in the beginning. "I was wondering about this line here." He said. "It says that: _There is no magic required in simple potions making if one knows what one is doing, only the ingredients may require magic to get a hold of_. Does that mean that muggles can be taught potions making?" It was a stupid question, but he needed to know. The curiosity was keeping him up at night.

"Interesting question, Mr Potter. Are you planning to teach muggle potions making during Christmas?" Sneered the professor.

"Uh… No. I was just curious, if a muggle could make potions, then there should be some of them in their own stores, but seeing as there aren't, I was wondering if there was a reason they can't make the simpler potions or if it's the society keeping a hold on the knowledge." Said Harry closing the book to hold it tight to his chest. It was cold in the dungeon without the fires.

"As I said at the beginning of the class, potions making is an art and exact science but also magic. Muggle Science contradicts that of potions, and only a few capable of mastering the art can make potions. However, they can't find ingredients as readily as a wizard visiting Diagon Alley, meaning that they can never mass produce and only makes potions for home use." Said Snape almost pleasantly. "Do you have any more questions to waste my time with?"

Biting his lip, Harry thought of all the notes scribbled in the margins of his book. "No, sir, thank you for your time." He finally said, turning to scurry out of the classroom.

Ron and Neville weren't back for transfiguration class, and Harry ended up sitting with Dean and Seamus, who left him alone to nap after McGonagall started the class having them continue their attempts at transfiguring matches into needles.

The poking and jabbing of elbows in his ribs woke Harry from his slumber to glare at Dean and Seamus. "What?" he asked, rubbing at his eyes.

Professor McGonagall's shadow fell on Harry, and he looked up into her stern face. "Mr Potter, do you find this class so boring that you rather go back up to your bed?" asked the woman, somehow managing to convey disappointment without sounding mean.

Stifling a yawn, Harry straightened his back, "Not at all, Professor, it's fascinating-"He blinked up at her.

"Then why are you using your book as a pillow instead of using your head to read it?" Asked McGonagall raising an eyebrow.

"Would you believe me if I said that I've read it already?" Asked Harry.

"Cover to cover?" She looked unbelievingly at him.

"It's interesting." Shrugged Harry.

"Then practice turning your match into a needle. I expect that you will make progress by having read the book."

"I've already done it." Said Harry seeing Hermione turnaround from her perfect needles glaring daggers at him.

"Really? Then you wouldn't mind showing me." Seamus and Dean stared at Harry as he took out his matchbox, emptied the content on the desk, and lifted his wand.

Muttering the spell, Harry tapped each match, concentrating on the image of the needle he'd used to use when fixing his old backpack in school. The matches rounded out, turned pointy and hard.

McGonagall picked up one of the needles inspecting it. "Well done, Mr Potter, one point to Gryffindor." She returned the transfigured needle and walked on.

"Guess I can go back to sleep then." Yawned Harry using his books as pillows once more.

Calling the class to order before the bell that ruled all their waking hours rang, Professor McGonagall assigned them another chapter to read and write a review of before next Friday. When the class ended, Harry, who had woken up in time to note down the homework, made to follow the others.

"Mr Potter, I'd like a word." Called McGonagall.

"We'll save you a seat at lunch." Said Dean passing Harry. Hermione's nose was in the air, and Harry was certain she thought he was getting what he deserved for sleeping in class.

Yawning, Harry turned to the teacher and found himself craning his neck to look up at the tall woman. "Now then, could you perhaps tell me what is wrong with your bed seeing as you don't sleep in it?" asked McGonagall, not unkindly.

"Um… Nothing?" said Harry, a bit confused.

"Let me rephrase the question. Percy Weasley tells me that you don't sleep, and now I find you dosing off in my class. I would like an explanation."

"Oh, well, Percy would think I don't go up to bed, but I do, just much later than him, and I like to eat breakfast early, so we always pass as he goes up to wake the first years." Explained Harry, relieved.

The woman's stern face softened. "Mr Potter, you are young and need regular sleep. Taking naps in class and staying up half the night isn't healthy."

"Well, I can't help it if my sleeping pattern is shot to hell. It's not like I'm falling behind in any classes anyways." Muttered Harry.

"Be that as it may." Said Professor McGonagall, her voice cool once more. "I do not want to see or hear of you sleeping in class anymore. Go to bed at a regular hour, if not for the sake of your academic than for your health."

Biting his lip, Harry nodded rather than arguing with the woman.

"Good, now off to lunch with you." She shooed him out of her classroom.

Walking down to lunch, Harry tried to develop a plan of how to stay up half the night and read while staying awake during class. Stopping at the open doors to the Great Hall, he took one glance of the packed room and turned on his heels. He could eat later when there weren't as many students around, which was a lot less noisy.

Going up the marble stairs, Harry made his way to the East Wing and the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. He shivered a bit at the cooler air in the corridor but sat down in one of the large windows and opened his book. However, he didn't read as his eyes fell close, and his mind went completely blank for a while.

Ron and Neville, who'd made it back from the hospital wing without a mark left on them, woke Harry before the class started. Well, in the classroom, Harry found himself with another headache, which he blamed on the smell of onions in the room. He couldn't get any more sleep and simply listened as Professor Quirrel described the best way of handling trolls, being a bit jumpy himself whenever anyone asked him about them.

Once class was over, Harry, Ron, and Neville ran up to their dormitory, dumping their bags before going down to see Hagrid.

Knocking on the door, Harry heard barking and instinctively took a step back.

"Down Fang, No. Down. Sit." Came Hagrid's voice from inside the hut before he opened the door. "Aaa, Harry, a bit early, aren't yeh." Greeted the giant, a huge smile on his face.

"Hi, Hagrid. I hope you don't mind me bringing my friends Ron and Neville." Said Harry feeling a smile spread across his own face.

"Not at all come in with yeh." Hagrid stepped to the side, letting them in.

A huge bore hound sat patiently waiting in front of the door, his tail wagging madly as he snuck forward a little to greet them. "That's Fang." Introduced Hagrid as Harry held out a hand for the dog to sniff and was knocked to the floor when the dog decided to both hug him and slobber doggy kisses all over his face. "Oi, come on, get of 'im." Hagrid had to pull the dog off Harry.

"Ew, you're covered in dog slobber." Said Ron before Fang got him too. "Ew, I'm covered in dog slobber." Next was Neville, who giggled madly as the dog tried to clean his ears.

"Okay, that's enough, Fang, sit down." Said Hagrid, and the dog obeyed. "He's a great softy he is." Grinned Hagrid, "Please sit down and tell me about your first week. I just put the kettle on."

Sitting down at the huge round table, Harry took in the rest of the hut. There was a crackling fire, a sunken down easy chair, a made-up bed with a patchwork quilt on top, curtains around the windows, and all sorts of herbs and branches hanging from the roof beams. All in all, Harry thought that it was just as cozy as the Burrow.

Putting out four mugs, Hagrid sat down with them. "Now then, Ron, was it?"

"Yes, Ron Weasley."

"Nice to meet yeh. I've been chasing your brothers out of the forest for years. How's Charlie?" Said Hagrid, his black eyes sparkling with interest.

"Oh, he's doing fine last I heard. He's studying dragons in Romania. You should see some of the pictures he sends me of them, huge Hungarian Horntail, red Chinese Fireball, and Welsh Green." Ron grinned, happy to talk about his eldest two brothers as long as no one compared him to them.

"Golly, That would be nice. Tell yeh the truth I wouldn't mind having a dragon myself." Said Hagrid getting up to make them some tea.

"Really, I thought it was illegal to rains dragons in Brittan?" Said Neville, his feet not quite reaching the floor.

"Well, yes." Hagrid poured the water into the teapot. "Your father works in the ministry as well? Auror, right?"

"Yes, he is a dark wizard catcher on the hunt for the one who broke into Gringotts at the end of July." Grinned Neville straightening as he talked about his father.

"Right, I said one be mad to try and rob Gringotts, now he's got the great Frank Longbottom after him." Said Hagrid putting out rock cakes.

"Yeah, about that, the paper said that the vault had been emptied earlier that day, Didn't you empty vault seven hundred and thirteen the day of the break-in. If you can, call it emptying." Said Harry remembering the article he'd read on the train.

"Well, anyway. Tell me about your first week at Hogwarts. How're the classes?" Hagrid's whiplash change in subject served more to Harry's belief that something was going on than not.

"I think Snape got something against Harry. He kept asking Harry these difficult questions at the start of class." Said Ron. "If you hadn't tried to warn us about the porcupine quills, I bet he'd taken points off for not doing it."

"He isn't that bad. Professor Snape actually reminds me a bit of my old chemistry teacher. He hated children and couldn't stand anyone making the tiniest of mistakes." Said Harry biting into one of the cakes and nearly cracking a tooth.

As they talked about the first week, Harry tried to join in, but his mind was trapped on the Gringotts break-in. He had a funny feeling that there was more to it than he could see.

Later, when the three were walking up to the castle for dinner, their pockets heavy with rock cakes they hadn't been able to refuse, Harry wondered if he hadn't watched the world around him with rose-colored lenses. He had thought everything in the magic world was wonderful and perfect, but it was just like the muggle world but high on magic.


	9. Snake in the grass

Going down for breakfast on Monday morning, Harry stopped by the notice board where a new announcement had been put up. It was time for the first years to start flying lessons on Tuesdays together with the Slytherins.

Making his way through the castle via hidden passages and shortcuts, he’d found Harry entered the Great Hall where the breakfast was just appearing. Taking his seat at the end of the table, Harry dug in on the toast. Before the Hall had started filling up, Harry was out of there.

He didn’t let the teacher catch him sleeping in class but instead napped between lessons when he wasn’t engulfed in discussions about quidditch and their coming flying lesson.

Listening to stories of how his fellow students had gotten away from Muggles with pitchforks and helicopters chasing them across the country, Harry thought they were making them up. Neville and Harry were the only non-muggle-born who didn’t boast about their flying abilities. Neville, because he was frightened of the thought of getting on a broom, dreading the lesson. Harry because he’d only ever flown on a broom that was outstripped by moths.

Hermione believed that everything could be learned though books were pestering them about everything she read regarding flying. Neville was hanging on to her every word. In contrast, Harry and Ron fled the room, sitting out in the courtyard where Ron gave him stories from his childhood flying over the village and playing pranks on the people below him.

“What about you, Potter!” Called Draco as he, Crabbe, and Goyle walked up to them. “Didn’t you say you crashed after having been chased off by a farmer?”

“You said you’d never flown before we played quidditch at home?” asked Ron.

“Because I hadn’t.” Said Harry, who was fiddling with the puzzle box. “I crashed my cousin's bike into the river bank after I jumped over it, hurt my shoulder but apart from that, there was no drama.”

“What is a bike? A stupid Muggle invention?” Crabbe laughed at his own stupidity, getting Goyle to join him.

Rolling his eyes at them, Draco turned to his friends. “Would you mind not showing how little you know in front of others? It makes everyone looks smarter than the two of you together.” He said, getting confused looks.

Turning to Harry, Draco looked down on him. “A bike is a sort of Muggle transportation, right, with peddles and wheels? Must be bothersome to travel across the country on one.”

“Beat walking.” Shrugged Harry getting the impression that Draco, like Ron, knew that he’d been on the run during the summer.

“Well, if you want any tips before tomorrow, I’ll be showing these two how to fly later down at the practice ground. Weasley is welcome to. I don’t suppose you have ever flown on a broom faster than a snail.” Draco left, and Harry turned to Ron, who’s ears were red.

“I can’t believe that you can stand that git.” Grumbled Ron, his fingers growing white on his transfiguration homework.

Harry stared after Draco for a while, thinking over his decision to make friends with him. “He was the first person who didn’t judge me right off. And you’ve noticed how often he talks about his dad. I think that’s because he is insecure, which is why he also has to reassure his own ego by looking down on others.”

“How do you get all of that from him bullying others and talking about his dad?” asked Ron rolling up his parchment.

“My cousin is the same. The only difference is that I think Draco wants to have friends while Dudley wants lackeys.” Shoving the box in his pocket, Harry got up stretching. “Shall we take a denture and look for Neville before class?”

Tuesday morning had all the first years excited for flying lessons. Harry got dragged into a conversation during breakfast on how their first lesson would be like. Watching Hermione and Ron argue over the possibility of them flying their first lesson or simply practicing the right way to hold a broom and broom maintenance. It was almost as amusing as Dean and Ron comparing Football to Quidditch, where one couldn’t understand what was so exciting in a sport with only one ball. No one was allowed to fly, and the other didn’t see how they could play a game that lasted for days without taking a break.

Personally, Harry was on Ron’s side in the argument. He wanted to get up on a broom and fly again, even if it was only hovering a foot of the grass. Remembering the thrill of sitting on a broom for the first time, Harry smiled absently, thinking of the fun they’d had at the Burrow. The arrival of the post drew Harry from his daydream, and he looked up in time to see Hedwig slap Draco’s family owl as it descended.

“Why are all my friends against him.” He muttered, having her land on his shoulder as Draco’s landed in front of him, dropping off his bi-daily package of treats from home.

Neville yelped as his family owl flapped its wings in front of his face before dropping off a package and flying off. “Stupid owl, You take after gran too much.” He called after the bird and picked up the box that had landed in his cereals. “If this keeps up, I’m going back to eating toast at least, then it doesn’t splatter all over me.”

The first-years around Neville laughed. “What did your gran send you?” asked Harry. Hedwig was once more busy preening his hair, fussing over it like a bird's nest.

“I don’t kno- Oh!” Neville exclaimed as he brought out a round object the size of a large marble, made of clear glass with grey smoke floating around its inside. “It’s a Remember. Gran knows I forget things. She must have sent me this to help me remember.”

“Cool.” Grinned Dean. “How does it work?” Anyone who spent a day with Neville knew that he had a memory of a leaky cauldron. If people didn’t remind him of what day it was, he would surely forget that as well.

“Simple, you hold it tight in your hand like this.” He squeezed the Remeberal. “And if the smoke turns red-“ A perplexed look came over Neville as said smoke turned a deep scarlet. “It means you’ve forgotten something. Trouble is I can’t remember what I’ve forgotten.”

That brought another round of laughter to the Gryffindors. Which was quickly stifled as the Remeberal was snatched out of Neville’s hand.

“You gran send you a toy Longbottom.” Drawled Draco, and on cue, his two shadows laughed.

“Everyone knows Remeberals are for the stupid and gullible.” Chuckled Goyle.

Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville stood up. “Give that back.” Squeaked Neville.

“You wouldn’t want to start a fight in front of the teachers.” Said Hermione grabbing on to the back of Ron’s robes to keep him from flinging himself at Draco.

“Really, You Gryffindors are so aggressive. I just wanted a look.” Said Draco holding the Remeberal up to the ceiling, looking at it and the glimmering runes on the outside.

“Kleptomania.” Said Harry opening the chocolate frog, Draco had dropped on his plate before snatching the Remeberal out of Neville’s hand.

“What did you call him Potter!” Snarled Crabe looming over Harry. Hedwig leaped off his shoulder, swiping at the goons' heads before returning to the owlery.

“Kleptomania. It is not something someone is. It’s something someone has.” Huffed Hermione, her sharp eyes glaring at Draco. “It’s the inability to keep from taking things that don’t belong to them. Like the Remeberal, for example.”

Huffing, Draco dropped the Remeberal, and Harry snatched it out of the air before it could shatter on the hard-stone floor.

“You swallowed a dictionary, Granger. Too bad it isn’t one on the wizarding world, or you might learn something.” Leered Draco having Hermione go red in the face.

However, before anything could happen, the whole situation was brought to a halt as Professor McGonagall came over to them. “What is going on here?” she asked, steely eyes narrowed on them all.

“Nothing.” Said Harry. “Just a friendly disagreement between two gropes of people.” His fellow Gryffindors glared at Harry, who had to keep himself from pulling up the hood on his robes and hide under the tables.

“Very well, then. I suggest you all head off to class.” She didn’t move until they all left the table.

“Why did you do that?” asked Seamus as they walked up to the Charm’s classroom.

“Do what?” Yawned Harry.

“Defended those Slytherins. They started it.”

“Doesn’t mean we have to end it. Fighting fire with fire only brings a bigger flame. Harry was putting it out so as not to start a war with the Slytherins because we ratted them out on their bad behavior to our Head of House.” Snipped Hermione.

“Is that what I did?” Asked Harry pulling his hood up. He couldn’t take a detour to class while walking with the others, so hiding his face was the next best thing he could do. “I told McGonagall the truth. We had a friendly disagreement with a bunch of idiots that trampled into the lion's den.”

Ron’s eyes light up. “They are lucky we are such well-behaved lions under McGonagall’s watchful eyes.” Harry grinned in response seeing the twins’ influence on their youngest brother.

Hermione’s hand smacked her forehead, and she hurried up to walk ahead of them.

“You mean we’ll get back at them?” asked Seamus.

“Not during potions. Snape will have our heads in his next potion if we disturb his class.” Said Neville squeezing his Remeberal and getting red smoke once more.

Dean snapped his fingers and pointed at Harry. “Flying lessons!” he exclaimed. “We’ll make him fall off his broom!”

They spent the rest of the day to three-thirty coming up with increasingly improbable ways of making a joke out of the Slytherins. Walking down the castle lawn to the training-ground, Hermione hissed at Harry. Telling him that it was his fault for starting everything and that she was going to tell a teacher if any of them acted on their plans.

“Relax, would you.” Hissed Harry. “Draco is not going to let Crab and Goyle make a fool out of the Slytherins, and the others are too intent on making me a laughingstock.

“So, you think they deserve it.”

“No, Hermione, I think that both parties even each other out. If one makes a move, the other will follow.”

“With you as the leader for the Gryffindors.” Sniffed Hermione.

Harry turned around, blocking her way, the rest of their house going on without them. He stared into Hermione’s brown eyes, and the girl took a step back. “What?”

Harry wanted to yell at her that he wasn’t any leader. He would never tell anyone what to do and that she could shut up and stop hissing at him because he didn’t follow everyone else. Instead, he told her exactly what he thought of her. “You are such a know-it-all. Can you for once in your life imagine that you are wrong.”

The brown eyes darkened. As expected of Hermione, when she was angry with someone, she raised her head and trudged down the lawn, completely ignoring Harry.

His hand’s shaking, Harry adjusted the glasses on his nose and followed. The rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins were already gathered on the open lawn, standing on opposite sides of two rows of brooms evenly laid out on the short-cropped grass.

No sooner had he joined the other boys than the short-silver-haired, and hawkeyed Madam Hooch took the last steps over to the training-ground from the castle. “Right, everyone’s here. What are you waiting for? Everyone stand beside a broom and hold out your right hand over it. Come one hurry up.”

They all scrambled for a broom that didn’t have twigs bent out of shape or wasn’t sporting visible splinters. Harry chose a broom as far away from Hermione as he could and found himself standing face to face with Draco.

“Time to see if you are as good as everyone says you are Potter.” Leered Draco.

“Likewise.” Agreed Harry, knowing full well that he wasn’t nearly as good as everyone expected him to be from his overblown reputation.

“Alright. You are now going to summon your broom into your hand by simply calling UP. Begin.” Explained Madame Hooch.

In unison, all of the first years called up. Harry nearly jumped himself as his broom flung itself off the ground and slapped his hand hard. He managed to grip it before the broom fell to the ground. Draco’s rose to his hand, and the blond boy smirked, glancing at the others who’s broom’s had stayed on the lawn. Nott was also leering at the Gryffindors, a broom in his hand. In the end, it took Hermione and Neville the longest for their brooms to reach their hands. Hermione's rolled around indecisively on the ground for a long while before jumping into her hand. While Neville’s smacked him in the face once and tried to do it a second time, but Neville had learned from the first and skirted to the side, grabbing his broom before it could fall back down.

After that, Madam Hooch had them mount the broom and showed them the correct way of holding on to it to not slide off. This time it was Draco’s turn to blush as Madame Hooch told him that he’d been holding it wrong for years.

Once she was satisfied with all of them, she brought out a whistle. “On my mark, you will kick off the ground, hard. Hover for a bit. Lean forward and land. Understood.”

“Yes.” Replied all of them.

“Good, 3… 2…-“ She didn’t get to one before Neville, afraid of being left behind, kicked off the ground and rose into the air. “Mr Longbottom, come down here at once!” Called the woman.

“How.” Squeaked Neville, his broom rising higher and higher. 2 meters, 3 meters. White-faced Neville looked down, and Harry saw the terror in his face before the broom pointed upwards, and he slid off the broom.

WHAM- Neville hit the ground, and there was a loud crack followed by a yelp. Without a rider, the broom fell back on the grass, landing softly.

Madam Hooch knelt pale-faced herself over Neville, and Harry could hear her muttering. “Broken wrist. Come on, boy, it’s alright, up you go.”

Turning to the rest of the class as she helped Neville up. “None of you will leave the ground as I help this boy up to the hospital wing. You leave those brooms where they are, or you will be out faster than you can say Quidditch. Come on, dear.”

His face tear-streaked and arm clutched close to himself, Neville hobbled up to the castle with Madame Hooch’s arm swung around him.

No sooner had they left than the Slytherins started laughing.

“Did you see his face!” Shrieked Millicent Bulstrode bending over double.

“Smash! Like a fat pig.” Said her friend.

“Too bad he didn’t land on his head, or he might have learned something.” Guffawed Crabbe.

“Just comes to show that squibs aren’t meant to fly.” Sneered Nott.

“Hey, look at this.” Draco picked something up off the ground and held it up for everyone to see. “Must have fallen out of the fatties pocket.”

Harry recognized the Remeberal and took a step forward. “Give it here, Draco.” He asked pleasantly. Everyone’s eyes were suddenly on him.

Turning the glass marble this way and that, Draco shook his head. “I think not.” He said, jumping on to his broom and rose. There was no doubt that Draco could fly and controlled his broom with ease as he turned. “I think I’ll leave it somewhere Longbottom has to get it. Up a tree, perhaps.”

Harry got on his broom.

“Stop, you’ll get in trouble.” Said Hermione grabbing onto his robe to stop him.

Kicking off the ground, Harry rose in the air. Flying was just like he remembered it, awesome. Leaving the people behind on the ground, Harry felt free to face Draco without people hearing and watching.

“Please, Draco. Give it here.” He said, holding out a hand for the Remeberal.

Bobbing the Remeberal in his hand, Draco looked down at the students on the ground. “Why aren’t you in Slytherin, Harry?”

“What?” Harry lowered his hand, grabbing hold of the broom. “What are you talking about, Draco?”

“You are cunning, smart, and ambitious just like us Slytherins, yet the hat said, but it placed you in Gryffindor where you hid from your own people and take shortcuts like a coward.” Said Draco looking down his nose at him.

“I didn’t ask the hat to place me in Gryffindor. It just did. Doesn’t mean I can’t be your friend. Give back the Remeberal, please.”

A rare smile spread across Draco’s face. “Take it from me.” He grinned, shooting off across the grounds.

Something akin to the feeling he’d had playing quidditch with the Weasleys rose in Harry. He flew after Draco managing to catch up to him as they weaved through a grove of chestnuts trees by the lake. They shot up in the air, and Harry could see what Draco was thinking before he made a sharp turn, sticking to his tail. The chase had them flying straight toward the castle, spinning and dodging each other.

In the shadows under an archway leading into the clocktower-courtyard stood two tall figures watching the students below. Neither of them was amused at the first-year's antics.

“I told you Potter would jump at the opportunity to show off.” Said Severus glaring at the dark-haired boy flying through the air as if he was born to be on a broom.

“Don’t put things out of context, Severus. Malfoy was the first one to jump into the air. If anything, Potter seems to want to take something back that he’s taken.” Huffed McGonagall.

“There’s always someone who thinks they can break the rules when the teachers aren’t within sight.” Grumbled Severus.

“When the cat’s gone, the rats are on the table.” Agreed McGonagall, the slightest hint of a smile on her face.

Looking from the woman to the two boys spinning in the air as one tried to grab the other, Severus had a horrible insight. “No, You are not planning what I think you are?”

“You would almost think it was James.” Smirked McGonagall, an evil glint in her eye.

Scowling, Severus turned to her. “If you are planning to interfere with the cup, then it is only fair we both do it. And add a bet.”

“What did you have in mind, Severus?” Asked McGonagall, her cold exterior hiding her emotions once more.

There was a high scream from the student as the two stopped inches from slamming into a window. The two grinned at each other, and Harry knew Draco loved flying just as much as he did.

“We should probably stop before Madam Hooch gets back.” Huffed Harry smiling at Draco.

“Come on, it was just getting fun. Don’t be a wuss Potter.” He pulled out the Remeberal. “The first one to hit the ground gets to keep the Remeberal.” He threw the glass ball and zoomed off after it.

Angling his broom downwards, Harry dove catching up to Draco as the Remeberal fell towards the earth.

There was another scream as the two reached the ground, pulling up at the last second. Draco’s old broom a beat slower in the fast turn than Harry’s, digging the tip into the earth and throwing the boy tumbling across the lawn. Hand tight around the Remeberal, Harry’s feet scraped the ground and caught on a rabbit hole, having him thrown off the broom as well.

Laughing, Harry sat up as his housemates swarmed him.

“You are crazy. You could have been expelled for that!” Cheered Seamus.

“The grass got you again!” Chuckled Ron offering Harry a hand up.

Taking the offered hand, Harry saw Draco get up without help from his housemates, who were all cheering him on. Telling him, he’d showed Harry not to mess with the Slytherins.

“You should be expelled.” Snapped Hermione. She and the rest of the Gryffindor girls were standing off to the side, glaring at him. “You just have to show off like all the jocks, even when it means breaking the rules.”

“Come off it. We got Neville’s Remeberal back.” Huffed Ron standing between Harry and the girls. He should have been standing between him and the two approaching figures coming down from the castle.

“POTTER! MALFOY!” The two jumped and faced Professor McGonagall and Snape.

Harry shot Draco a terrified look getting one in return. They were defiantly getting expelled for this. His stomach turning into a black hole once more, he wanted more than anything at that moment to sink through the ground that was threatening to swallow him up.

Seeing Draco take the first step towards the teachers, Harry followed.

“Come with us.” Said Snape turning around.

Walking back up to the castle following their Head of houses, Harry’s mind kept spinning on the same thought. He was being expelled from the castle. What would he do when he could no longer become a wizard? Would he be sent back to the Dursley’s? Could he still stay at the Burrow? Or maybe with Hagrid. He couldn’t leave the castle just yet, not after only a week of learning magic. Not now when he had friends like Ron, Neville, and Draco.

Eyes blurring, Harry followed McGonagall’s swishing emerald robes, up the grand staircase, through a corridor, up another set of stairs turning right and left until she stopped. This was it, thought Harry. He would get expelled, and she was doing it here in a corridor where no one would hear them. Doing his best to choke down the sobs, Harry whipped his eyes and watched the professor open a door peeking her head inside.

“Sorry to disturb, but could I borrow Wood for a moment?” Asked McGonagall.

 _Great, she is going to make the lesson stick._ Harry could still remember the last time Uncle Vernon twisted his arm, and that had been the milder once of his punishments before being banished to his cupboard. He would smack Harry across the ear if he looked like he wasn’t listening to the shouting. Close his hands around his through whenever Harry dared correct him. Push him hard up against the nearest surface whenever he accidentally mentioned magic. Whatever Professor McGonagall was going to do to him, Harry could take it.

Rubbing harder at the tears in his eyes, Harry was determined to take whatever she was going to throw at him, without making a sound or letting her see that she was hurting him.

A short-haired and burly fifth-year excited the room closing the door behind him. “Yes, professor?”

Harry was confused, Wood was a boy? Instinctively taking a step back, Harry glanced up at McGonagall, who was beaming at him, unnerving him even more.

“Wood. I think I just found your new seeker.” She smiled.

“What?” Said Harry and Wood at the same time.

“How good is he?” asked Wood looking Harry up and down.

“He caught that glass thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive. Not even Charley Weasley could have managed that.” Proclaimed McGonagall proudly.

“Really better than Charlie, have you ever flown before Potter? You ever watched a game of quidditch? Can you see anything without the glasses? They might get in the way if we play in the rain. What about a broom? You can’t fly on a school broom for a match. Even if you see the snitch, the other seeker will catch it before you. Thou you have the right build for a seeker, small and quick. Think we might have to take in the quidditch robes to fit you, but Alicia can do that. Hey, I have to see how well you fly. You free tonight? We can meet on the quidditch pitch.” Wood advanced on Harry, who stepped back.

“Settle down, Wood.” Chided McGonagall, her sharp smile softening. “You are scaring him.” Harry had managed to get a suit of Armor between him and the crazy quidditch captain.

Blinking, Wood took a better look at Harry’s position and stepped back. “Oh, sorry. I get a bit quidditch crazy when it looks like we have a chance to win the house cup. We haven’t won after Charlie left.”

Harry’s ears had that ringing noise in them again. He couldn’t believe that McGonagall was going to let him off the hook because he was able to catch a stupid toy before it hit the ground. There was no way in the world that he could keep up his good luck. First, he managed to steal from the Dursleys, then he was able to run away from them, met Hagrid, got told he was a wizard, was taken in by the Weasleys, started Hogwarts, and learned how to fly.

“Why don’t we talk more later. Say five-o-clock Friday at the quidditch pitch. You can show me how good you are.” Smiled Wood.

Gulping, Harry nodded, unable to get any words out.

“Great. Thanks, professor. I have to get back. Flitwick is teaching us _Silencio_.” He made a little skip before entering the classroom once more.

“You’d think they were practicing cheering charms with his good mood.” Muttered McGonagall, her face returning to a more neutral expression.

Now it would come, now she was going to punish him.

“I hope you’ll make the house proud of playing as their seeker Potter. This is an opportunity few first years ever get. Slytherin utterly flattened us last year. Don’t disappoint me, or I might change my mind about punishing you for breaking the rules.” She looked down on Harry, the stern expression back on her face.

“I’ll try.” Squeaked Harry.

Nodding, McGonagall started walking back the way they’d come. “I suggest you go up to the Gryffindor tower and clean up before Dinner. There’s no use going back to flying lessons now.”

Harry nodded and ran for the common room.

“No running in the corridor!” Called the Professor after him, but she didn’t take any points.

There were no students in the Gryffindors common room, and Harry walked up to his dorm. Kicking off his shoes, he crawled onto his bed and pulled the curtains closed around him. Grabbing his pillow, Harry hugged it pressing his face into the soft fabric. He wasn’t crying. There was no need or reason to do so.

Harry couldn’t understand why, but he was shaking and his whole body was telling him to run for some reason. To get away before they could hurt him. And at the same time, he wanted to stay. Never before had he been a part of a group, never before had he had friends, he’d never been popular or wanted before. And it scared him.

Closing his eyes, Harry curled into a ball and tried to think of nothing.

He wasn’t aware that he’d fallen asleep before Ron was shaking him awake. “Hey, wake up, sleepyhead.”

Feeling like he’d woken up from a deep dream, Harry stretched and adjusted the glasses on his face. “What time is it?”

“Dinner time. Come on, you can tell us what punishment McGonagall gave you.” Smiled Ron pulling at Harry’s arm.

“She didn’t punish me.” Said Harry.

Walking down with Ron, Seamus, and Dean Harry told them what McGonagall had done. They were all very happy for him, congratulation him on making the quidditch team.

“You must be the youngest seeker in a hundred years.” Grinned Ron pushing the meatloaf over to Harry.

“Right, she only has to convince Professor Dumbledore to allow a first-year to have a broom.” Said Dean shoving food into his mouth.

“Hey, Harry!” Fred and George had entered the Great Hall making a B line for the first years.

“We heard the great news.” Said George ruffling Harry’s hair.

“Oliver couldn’t shut up about you.” Fred sat down on Harry’s right, shoveling food onto Harry’s plate.

“You’d have thought Charlie was back the way he is going on.” George stepped up on the bench, avoided plates and goblets on the table, crossing over to the other side where he sat down beside Dean.

“If you didn’t know it, We are on the team as well.”

“Beaters.”

“He knows. You told him at home when we were playing quidditch.” Said Ron glaring at his brothers.

“Right. We expect you to join the team next time there’s an opening.” Scoffed Fred.

“Better make an impression on Wood before it’s too late.” Leered George stabbing a potato and pointing it at his youngest brother.

“Right, whatever.” Grumbled Ron giving Harry the same look he’d had during Harry’s first days at the Burrow. “What about Malfoy. Did he get expelled, or is he playing for the Slytherins?” Asked Ron though a mouthful of meat and potatoes.

“Don’t you wish, Weasley?” Sneered Draco coming over to them, Crabbe and Goyle at his back.

“Why are you back here.” Growled Ron.

“There go those dreams.” Moaned Seamus. “I was hoping you’d be on the Hogwarts express by now.”

“Could say the same about Potter. Looks like you fame’s protected you once more.” Draco’s eyes were as cold as his face.

“Do us all a favor, Malfoy. And slink back to the other snakes,” Said Fred, His back to the three Slytherins.

“And take your monkey’s with you. They are stinking up the air.” Continued George through a mouthful.

“You are going to eat those words.” Snarled Crabbe cracking his knuckles.

“Get lost. Starting a fight in front of a full teacher table is a bad idea.” Said Harry crumpling the note Draco had left him.

“Relax. Only idiots would start a fight here.” Draco snapped his fingers at his shadows, and they left.

“You think he only walks here to make a fool of himself.” Growled Dean stabbing his meatloaf a bit harder than necessary.

“Maybe.” Shrugged Harry eating up the food that had been put on his plate.

Later at night, Harry lay on top of his bed, staring at the glowing arms of his watch. The rest of the dorm had gone to sleep hours earlier, apart from Neville, who wasn’t back from the hospital wing. Harry and Ron had decided to stop by there in the morning so see how he was doing and eventually help him find his way down to breakfast. But for now, Harry had a more urgent meeting he wanted to get to.

At a quarter to midnight, Harry slid off the bed. He picked up his shoes, sneaking down the stairs in his bare socks. Harry had an eye out for the prefects who were on duty. Fortunately for him, the sixth year boy on watch had fallen asleep in the armchair in front of the fire every night.

Making as little noise as possible, Harry crawled out the portrait hole before putting on his shoes. Walking down the corridor, Harry took out his wand and was about to light it when he stumbled on something soft and went sprawling on the floor.

“Offff.” He managed to keep himself from hitting the floor face first.

“Awww!” Whined a voice, and Harry knew at once who he’d fallen over.

“Neville.” He groaned. Sitting up, he light his wand. “ _Lumos_.” The light flickered once before vanquishing the darkness.

“Harry?” Said the round-faced boy confused. “What are you doing here?”

“Back at you.” Grumbled Harry getting to his feet. “We were worried about you. Where have you been?”

“I got lost.” Moped Neville in defeat. “And I finally figured out what the Remeberal was trying to tell me I forgot.”

“It wouldn’t be which portrait to give the password to?” Said Harry giving Neville a hand up. His wrist seemed to be okay as he accepted the help with both hands

“The reverse, I know which portrait it is, but she won’t let me in without a password, which I can’t remember.” He rubbed his arm.

“Right. The password is _Pig snout_. Go to bed with you before a teacher finds you out here or worse, Filtch.” Said Harry.

“The Bloody Barron’s already been past here twice.” Said Neville. “How do you always remember the password? Got any tips?”

Harry, who’d been about to continue, smiled at his friend. “For this one, I just imagine my cousin's face, and I’ll never forget it. I’ll see you later.” And he ran off worried he be late for the meeting.

Frowning at his friend Neville turned around, heading for the portrait of the Fat Lady. He was nearly there when he heard raised voices.

“Don’t you care about Gryffindor? Do you only care about yourselves?” Hissed Hermione. “ I don’t want the Slytherins to win the house cup, and you will make us loos all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about switching spells.”

“Go Away, Malfoy has something bad planned for Harry, and I’m going to make sure he doesn’t get into any traps.” Snapped Ron walking toward Neville.

“Fine, See what I care. Just remember what I told you when you are on the train ho-“ Hermione cut herself off, staring at the empty portrait. “How will I get back in.” she breathed.

“You’ll have to wait out here ‘till she’s back.” Smirked Ron stopping in front of Neville. “Hey, We’ve been missing you. You wouldn’t happen to have seen Harry walk past here recently?”

Blinking a bit confused at the two shadowed figures, Neville nodded. “Yeah, you just missed him. Did something happen?”

A soft light emanated from Hermione’s wand, and she walked over to them. “Ron found a note from Malfoy challenging Harry to duel at minding in the trophy room. Come on, it’s this way.”

“Oi, who’s eager to come along all of a sudden.” Protested Ron running ahead of her, pulling out his own wand to light the way.

“I’m not waiting out here for the teachers to find me. I’m coming with you so that I can explain that I’m trying to stop you and hopefully keep us from losing more points.” Snipped Hermione lengthening her strides to keep ahead of Ron.

Not wanting to be left out in the dark again, Neville hurried to keep up with them. “Wouldn’t it be easier not to get caught if we keep our voices down?” He suggested hiding behind Ron when Hermione sent him a deathly glare, but they didn’t say another word after that.

Ahead of the bickering pair, Harry ran through a shortcut behind a wall hanging and skipped over the trick step halfway down the stairs. A sprint down the hall and a turn to the left later, he was outside the trophy room. Trying the door, he found it unlocked. Ether Filtch didn’t care if anyone broke in, or Draco had fixed it so that it would be open.

Lowering his wand, Harry entered the room. He’d only poked his head in there before and was curious why Draco wanted them to meet there in the middle of the night. The glass casings threw his wand-light back at him, and the glittering trophies sparkled like stars on the night sky.

Walking past prices for bravery and house cup trophies given to the Slytherin in the 50-ies, Harry stopped in the middle of the room, glancing down at his watch. It was midnight on the dot and still no sign of Draco.

“ _Nox,_ ” Breathed Harry putting out the light and letting his eyes adjust themselves to the darkness. Everything was in shades of grey with no more glittering of magic. At one point in his life, Harry had thought that everything was going to be as dull as the room was in the darkness. There hadn’t been any magic in his childhood to light his way or blow his mind. But then one night there had been the spark which had grown to throw his world in colors so brilliant they nearly blinded him.

A soft silver light moved towards Harry, visible through the glass casings. Draco looked around for a moment before turning his back on Harry, raising his wand higher.

A smile tugged at Harry’s mouth, and he moved over to Draco, rolling on his feet, stopping at his shoulder. “You wouldn’t have noticed anyone sneaking around in here, would you?” he said, and Draco flew up, spinning around on the spot to face him.

“Bloody Hell!” he cursed, placing a hand over his chest. “You nearly scared me half to death. Don’t ever do that again.”

Harry grinned. “I was standing here all along.” He replied. “I’ll try not to scare you the next time we meet in a dark place in the middle of the night.”

“Please.” Draco took a deep breath collecting himself. “You came alone?”

“Just as you asked. Now, will you tell me why we are meeting in here, or were you trying to get the jump on me?” Said Harry crossing his arms.

“I’ll show you but answer me honestly. Did McGonagall make you Gryffindor's new Quidditch Seeker?” His grey eyes were intent on Harry’s.

“She did.” Said Harry feeling his stomach turn into a knot at the thought of flying in front of the whole school, crashing into the ground and getting a mouthful of grass.

“Snape made me the Slytherin seeker. Marcus Flint had nothing to say about it. Higgs, the previous seeker, threw a fit in the common room when he heard that he’d been benched.” Draco smiled, his face alive with emotions that no one ever saw in the light of day.

“I think Fred and George were going to throw me a party if Wood hadn’t stopped them, saying that I was going to be their secret weapon.” Smiled Harry. “But I think everyone already knows I’ll be the seeker.”

“Lucky you. Everyone on my team was on Higgs's side. I’ll either have to bribe them or threaten them to get them on my side.” Sighed Draco.

“You could always win the cup and make them come over to your side.” Suggested Harry drawing a gentle smile from his friend.

“You know, That doesn’t sound bad. Be prepared to get beat up, Potter.” Leered Draco gently elbowing Harry.

There was a rustling sound, and Harry spun around, pointing his wand at whoever had made the noise.

“I knew it!” Shouted Ron, his light wand preceding him through the door to the trophy room. “That slimy gitt is not getting away this time.”

“RON!” Snapped Harry lighting his wand once more, throwing such bright light that one would have thought the lamps were on in the room. “The hell are you doing here.”

Ron, Hermione, and Neville stopped in their tracks, throwing up their arms to shield their eyes. “What’s going on?” Whined Neville.

“I asked first.”

Ron squinted at them, and Harry lowered his wand dimming the light. “I thought you were in a duel. The note said so. _Meet me in the trophy room at midnight, Don’t be late._ ”

“You let him read the note?” Asked Draco, his neutral expression back.

“No.” Said Harry whishing his friends hadn’t come. It made it harder to talk to Draco. The other boy always had to keep up appearances around Ron and Neville. He did everything he could to ignore Hermione if he couldn’t insult her.

“Ron borrowed your Potions book, and the note fell out.” Said Hermione rubbing her eyes. “I should have taken it to McGonagall instead of handing it to him.”

“Do you two ever stop.” Groaned Neville. “Hey Malfoy, why did you tell Harry to come here if you weren’t going to duel him?” Neville might be a scatterbrain, thought Harry, but at least he had his priorities right.

Raising his nose, Draco turned to a display case and tapped the glass. “To show him this.” He said, and Harry moved over to see what he was pointing at. It was a placet showing a Slytherin quidditch team photo with their names and positions on tiny shields under them. The name Lucius Malfoy stood out, and Harry guessed he was the thin blond teen standing off to the side, his face a neutral mask. “My father was the seeker for Slytherin nearly fifty years ago.”

“Joy, you dragged us all the way over here just to brag about your father.” Drawled Ron.

Glancing over at Draco, Harry saw him point his wand at another photo of the quidditch-cup winners. Walking over to it, Harry let his light shine on this one showing seven Gryffindors holding the trophy high. Reading their names on the shields, Harry froze.

Ron and Draco were still exchanging insults, but Hermione noticed Harry’s expression and came over to him. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

“I’ve never seen his face before.” Breathed Harry. The boy standing in the middle of the photo wearing glasses, his hair tousled as if he’d just stepped off the broom, was James Potter, the team chaser.

Harry turned to Draco about to thank him when a cat mewed. “Shss.” Hissed Harry, “Put out your wand.” He said, and everyone stared at him as he lowered himself the light of his wand dyeing.

There was a noise in the other room that had the rest of them jump and put out their wands. “Sniff them out, my dear. They are here somewhere.” Said Filtch, and Harry’s heart jumped into his throat. This wasn’t good. They had to get out of the room and away from Filtch. Or they’d be hanged from their ankles in the dungeons.

Taking Hermione’s hand, Harry tugged at her to follow. She nodded and groped after Neville, who had frozen in the spot. Ron looked widely around, his wand half-raised. Draco was in the same position. Tugging at the both of them, Harry whispered, “This way.”

Draco grabbed onto Harry’s shoulder while Ron took Hermione’s hand and held on to Harry’s free one. Creeping out of the Trophy room into an armor gallery where the silver moonlight is shown through the windows, the five broke into a run. The only problem was Neville, who tripped over his own feet and grabbed hold of Ron. The two fell into an armor that crashed to the floor, making a loud racket that could indeed be heard through the whole castle.

“RUN!” Snapped Harry setting off at a dead spring.

Hurtling through corridors and diving through another of Harry’s hidden passages with him in the lead, none of them looked back. Harry wasn’t sure where he was leading them, only that he had to get as far away from Filtch as possible. They rounded a corner and came out in a corridor near their charms classroom, miles away from the trophy room.

Slowing down, the five stopped in a pool of silver moonlight panting.

“I told you it was a trap.” Gasped Ron bending over double.

“Right, you said Malfoy set a trap and wouldn’t meet Harry.” Snapped Hermione holding the stitch in her side. “What idiot sets a trap he himself will get caught in.”

“Are they always like this?” Huffed Draco recovering from the sprint as quickly as Harry.

“No, they are usually worse.” Breathed Harry straightening. “You didn’t inform Filtch, did you?”

Draco arched an eyebrow. “You think I’m that stupid. Clearly, this was the doing of Crabbe and Goyle. Those morans were supposed to cover for me with our perfect.”

“They’d … rat out… their own friend.” Huffed Neville rubbing his wrist.

“Anything to get the right people on their side.” Said Draco looking around.

“We should head back to our common room.” Said Harry and Draco, at the same time getting glares from the quarreling Ron and Hermione.

They had only taken a few steps towards the grand staircase when a doorknob rattled, and Peeves the poltergeist swooshes out of a classroom, the blackboard covered in obscene words. The spirit caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.

“Shut up. You’ll get us thrown out.” Hissed Hermione placing a finger over her lips.

Peeves cackled. “Ickle firsties! Wandering around the corridors at midnight. Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you’ll get caughty.”

“Not if you don’t give us away.” Hissed Harry. “Please.

“Should tell Filch, I should.” Hummed Peeves innocently, but there was a mischief glint in his eyes. “It’s for your own good, you know.” He blinked at them with a pout on his lips.

“Get out of the way.” Ordered Malfoy pointing his wand at the spirit. “ _Flipendo._ ” He snapped.

This was a big mistake. Peeves avoided the spell, which knocked back a jar on a pedestal cranking it.

Filling his lungs with as much air as he could, Peeves bellowed. “STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!”

Grabbing Draco’s and Hermione’s hand, Harry ducked under Peeves and ran. At the very end of the corridor, they slammed into a door, and it was locked.

“Crap.” Swore Malfoy jerking at the handle.

“This is it,” Moaned Ron as they pushed at the door. “We are done for it. Mom’s going to kill me.”

“For goodness sake. Move over.” Snarled Hermione pointing her wand at the lock and whispered, “ _Alohomora!_ ”

The lock clicked, and they all tumbled through it. Shutting it quickly behind them, they pressed their ear to the door listening.

“Which way did they go, Peeves?” gasped the caretaker, out of breath. “Quickly tell me.”

“What’s the magic word.” Teased Peeves.

“Stop messing about and tell me where those vermin have gone!” Snapped Filtch.

Harry was watching his billowing breath waiting for Peeves to give them away.

“Shan’t say nothing if you don’t say please.” Said Peeves in his sing-song voice.

“Alright, you blasted spirit- _Please_.”

They heard Peeves draw in a gleeful breath. “NOTHING!” he pipped, laughing. “There, I said it. Told you I wouldn’t say anything if you didn’t say please.” They heard the sound of Peeves giggling as he swooned away, and Filtch cursed out in rage.

Breathing out at the sound of Filtch retreating footsteps, Harry wished his heart would stop beating so fast.

“He thinks this door is locked.” Whispered Ron.

“I think we’ll be okay.” Agreed, Draco gulping down his own fears.

There was a tugging at Harry’s robes, and he turned to Neville. “What is it?” He asked, and his eyes fell on something white glimmering in the darkness, and he heard a low growl.

“Oh.” Gulped Harry staring at the nightmarish beast who’s layer they’d just trampled in to. They weren’t in a classroom, which he’d thought, but in a corridor. The forbidden corridor, and now he knew why.

“Oh, what?” asked Hermione turning around, and she reacted similarly to harry, frizzing in place, gaping at the monstrous dog. Ron and Draco responded, in the same way, staring at the three giant heads, their nostrils flaring, yellowish fangs showing and slippery ropes of saliva hanging from them.

The only reason it hadn’t attacked them already was likely because they’d appeared suddenly and taken it by surprise. But it was getting over it, and Harry could see the dog shift its balance to pounce.

Moving slowly, Harry groped for the doorknob. He’d rather take Filtch than get eaten by a hungry dog any day. Finding the knob, Harry twisted it, and they all fell backward. He slammed the door shut, jumping back when something hard hit it.

“Common room.” Said Harry, and they all ran for it. Draco parted with them at the grand stairs. Apart from that, Harry didn’t pay attention to his surroundings before they reached the Fat Lady's corridor on the seventh floor and slowed down out of breath again.

“Where on earth have you been?” asked the portrait looking at Ron and Hermione who’s dressing gowns were hanging off their shoulders, sweat running over their brows.

“On a run.” Panted Harry. “Pig snout.”

The portrait swung forward, and the four scrambled inside, collapsing in the armchairs in front of the fireplace, a few embers still glowing and giving off warmth.

It took them a while before any of them spoke, Neville looking like he would never talk again, trembling and pale-faced. Harry shivered and moved closer to the fire.

“What do they think they are doing, keeping a beast like that in a school.” Said Ron breaking the shocked silence.

“If, if a-nyone n…n need’s exercise i i it’s that d d dog,” Stuttered Neville sounding like Quirrel, even making the same nervous laugh as the man.

Having gotten her breath back, Hermione glared at the three of them. Her temper was back. “You don’t use your eyes any of you, do you.” She snapped. “Didn’t you see what it was standing on?”

“The floor.” Drawled Ron, fed up with her.

“A trapdoor.” Corrected Harry, having picked up on it when he followed the drowl. “It’s guarding something.”

Hermione blinked at him and then scowled; in her mind, he was probably showing off again. “You are lucky we didn’t get caught. If we had I-“

“You what? Blame it all on me?” Snapped Harry, having had enough of her accusation. “Who told you to get involved.”

“I was thinking about our house.” Snapped Hermione getting up.

“No, you weren’t.” Said Harry standing to face her. “You wanted to prove you were right again, messing with things that didn’t concern you.”

“I wouldn’t have come hadn’t the Fat Lady been gone from the portrait.” Shouted the girl.

“You could have stayed and waited.” Said Harry. “You could have told a teacher. You could have done a million other things, but you chose to follow Ron.”

Narrowing her eyes at Harry, Hermione spoke in a low controlled voice. “I hope you are pleased with yourself. We could all have been killed- or worse, expelled because of you. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going back to bed.” And she spun around and stalked up to the girls' dormitory.

Ron gaped after her. “No, please go ahead.” He said, turning to Harry and Neville. “You’d think we’d dragged her along, wouldn’t you?”

Sinking back down in his armchair, Harry pulled his knees up.

“You okay, Harry?” asked Neville rubbing his hands.

Chewing the inside of his mouth, Harry looked at the two. “I’m sorry you two got into danger.” He said.

They blinked at him. “We got ourselves into danger.” Said Ron. “You didn’t invite us to come along. I guess I jumped a bit to a conclusion, thinking the note meant a duel.”

Harry nodded, but as he climbed into bed a while later, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he didn’t deserve friends like them.

The last thought passing through Harry’s brain was that he thought he knew where the grimy package Hagrid had taken from Gringotts had ended up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, as it shows the friction between Harry and Hermione as well as their potential for friendships. Also, I think we all can agree that no teacher would leave twenty students on their own with brooms.   
> Well, this is my version, I hope you are all enjoying it so far.


	10. Feast and Troll

The morning after their encounter with the three-headed dog, Harry, Ron, and Neville thought it had been a great adventure and wouldn’t mind having another one.

“Cerberus.” Said Harry at the breakfast table, shoveling scrambled eggs and bacon into his mouth.

“What?” asked Ron through a mouthful of sausages.

“The three-headed dog in Greek mythology that guards the entrance to the underworld. It’s named Cerberus.” He explained.

“You think this one is guarding the entrance to the underworld?” asked Neville chewing on his toasted.

“It’s guarding something, so why not call it that.” Said Harry.

They discussed different ways to have an adventure without risking their lives or any house points as they walked to their first class that morning, yawning and still tired.

Harry soon got other things to think of that Friday at breakfast when he was about to leave, and the owl post arrived. Two large thin packages carried by four owls each swooped down over the students, and everyone watched to see who they were for. Even Harry was curious and wasn’t surprised when one landed in front of Draco. However, he didn’t expect the second to land in front of him, knocking Neville’s goblet over.

A fifth owl dropped a letter on top of the package, and Harry opened it.

_Don’t open the package at the table. It contains your Nimbus 2000._

_Meet Oliver Wood at the quidditch pitch tonight at 5 pm._

Signed. _M McGonagall._

Grinning, Harry handed Ron the envelope and showed it to Neville. The three grabbed the package and left the Great Hall at a run, like thieves.

Up in their common room, Harry unwrapped the broom and gaped at it. It was shining and made of a dark wood that blended smoothly in with its bristles, the name _Nimbus 2000_ written near the top. Standing up, Harry put out his hand over it and said. “Up.” It flew into his hand without smacking him.

“Wow.” Breathed Ron. “You’ve got to let me try it once in my lifetime.”

“Only once?” said Harry running his hand over the smooth wood. “I thought you’d want to fly it whenever I’m not.” He smiled.

“You mean it? I can borrow your broom when you aren’t flying?” He said disbelievingly.

“No. But I’d probably let you borrow it whenever you ask.” Smiled Harry, he’d never had anything anyone would ever have wanted to borrow from him, let alone anything to lend to anyone.

“It’s cool, but you are never getting me on a broom again.” Said Neville looking reverently at the one in Harry’s hand.

“Let’s just hope I don’t fall off it during my first match.” Said Harry and ran up to their dorm with it before they all headed for their first class, which they were already late for.

Harry couldn’t concentrate on his lessons that day, too nervous about his first practice with Wood. And continuously distracted by Ron asking if he could borrow the broom that Saturday, the next Sunday, try it out before Harry’s practices, after his training, before class started in the morning, and so on. Eventually, Harry pulled up his hood and covered his ears, actively avoiding Ron.

By dinner time, Harry told Ron he needed to go to the bathroom and ditched him by the Great Hall entrance and ran up to the Gryffindors common room. Getting his broom from his dorm, Harry went down to the quidditch pitch early.

He was trying the broom out, relishing in the speed and smooth turns of the Nimbus 2000, when Wood arrived.

“Oi! Potter, get down here!”

Grinning, Harry turned the broom into a dive and pulled up inches from the ground in front of Wood.

“That’s good. I see what McGonagall meant. The new broom’s treating you okay?” Grinned Wood like a child tasting victory.

“Look’s to me like it treating him bad.” Said George throwing an arm around Wood.

“Really Bad. Hai Harry, can you do a loop de loop on that thing, or is it too fast.” Said Fred throwing his arm around Wood as well.

Landing softly, Harry felt his face grow hot. He hadn’t expected the twins to be there or to be given a broom ten times more expensive than theirs.

“Get off me, you two.” Growled Wood shrugging the twins of him. He turned to Harry. “Okay, these two Bludger-heads.”

“That’s us, Bludger-head one.”

“And two.” Said the twins.

“Told me that you already know the basic rules, so I plan for today to be a simple Seeker game, no chasers, no keeper. I’ll play against you as a seeker, and we’ll get a beater each to keep the bludgers of our backs, Fred’s mine. The first to catch the snitch wins the game, and I get a chance to try you out. Simple, really.” Grinned Wood.

“Okay.” Harry looked from Wood to the twins. “I feel like there’s something you haven’t told me yet.” He looked around.

“You are right.” Said Fred getting up on his broom, bat in hand.

“There is something we didn’t tell you.” Grinned George joining his brother.

Harry heard the sound of something whooshing through the air and looked up in time to jump out of the way of a speeding bludger. It passed Wood, who’d sidestepped. “The games already began.” He held out a tiny golden ball the size of a ping pong ball. It extended thin golden wings, which fluttered before it speed off.

Jumping on his broom, Harry speed after the golden snitch, hearing Wood jump into the air flying after him. Catching the snitch wasn’t as easy as that, though. Harry nearly had his hand on the snitch when Wood elbowed him, throwing his aim off. Next came a bludger from Fred, which almost scraped the skin off his nose. Whenever Harry was close to catching the snitch, something caused him to lose track of it or miss it.

When he lost track of the snitch for the third time, Harry flew around the pitch slowly, trying to catch sight of it. “The best tactic, as you’ve discovered, is to fly around until you catch sight of the snitch. The seeker is often picked on the most in a game, don’t draw attention to yourself, keep an eye on the other seeker, and watch out for bludgers.”

The two ducked as the twins sent bludgers their way. “Right. Because when I see the snitch and fly for it, everyone will be coming after me.” Harry shot off, Wood at his tail.

Stopping suddenly, Harry turned the broom around, speeding for the glint of gold he’d seen a second earlier. Wood hadn’t expected it. Fred and George sent bludgers back and forth to each other, trying to knock the other off his broom.

Harry reached the snitch and his fingers closed around it. “Caught it.” He grinned.

Coming to a halt in front of Harry Wood was grinning wider. “That’s it. That’s how a seeker keeps out of trouble.” There was a loud bang causing Harry and Wood to look over at the twins who’d just got their bludgers to collide. “I think that’s enough for today. I’ll teach you some seeker tactics, and you can join us for practice three times a week.”

They put the balls back in their locker, Fred and George wrestling their bludgers into their locks. As they walked up towards the Gryffindor tower, Wood tried to teach Harry how to make a Wronski Feint. A dangerous seeker maneuver that was supposed to give the seeker who didn’t crash extra time out of the game to look for the snitch. Harry didn’t really understand how he would make the other seeker follow him or crash without hitting the ground himself.

Wood finally stopped talking when they reached the common room because Fred and George grabbed his arms and took him over to Percy, who was apparently helping him with schoolwork. “McGonagall would have him off the team if he didn’t pass her class.” Explained the twins.

Harry winced, sinking down in a chair by the table where the rest of the first-year boys were sitting. He was bruised all over, and even if flying wasn’t as exhausting as biking, it was another kind of training. Harry didn’t get to stay still for long. His friends wanted to know what practice was like having him explain every part of it. The only first-year who wasn’t interested was Hermione, who sat in the corner of the common room with her school books.

Soon life at Hogwarts settled into a comfortable routine. Wood was an excellent quidditch captain, even if he was a bit manic as they neared November and the first match against the Slytherins. If it hadn’t been for the rest of his teammates, Harry was sure their captain would have them practicing every evening after school until nightfall. Even if he was on the house team, Harry wasn’t excused from flying class. Madam Hooch taught them proper broom care, summoning, mounting, and confidence in flying. Even Neville got back on a broom though he never rose higher than his toes could touch the grass.

Professor Bins's classes also grew to be more fun as the students decided to play games at the back of the class, annoying Hermione, who tried to get the teacher to notice them. Still, he never took notice of anything other than the time.

As the leaves shifted colors, Hagrid could be seen poking around in the pumpkin patch. The weather was mild as it grew nearer the end of October, but the castle grew icy cold. The common rooms were warm and cozy, as was the Great Hall and Classroom except for the potions classroom where they huddled around the fires. Sleeping outside of classrooms during lunch and the short break between classes became hazards. Harry often had to warm his fingers up before holding a pen, let alone wright with one. McGonagall never caught him sleeping in her class again. However, he dozed off during potions once while listening to Snape go on about the effects they were trying to achieve by mixing Horned Slugs with Silverfish eggs. He lost Gryffindor ten points and was determent to not let Snape take any more.

On Halloween morning, the castle woke to the sweet smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Harry guessed the kitchen was down the stairs the Hufflepuffs were coming from when he passed it for breakfast. To their excitement, professor Flitwick announced that they would be learning the levitation charm. Everyone had been excited for it since he had Trevor zoom across the room their first class. He had them all pair up with a feather to levitate, Harry and Parvati, Neville and Seamus, Ron and Hermione. The cold glare Hermione gave Ron told them she hadn’t forgotten their meeting with the three-headed dog.

“Now, everyone, don’t forget those nice wrist movements we’ve been practicing. Swish and flick. And pronounce the words properly, that is very important you don’t want to say ´s instead of ´f like Wizard Baruffio who found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest.” Pipped the little professor from atop his pile of books.

Yawning, Harry pulled up his books and rested his head on them.

“Are you serious?” Hissed Parvati. “Hermione was right. You are so arrogant because you are on the quidditch team.”

“You try sleeping with a body that aches after two hours of quidditch practice.” Muttered Harry. Wood had the rest of the team pick on Harry every now and again during practice to keep him on his toes. Fortunately for him, he hadn’t had to play opposing chasers when they were practicing the Parkins Pince throwing Fred, George, and Oliver off their brooms. The girls were actually the ones who were gentler with their tackles compared to the twins. Angelina Jonsson had given their captain and the twins an earful for being hard on him.

“I don’t care if it’s to toughen him up. Quidditch is a game, not American football. If anything, we should come up with a tactic that keeps him out of trouble.” It resulted in Wood telling Harry to keep out of danger until he saw the snitch and circle the pitch in the meantime.

“Arrogant. Like I said.” She swished and flicked her wand “ _Wingardium Leviosa_ ” Nothing happened to the feather.

A loud whoosh sounded from the other side of the classroom, and Dean’s feather burst into flame being put out by the Hufflepuff Justin Finch Fletchly he was working with.

“ _Wingardium Leviosa_ ” Said Ron, violently stabbing his wand at the feather in front of him.

“Okay, stop, stop, stop.” Said Hermione grabbing hold of Ron’s arms to stop him. “You are saying it wrong. It’s Wing-gar-dium Levi-O-sa make the ´gar´ long and the ó´ soft.”

“You do it then.” Huffed Ron slumping back in his seat. “If you are so clever.”

Pushing up her sleeves, Hermione flicked her wand and swished it down at the feather. “ _Wingardium Leviosa_ ” The feather rose from the desk and hovered above their heads.

“Oh, Well done, Miss Granger, a point to Gryffindor.” Cried Professor Flitwick clapping his hands. “Everyone see here, Miss Granger’s done it.”

Eventually, Harry had to do the spell as well. Flicking his wand, he spoke clearly like Hermione had told Ron to do. “ _Wingardium Leviosa_.” Imagining the feeling he had whenever he was on a broom. The feather swished off the table and flew around the classroom like a snitch for a while before Flitwick stopped it, returning it to Harry’s and Parvati’s table.

“Well done, Mr Potter. Less enthusiasm next time.” Corrected the teacher.

“Yeah…” Said Harry pocketing his wand. “I’ll go back to sleep then.”

Ron was in an awful temper by the end of class, hurrying out as fast as he could. Harry, Neville, Dean, and Seamus joined him, eager for lunch.

“Can you believe her? _It’s Wing-gar-dium Levi-O-sa._ ” He said in a good imitation of Hermione’s voice. “It’s no wonder she has no friends.” They were pushing through a crowded corridor. “She’s a nightmare. Honestly, I wouldn’t be friends with her if she was the last person on the planet.”

Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past. It was Hermione, her bushy hair covering her face if not the sniffles.

“She heard you.” He said, stopping to see where she was going.

“So? She must’ve noticed that she’s got no friends. Come on, you are going to eat lunch today even if it kills me.” Said Ron dragging Harry down to the Great Hall.

There was no sign of Hermione during the next class, and she wasn’t seen all afternoon. After Ron and Neville persuaded Harry into coming down to the Halloween feast with them. He heard Parvati telling Lavender Brown that Hermione had locked herself in the girls' toilets, wanting to be left alone. Harry and Neville glared at Ron, who looked awkward and hunched his shoulders.

Then they walked into the Great Hall, and all thoughts of Hermione was pushed out of their minds. A thousand live bats fluttered between candlelight pumpkins, swooping down at the tables in great clouds. Reminding Harry a bit of Snape, how he would come down on a student making a mistake in potions.

The feast appeared as suddenly on the golden plates as it had at the start-of-term feast. They were all helping themselves when Professor Quirrell came running into the hall, tripping over his own feet, turban askew with a look of terror on his face. Everyone was staring at him as he reached the headmaster and slumped against the table.

“Troll- in the dungeons- thought you ought to know.” He gasped and then fainted, sprawling on the floor.

Utter chaos erupted around Harry. People screamed, plates fell to the floor as students tried to get up and run, someone even started crying. Harry stayed put and looked at Neville, who did the same.

It took several purple firecrackers, shot from the headmaster's wand, to get everyone’s attention. “Prefects, take your houses back to the dormitories immediately.” He boomed.

Percy was in his element, calling for everyone to follow him. Getting up to join the vacating crowd, Harry had a thought and grabbed Ron’s arm. “Hermione.” He hissed. “She doesn’t know.”

If Ron had looked awkward before, it was nothing compared to the horror on his face as he realized what he had done. “We’ve got to warn her.” He breathed.

Pulling at his friend, they joined the group of Hufflepuffs leavening the hall. Turning off to follow the flood of Ravenclaws, Harry navigated them into a passageway leading to the charms corridor where they’d last seen Hermione.

They hadn’t gone far before Harry noticed an extra set of feet running behind them. He turned to tell Neville to go back up and was surprised to see Draco running at them.

“What are you doing here?” Asked Ron.

“Following you two idiots.” Sneered Draco. “What do you think you doing, going after the troll or something?”

“Hermione got upset earlier and locked herself in the girls' toilet.” Said Harry.

“The know-it-all. What happened, she got the wrong answer on a test or something?” He caught up with them.

“Ron told her the truth, and it hurt. You coming to help od are you going back with the other Slytherins?” asked Harry getting a surprised look from Ron.

“I can’t let my biggest school rival get eaten by a troll. Lead the way.” Said Draco surprising them both.

“Right.” Harry started off again.

They were almost there when a horrendous smell reached their nostrils, and all three clapped their hands over their noses.

“What is that.” Asked Ron.

“The troll.” Said Draco peeking around a corner.

Harry would have joined him hadn’t he just seen an ill-boding shadow pass in the hall behind them, heading for the third floor. Harry's curiosity was battling his need to make sure Hermione was safe. Hermione won, and Harry turned to see Draco and Ron run into the corridor they’d just peeked in.

Hurrying after them, he saw the two slam a door close and turn the key in the lock. With a triumphant grin on their faces, Ron and Draco ran back to Harry.

“We locked it in.” Said Ron.

“It was my idea.” Sneered Draco, but a lot of the distaste for Ron was missing.

The high scream and sound of smashing porcelain washed the grin off all of their faces.

“That wasn’t the girls' toilets, was it.” Said Harry, his stomach sinking into a hole.

“I didn’t look.” Gulped Ron.

This time Harry was the first to run up to the door. Turning the key, he tore open the door revealing the ugliest creature he’d ever seen. Twelve feet tall, dull granite grey skin with a lumpy body like boulders, the troll was scratching it coconut sized head looking confused at its club. Hermione was at the opposite end of the room, cowering under a sink, her wand pointed at the troll.

“Hermione!” Shouted Harry feeling Ron and Draco join him.

The troll swung its club, hitting a stall, sending chips of wood in Hermione’s direction. “ _Flipendo_!” cried the girl knocking the largest piece back at the troll. It only served to annoy it, and the troll smashed another stall advancing on her.

“We’ve got to distract it.” Said Harry looking around for something to use.

“Trolls are stupid, thick-skinned, attracted to bad odors, and like the dark. They can’t concentrate on more than one thing at a time, so make some noise around its head.” Said Draco pointing his wand at the ceiling above the troll. “ _Flipendo._ ” The knockback jinx smashed the stone, making a crackling noise that had the troll looking up.

“You grab Hermione.” Said Harry to Draco, stepping over to one of the broken stalls putting two fingers in his mouth he blew.

The whistle drew the troll’s attention, and it swung its club at Harry, who dodged out of the way, water and pieces of the toilet hitting him.

“RON!” Shouted Harry looking to his friend for help. Draco was crawling under the line of sinks towards the petrified Hermione.

“I can’t do that.” Said Ron staring stupidly at the scene in front of him.

“You don’t have to, just do something.” The troll’s backswing knocked the mirrors out above Draco, and a scream escaped him.

Stepping up closer to the troll to get away from its swinging club Harry pointed his wand into the air and cried, “ _Lumos._ ” Having the tip burst into blinding light.

It hadn’t been his smartest move. The troll swings its club, missing Harry with it but catching him in the side with its arm sending him gliding across the floor before hitting his back against a wall, the air knocked out of him.

“Harry!” Screamed Ron, his angry eyes turning to the troll. It swung the club at the wall above Harry, Draco, and Hermione, smashing the rest of the mirrors and another sink. Pulling out his wand, Ron pointed it at the club and shouted the first spell that came to his mind. “ _Wingardium Leviosa!_ ”

The club stopped mid-swing, and the troll hid thin air. It stared on the now empty hand, wondering where its weapon had gone. Rising higher and higher, the club turned slowly.

“Oy Pea-brain!” Called Ron. “Heads up.” He dropped the club on the troll’s head with a sickening crack.

The creature swayed for a bit before falling face-first onto the floor, causing everything to shake.

Shakily pushing himself up, Harry walked over to Ron, who still had his wand raised, looking closer at the downed troll. His heart was beating hard in his chest, and he found himself thinking they’d been lucky to survive.

“Is it dead?” Squeaked Hermione taking Draco’s offered hand.

“I think it’s knocked out.” Said Harry poking its hand with a toe.

A sudden slamming of doors and hurried footsteps had him swirl around, wand raised for whatever danger was coming their way. The moment McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell entered the wrecked bathroom, he lowered the wand. It was only then dawning on him what kind of racket they had been making. The troll’s roars and smashing of the toilets must have been heard throughout the castle.

McGonagall came to a sudden halt, her hand flying to her mouth. Snape, like Harry, had his wand out and lowered it. The Defence against the dark arts teacher let out a faint whimper at the sight of the troll and hurriedly sat down.

“What on earth were you thinking.” Said McGonagall, her lips a thin line on her pale face.

Snape walked over to the troll and bent over it, his eyes flickering to Draco, who came over to Ron and Harry.

“We weren’t thinking-“ Began Draco.

“That’s right. You weren’t thinking.” Snapped McGonagall, her voice cold with rage. “You are lucky you weren’t killed. Why aren’t you in your dormitories?”

Snape gave Harry a swift piercing look that made him uncomfortable, and the courage which had flowed through his veins a moment before ran out of him.

“We-“ Croaked Harry, his eyes falling to the floor.

“It’s my fault, Professor.” Pipped Hermione lifting her chin, blood running down her face from a cut on her brow. She came to stand in front of Harry. “I went after the troll.”

Ron’s wand fell out of his hand.

The three boys exchanged a quick look, not believing their ears. Hermione was telling a downright lie to her favorite teacher.

“Miss Granger?” Said McGonagall, not believing what she heard either.

“They were looking for me. I thought I could handle the troll by myself. I’ve been reading about them, you know.” Her breath caught. “ If…if they hadn’t f…found me. I… I’d be dead. Draco and Harry distracted it and… and Ron… knocked it o… out with i… its own club.” She broke down in tears and covered her face with her sleeves.

“Hey, it’s alright.” Said Ron reaching out to pat her shoulder. The girl swirled around and hid her dry face in Ron’s robes. It was the strangest thing, seeing her take the blame for something she hadn’t done and then pretend to be upset.

“Really, Miss Granger, that was very stupid of you. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your recklessness.” Some of the cold had left the woman’s voice. “I’m very disappointed in you.” The girl let out a great sob, which shook her shoulders.

Turning her attention to Harry, Ron, and Draco, the woman’s voice hardened. “You three are fortunate. Not many first-years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win five-point, for sheer dumb luck.”

Harry looked up at the woman. She’d done it again. Instead of punishing him, she’d rewarded him for breaking the rules.

“The headmaster will be informed. I suggest you go up to the hospital wing and get those cuts taken care of.” Stepping aside, McGonagall pointed to the door.

None of them wanted to give the professors any reason to get angry at them, and they hurried off.

Once out of earshot, the four slowed down, and Harry turned to Hermione. “You can stop the fake tears now.” He said.

Taking a deep shaking breath, Hermione pulled up her head and looked at them with shining eyes. “Thanks. You saved my life.”

“Don’t mention it.” Replied Ron rubbing his neck and wincing. It wasn’t before then that he noticed the splinters of wood on his robes. “Aww.”

They all walked up to the hospital wing in companionable silence. When the matron saw them, an eyebrow rose. “You four haven’t been dueling, have you?” she asked, leading them over to two beds where she had them sit down.

“No.” Said Draco. He had a tear over the knees of his robes and was hiding his hands in the long sleeves.

“Good. Let’s see then.” One by one, she went over them with spells, summoning potions from her cupboards to clean out their cuts. She gave each of them a measure of a potion that got them to stop shaking and Harry’s heart to stop beating in his throat. Draco got a scolding for trying to hide his hurt hands, and Ron winced as the splinters came out of his.

Her eyes lingered longer on Harry than the others before she had a third potion fly over to her. She gave him a small cup of the potion and told him to drink it. As soon as the white liquid touched his lips, Harry knew that he’d been given it at the Burrow as well.

“The cleansing potion needs a few minutes to work. Stay put, and I’ll be back in a minute.” Said Madam Pomfrey. Picking up the bottles, she left the hospital wing.

“Wonder where she’s going?” Said Ron following here excite.

“Probably to give Snape a cleansing potion as well.” Said Harry laying down on the bed. He was tired and felt like he’d gone through ten hours of hard quidditch practice.

“What do you mean?” asked Draco, giving Harry a curious look.

“You didn’t notice?” He blinked up at Draco. “Snape’s leg was bleeding. Likely the three-headed dog tried to take a bite of him.”

“Why were you looking at his leg?” asked Ron while Hermione asked.

“Why would he have been bitten by the Cerberus?”

“He was heading for the forbidden corridor when the troll entered the bathroom, and I was watching the floor as he examined the troll.” Explained Harry.

“The better question is, How did a troll get into the castle, they are stupid, and the castle is protected?” Draco was rubbing his hands.

“It couldn’t have been meant to distract everyone while Snape tried to get through the trap door, could it?” Said Ron looking at Harry for confirmation.

“Don’t be silly, Ron. Professor Snape would never put any of the students in harm's way. One only have to look at his actions in potions class. Even if he doesn’t like the student, he will take care of any injuries caused by their potion.” Huffed Hermione.

“It would have been a good distraction, though. Everyone was at the feast and would hear the news right away. Had we listened to our prefects, we would have been in our houses right now, unaware that Hermione had been killed by the troll. All the teachers were down in the dungeons, anyway. It would have been the perfect opportunity to try and sneak through the trapdoor.” Hummed Draco, his grey eyes half-closed.

Before they could discuss the subject any further, Madam Pomfrey was back. She used a charm to close their cuts and scrapes, going over them one more time before sending them back to their dormitories.

Saying goodbye to Draco by the stairs, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked up to the Gryffindor tower, where the feast had continued with the students mingling all around the common room. The moment they got inside, Neville found them, and after getting a plate of food, each of the three told him what had happened. By the time the party was dissolved, everyone knew that Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione had defeated a mountain troll.

Feeling very sleepy, Harry went to bed at the same time as the others. Crawling under the blankets, he placed his glasses on the bedside table and was asleep as soon as his eyes closed. The dream that followed took him to a cold office with skulls and trinkets littering the shelves and surfaces, books lay open all over the floor and thrown into a corner. Green flames burned in the fireplace, and as they died down, a high-pitched laugh echoed through the room. Pressure seemed to be building up behind Harry’s eyes until he thought it might explode.

Waking with a start, Harry heard the faint echoes of his dream. Getting up with a head that throbbed in time with his heart, Harry got himself a glass of water from the bathroom. Drinking it, he caught sight of himself in the mirror. There was something not right with the size of his head. Turning slowly to see what was going on at the back, he saw a face pressing itself out from the back of his head. Dropping the glass, Harry screamed, his voice high-pitched and frightened.

“…!”

“Harry!”

Opening his eyes, Harry saw something red close to his face.

“Oy Harry, wake up. It’s just a bad dream.” Said Ron, sounding like it wasn’t the first time he’d said this.

Sitting up, Harry groaned, pressing his hands over his head. The headache was still there but feeling the back of his head, he found nothing but a smooth scalp under the messy hair.

“You okay, mate?” asked Ron handing Harry his glasses. Replacing them on his nose, Harry only nodded.

“You want to talk about it?” Asked Neville. “It always helps to talk.”

Apparently, Harry had woken the other boy’s in his doom as well. They were all staring at him, a bit confused but genuinely concerned.

Shaking his head, Harry grabbed the bedspread and left the room. Going barefoot down to the common room, Harry found Percy asleep in front of the fire. It had been his night to keep watch. Harry didn’t wake him but sat down in the armchair opposite and curled up with the blanket. He couldn’t go back to sleep after that dream, no matter how hard he tried.


	11. Snatch the Snitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowing down the uploading a bit as I've got a lot to do in my life right now but don't worry, I've written all of the Philosopher Stone already. The next chapter will be out on the 24th.

The whole school was bustling with the news of the four friends beating a toll by the weekend. Fortunately for Harry, he was too busy with quidditch practice, where Wood had let up on him, to notice much of it. He spent four evenings a week practicing and three doing his homework, which was getting harder.

Ever since Halloween, Hermione had toned back a bit, thinking of what she said and how others might perceive it. The result was that she was much more likable. Parvati and Lavender could be seen hanging out with her in the common room and Great Hall, where they had avoided her like the plague. Though it was obvious, Hermione liked the change, she still gravitated towards the boys and more often than not declined invitations to join the girls in favor of playing a chess game against Ron or giving Neville a hand with his homework. She would never give them the answers, “How will you learn.” But by asking her to read through their work, they got the answers right anyway.

Hermione lent Harry _Quidditch through the ages_ as his first match grew nearer. It turned out to be an interesting read. With facts like the one time all the fouls in Quidditch was committed in a single game, the longest match which lasted three months, and the shortest 2 minutes. It was good he had the book to keep his mind of the game. Whenever Harry tried to sleep or dozed off, he was haunted by nightmares. Like giant trolls, the Slytherins came after him on brooms or him showing up to be the only player with eyes following his every move. He couldn’t even rest for any length of time between or during class anymore, afraid that he would wake up screaming again. As a result, he, Ron, Hermione spent the breaks standing huddled together in the courtyard.

They weren’t huddled together because they had anything secret to talk about but because it was cold. Hermione had learned a nifty spell creating a ball of fire that could be carried around in a jam-jar and kept them warm in the increasing chill.

“I’ll teach you the spell.” Said Hermione as they huddled around the little flame the Friday before Harry’s first game.

Having bookmarked his page in _Quidditch through the ages,_ Harry warmed his hands around the jar. “You said it was tricky.”

“You are my biggest rival in class. I bet you could manage it after a try or two.” Grinned Hermione rifling through her bag. She tended to have more papers and pens with her than needed and always lost her notes in the bag until she spread it all out on a table in the common room.

“I’m not your biggest rival. That’s Draco, at least he said so himself.” Said Harry remembering their conversation on Halloween.

Hermione looked up from her bag long enough for Harry to see her surprise before the hair fell down, and she continued her search.

“Incoming.” Whispered Neville.

The four looked up to see Snape limping towards them. Standing closer to hide the fire, Harry hugged his book tight.

As if able to sniff out guilt or simply catching sight of their suspicious behavior, Snape turned in their direction. He stopped in front of Harry, looking down his nose at them. “What are you up to?” he sneered.

“N…nothing.” Pipped Neville. Snape had been in a bad mood all week. During their double potions, he’d made Neville so anxious to get out of the dungeon that he’d accidentally cracked Seamus cauldron with a Wiggenweld potion that turned into a piece of coal.

Clearly detriment to get them for something, Snape’s black eyes landed on the book in Harry’s arms. “Library books are not to be taken outside. Give it here, Potter.”

He hesitated. “Five points from Gryffindor as well.” Added the potions master taking the book out of Harry’s grip.

“He just made that rule up.” Sniffed Hermione as he walked away.

“Wonder what’s wrong with his leg?” Said Neville.

“Harry’s got a theory about that.” Grinned Ron. “Why don’t you tell him.”

It was funny how sometimes Ron could be so thick about other people’s feelings, and other times, he knew exactly what to say or do to make Harry feel better. He distracted Harry though out the rest of their classes, intentionally making his woodblock turn into misshapen figures instead of a cup. Having Harry explain what Roin was doing wrong and then correcting it and purposefully forgetting another part. Harry didn’t know why he found it funny, but he did, and McGonagall didn’t seem to mind him laughing in her class.

The fun didn’t last long. At the end of the school day, Harry had a headache from Quirrell’s classroom. He skipped dinner to hide in the boys' dorms, away from all the Gryffindors wishing him luck in the next day's Quidditch game.

“You know you can’t hide up here forever.” Said Ron as he and Neville returned from dinner. “Here you go.” He placed a plate of chicken, rice, and boiled carrots in front of Harry.

Feeling stupid, Harry ducked, “Thanks.” He said, picking at his food.

The door to the boy’s dorm opened, and Hermione walked in. “Sorry Harry, Madame Pince wouldn’t let me borrow a second copy. It's not supposed to leave the library.”

“Oy, this is the boy’s dorms.” Complained Ron.

“Yeah, so?” She turned back to Harry. “I could lend you _Hogwarts: A history_ if you want.”

“No. thanks for trying.” Harry set down his half-eaten dinner feeling sick.

“If I was brave, I would go down to Professor Snape and ask for the book back.” Said Neville sitting on his own bed.

“And risk losing another ten points. Snape would love nothing more than for Harry to do that.” Huffed Ron picking up Harry’s plate. “You sure you don’t want anymore?”

He nodded.

“Ron, that’s discussing.” Huffed Hermione leaning against the poster to Neville’s bed. “Why don’t you try and get some rest instead, wake up early tomorrow for the match.”

Feeling a knot turning in his stomach at the thought of flying in front of a crowd, Harry shook his head. “I’ll only dream about the match, and that’s stressful enough.”

“Gobstones then. Hermione and Neville against the two of us.” Said Ron.

“If not, Fred and George are setting up an exploding snap tournament downstairs.” Suggested Neville.

“Honestly, you two. Is playing games the only thing you can think of as a distraction? A good book keeps the mind occupied much better than Gobstones.” Said Hermione.

“Have you ever played Gobstones? It’s not as easy as it looks.” Retorted Ron.

“It’s only a wizard adaptation of a game of marbles. How hard can it be.” Replied Hermione crossing her arms.

“Come on, you two, can’t you stop arguing for a while.” Begged Neville. The look Ron and Hermione gave him shut him up.

Sighing, Harry slid off his bed. “I think I’m going to ask Snape for the book back.” He said, wanting to do something instead of listening to his friends bicker.

“Rather, you than me.” Said the two before continuing their arguing, Neville caught in-between them.

Heading out of Gryffindor tower, Harry had a plan. He thought Snape wouldn’t be able to refuse him as easily if there were other teachers around. So he headed towards the staff room, taking a few dentures to avoid his fellow housemates heading in the opposite direction.

Stopping outside the door to the staff room, Harry reached up to knock when he heard a voice coming from the inside. “Blasted beast. How are you supposed to keep an eye on all three of its head at the same time.” The voice belonged to Snape, and he seemed to still be in a bad mood.

“Think Hagrid got a trick for it.” Said Filtch. “You sure you don’t want Poppy to take a closer look? It doesn’t seem to be healing quite right.”

Snape scoffed. “It takes time. Give it another week, and the healing potion should have worn down the bite's magic.”

Backing away from the door, aware that this was a bad time, Harry lowered his eyes to the floor. He would just have to be content with Fred and George’s exploding snap tournament to keep him distracted. But he wanted the book, something interesting to read. It wasn’t before then that he realized that he felt like Snape was like his Aunt and Uncle, out to make his life miserable, and for what reason. What had he ever done to deserve Snape’s hate for him?

The night Harry left the Dursleys, he’d promised himself that he would never allow anyone to push him down again. If he didn’t stand up to Snape now, he would cower before the man for the rest of his life. Returning to the door, Harry knocked.

Staring at the moving shadows under the door, Harry balled his hands into fists, steeling himself. The door opened, and Mrs Norris mewed, moving around Filch’s ankles.

“What do you want, Potter?” asked the man.

“T-to speak with P-professor Snape, if I may?” He answered, remembering to be polite.

There was the sound of Snape moving, and a moment later, his flowing robes stopped beside Filtch. “What is it, Potter?” asked the man.

“Could I have m-my book back, p-please?” Said Harry closing his eyes, prepared for Snape to lash out at him.

There was a moment's silence before Snape spoke. “Why do you want it so desperately. There’s a perfectly usable copy still in the school library?” His voice was silken without a hint of giving Harry what he wanted.

“I-I can’t take that copy out of the library, sir. I just want to read it tonight.” There was a rushing noise in his ears this time as if his body was preparing to tone out whatever scolding he was about to get.

“Come on, Mrs Norris, we’ve got a painting to move.” Said the caretaker pushing past Harry, leaving him alone with the potions master.

“Lift your head, Potter.” Ordered Snape.

Gulping, Harry obeyed, raising his chin to stare up at those empty black eyes.

Snape studied him for a moment before asking. “It’s your first Quidditch match tomorrow, right?”

That knot in Harry’s stomach tightened at the thought of the game, and he felt like he’d eaten too much at dinner. “Y-yes, professor.”

“Are you nervous?”

What kind of question was that? Of course, he was nervous. If someone had set off an exploding snap card, he would have jumped out of his skin at that moment. Instead of rambling on to Snape about how nervous he felt, Harry simply nodded, hoping he wouldn’t make fun of him for it or be nasty.

“When was the last time you had a decent night's sleep?” Asked Snape taking Harry by surprise.

“Sir?”

“You heard me, Potter. When was the last time you slept a full night?”

Harry had to think back. He remembered his first night at the Burrow and sleeping out in the sunlight when he’d left the Dursleys. However, the last night he could remember sleeping through was, “The start of term, sir.” He wanted to ask the man why he wanted to know but knew that he seldom liked to answer questions that weren’t about potions.

Snape’s eyes moved over him a second time before he returned to the staff room, coming back with the book. “I will return this to you if you come with me.”

“Where to.” Blurted Harry out before he could stop himself.

“You’ll know it when we are there.” Answered Snape walking past Harry tapping the book to his shoulder.

Hesitating for a second, Harry ran to catch up. “No running in the halls.” Said Snape as if he’d said it a million times and knew people would still run in the halls.

Walking silently behind the potions master, Harry was relieved that they weren’t going down to the dungeons but soon changed his opinion.

“Madam Pomfrey, are you in?” Called Snape walking past the empty beds in the hospital wing.

“Severus?” Said the matrons coming out from her little office, a cup of tea in her hand. “Can I offer you a cup?” She smiled.

“Thanks but no. I need a sleeping potion.” Replied the potions master.

Madam Pomfrey gave Snape a curious look. “Something the matter with your own supplies?”

“I gave my last bottle to Draco Malfoy. He’s anxious about tomorrow's game. And it seems Mr Potter has the same problem.” Snape took a step to the side, letting Madam Pomfrey see Harry, who’d been hidden by the man’s robes.

Madam Pumfrey turned her kind eyes on Harry. “Having trouble sleeping, dear?”

Harry shrugged.

“Very well, I’ll get you a calming draught.” Said the matron turning to her office.

“Stay here, Potter.” Ordered Snape before he followed the healer.

“At least he could have given me my book back.” Muttered Harry walking around the rows of beds, peeking at the bottles in the locked cupboard. The large windows which would let in a lot of sunlight gave a great view of the grounds. From Hagrid’s hut by the forbidden forest. Over the greenhouses, with its many trees, among them a willow which swayed against the wind. And all the way to the quidditch pitch. It looked like Madam Pomfrey only needed a pair of good binoculars, and she could watch the game from the comfort of her hospital wing.

It didn’t take long before Snape walked out of the office, his eyes flicked over to Harry, and the man headed for him. Taking an involuntary step back, Harry waited for the man to say or do whatever he intended to and then leave.

Snape held out _Quidditch through the ages_ to him.

Taking the book, Harry held it close to his chest, happy to have something to do with his hands. As the man limped towards the door, Harry found himself blurting out the question which had been flying around in his head ever since the man chose to listen to him. “Why, Sir?”

Stopping, Snape looked over his shoulder at Harry. “Why what? Potter.”

“I’m in Gryffindor, a-and we are playing S-slytherin tomorrow. Why are you concerned about me?” He asked, squeezing the book tighter.

Those cold black eyes stared into Harry’s for an uncomfortable minute before he turned his back on him. “I’m a teacher first, before a head of house. Good night.” And with that, he left.

Harry didn’t notice Madam Pomfrey coming back in, his brain pondering the mystery that was Snape. One moment he hated him. The next Harry got the impression that the man cared more for him than his Aunt and Uncle had ever done. They would certainly not be concerned if he was anxious about anything or had trouble sleeping.

“Here you are dear, drink this when you’ve gone to bed. It’ll give you a dreamless sleep.” Said the matron holding out a small bottle containing a clear fluid.

Flinching at the woman’s unexpected appears Harry gingerly took the bottle. “Um, thanks, I guess.” He rolled the bottle in his hand, staring at the door.

“Something the matter, dear?” Asked Madam Pomrey, following his gaze.

Shaking his head, Harry pocketed the bottle. “No, I just can’t wrap my head around him. Thanks for this.” He left the hospital wing and walked slowly back up to the Gryffindor tower.

By the time Harry went to bed, he knew he wasn’t going to be able to sleep. He was clearly awake, tossing and turning to try and find a comfortable position. He really wanted to go down to the common room and read, but he knew he needed to sleep. The first match was the next morning, and he couldn’t afford to fall asleep on his broom or, worse, miss the snitch. Wood would kill him if he did.

Finally giving up, Harry took the potion and placed the empty bottle on the bedside table before he was out like a light.

“Come on, Harry, you got to eat breakfast.” Said a cheery voice cutting through the soft clouds that had covered Harry’s brain.

“Talk about a heavy sleeper. He always this hard to wake?” Harry knew that voice. It was a bit softer than the other twins.

“No, he’s usually up before me.” That was Ron.

Something shook Harry’s bed, and he rolled over, pulling his pillow over his head. There were only a few times he’d been able to sleep like the dead, and Harry didn’t want to wake up. It would mean going down for breakfast and then quidditch in front of the whole school.

“Hey, Fred, you still got the toe-biting sock from Zonkos?” Asked George tugging at Harry’s blankets.

“Sorry, I put them among Percy’s stuff, just waiting for the wail.” Said Fred jumping down on Harry’s bed, making him fly up before bouncing back down.

“Oy, leave him alone.” Said Ron, and the tugging at Harry’s blankets stopped.

“Sorry, can’t. Wood want’s us all down for breakfast ten minutes ago.” Said Fred jumping on Harry’s bed.

“It’s the first game of the season, and we are going to snatch the snitch from under Malfoy’s nose.” George got up on the bed and started jumping too.

Twisting in mid-air as the twins bounced him, Harry threw his pillow at one of them. “Get off.” He snapped.

“He’s up.” Grinned Fred jumping down.

“He’s alive.” Called George landing beside his brother.

“He’s pissed.” Gulped Ron jumping out of the way as Harry threw _Quidditch through the ages,_ followed by _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ and _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them._ Before Harry could throw _A History of Magic_ at them, they had gotten the idea and were scampering out of the first-years dorm.

Panting and wide awake, Harry sat down and put on his glasses. The only Weasley smart enough to duck coming in to focus. “What time is it?” He asked.

Ten minutes later, Harry was down in the Great Hall chewing on a piece of toast with marmalade. His friends were trying to lighten his mood, but Harry couldn’t even swallow the toast he was chewing on. Ron, Hermione, and Neville were all surprised by Snape walking up to Harry by the breakfast table.

“Good luck today, Potter. Having shown your courage against a troll, a quidditch match should be nothing. Even if it is against Slytherin.” He smiled smugly and walked away.

“He wants nothing more than for you to lose.” Grumbled Ron, taking a bite of his own toast.

Finally, Wood told his team that it was time to go down to the pitch, and Harry didn’t argue with him.

As happy as always, the twins swung their arms around Harry’s shoulders and did their best to encourage him. “Don’t worry about it. There’s no way Malfoy’ll catch the snitch before you.”

“And even if he does, we got the best chasers on our team.”

“Let’s not forget the most gorgeous.”

“Talented.”

“Fearsome.”

“Badass.”

“Completely out of our league.”

“Stop it before I hex you.” Said Katie Bell.

“What a man can’t compliment a beautiful witch?” Grinned Fred.

The twins continued with their back and forth bantering, keeping them all entertained as they changed. Harry didn’t notice the time passing until he heard the growing crowds in the stands above them.

“Alright, men, gather around.” Said Wood.

“And Women.” Said Angelina.

“And Women.” Corrected Wood. “This is it.”

“The big one.” Said Fred.

“The one we’ve all been waiting for.” Said George.

“We know Oliver’s speech by heart.” Grinned Fred. “It’s the same every match.”

“Shut up, you two!” Said Wood, finally having had enough of the twins.

“Give them a break, Wood.” Sighed Katie. “They are just trying to distract us.”

“We don’t need distractions. This is the big one. We are the best team Gryffindor has had in years. We are going to win. I know it.” He glared menacingly at them as if daring his team to protest his statement. Then the school bell rang, and Harry felt like it was stabbing him in the guts.

“Right, It’s time. Good luck, all of you.”

Wood led his team out on the quidditch pitch, to the roar of their house as well as that of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, who all wanted to see the Slytherins loos. Harry glanced over at the sea of red and gold supporters and nearly stumbled. Levitating above the Gryffindors heads was a large banner reading _Potter for President_ in changing colors, with a lion drawn beneath it and signed by every Gryffindor in Harry’s year. Right below the banner was Ron and Hermione holding it up, surrounded by the rest of their friends.

Smiling at his friends, Harry turned to Madam Hooch, who was telling Wood and Marcus Flint to shake hands. Draco stood behind him, looking a bit paler than usual, and he gave Harry a nervous smile.

“Mount your brooms, please.” Ordered Madam Hooch. She waited for them all to climb on to their broom. “On my mark.” She placed her silver whistle between her lips and kicked open the trunk containing the four balls. The blungers flew up, followed by a flash of gold. Throwing the Quaffle into the air Madam Hooch blew her whistle, and the game was on.

“And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Jonson of Gryffindor. What an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too-“

“JORDAN!”

“Sorry, Professor.”

The Weasley twins’ friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentating for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.

Flying slowly around the pitch, searching for the snitch, Harry listened to Jordan’s commentating.

The Quaffle was taken from Angelina by the Slytherin captain. He was stopped by Wood blocking Marcus Flint’s path. The Quaffle was taken by Katie Bell, who made a quick pass to Angelina, who passed to Katie, who passed back to Angelina. It was all going too fast for Lee Jordan to commentate, and he explained the mauve as a quick pass, which resulted in the Slytherins losing track of who had the Quaffle. The first point went to Gryffindor, and Harry cheered with the onlookers.

“How do you like your first Quidditch game, Harry?” asked Draco coming up to fly beside Harry.

“Better keep your distance Draco, my stomach isn’t sure if it wants to keep my breakfast.” Said Harry bumping into Draco slightly.

“Don’t remind me.” Grinned Draco, his eyes scanning the sky like Harry.

“Thought you looked green. What happened with all that big talk about being born to play quidditch?” Grinned Harry. The Slytherins cheered as they scored a goal, and Draco raised a fist in the air.

“Can’t let people see you scared, Potter. They might think you weak.”

“Slytherin in possession.” Lee Jordan was saying. “Chaser Pucey duck two Bludgers, two Weasley’s- Bell and Spinnet pinches him- it looks like we are going to see the famous Parkins Pincer- Yes Johnson is coming right at them- NOOO!” A roar of rage could be heard from the Gryffindor stands as Angelina Johnson spun, of course having been blocked by Flint.

“Foul!” Screamed the Gryffindors.

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goalposts for Gryffindor.

“So- after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-“

“Jordan!” Growled Professor McGonagall.

“I mean, after that open and revolting foul-“

“Jordan, I’m warning you-“

“Right, Professor. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Chaser- Which could happen to anyone, I’m sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble and- wait what was that?”

Harry and Draco had both seen the glint of gold and speed of after the Snitch. They were neck in neck diving at the golden ball. Laying flat out on his broom, Harry slowly overtook Draco, and then weeks of training with Wood and the twins kicked in. He heard the Bludger whistling through the air and pulled up, having it clip Draco’s broom tail. The Slytherin seeker spun out of the air, and the Snitch was gone.

Cursing and hearing Lee do the same, getting told off by McGonagall, Harry returned to his scouting for the Snitch. The Slytherin’s Beater who’d sent the Bludger at Harry and Draco was getting a telling off by Madam Hooch, and both teams were given a free shot at the goals. Gryffindors, because the Bludger had been meant to harm their seeker. And Slytherin because their own seeker had been hit.

Harry could see Hagrid joining Ron, Hermione, and Neville looking up at him through a pair of binoculars down in the stands. The game was resumed. A minute or so into the game, Harry’s game gave a sudden lurch.

A Bludger whooshed past Harry’s head, and his broom gave another frightening lurch. For a split-second, Harry thought it was going to through him off, and he held on with his knees. He’d never felt anything like that.

Again his broom bucked, trying to send Harry off. He tried to turn to the Gryffindors goalposts so that he could signal Wood for a time out. And he realized that the broom was out of his control. It was zigzagging through the air and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated him.

It felt like nearly an eternity before someone seemed to notice that Harry’s broom was madly trying to kill him. Fred and George tried to get near Harry. However hard they tried, they couldn’t keep up with Harry's broom's sudden turns and rolls. They resolved to circle below him, like vultures.

There was a sudden gasp from the Gryffindors, and they pointed up at him. The broom had given a sudden jerk, and Harry swung over the top just only managing to hold on, his feet dangling, glasses falling to the glittering grass below.

Determined not to fall off his broom in his first quidditch match, Harry held on moving with the jerks, turns, and spins as it continued. Then suddenly, the broom gave a shiver and calmed down.

Wasting not a single second, Harry tugged at the Nimbus, swinging his feet up to stand on the sleek wood as he dove. The crowd screamed, thinking he was going to crash. But they hadn’t seen what Harry had. Pulling up inches from the ground, Harry slapped his hand over his mouth, sitting down on his broom.

“You really going to throw up now, Potter!” Jeered Draco, having followed Harry.

Gaging, Harry managed to spit out the golden Snitch into his hand. Grinning, he held the fluttering ball up. “I caught it! I got the Snitch!” He shouted, grinning at Draco who’s jaw had dropped.

“He didn’t catch it. He nearly swallowed it!” Shouted Draco.

The game ended in confusion, with the Slytherins trying to convince Madam Hooch to declare the catch un legit twenty minutes later.

Harry heard none of it as Hagrid poured him a large cup of tea in his hut.

“I’m telling you it was Snape.” Said Ron. He, Hermione, and Neville told him what had been going on down at the stands during the game.

“Bull.” Huffed Hagrid.

“It is not.” Scoffed Hermione. “I’ve read about curses and hexes. You can’t lose eye contact with your target no matter what.”

“The same goes for counter curses and reverse hexes.” Said Neville warming his hands on his mug.

“Are you defending Snape? He hates you.” Gaped Ron.

“I’m just stating facts. My dad told me that that’s the most important, especially if one wants to keep out of sight when doing it. Once, he was in a battle with a wizard for two hours using counter curses while the rest of his team was trying to find the wizard.” Mumbled Neville.

“What was he trying to cures?” asked Harry.

Neville grinned. “The big ben. He said that it was disturbing his flubberworms.”

Harry, Ron, and Hagrid laughed, and Hermione did her best not to join them.

“Anyhow.” She said, adding plenty of sugar to her tea. “I used the flame in a jar charm to set Snape’s robes on fire. He was jumping around and stumping out the flames when your broom stopped trying to kill you.”

“Okay. I agree that it is suspicious.” Sighed Harry. He’d wished Hermione would have been wrong.” Squinting at his cup, Harry reached slowly for it, warming his own cold fingers around it.

“Anyway.” Said Ron. “You should have seen the Malfoy's face when you spit the Snitch out. If he was here now, I bet he’d try and make a joke about you being a wide-mouthed toad.”

At that moment, there was a knock on Hagrid’s door. “Who could that be?” Said the big man, having placed a plate of rock cakes on the table. He walked over to the door and opened it. “Well, what do you want?”

“Harry is here, right?” Said Draco making Ron choke on his tea.

“From your mouth to his ear.” Snickered Hermione.

Getting up from his seat, Harry walked over to Hagrid, nearly knocking into the man before he saw him. Draco stood in the door, his blond hair unmistakable. “Hi Draco, where are Crabbe and Goyle?”

“Arguing with the rest of the house. I think these belong to you.” Said the Slytherin holding something out to him.

Narrowing his eyes on the object, Harry grabbed at it and missed.

“Merlin's beard, how could you catch the Snitch without these.” Draco grabbed Harry’s hand and pressed the dropped glasses in it.

Grinning, Harry put them on. “Why do you think I caught it in my mouth. I didn’t see it before it was here.” He held his hand a couple of inches from his nose.

“Well. Good game. I’ll be –“

“You’ll join us for some tea, right?” asked Harry before Draco could go.

Making a face, Draco glanced at the others at the table. “I’m not in the mood to celibate the other team's victory.” He muttered and was about to turn away when Harry grabbed him.

“Good thing we aren’t celebrating Gryffindors victory then.” He pulled Draco inside and pushed him over to the table.

“What are you celebrating then?” Grumbled Draco sitting down between Harry and Neville.

“The fact that Harry didn’t fall off his broom.” Said Ron.

“That he didn’t Choke on the Snitch.” Added Neville.

“That our friend survived a game against Slytherin.” Shrugged Hermione.

“There’s a lot of things to be happy about, tea?” Hagrid didn’t wait for Draco to respond before he poured him a cup as well. “It was good flying both of you. I couldn’ see much from me’ hut, so I went up in the stands. Yeh made your fathers proud today.”

Both Harry and Draco ducked, hiding their blush as they sipped their tea.

“Did you figure out what was wrong with your broom?” asked Draco, saying no to Hagrid’s offered rock cakes, which the others were softening by dunking in their tea.

“Snape was cursing it.” Said Ron, quick to judge the teacher.

“I keep telling you, Snape is a Hogwarts teacher. He would never try to harm a student.” Huffed Hagrid biting down hard on a rock cake.

“Right, just like he wouldn’t let a troll loose in school during Halloween to try and get past the three-headed dog.” Said Hermione triumphantly. She, like Harry, didn’t believe Snape to be after whatever the dog was guarding. He didn’t seem the sort who would steal from the headmaster.

“How do you know about Fluffy?” blurted Hagrid, surprising them all.

“Fluffy? Who names a Cerberus, Fluffy?” Spat Draco getting an agreeing nod from Ron.

“I did. Couldn’ very well call him Spots, now could I?” Huffed the big man. “I Bought him, you see, from a man down the pub about two years ago.”

“And he just happens to be guarding the forbidden corridor on the third floor?” Said Neville sounding as dry as Draco.

“What is it guarding anyways?” Asked Harry.

“Never yeh mind what he is guarding. Yeh shouldn’t even know about him. It only concerned Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel.” Said Hagrid getting up to grab the teapot.

“Who’s Nicolas Flamel?” Asked the five of them.

Hagrid froze. “I shouldn’ have said that. I shuldn’ have said that. Forget what I just said. It’s none of your business.”

But the cat was out of the bag, and Hagrid’s little slipup had Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Draco more than curious as to what was hidden under the trapdoor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are Happy holidays. This is the longest chapter yet, sorry but I didn't have time to put it through Gramarly.

By the start of December the castle was colder than ever and the teachers allowed the students to stay in the great hall or some of the warm classrooms during break. One week into the winter month and the castle inhabitancy woke one morning to find the grounds covered in a thick layer of white snow. There was a merry atmosphere growing in the air, decorations started appearing all around the castle and random snowball fights broke out as the students moved across the courtyards. Fred and George even hexed a couple of balls to fly after Quirrell to try and knock his turban off.

Not all was good with the cold however, the owls that delivered the post had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid. Ice patches appeared around the corridors making it hard to get to class, Filtch cursed over the ice as he tried to remove it to no avail. Classes down in the dungeons were so cold that some wore their cloaks and they huddled close to the fires warming their fingers between preparation of the ingredient.

The Gryffindor quidditch team could be seen training on the quidditch pitch three evenings a week. Freezing their toes of in the icy wind, apart from Wood, who had his eyes set on the cup. Harry would return to the Gryffindor’s common room after practice, and not caring who was in the chairs in front of the fire he’d make a B-line for it. Fortunately for him no one minded this, they were all to happy that he won the game to tell him off for warming up after practice. One evening he found Ron, Hermione and Neville sitting in the cosy chairs doing their homework.

“Where are the Sixth years?” asked Harry sitting down in front of the fire to untie his shoes.

“They told us to take the seats a minute ago. Neat right.” Grinned Ron sinking down in his armchair.

“They did it because they know Harry will come right here after practice and gets irritated when we join him. Your spelling is the worst by the way.” She was correcting his essay on switching spells.

“You think I need a longer essay? I’ve answered all the questions but it feels like I’m missing something.” Said Neville rolling out his parchment.

“Give me a sec and I can have a look at it.” Said Harry as he pulled of his wet socks. He’d finished the essay the night before and Percy had looked it over. The prefects still stayed up half the night to help first-years getting homesick, Harry had heard Lavendel and Parvatie come down a couple of times. Dean had started getting homesick the closer they got to the holidays, as had some of the second-years as well.

Folding his legs under him, Harry sat with his back and feet toward the fire as he read Neville’s essay. “You are missing the reason switching-spells differs from summoning-spells.” Said Harry having done the same mistake.

“And you are almost sitting in the fire.” Said Ron. “You really that cold?”

“I’m freezing.” Said Harry handing the essay back to Neville. “Try flying around on a broom in this weather for two hours and you would sit in the fire as well.”

“That’s because you aren’t wearing a hat, gloves or proper shoes. Have you even got any thick socks?” Said Hermione tapping her wand on the essay changing the colour of the letters where Ron needed to fix things.

“My trunk consists of my school robes and summer clothes. I don’t have anything warmer to wear.” Said Harry shivering as the warmth travelled up his back.

In fact everyone was feeling the cold of the school, the stoves in the dorms were burning all night preventing the students from freezing. Whenever Harry went to bed he’d pull an extra blanket around himself.

The last day before the holidays Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville were coming up from potions in the dungeons to find their way blocked by a green pine tree. Seeing the large feet under the tree they knew who was pulling it.

“You need a hand there Hagrid?” asked Ron.

“Nah, I’m fine, Thanks.” Responded Hagrid lifting the tree higher on his shoulder.

“Trying to earn some extra money Weasley.” Drawled Draco. “Any chance you could move out of the way?”

“Just a moment there.” Hagrid moved to the side letting Draco and the rest of the Slytherins move past. Harry could have imagen it but he thought Draco said a low thanks to Hagrid as he past.

“We better be off to, we have thirty minutes before our next class. We should be in the library.” Said Hermione joining the rest of the first-years who were moving past the tree.

“The library? Just before the Holidays? Bit keen aren’t yeh?” asked Hagrid.

“No.” Smiled Harry. “We are looking for Nicolas Flamel. Care to give us a hint where to find him, I know I’ve heard his name somewhere before.”

“You What!?” Hagrid looked shocked and bent down to speak to them in a hushed voice. “Listen here -I’ve told yeh – drop it. It’s nothin’ to you what that dog’s guarding.”

“We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that’s all.” Said Ron.

“Come on. You three. Time is ticking.” Hermione grabbed Ron’s and Neville’s arm pulling them up the stairs with her, Harry didn’t have to be dragged to the library but went there willingly.

“I guess we’ll have to find out for ourselves then.” Shrugged Harry waving to Hagrid as he hurried after the others.

The trouble wasn’t that they didn’t have enough people looking for Flamel, Draco did so as well, Crabbe and Goyle never entered the library. The problem was that they didn’t know where to look for him. They had checked every book they could find on recent famous wizards, wizards of their time, brilliant inventions in modern history and so on. Harry had found himself mentioned in at least five books and had stopped looking not interested in knowing what people thought of him or how Voldemort had been defeated. Instead he’d gone to the magical inventions section and started looking through books there.

Ron would pull out books at random skimming through them in hopes of finding Flamel mentioned there somewhere. The complete opposite to Ron was Hermione who made a list of books to look through and walked off in pursuit of them. Neville searched the Herbology section reasoning that he could concentrate better on what he was reading if it was interesting. Whenever Draco joined them he would systematically work through shelves skimming books and disappearing as soon as another Slytherin appeared near him.

They all agreed that asking Madam Pince for help would be a bad idea, they weren’t supposed to know about him or Fluffy in the first place. The only part of the library they couldn’t check was the restricted section as it contained dark books that only students with special permission were allowed to read. Harry often stopped in front of the gate to the restricted section wondering if what he was looking for was in there.

That evening after dinner the four returned to the Gryffindors common room where Hermione and Neville went up to their dorms to pack as harry and Ron sat down at the best seats in front of the fire, a lot of the students were packing. Mr and Mrs Weasley had decided to visit their second oldest son in Romania so the four siblings at school as well as Harry had put their name up on the list of students staying at Hogwarts that Professor McGonagall had gone around with at the start of December.

Sitting down on the burnt carpet in front of the fire Harry picked up the broken radio he’d picked up from the lighthouse. Having seen and listened to the radio at the Burrow Harry knew that there was a way to make it pick up the WWN (also known as the Wizarding Wireless Network) but he hadn’t been able to make his connect to it yet.

Ron joined Harry on the floor and they went through one of the many manuals on technomancy, a branch of magic not taught at Hogwarts as technology didn’t work inside the castle grounds.

“Okay here’s one, To find a station on your wireless.” Read Ron. “Simply say _Signum Invenietis_ and tap your wand to your device.”

“Didn’t we already do that last night?” asked Harry taking a look at the spelling of the incantation.

“That was to change channel, This one is to find any broadcast it can pick up.” Explained Ron.

“We know which channel we want, the station is in Hogsmeade, Wizard Wireless Network. Isn’t it sort of stupid to use a spell to search for channels when we know what we are looking for.” Said Harry trying to see if there was something else written about finding a more specific station.

“You better stop hanging out with Hermione, you are starting to sound like her. Just take magic for what it is. Unexplainable and Illogical.” Huffed Ron taking out his wand and tapping the radio. “ _Signum Invenietis.”_

Nothing happened. “I think you just described the whole Wizarding world, Unexplainable and Illogical.” Grinned Harry taking out his own wand and tapping the radio said. “ _Wizard Wireless Network, Signum Invenietis._ ” trying to be specific to his magic while remembering the radio at the Burrow.

The whole common room jumped as music flowed through the radio.

“Why does it always work when you do it.” Pouted Ron throwing the manual at Harry.

Grinning Harry turned up the volume and soon enough there were students dancing and singing along. Fred and George at the centre spinning around arm in arm and pulling more people in to their dance. No one was safe from the spontaneous party caused by the Weird Sisters playing on the radio, Neville and Hermione barley had time to take in the chaos before they got pulled in by the twins. The only prefect who tried to enforce some kind of order was Percy and he soon got pulled into the dance by the other prefects led by Wood

As the jolly party continued Fred and George disappeared from the common room for half an hour, returning with arms full of cakes, biscuits and pastries they’d swiped from the kitchen. Letting of a couple of filibuster wet-start-non-heat fireworks the whole of Gryffindor tower was practically shining.

The wilder the party got the less Harry wanted to be a part of it. Drawing back to a corner with the radio and a plate of biscuits Harry watched the madness. He’d never been to a party or anything like what was happening in front of him. He wasn’t sure he liked it, nor was he sure he disliked it.

Dean and Seamus soon joined Harry with bottles of pumpkin juice.

“You know, it’s like Professor Dumbledore said after the feast.” Smiled Seamus. “Music really is a magic beyond all we do here.”

“You going soft mate?” Scuffed Dean elbowing Seamus.

“I only meant that this wouldn’t have happened if there hadn’t been any music. Right Harry?”

Grinning Harry shook his head. “Everyone was already in the mood for a party, this was just their excuse.”

“Guess everyone’s excited to get home. How about you Harry, looking forward to celebrating Christmas with your family?” Asked Dean receiving an elbow in the side from Seamus.

Shrugging Harry made himself comfortable and watched the festivities. That was what he was comfortable with, watching. He didn’t want to be in the center of it all, maybe a part of it but not the focus. As Seamus and Dean left Harry to hunt for more pastries Fred and George joined him, they chatted, the twins brought food over to Harry and then they returned, the mass of people dragging them in to a long chain dancing around the common room. Percy stopped by Harry’s corner long enough to say that it was a wonderful party he’d started, before being pulled into the dance by Wood who seemed to be the only student, apart from the twins, who was able to get away with it.

Ron, Hermione and Neville untangled themselves from the mass of Gryffindors to sit down by Harry. Sitting with them Harry didn’t feel like he was an outsider watching the festivities but a part of it with his friends talking about their holiday plans, laughing, joking and having fun.

The whole thing didn’t end before Professor McGonagall entered the common room and had Harry turn the radio off. “That will be enough all of you, it’s past midnight and most of you have an early train to catch in the morning. I suggest you all go to bed now and continue this merry making once everyone returned for the next term. Good night.”

There was a bit of grumbles from the Gryffindors as they made their ways back up to their dorms, no one wanted to end the term by losing points for disobeying McGonagall.

Crawling into bed Harry fell asleep easily enough that night and his dreams were for once filled with bright warm light and a feeling of joy as he relived the party as one of the maniacs in it.

It wasn’t hard for Harry to get up the next morning but the rest of the boy’s in his dorm wanted to sleep. The Gryffindors at the breakfast table were thoroughly regretting their late bedtime and Harry saw more than one student snoring into his porridge.

“That’s what you get for being up half the night.” Yawned Hermione a smug smile on her lips. Ron hadn’t come down to breakfast with them and Neville looked like he was sleep walking.

“Ask you two a question.” Yawned Dean, rubbing his eyes. “How come you are so alert this early?”

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look. “Experience.”

Dean blinked at them and Harry could see him trying to understand what they’d meant. In the end he abandoned the attempt in favour of getting his spoon to his mouth without spilling anything on his clothes.

“Why aren’t you up in the dorm still sleeping?” Yawned Seamus, hardly anyone who wasn’t going home was down for breakfast.

“And miss breakfast.” Harry took a big bite of his toast and spent five minutes chewing it.

Soon Professor McGonagall, who looked a bit tired herself, stood up at the teachers table and called out over the students. “The carriages will be pulling up at the courtyard shortly, Everyone going home should make their way there presently.”

The Hall filled with the noise of scraping benches and an anticipant murmur. Harry joined his fellow first-year Gryffindors, interested to see how they would get to the train. When McGonagall had said carriages he had expected horse-drawn carriages of some kind, thou he hadn’t seen any horses at Hogwarts, maybe they came from the village.

Out in the courtyard Harry and Neville stopped dead in their tracks as they saw the carriages. They were old with room for six to sit in and their trunks. What made the two halt was the animals pulling the carriages.

They looked like horses, however they were only skin and bone, with eyes milky-white in the otherwise black skin. Large bat like wings were folded across its back and a black main seemed to flow ghostly on the still crisp air.

“What are those?” asked Neville gaping at the ghost horses.

“I was about to aske you the same thing.” Gulped Harry getting an uneasy feeling whenever one of those white eyes turned his way.

“Get a move on, some of us wants to go home.” Drawled a bored voice behind them.

“Right, Everyone is in such a hurry to get home.” Harry and Neville moved out of the way. Neville getting stepped on the toes by Crabbe.

“Watch it Potter.” Grunted Goyle walking ahead off Draco who looked more bored than usual. Or maybe not bored as much as unenthusiastic. Everyone else were happy about going home, even the sleepy Gryffindors but not Draco.

“You coming Neville!” Called Hermione getting into a carriage with the rest of the first-year Gryffindors.

“See you Harry.” Smiled Neville running over to his friends.

Harry sighed and backed away from the crowd. Crabe and Goylle were bullying a pair of Ravenclaw girls into giving up their carriage so that they could have it all for their Slytherin friends. Harry glared angrily at the bullies as they were thumped on the back and got smiles from their year-mates.

Draco was the last to climb up in the carriage. He stopped for a moment on the top step and even Harry could hear the laughter from the Slytherins inside.

“You know I think I’ll stay here.” Drawled Draco jumping down from the carriage causing the laughter to stop.

“Come on Draco, we are going to miss the train.” Said Blaze laughing a little.

“Get going then. I’ll see you when you get back.” Draco backed away from the carriage.

“Ain’t your mother going to be disappointed, you won’t be at her party?” Asked Goylle.

“I was looking forward to it, it’s going to be so boring without you.” Pouted Pansy.

“Well, have a nice time for me, raide the sweet buffé and leave my room alone.” Said Draco waving to them as he walked back pulling his trunk with him.

Before the Slytherins could do anything a prefect had closed the door and sent the carriage down the path.

Draco joined Harry dumping his trunk at his feet and sitting down on it. “I have a feeling Hogwarts is going to be much more intresting at Christmas than my home.”

“What’s your parents going to think when you don’t show up at the station?” asked Harry shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Mom’s going to be sad that I didn’t come home for her party and dad will as always be disappointed.” Sighed Draco. “But it beats hanging out with Crabe and Goylle, I feel like I’m getting dumber for every second I’m with them.”

“Why do you hang around them then?”

Draco looked up at Harry and the bored mask was gone. “I have to. Why do you hang out with Weasley, Longbottom and Granger?”

“Because they are my friends. Like you.”

A gentle smile touched Draco’s lips and he lowered his gaze. “I better inform McGonagall and Professor Snape that I’m staying.”

“Meet you in the library later?”

“In an hour, I should send an owl to mom at least.”

They left the departing students and the dark winged horses drawing the carriages. Draco parked his trunk in the entrance hall and Harry set off for the library.

Instead of going the normal way Harry decided it would be fun to explore a bit of the castle while he had the free time. Having heard Fred and George talk about all the ways one could explore the castle and find hidden shortcuts, Harry ran his hand along the walls. Checked behind tapestries and talked to some of the paintings.

A passage hidden in the shadows behind a suit of armour in a corner led Harry into a corridor lined with more suits of armour, that followed his progress and squeaked as they moved. Beautiful morning winter light fell through the large windows and Harry had a feeling he’d walked down the hall before, only he couldn’t remember when.

The passage led to the charms corridor and Harry was about to turn right when he heard a pair of voices.

“It’s a losing battle, I clean up one patch and two more appears, now these are sprouting around the corridor.”

Harry recognized the speaker as Mr Filch and was glad he’d stopped or the old man would have thought he was eavesdropping. Which he was.

“Doesn’t matter. The headmaster placed protections around the dog.” Drawled Snape.

Squinting around the corner Harry could see the two standing in front of the looked door to the forbidden corridor. Ice crystals were shooting out from under it and Harry saw his breath hang on the chilly air.

“I don’t care about the dog! This ice is making hard work for me. I can’t break it up and Mrs Norris was almost trapped in it when it appeared yesterday.” Complained Filch.

“Then you should protect your cat.” Leered the potions master taking out his wand he aimed it at the ice. _“Flippendo_ ” he said and the ice was blown away.

“That’s easy for you to say sir. This ice creeps around all protections the Headmaster placed around it. I’ve had to chase away more than one student from here who thinks they can break the rules.”

Snape sighed returning his wand to his sleeve. “Then stop chasing them away and send them to detention. They are Gryffindors anyways, if they are stupid enough to go in then they deserve to get expelled.”

“Better to hang them by their ankles in the dungeons. We never had any trouble after a hanging. Make the student’s remembered why they should not break rules.” Muttered Filch.

“They get trapped in the ice and they won’t forget it.”

While the two were busy arguing over the ice, Harry took a few quiet steps forward, meaning to enter a corridor that would take him back to the grand staircase. He’d taken one step maybe two before his foot came down on the slippery ice and he fell face forward hitting the stone flor with a loud “Umph.”

The two adults turned around and Filch words reached Harry as he gingerly got up, pushing the glasses back up on his nose.

“POTTER!”

He scrambled to his feet as Filch came at him.

“You dirty little sneak, eavesdropping on private conversations, I aught to have you hanged by the ankles in the dungeons.”

“I wasn’t eavesdropping.” Blurted Harry out backing away from the mad caretaker.

“Not eavesdropping my boot, you are all the same snivelling little brats.”

A loud mew came from behind Harry and he stopped before he could step on the cat.

“No I…I didn’t.” It was getting hard to hear what the man was yelling about.

“What were you doing here?” asked Snape in his calm threatening voice that promised fifty points from Gryffindor and detention all Christmas.

“E-Exploring, I wanted to find a shortcut to the library.” Harry’s voice disappeared at the end. It sounded stupid and childish saying it out loud.

“Lier, You were trying to sneak in to the forbidding corridor. I know you were, You and your friends always want to go where you aren’t allowed.” Hissed Filch.

Harry shook his head unable to get another word out. He felt cornered and trapped between the caretaker and his cat.

Snape seemed to be agreeing with Filch because he asked. “Why aren’t you in bed like the rest of the Gryffindors staying at Hogwarts over Christmas. I’d think after the party you threw last night that you’d be asleep until lunch?”

“I wouldn’t be abler to sleep even if I wanted to.” Muttered Harry looking down at his shoes.

“What was that?” Snape was the worst, he’d definitely heard him but wanted Harry to speak louder.

“I wanted to see Hermione and Neville off at the carriages drawn by those bat-horses.” Said Harry rubbing his arm.

“Thestrals.” Said Snape.

Now it was Harry’s turn to ask, “What?”

“They are called Theastrals, the horses that draws the school’s carriages.” The black eyes looked down on Harry for a moment, something thoughtful in his expression. “Considering that it’s Christmas I think we’ll let this incident slide.”

“Professor!” Protested Filch as shocked as Harry was over the mans change of character.

“If I catch you somewhere you shouldn’t be again I’ll not be so benevolent. Get going now Potter.”

His mouth dry Harry stepped around Mrs Norris before he ran down the hall and didn’t stop before he’d reached the library. Getting his breath back Harry entered the deathly quiet liberary and walked around the shelves for a while.

Draco found him leafing through _Fantastic Beast and where to find them,_ trying to find Thestrals.

“You found Flamelle yet?” he asked sitting down on the table beside Harry.

“No, I’m not going to look for him until Hermione is back.” Said Harry closing the book. “How did it go with McGonagall?”

“Oh she was okay with me staying over Christmas, there’s only one other Slytherin staying and he’s in the fifth year. Took me a while to find Professor Snape and he only told me to send an owl to mom and dad.”

“Have you sent an owl yet?” asked Harry.

“No I thought you might want to come up to the owlery with me.”

Returning the book to it’s place on the shelf Harry got down from the table. “Let’s go, I haven’t said Hi to Hedwig for ages.”

As the two walked up to the owlery they talked, about the first term of school and how it differed to their expectations, Quidditch and how their captains training routines were the complete opposite to each other. Draco never got bruised up during practice and often had to compete with his teammates in catching the snitch and most of his training was in learning tactics and decreasing his reaction time.

After they’d sent Hedwig out with Draco’s letters to his parents the two went back down into the great hall where they started a game of exploding snap but got distracted by their conversations. The Slytherin Headboy had been teaching his first-years spells that the teachers wouldn’t and Harry found himself eager to learn them himself.

When the tables were set for dinner Harry and Draco was joined by Ron and the twins.

“This is the Slytherin table.” Protested Draco his smile falling and expression turning neutral once more.

“Really! I hadn’t noticed.” Said Ron. “We were wondering where you’d gone off to Harry, I can see now that you’ve been hanging out with the enemy.”

“I’m, not his enemy. And you are supposed to be over there.” The last he aimed to the twins who’d sat down on either side of him.

“But Percy is there.” Whined Fred.

“And we rather be honorary Slytherins than hang out with the prick.” Said George passing his twins the meatlofe.

“You are not honorary Slytherins.” Muttered Draco.

“That’s true, we’d have to sleep in the dungeons and hang out in a common room under the lake.”

“Sort of cold and damp down there, never any good reading light.”

“And you never see the sun go up or the stars shine over the lake.”

“You are right, let’s stay Gryffindors and make Percy a Slytherin Prick.”

“He’d love it, bossing over everyone and taking away points for no good reason.”

“You know George that is a great idea, why haven’t we done it before.”

“I don’t know Fred, Could be because he’s our brother and we couldn’t live in the same house as him if he was a Slytherin.”

Draco sent Harry and Ron a look, as if asking them to shut the twins up.

“Don’t worry, You’ll get use to them. I’m not even paying attention to them anymore.” Smiled Ron shoving food into his mouth.

“How do they know what my common room looks like?” Hissed Draco.

“We’ve been there of course.” Said Fred.

“Countless of times.”

“Don’t you ever wonder why there’s so many things going missing down there.”

“Figured it was Peeves.” Responded Draco. “You’ve been stealing from the Slytherins all this time. How did you even get in there without anyone seeing you?”

The twins thrust out their chests importantly.

“We’ve haven’t been steeling. Only miss placing stuff. Try looking under the loos stone by the fire place. There’s a large space there where you can hide all sorts of things.” Said George relaxing and taking a big bite of his meatlofe.

“As for how we got in without anyone seeing us it is simple. We only changed the colours of our robes, practiced a hair colouring spell and then walked in in the middle of the night.” Fred stretched over the table and grabbed the pumpkin juice from where it was sitting beside Harry.

“Right, thanks for telling me that, mind confessing to how you are getting into our house without the password?” Drawled Draco clearly not a fan of the twins way of dramatics.

“That’s easy.” Grinned George through a mouthful.

“We sneak a look at Marcus Flint’s list.”

“He can never remember the passwords and writes it down as soon as it changes.”

“We only sneak into the changing rooms while you are having practice and makes a copy.”

“And hides some stink pellets in his shoes.”

“You do realize that I can put a stop to this with only one word to my prefect.” Said Draco a superior look on his face.

“But you won’t.” said Harry.

Draco turned that look on him. “Why not, I’m your friend, not theirs.” The twins clapped a hand over their hearts as if Draco’s words had hurt them.

“Isn’t it more fun to be in on the joke than a victum of it.” Argued Harry. “Fred and George can never do anything to you from now on or they know you’ll go to Snape and have them loss a hundred points each and get sent to detention for the rest of their lives.”

“Harry.” Ghasped Fred. “We thought you were on our side.”

“Who’d thought we had such a cunning cub in the lions tower.” Grinned Gorge ruffling Harry’s hair.

“Stop it you two.” Protested Harry.

“You know we could make it fair for you two.” Said Ron having finished his dinner before all of them.

“How is that.” Huffed Draco looking down on Ron as if he could never come up with any good plans.

“Right now it’s only the four of us and Percy in the Gryffindors tower. Rather than spend Christmas down in the dark, why not come up with us.” Ron smiled at Draco who’s mask faultered for a moment as confusion played over his features.

It took a bit more convincing but eventually the five made their way up to Gryffindors common room where they all had a chess tournament where the victor had to face Ron the undefeated master. Harry’s radio played in the background and he found himself thinking that that was exactly how he wanted to spend Christmas.

The twins disappeared once and came back with a boardgame and bottles of pumpkin juice. Percy didn’t get the chance to drive Draco out before the twins mobbed him and by the time the they called it a night it was past curfue.

“There’s no helping it, stay in our dorm.” Said Ron. “I promise Harry doesn’t talk in his sleep that often.”

Harry elbowed Ron. “Only because you can’t hear over Neville’s snoring.”

Draco stayed at the Gryffindor tower over Christmas. Fred and George had convinced Percy that it was good for his work with inter House relationships and would make Percy stand out in a good light to the teachers. It didn’t stop the prefect from telling Professor McGonagall and Snape.

The two head of houses showed up in the Gryffindor common room.

“I believe you are in the wrong house Mr Malfoy.” Said Professor McGonagall not unfriendly.

Draco shrank back under her gaze and it occurred to Harry that his friend played a roll in front of his Slytherin friends that was a lot cockier.

“It’s our fault Professor.” Said Ron, who had met Draco in five chess games and was growing to like the challenge he presented. “We invited him over to play games, seeing as there isn’t anyone else down in the Slytherin house but Draco.”

“Besides people shouldn’t be alone at Christmas no matter how annoying they are.” Added George.

“No matter how stupid their family is, Christmas is a time to be together with people who wants you there.” Agreed Fred.

“After all Christmas is the loneliest time of the year.” Said Harry from his seat in the window.

Snape’s black eyes landed on Harry. “Interesting choice of words.” He turned to McGonagall. “I believe that an exception can be made this time.”

“Very well. The password will be changed in time for next term. If I hear of any shenanigans there will be points lost.” Promised Professor McGonagall before she and Snape left the common room.

The day before Christmas the four Weasleys, Harry and Draco decided to build snow forts and proceeded to have a snowball fight that lasted for hours. In the end all was trying to get Harry.

Years of running from his cousin and dodging balls in PE had left him with quicker reflexes than the others and an uncanny ability to dodge whatever was thrown at him. He ran around the courtyard, dodging behind pillars and diving behind snow forts laughing like a little child.

It was finally Ron and Draco who stopped him and with Fred’s and George’s help got him down on the ground and proceeded to shove snow in his pockets, down the scruff of his neck and anywhere they could get at him.

At first Harry laughed, wriggling around trying to get away from them. He couldn’t say what changed or why he suddenly thought that it was Dudley and his gang shoving snow inside his clothes. The happy warm feeling inside of him had shifted turning cold and Harry had the indescribable urge to get away.

“Stop.” He squeaked.

No one heard him, they laughed.

His chest felt tight and Harry fought harder to get away the ringing in his ears growing until he screamed. “STOP!” The pressure in him exploded out and his friends stopped.

“Relax we are stopping.” Snickered Fred thou there was a worried note in his voice as Harry scrambled to his feet digging out the snow from under his clothes.

“Yeah we only meant to have fun.” Said George reaching to help Harry.

Jumping away from the twins touch Harry headed into the castle.

“Harry!” shouted Ron after him.

“Leave him be.” Said Percy.

“But.” Harry didn’t hear what else Ron was saying. He walked down the corridors of the castle still trying to get the snow out while keeping the tears from filling his eyes. There was a lump forming in his throat and Harry didn’t look where he was going.

Turning a corner Harry bumped into something large, soft and covered in fur. He tripped over his own feet and landed hard on his bum.

“Yeh alright there Harry?” asked Hagrid.

Not looking up Harry lowered his head and manicly tried to get what was left of the snow out from under his shirt.

“What’s te’ matter?” Said Hagrid his large hand covering nearly all of Harry’s shoulders. “Yeh cold as ice, Have you and the Weaslye’s been out all day?”

Swollowing back the lump in his throat Harry nodded.

Hagrid looked around, either for the Weasley’s or a teacher, when he didn’t see any of them he gave Harry’s shoulders a gentle rub. “Come on Harry, Why don’t yeh come down to my hut for some tea?”

Gingerly getting to his feet Harry was gently guided forward by Hagrid who’s large hand served as a radiator as well.

Harry hadn’t thought that the little hut down by the forest would be very warm but the large fireplace and confined space had the hut warm as a sauna. Fang greeted them happily and Harry couldn’t keep his own smile away as the dog licked him and leaned against Harry for scratch.

Putting the kettle on the fire Hagrid picked around the cupboards making tea. Sitting down near the fire Harry warmed himself, with Fang’s head in his lap, as he scratched him.

“Fudge?” asked Hagrid holding out a box of homemade fudge to Harry. He took one but after trying to bite it he held it out to the fire to soften the rock hard sweet. “I make ‘em every year, gives some to the teachers up at the castle. That what I was doing when I ran in to yeh.”

Nodding Harry nibbled at the fudge.

“Thought you would be at the Burrow during Christmas, did something happen?” Asked Hagrid pouring tea in mug large as a pitchers.

Shaking his head Harry took a deep breath. “No, Mr and Mrs Weasley went to Romania. That’s why Percy, the twins and Ron is here too.”

“I see.” Hagrid dropped a lagged spun of honey in one of the mugs and handed it to Harry. “That’s why they were picking on you and shoving snow inside your clothes? They wanted to be home at the Burrow?”

“No.” Said Harry defencivly, what was Hagrid thinking, the Weasleys hadn’t done anything bad to him that he had expected and even turned out to be nicer than he’d ever hoped anyone would.

“We had a snowball fight. That’s all.”

“Aaa, that explains the snow. Milk?” He held up the pitcher to Harry who nodded.

“They couldn’t get me that’s all.” Said Harry sipping at his tea. “When they did I…” He trailed off flashes of other snow days back at Privet Drive flashing by. Dudley had always been the one holding him down as his friends shoved snow inside his clothes and threw away his shoes.

“I don’t think they meant to harm yeh.” Grunted Hagrid.

“I know they didn’t.” Sighed Harry.

“Tell you what, Yeh dry out in front of the fire and I’ll show you back to the castle in time for supper.” Suggested Hagrid.

Harry nodded and sat in silence drinking his tea by the warm fire, Fang snoring in his lap. Hagrid talked about everything that had happened during the first term, his pumpkins had been attacked by flesh-eating slugs which was why they hadn’t been as big as he’d wanted for Halloween. He told Harry that he’d been very disappointed in him for going after the Troll that time but real proud of him for having been able to defeat it at only the age of eleven. He also mentioned the twins mischief making a couple of times, where he’d found them sneaking into the forbidden forest or the greenhouses.

“I don’t know what they are up to but we’ll find out soon enough. Oh look’s like it’s about time we go up to the castle.” Hagrid finished off his yellow and red knitting and threw it at Harry. “Put that on, it’ll keep yeh warm.”

Harry wrapped the soft scarf three times around his neck and shoulders to keep from stepping on it. “How long have you been working on this?” he asked keeping the tears back which had surged up with a warm feeling in his stomach.

“Since the start of December, I’ve seen you out on the pitch you know. You always look cold as ice when yeh walk up to the castle. Thought it might warm you-“

Harry had surprised Hagrid with a quick hug before letting go and hurrying to the door.

They walked up in the dark to the castle, Hagrid’s lantern swaying merrily. Well in the Great Hall Harry was bulldozed by Ron and Draco who wanted to know where he’d gotten off to. Ignoring the subject Harry made them talk about what they had done while he’d had tea.

That night they were up late, playing games in front of the Gryffindor common room’s fire taking great joy in teasing Percy. They eat anything they could spear on a toasting fork- bread, crumpets, marshmallows- and plotting how to get the turban of Quirell’s head, which the all agreed must be filed with garlic as a certain smell always seemed to follow him around. When Ron feel asleep on the couch Percy sent them all to bed and heard no protest from any of them.

For once Harry fell asleep easily, looking forward to all the food and fun, but not expecting any presents at all. Waking the next morning Harry was surprised to find a pile of gifts at the foot of his bed.

“Merry Christmas.” Yawned Ron as Harry scrambled out of bed pulling on his dressing-gown.

“You too.” Grinned Harry, “Would you look at this I got presents as well.”

“What did you expect, Turnips.” Drawled Draco, both he and Ron had larger piles than Harry and were tearing the papers of the biggest ones.

Taking the top one from his pile, which was wrapped in thick brown paper Harry found that it was from Hagrid. Inside was a roughly carved flut which Hagrid must have made himself. It sounded like an owl when Harry blew through it.

Next was an envelop which turned out to be a letter from the Dursley’s, Reading it Harry walked over to the stove and burnt the letter. _We’ve recived your message and wish for you to never contact us again. Happy Christmas, From Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon._ It had been written in Aunt Petunia’s hand-writing and Harry wasn’t sad that they never wished to see him again, he didn’t want to see them either.

“Why you burn it?” asked Ron chewing on the homemade fudge his mom had sent him.

“It wasn’t somebody sending you ill wishes was it?” Said Draco who was going through his new broom servicing kit.

“No, Just my Aunt and Uncle, telling me never to show up at their house again. They did wish me a Happy Christmas which was weird.” Said Harry jumping back on his bed before his feet got to cold.

“Why’s that weird?” asked Ron untangling the string around a soft present.

“Cus they never wanted me to be happy before.” Shrugged Harry. “Now then, that was from my Aunt and Uncle, the first from Hagrid. Who sent me these then?”

“I think I know who that’s from.” Said Ron his ears practically glowing with embarrassment. “I’m sorry Harry I told mom that you didn’t expect any presents and- oh, no.” He groaned as Harry tore open the parcel he’d pointed at. “She’s knitted you a Weasley jumper.”

The thick hand-knitted jumper in emerald green had a letter H on the front and the word Seeker on the back in silver.

“Did you tell your mom he’s in Gryffindor, that looks like Slytherin colours to me.” Snickerd Draco, shaking a box to try and hear what was in it.

“Oh shut up will you. Or I’ll ask mom to make you one.” Shouted Ron throwing a pillow at Draco.

“Please don’t or my dad will disown me.” Snickered Draco throwing back the pillow at him. “Also these are for you.” He pulled up two small gifts and tossed them to Harry and Ron each.

Ron’s was a box of Berty Botts every flavour Beans and Harry’s a pair of quidditch gloves. “I didn’t get you any.” Said Harry feeling a bit embarrass.

“Get me a big birthday gift then and I might keep giving you things.” Draco tore open another gift the paper covering a new watch from his great aunt.

“Oh no.” Whined Ron who’d gotten to his Weasley jumper. “Every year, I told her I don’t like Maroon.”

The next gift was also from Mrs Weasley but had a note from the twins in it. _To keep you on your broom and off your toes. Stay warm and watch out for the next snowball._ It was a pair of knitted thick socks that Harry put on at once.

Followed by a flask of colour changing ink from Neville, Ron got an eraser which would remove the ink from a parchment as easily as it did graphite.

The second to last was from Hermione who gave Harry and Ron a large box of Chocolate frogs each. Harry devided his in half and wrapped it quickly in a bit of paper. Using the levitation charm he sent the gift over to Draco who laughed at it.

“Merry Christmas Jerk.”

Turning to the last present Harry was even more confused than ever who he knew that might have given it to him. It was very light when he picked it up and unwrapping it something fluid and silver grey went slithering to the floor, where it lay in glimmering folds. Ron ghasped.

“What was that?” asked Draco getting up from his bed to see what Harry had been given.

“I’ve heard of those.” Breathed Ron dropping the box of Every-Flavour Beans. “If that’s what I think it is, they’re rare and really, really valuable.”

“What is it?” asked Harry picking the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. The material was strange, feeling like water woven into fabric.

“It’s an invisibility cloak.” Whisperd Ron a look of awe on his face.

“It can’t be.” Sniffed Draco reaching for the fabric, his eyes growing wide as he felt it.

“It must be. Try it on Harry.”

Not sure what all the fuss was about Harry threw the cloak around himself and the two gave a great yelp.

“It is!”

“It bloody is. Look down Harry!”

He did and was shocked to find nothing there, where his feet should bee there was only the floor. Dashing over to the mirror, Harry saw only his head floating in mid-air body completely gone. Pulling the cloak over his head the rest of Harry’s reflection disappeared.

“There’s a note.” Said Draco picking it up from where it lay in the empty wrapping papers.

Walking over to him before pulling the cloak off Harry smiled at Draco as he jumped back.

“What does it say.” He asked taking the note from Draco. It was written in a narrow, loopy hand that Harry thought he might have seen somewhere before.

_Your Father left this in my possession before he died, It’s time it was returned to you. Use it well. A very Merry Christmas to you._

“It’s not signed.” Said Harry but something had moved inside of him. The cloak had belonged to his father. Someone who’d known him had made sure the cloak was returned to Harry.

“I’d give anything for one of these.” Sighed Ron admiring the cloak.

“That wouldn’t be much then.” Said Draco admiring the cloak as well and didn’t see the pillow before it knocked him to the floor.

“Oi, what’s the matter Harry?” Asked Ron pausing in his pillow-fight with Draco.

“Nothing.” Smiled Harry folding the Cloak and storing it in his trunk before he shouted “Pillow-fight.”

They had only thrown on pillow before the dormitory door was flung open and Fred and George entered.

“Merry Christmas!”

“Did we hear Pillow fight?”

“Hey look Harry’s got a Weasley Jumper too.”

The twins walked up to them inspecting Harry’s jumper.

“Looks like mom puts down more effort on the jumpers if you are not family. She even wrote Seeker on the back.” Admired Gorge tugging at Harry’s jumper.

“She always writes letters on ours,” Said Fred showing his which had an F on the front. “As if we’d ever forget our names.”

“We know we are named Forge and Greg, Beater one and two.”

“Who’s one?”

“Me I’m the oldest.”

“Yeah but I was first on the try-outs to become a beater.”

“You are right, let’s just have it say Beater one slash two.”

“Doesn’t that makes you half a beater?” Said Draco he Harry and Ron had been temporarily stunned by the twins sudden entrance.

“Two half of a beater makes a whole.”

“When they made us they couldn’t keep all the talent in one and had to put it in two.”

“Or you are just two half of the same coin.” Huffed Ron throwing a pillow at Fred.

“Two half pints, filled with mischief.” Agreed Harry whacking Gorge with his pillow and dodging under his throw.

Feathers were flying around the dorm, bedsheet’s lay on the floor as they ran and jumped over them. Harry wasn’t avoiding the pillows as much as he’d had the snowballs and feathers were stuck in his hair like the snow falling outside.

Once more the door to the dormitory was thrown open and Percy stood in the door clearly having been halfway through his own presents.

“Look Percy got a Jumper too!” Shouted Fred jumping from Seamus bed and snatching the knitted jumper out of Percy’s hands.

“P for Prefect!” Shouted Gorge.

“You mean Perfect Percy.” Drawled Draco.

“Pompous.” Added Harry jumping down to sit on Ron’s bed.

“Pratt.” Noted Ron throwing the last pillow at Harry.

“That’s it, Pratt. Come on Perc put it on, we are all wearing them, even Harry.” Grinned Fred he and Gorge forced the jumper over Percy’s head locking his arms to his side.

“And you are not sitting with the Prefects, Christmas is a time for family, you are sitting with us.”

The twins dragged Percy out of the dormitory leaving the three with the slow falling feathers.

“Think we should clean up?” asked Draco brushing feathers off his bed.

“Probably should, but I don’t know any spells.” Agreed Ron trying to stuff feathers back in his pillow where it had torn.

“How did you survive before Hogwarts, you don’t need magic for everything.” Said Harry throwing his pillow on the bed. “Ron gather the feathers, Draco throw the wrapping paper in the fire.”

“What are you going to do?” asked Draco gathering the papers.

Opening his trunk Harry got his Aunt Petunias sewing kit from where it was un the bottom. “I’ll mend the pillows.”

An hour later the pillows were mended, the bed’s were made and the three first-years had dressed and gone down for breakfast. They stayed down in the Great Hall after breakfast playing chess and exploding snap until the Christmas dinner was served. Harry had thought that the start of term feast and Halloween feast had been amazing but somehow the Christmas dinner topped them all with real crackers that gave actual gifts.

Their arms full of treats from the crackers and bellies full of the wonderful food, Harry, Ron and Draco returned to the Gryffindors common room where they broke in Harry’s new chess pieces with an epic fail.

That night thou, when everyone was asleep Harry lay awake his fingers itching to pick up the Cloak. Finally he gave into his desires and threw off the blankets. Getting dressed Harry in silence he threw the invisibility cloak over himself and left Gryffindor towers.

Walking down the quiet castle halls was oddly familiar, Harry felt like he was back at the Dursley’s sneaking around the house without them noticing him. It was thrilling at the same time as he felt calm and safe in the darkness.

He entered the library lighting his wand to shine some light as he snuck past the gate into the restricted section. He’d always thought that Flamel would be in one of the books there but with Madam Pinc and the odd minutes they’d had before to look for him there had never been a chance for them to search the restricted books.

Now on the other hand Harry had all the night to look for him. Walking down the shelves Harry ran his hand over the old leather volumes, some were chained to the shelves others had an odd sensation about them that mad Harry’s skin crawl.

Stopping at a promising shelf with biographies on Dark Wizards Harry picked a thick one and opened it. The book let out a loud howling sound and refused to be closed no matter how hard he tried. Dropping it on the floor Harry wrestled the book closed and the silence rang out.

“Mew.”

Harry froze, lifting his eyes to meet the golden stare of Mrs Norris. She mewed again before running off to get Filch.

Jumping to his feet Harry pulled the Cloak around him once more and put out his wand before running from the scene of the Crime. He’d hardly gotten out of the restricted section before Filch entered the library heading his way.

Turning un the opposite direction Harry walked past the shelves in the moonlight room searching for another excite. Somehow Filch got there before Harry and checked the locks on the door before going back the way he’d come.

Biting his lip Harry walked over to the door and looking over his shoulder pointed his wand at the door. “ _Alohomora_ ” he breathed hearing the lock click loudly.

“What was that.” Hissed Filch.

Harry left the library before the caretaker could catch him and found himself wondering around corridors he’d never been in before. Seeing filch light at the end off the halls Harry turned down another way losing track of where he was until he recognized a statue of a hump backed witch.

About to turn down the hall leading back towards the great stairs Harry stopped in his tracks and clapped a hand over his mouth. He’d gasped at the sight of Professor Snape passing him like a bat in the dark.

The next minute Filch lantern bobbed around the corner. “Ah Professor Snape, You wanted to know if someone’s been roaming the castle at night.” He said pressing a hand against the stitch in his side. “I’ve been chasing someone from the restricted section in the library. He was trying to look at the Dark Wizards biography. Fortunatly Mrs Pince Caterwauling Charm called Mrs Norris to the crime.”

“And where are they now?” Drawled Snape.

Harry saw a half closed door down the corridor and walked quietly over to it.

“I chased him over here, He can’t be far away, there’s no chance a student can get past me unseen.” Grumbled Filch.

“Then keep looking for him, I will backtrack to the library in case he went back there.” The two split up and didn’t see the door closing softly behind Harry.

Breathing out a sigh Harry turned to see where he was. It looked like one of the disused classrooms with tables stacked up against a wall and a large silver mirror standing as tall as the celling was shoved in the corner.

Walking up to the mirror to make sure the Cloak still hid him Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. The reflection didn’t only show him but a room full of people. Looking around him Harry couldn’t see anyone but him in the darkness.

Returning his gaze to the mirror Harry dropped the Cloak thinking the mirror might only show invisible people. He still saw himself there standing in front of the crowd of people. The man closest to him reached out and placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder. He had messy black hair and wore glasses like Harry, only the green eyes Harry saw behind his specs was looking at him from the woman beside the man. A woman who’s beautiful face was familiar to Harry like an old dream.

“Mom? Dad?” Whispered Harry a quiver in his voice. The reflections nodded and blurred as Harry’s eyes filed with ears. He could see his mother’s reflection kneel down and put her arms around him but he didn’t feel it.

Harry didn’t know for how long he stood there whipping his eyes and taking in everything. His mom had straight strawberry blond hair, the tips bending in to curls, she had a long thin face but unlike her sister her angels were soft and she was smiling brightly even thou tears rolled down her own cheeks. The man had a broad smile to and his eyes gleamed with tears, the black hair was standing up in the back just like Harry.

Behind them stood people with messy hair, green eyes, similar noses, shapes of their faces. Even a little old man looked as thou he had Harry’s knobbly knees. The realization dawned on Harry like a sunrise, he was looking at his family, for the first time in his life.

There hadn’t been any photos of his parents or even his grandparents at the Dursley’s, there were only pictures of Dudley in different costumes all over the house, Aunt Petunia hadn’t even put up a pictures of her parents so now he was seeing them besides his dad’s parents as happy as he was.

Harry was mesmerized by what he saw, trying to soak it all in like a sponge. Then a distant noise brought him back to the presence. He couldn’t stay there exposed and he had to find his way back to the Gryffindor dormitory before he was found. Tearing his eyes away from his mothers face he whispered, “I’ll be back.” And pulled the cloak back over his head before hurrying out of the room.

It was early in the morning when Harry got back to bed but he couldn’t sleep.

At breakfast Harry told Ron and Draco about the mirror.

“You could have woken us up.” Said Ron crossly.

“You can come tonight. Both, I’m going back, I want to show you the mirror.”

“I’d like to see your mom and dad.” Said Draco eagerly.

“And you’ll be able to show me you family as well, I’d like to see everyone.”

“You can see my family any old time.” Said Ron, “Well introduce them to you this summer. Anyways maybe it only show dead people. Shame about Flamel though. Have some bacon or something, you hardly ever eat enough.”

“He’s right you know, eat or you’ll always be a runt.”

Even if he tried Harry couldn’t eat. He’s mind was filled with what he’d seen of his parents and he was looking forward to seeing them again that night. He needed to see them, to keep their faces alive in his mind. It was more important to him than what the three-headed dog was guarding, it didn’t matter if someone tried to take it, the mirror was more important.

“You alright?” Asked Draco. “You look odd.”

“I’m fine.” Said Harry, let’s play some chess.

That night they threw the invisibility Cloak over them and snuck out of Gryffindor tower without any problems. The hard part was trying to find the room again. With both Ron and Draco under the Cloak they had to move slowly.

“I’m Freezing.” Complained Ron. “Let’s go back.”

“No!” hissed Harry. “We are close.” They passed the ghost of a tall witch and Harry saw the humpbacked statue.

“It’s here.” The two followed as harry Pushed open the door and dropped the Cloak running up to the mirror.

They all stood there like he remembered from the night before. His mother and father beamed at him and then at his friends.

“See. You see them.” He breathed.

“I can’t see anything.” Said Draco pulling the cloak of himself and Ron.

“L…look at them, there’s ther’s a lot ovf ‘em.”

“I can only see you.” Said Ron sending Draco a look.

Tearing his eyes off the mirror Harry glared at them. “You’ve got to look at it properly, come on stand where I’m standing.”

Harry stepped aside and pulled Draco in front of the mirror. “Look there’s-“ but Harry couldn’t see them anymore, only Draco’s schoked expression was shown in the mirror.

“Well it doesn’t just show you your dead family.” He said and his face relaxed as he stepped back from it. “Your turn Ron what do you see?”

Stepping up to the mirror Ron’s jaw dropped.

“What? What is it?” Asked Harry eager to see his family again but curious at the same time as to what had made Ron stare transfixed at his image.

“Look at me.” Breathed Ron.

“Can you see your family too?” asked Draco.

“N…No, I’m alone. But I look different, Older.” He leaned forward eyes wide, “I’m head boy!”

“What?” Harry and Draco looked at each other confused.

“There’s a badge on my chest, like the one Bill used to wear- I’m holding the quidditch cup and I’m the captain.”

“Bolux.” Scoffed Draco. “Who’d make you the quidditch captain?”

Tearing his eyes from the mirror Ron scowled at Draco. “I don’t know, Dumbledore.”

“Whatever.” Draco rolled his eyes. “You think this mirror shows you the future?”

“Hope it does.”

“How can it? All I see are dead people.”

Ron stepped to the side. “Hey, why don’t… I mean You said you hadn’t seen them before.”

Harry stepped up to the mirror seeing his family again.

Backing up Ron and Draco watched their friend. “Don’t suppose you know what that means?” asked Draco pointing up to the inscription carved at the top of the mirror.

“ _Erised stra ebru oy tube cafru oyt on wohsi_.” Read Ron. “Don’t know, a spell of some kind?”

“Don’t know.”

There was a cracking sound from the corridor outside and they all turned to the open door.

“We should leave.” Hissed Ron grabbing the Cloak and threw it over the three of them just as Mrs Norris glowing eyes appeared at the open door.

“This isn’t safe- She might go and fetch Filch.” Ron and Draco had to drag Harry away from the mirror and back into the dormitory.

Once more Harry didn’t sleep. Next day he didn’t have an appetite and only nibbled at biscuits while Ron and Draco tried to get him to do something.

“Want to play chess, Harry?” asked Ron.

“No, not now.”

“We could visit Hagrid.” Surgested Draco taking Ron’s knight.

“No… you go…”

“You are thinking about the mirror.” Said Ron glaring at Harry who stared out the window. “Don’t go back tonight, it’s no good.”

“Why?”

“I dunno, I’ve got a bad feeling about it.”

“You’ve already had to many close shaves with Filch, Snape and Mrs Norris wandering around the halls at night. They might not see you but they can still Hear you.”

“You two sound like Hermione and Neville.”

“We are serious, Harry.” Growled Ron. “Don’t go.”

But Harry didn’t listen to them and snuck out once more that night. He find his way back to the empty classroom quicker than he had the night before and as soon as he closed the door behind him he dropped the Cloak and walked back to the mirror.

They all stood there around him, his mother smiling happily at him his father beaming at him. Harry sank down in front of the mirror. There wouldn’t be anything to stop him from staying there all night.

Nothing except the silver haired wizard reflected in the mirror, sitting on one of the desks.

Harry turned around quickly so see if the reflection was in the mirror only.

“Back again Harry.” Beamed Dumbledore.

“I…I didn’t s-see you there…s…sir.” Stuttered Harry.

“Strange how short-sighed binging invisible can make you.” Said Dumbledore and Harry felt a bit relieved at seeing him smile.

“So.” Said the headmaster sliding off the desk to sit beside Harry. “You, like untold others have discovered the wonders of the Mirror of Erised.”

“So that’s what it’s called.” It took Harry a moment before he realized who he was talking to when his mom raised an eyebrow at him. “Um, sir… I mean…sir.”

“It’s alright Harry. I expect you’ve figured out what it does?”

“It’s in it’s name, isn’t it.” Said Harry. “Erised it’s just Desire spelled backwards. It shows you what you most desire.”

“Aaa, you picked up on that, not many do. This mirror would show the happiest man on the planet nothing but his own reflection, whereas it showed your friend Ron himself as Head Boy and your friend Draco saw his family, approving of his choices.”

“How did you know that, Draco didn’t say anything.”

“There are more ways to stay hidden than with an Invisibility cloak.” Said Dumbledore gently.

Harry nodded and looked up at his parents. “Why was Ron alone?”

“Aaa an excellent question. How many brothers does Ron have do you know?”

“Um…” Harry felt like he was being question by a teacher in class. “Seven…. No five, he’s the sixth and Ginny is his little sister, the sevenths.”

“Exactly, so he has a lot of expectations on him to live up to. Bill was Head Boy and played for the quidditch team, Charlie works with dragons and also played for the house team. Percy is a prefect and is following in Bill’s footsteps. The twins are hard to follow in anyway. So he sees himself standing alone the best of them all.

“And Draco?”

“He has a long history to live up to and desiers his father’s approval. I believe it is very hard for Mr Malfoy to be himself in front of his parents and others.”

“That’s sad.” Sighed Harry lowering his eyes from the mirror. It made a lot of sense though when Harry thought of it.

“It is time you go back up to bed Harry.”

Looking back up at his parents Harry didn’t want to leave, but he’d been told to go by the headmaster who hadn’t taken any points from Gryffindor even after he knew that Harry had been wondering around the castle three nights in a row.

Getting up from the floor Harry threw the Cloak around himself.

“And Harry.” Said Dumbledore making Harry stop before pulling the Cloak over his head.

“The mirror will be moved to a new location in the morning, I suggest that you don’t go looking for it again. Many wizards and witches had waisted away trying to figure out if what the mirror shows us is something that can be or can’t.”

“I won’t.” Sighed Harry he was about to leave when he looked back at the old man who had a wistfull look on his face as he stared at the mirror. “Um sir?”

“Yes Harry.” Said the man turning to Harry.

“What do you see when you look in the mirror? If I may ask?”

Chuckling the headmaster got up. “I see myself holding a pair of socks. Another Christmas have gone by and people insists on giving me books. Off to bed now.”

Leaving the room Harry returned to his dormitory and went to bed sleeping for a day before Ron and Draco woke him.


	13. Snatching a Cold

Harry didn’t listen to Dumbledore, he walked around the halls of the castle at night covered in his Cloak, he had checked the abandoned classroom for the mirror but as the headmaster had said it was moved. Harry knew he should have listened to Dumbledore but whenever he tried to sleep during the night he always had the same nightmare of his parents disappearing in a flash of bright green light.

The day before term started Hermione and Neville returned, Draco had been forced back to his own common room before McGonagall changed the password. Hermione was both disappointed that they had been wondering the corridors at night and that they hadn’t been able to find Flamel. Neville was flabbergast that they had invited Draco to the Gryffindor tower, he wasn’t that comfortable around Draco as Harry, Ron and Hermione was.

The snowfall changed into hard cold rain the father into January they came. When the quidditch practice started again Harry stopped wondering the corridors. He found that he was too tired after the intense practice with Wood working them to the bones, that he had no nightmares.

The whole of the Gryffindors were excited about the match as it would mean that another house than Slytherin would take the lead in the house cup for the first time in seven years. As such Wood was determine to win and not only take the lead in the house cup but in the Quidditch tournament as well.

So when Wood arrived late one cold and rainy practice he found his team all dangling upside down from their brooms.

“What in Merlin’s name are you doing?” Asked the captain flying up to the team.

“It’s called a change of perspective, we are making the rain rise instead of having it falling on us.” Replied George who was going as red in the face as his hair.

“Who’s mad ide was this? George!?” Asked Wood staring at the wrong twin.

“Harry’s, it’s brilliant right.” Grinned Fred.

Wood looked at Harry as if he had just betrayed him. “What?”

“They are messing with you.” Said Katy Bell sitting up holding on tight to her broom. “We were bored and Harry suggested we see who can imitate a bat the best.”

Wood turned to Angelina who was standing on one leg on her broom her, robes pulled close to her. “Who are you trying to be?”

“Professor Snape.” Responded Angelina drawing a whop and shout from the twins who sat up.

“We have a winner!” Shouted the Fred. “Oi Harry you can stop dangling.”

“I would but then Wood’s smile would turn in to a frown.”

“Now that you say it. What’s with the sour face. Someone stole your quidditch strategies?” hummed George.

“Course they haven’t. I just had a meeting with madam Hooch, she informed me that Professor _looks like a bat_ Snape is referring our next match!” Shouted Wood and George nearly dropped off his broom.

“You can’t be bloody serious!”

“He won’t be fair!”

“We are going to lose the game!”

“He’ll make us lose!”

“That old bat never showed an interest in refereeing before!”

“I know, I know.” Sighed Wood. “But there’s nothing I can do about it, believe me, I’ve tried, not even McGonagall could get him to give it up.”

“Then we just have to play a clean game.” Said Harry sitting up.

Wood wasn’t as happy as Harry about Snape taking an interest in the game and had them train twice as hard as before and much longer.

After a particularly tiresome practice Harry returned to the Gryffindor’s common room collapsing in to one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace, Ron and Hermione joining him.

“You are soaking wet.” Commented Hermione. “How’s practice?”

“Killing me.” Smiled Harry. “How’s studying going.” Hermione had started making a revision timetable for herself intent on getting the highest marks on her exams.

“Wonderful, you two should start your revising too.” Chirped Hermione moving her queen on the chessboard she and Ron was playing on. It was a real treat watching her play against Ron as he nearly always won and Hermione deserved a bit of humility in logic games.

“Hermione, the only one who takes you seriously is Neville.” Huffed Ron who took a Knight with a Pawn.

“Don’t talk to me now Harry, I will not loose this game.”

“I have you in check mate in three moves.” Taunted Ron.

Hermione reached for her Queen and then a great comotion was heard from the portrait hole and everyone looked up to see what was making it.

Neville had tumbled into the common room and toppled over a chair. There was a course of laughter and Neville smiled with everyone as he got to his feet and stumbled over to where Harry, Ron and Hermione sat, flopping down in an armchair theurgy out of breath.

“Did Mrs Norris try and bite you again?” asked Harry.

“You step on the cat’s tail once and she goes after you whenever she sets eyes on you.” Huffed Neville. “No I ran from Malfoy and his goons outside the library.”

“Why?” asked Ron taking Hermione’s Queen.

“They tried to use the leg locking curse on me but I told them to bite it and ran before they could hit me.” Neville made a nervous laugh. “I know I’m a coward and a slow one they told me so themselves. But hey I got away.”

“Yeah.” Grinned Harry he dug in his pocket and came out with the last of the chocolate frogs Hermione had given him for Christmas. Stopping as a thought struck him Harry handed it to Neville. “Hey you are worth twelve of the Slytherins. You chose your battles, that’s brave.”

“Thanks.” Smiled Neville.

“Ha I win!” Ron had cornered Hermione’s king.

“No! I was about to… and you… but! Screw this.” Hermione flipped the board making the pieces fall around them.

“Oi, careful.”

They all set to gathering the pieces up, ushering them in to the bags and away from the fireplace. Neville dropped his chocolate frog card as he caught a Knight and Harry picked it up.

“You want the card Neville-“ He trailed of staring at the back of the card.

“Oh Dumbledore.” Said Neville. “No you keep it, I don’t collect them.”

“Oi, Harry what’s wrong?” Ron picked up his chessboard.

“I’ve found him.” Breathed Harry turning the card over to point at the text on the back. “Nicolas Flamel.”

“NO!” Hermione snatched the card out of his hand and read the back of it. “ _Albus Dumbledore, currently Headmaster of Hogwarts… Greatest Wizard of modern time… Defeated the dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945,_ that’s when the second world war ended. _Twelve uses of dragon’s blood and his work in alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel._ ”

Hermione jumped to her feet and ran up to the girl’s dormitory.

“What got into her?” Said Ron sitting back in his armchair.

“Don’t know. Wonder what Flamel did in alchemy.” Said Harry.

“Guess she’ll tell us.” Sighed Neville sitting down in Hermione’s vacant seat. “And to think we’ve been snatching ten minutes between classes searching for him and he’s mentioned on the back of Dumbledore’s chocolate frog card.”

“I told you I’d read the name somewhere.” Sighed Harry warming his back to the fire.

Hermione returned down the stairs with a thick book under her arm. “I checked this book out ages ago, to have some light reading at night.” She dropped the thick volume on the floor and sat down on the heavy carpet leafing through it.

“This is light reading!” Said Ron looking to Harry. “Please tell me you wouldn’t call this light reading.”

Harry looked back at Ron and said with a serious face. “It weighs a ton, I’d call it heavy reading, just what you need to knock people out with.”

Ron giggled and when he started laughing out right Neville joined him. Hermione gave Harry a stern look as she skimmed through a page.

“Here he is.” She said and the two stopped laughing. “ _Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher’s stone, also known as the Sorcerer’s stone._ ” She read dramatically.

Unfortunately for Hermione Harry, Ron and Neville had no idea what she was talking about and didn’t react like she’d hoped they would.

“Think of us as dumb children who don’t understand what you just said and explain it in simple terms for us.” Asked Ron leaning forward to listen to Hermione’s hushed voice.

“Honestly, don’t you read.” She leafed back to the previous page and read for them. “ _In studying alchemy the alchemist is most interested in creating the Philosopher stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone can transform any metal into gold with it an alchemist can produce the Elixir of Life, which makes the drinker immortal. Among the stones created over the centuries only one is currently in existence and belongs to.”_ She paused for effect. _“Nicolas Flamel. He’s six hundred and sixty five years old and enjoys a quiet night with his wife Perenelle in Devon_.”

“Oh, so that’s what Fluffy is protecting.” Said Harry glad to have one of the many mysteries of Hogwarts solved.

“A stone that can turn anything into gold. Can you imagen that.” Said Ron dreamily. “I think I know what additional subject I’m going to study my third year.”

“Well that sort of explains why we couldn’t find Flamel in any of the books about recent wizards. He’s a fossil.” Said Neville.

The rest of the evening they all discussed what they would do if they had the Philosopher stone. Their fantasies didn’t stop until next day when a third year let Harry and his friends go ahead of them out of the portrait hole wishing him good luck in the match the next weekend.

Harry wasn’t the only one nervous about the match. As it grew nearer the whole house seemed to vibrate with anticipation, the team however had to walk around the corridors in gropes or else be jumped by a Slytherin. Katie Bell ended up in the Hospital wing when a Slytherin girl tripped her at the top of the great stairs. Fortunately she could play even if she had to skip a few practices. (“Honestly I don’t mind, gives me a chance to get ahead of my homework before I get detention.”)

After every practice Harry would change out of his soaking robes and sit in front of the common room fire trying to get ahead of his own homework. An irritating tickling sensation had started at the back of his throat and was slowly making it hurt and his head throb whenever he coughed.

“If you have a cold, go to Madam Pompfry. She’ll fix it in a minute.” Said Hermione when she got to annoyed by his coughing.

“No.” Hissed Harry scribbling together an essay on the twelve uses of dragons blood to hand into Snape the next morning.

“You sound like the dead.” Commented Ron who was trying to finish his essay as well.

“The dead don’t speak.” Hissed Harry getting up. “I can’t think down here. I’ll go to bed and finish this in the morning.” He said but in all honesty he wanted to get away from his friends nagging. He’d lived ten years at the Dursley’s without them giving a hoot if he was sick, dying or crying.

The only time Aunt Petunia had cared was when he had the flu and she’d been afraid Dudley would catch it. She’d made Harry sleep in the shed and not let him inside the house until he was better. Fortunately that had been in the spring and the shed had been warmed by the sun in the day.

Sitting on his four poster bed Harry pulled the curtains around him and light his wand. The soft light and smaller space was comforting to him. Placing the light wand between his teeth Harry continued on his essay.

He didn’t know when he fell asleep but he woke to the rest of the dorm getting dressed the next morning. If he’d thought that sleep would have done anything to improve his cold, he’d been wrong. The headache was worse than ever and even swallowing hurt.

The essay still not finished, missing the last use, Harry shoved it into his bag and put on clean robes, the dorm empty.

Instead of going down to the Great Hall for breakfast Harry went straight to the dungeons and sat down outside the classroom to finish his homework. Squinting at the words in his potions book and writing some semblance of the same thing on his parchment Harry didn’t notice the two people speaking inside the room before one of them raised his voice a couple of octaves.

“S-s-Severus, y-y-you’ve s-s-seamed to h-have gotten this w-w-wrong. I-I-I’m n-n-not looking f-f-for the s-s-stone.”

“No really. Have you found your way past Hagrid’s beast yet?” Asked Snape, his voice silky and threatening.

“B-b-but Severus I-“

“You don’t want me as your enemy Quirrell.” Said Snape and Harry shivered at the thought of being alone in the same room as the man.

“I-I don’t know what-“

“You know perfectly well what I mean. Your little bit of Hocus-pocus won’t stop me.”

“B-b-but I d-d-don’t-“ Stuttered Quirrell sounding small and cowardly.

“Very well,” Snape cut in. “We’ll have another little chat soon, when you’ve had time to think over where your loyalties lie.”

The door to the classroom flew open and Harry’s head made a painful throb. He didn’t see the defence against the dark arts professor pass him but heard his hurried footsteps.

A second later there was a loud “POTTER” and Harry jumped spilling ink all over his essay and book. Cursing and hurrying to save what he could Harry had another coughing fit that felt like knives cutting though his throat.

The essay lifted from where it had fallen on the floor and Snape pointed his wand at the spilled ink clearing it away from his book, robe and essay, including the bit he’d just written.

“What are you doing sitting down here?” asked the professor looking down his long nose at the essay.

“Trying to avoid losing points for Gryffindor by handing in a finished essay on time.” Croaked Harry in an attempt to be funey, he was to tired to be afraid of the man in that moment, the worst thing he could do was give Harry detention and takes points from him. Honestly all Harry wanted to do was hand in the essay, get some sleep and play quidditch the next day.

Snape’s piercing black eyes lingered on Harry longer than he was comfortable with. “That is not what I meant Potter. Why are you here when you have a cold?”

“Avoiding detention. Sir.” All the talking irritated Harry’s throat and he started coughing again.

When Harry quieted the coughs Snape spoke in his most threatening voice. “You will go up to the hospital wing right now Mr Potter, I will not have you sneezing in the cauldrons and contaminating the potions. This essay is not satisfactory. You can redo it and hand it in on Monday.”

“I won’t sneeze in the cauldrons.” Protested Harry. “And I know I’m missing the last use of dragons blood but I will have it finished before class starts.”

Rolling his eyes Snape tapped his wand against the essay and it disappeared in a rush of flames. “You will redo the assignment, there’s no need to try and enter my classroom today because I will not let you in. And if you don’t go up to Madam Pompfry and drink her potions I will make you drink my.”

Harry blinked slowly at Snape. “What’s so bad with drinking one of your potions instead of one of Madam Pompfry’s. You are the Potions master aren’t you?” He could have imagen it but Harry thought he saw a surprise flash across Snape’s face before he scowled.

“Get your ass up to the Hospital Wing now Potter.” He snapped eyes darker than ever.

Scrambling to his feet Harry shoved his potions book into his bag and headed for the Hospital Wing. He wasn’t intending to stay in the bright and clinically clean Hospital Wing longer than it took for the Matron to give him a potion for the cold.

After the healer had waved her wand over Harry she magicked up a pair of pyjamas and told him to get into bed. Harry protested and said that he just needed something for his throat so that he could go back to class. He gave up arguing however when another coughing fit left him out of breath and with a slow backache.

As soon as Harry had changed behind a screen and sat down on the bed Madam Pompfry carried a tray over to him with three bottles on it. She poured a thick honeylike liquid into the glass and told Harry to drink it.

“What is it?” Asked Harry looking down at the amber potion.

“Throat soothing potion, drink up.” Harry Drank pleasantly surprised at the minty taste and the smooth way it went down.

Madam Pompry poured another glass and handed it to Harry. “Pepper upper, cure to the common cold.”

He drank and the potion triggered another couching fit as it burnt it’s way down to his stomach and made steam erupt from his ears. “Yeah, I know that one.” He croaked.

Once more the matron poured a potion in a glass and handed it to Harry. “Willow bark potion, for your headache.” She explained and watched him as he drank the bitter potion making a face. “Good, now rest and I might let you out for the game tomorrow.”

Harry didn’t exactly do as Madam Pompry told him. He stayed in bed but instead of trying to sleep Harry got out a new roll of parchment and started once more on his essay to Professor Snape.

Ron and Hermione ran up to visit Harry after their potions-class and found him laying in bed with the potions book held above his head reading.

“Aren’t you suoppsed to be resting. I wouldn’t bother with schoolwork if I was layed up with a cold.” Said Ron sitting down at the foot of Harry’s bed.

“You would if you were trying to keep up.” Sniffed Hermione. “How are you Harry, Snape told us that he’d banished you from the dungeons in case you caused another cauldron meltdown.”

Putting down the book Harry sat up. “That’s nice to hear. Where’s Neville?”

Ron giggled and got a stern look from Hermione. “It’s not funny.” She hissed.

“It is thou.” Ron tried to keep his face straight as he explained. “There was a lot of potions that went bad today and Neville’s actually crystalized which was cool and all but you know Snape. The greasy haired gitt gave Neville the choice of either losing ten points from Gryffindor or scrub all the cauldrons. Guess which he chose.”

“The scrubbing.” Croaked Harry covering his mouth as he tied to stifle another cough. They wouldn’t have been able to take the lead in the house cup if Neville lost those points even if they won the quidditch game.

“Yup, he’s down there now cleaning cauldrons.”

“Then we should help him.” Said Harry bored of the Hospital Wing. “He’s doing this for the house.”

As soon as Harry’s feet touched the floor Madam Pompfry poked her head out of her office. “Potter! Get back in bed or you are most deffinatly not playing tomorrow.”

Grumbling Harry pulled his foot up.

“We’ll help him after class. You can finish your essay on dragons blood while you are resting.” Said Hermione hiding her giggle.

“No I can’t, She took my ink and quill.” Grumbled Harry.

Ron tried and failed to hid his laugh under a cough, Harry glared at him and he cleared his throat.

“Don’t take it so hard, we’ll be back after supper and you can borrow my stuff then.” Said Ron.

He and Hermione left Harry to his reading. The problem wasn’t that Harry couldn’t relax; he just couldn’t stop thinking about the match the next day. Without schoolwork to distract him or practice he was imagining scenarios that ended with them losing and the rest of the house refusing to talk to him and treating him like shit. The few minutes of sleep Harry got returned him to the nightmare of his parents.

The Hospital Wing slowly filed up with more students, some having been the victim of pranks or accidents others with a cold like Harry. The ones with the cold was given two potions and told to return to their dorm and sleep.

Ron and Hermione returned after supper telling Harry how Wood had tried to run up to the Wing and tell Madam Pomfrey to release Harry so that he could play in the game. The rest of the team had talked Wood out of it telling him Harry could do with the rest more than an extra practice before the match.

This time Madam Pomfrey ushered the two out and had Harry drink another potion that had him dropping off to sleep before he could finish the last drop.

The morning of the match Harry was once more arguing with Madam Pomfrey until she finally let him go. Running down to the changing rooms after getting his broom Harry was in time for Wood’s before game speech.

“This is it.” Began Wood smiling at Harry as he changed in to his quidditch-robes. “We’ve had a lot against us and there is still one obstacle ahead. We will not let Snape cause us this match, we won’t give the match to the Hufflepuff, We will WIN!”

Out on the pitch, flying on his broom Harry felt free and able to breath. He made a few loops in excitement as soon as the match had began. The match was hanging on him catching the snitch as soon as possible and so Harry was going to.

When Snape blew the second free shot for Hufflepuff Harry saw the glint of gold. He loved the look of surprise on the potions masters face when he snatched the snitch from right under his nose. The crowd went wild as Harry caught the snitch faster than any seeker in Hogwarts history.

He payed for it though, when the team returned to the changing room’s Harry had a coughing fit that left him dubbed over. He didn’t let the Wood or anyone else in the team send him up to the Hospital Wing.

The cough was back but the fever wasn’t and even if his head ached when he coughed it wasn’t as bad as it had been. Making his way back to the castle alone Harry didn’t go up to the party at the Gryffindors common room but went down to the dungeons and stopped outside of the potions masters office.

Knocking lightly on the door he heard scuffling and a minute later Snape opened the door. “Well, well, well. If it isn’t Mr Potter, come to gloat over you catch?” Sneered the man, his angry eyes like fire looking down on him.

“Sorry s-sir-“ Harry turned away as another coughing fit came over him. He made a face, the pain was coming back as well. “W-w-were you s-s-serious about giving me s-s-something for this cold yesterday?”

Some of the anger seemed to go out of the mans eyes. Shaking his head Snape stepped aside and let Harry enter the gloomy room, filled with conserved potions ingredients that made Harry’s empty stomach turn. There was a fire burning near the teachers desk and a cauldron bobbling on the flames.

“Stay there.” Ordered Snape as he disappeared into a storeroom and came out with a bottle. “I might have taken the wrong bottle, I keep the Cough potions besides my poisons, they tend to get mixed up.”

Harry looked up at the potions master. “If you did you would know where the antidotes are.” He fought back the next cough.

“Your peers would go to Madam Pomfrey rather than me.” Said Snape summoning a goblet which he poured the potion in. “Answer me honestly this. Why don’t you?”

Sighing Harry shrugged. “It’s just a feeling sir. You are the only one who doesn’t treat me like anything special. It’s …good to know that you don’t like me.”

Again Snape had a puzzled look on his face before handing Harry the goblet. “Drink up and get out of here. And don’t forget to hand in your essay.” Hissed Snape.

Gulping down the potion that tasted like honey Harry put down the goblet on Snape’s desk and ran up to the Gryffindor Tower, using his shortcuts. The party was well on the way with Fred and Gorge steeling food from the kitchen for everyone. Harry joined the celebrations for a while but made his escape up to the dorm fast enough lending Angelina and the rest of the team his radio.

Laying down on his bed Harry had the curtains drawn leaving him in comfortable darkness. The party could be heard all the way up to the dorm until late that evening when the prefects called a stop to it. That was when Harry descended into the common room and took up his nightly studying once more.


	14. Dragon

The joy over the Gryffindors taking the lead in the house cup lasted a week. People would thank the team and Harry for overtaking the Slytherins. However soon the teachers were singing the same song as Hermione.

The professors started revising everything they’d learned over the year in preparation for the end of year exams. They piled so much homework on them that the Easter holidays looked nothing like the leisure time they’d had during Christmas.

The worst part of all the homework wasn’t that it had to be done but that the weather was getting warmer and sunnier and they were all stuck indoors in the cold castle. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville spent more time in the library than they had while searching for Flamel. Hermione had drawn up revision tables for the three as well but Harry found himself finished with the revising faster than Hermione which was good because he still had practice.

“Hagrid?” Exclaimed Ron waking his friends from their reading. “What are you doing in here?”

The large man seemed misplaced among the shelves of delicate books. “Hi there you lot.” Greeted Hagrid coming over to them, “Oh I’m jus’ looking.” He sounded a bit shifty eyes darting around him. “An’ what are you up to. Still not looking for Flamel are yeh?”

“Who?” Said Neville looking up from his potions book. He was really good at herbology but failed to make that knowledge work in potions and tended to be confused when reading his course books.

“Flamel.” Said Hermione, “The alchemist with the Philosopher’s Stone.”

“Oh him. We found out about him ages ago. Hermione can you explain this to me.” Neville said pointing to something in his book.

“Ssssh.” Hagrid looked around seeing if he could spot anyone eavesdropping. “You shouldn’t go shouting that about the place. Students aren’t supposed to know.”

“Right, about that, there’s a few things I would like to ask you about that. What else is guarding the stone apart from Fluffy?” asked Harry getting shushed by Hagrid.

“Are you insane, don’t go blabbering about that?” He looked around again and then spoke in a low whisper. “Listen, come to me’ hut this evening. I’ll tell you everything, just don’t go blabbering about this or they think I’ve told you.”

“Right, see you later then.” Said Ron watching the giant leave the library. “Wondering what he was doing in here?”

“Care to look around?” Said Harry getting up.

“Dragons.” Drawled Draco dropping a couple of books on their table and flopping down in the chair between Neville and Ron.

“Hagrid always wanted a dragon.” Said Harry picking up one of the books Draco had brought them. _Dragon species of Great Britain and Ireland, From egg to inferno, A dragonkeepers guide._

“But these are books on raising a dragon.” Noted Ron.

“Yup.” Agreed Draco. “I’m curious as to what he’s sneaking around here for?”

“Dragonkeeping is against the law.” Said Neville.

“Pay attention here Neville. And yes we should go down to Hagrid’s after supper.” Said Hermione tapping Neville on the head with her quill.

“I’m coming too, this could be fun.” Drawled Draco before jumping up. “Better ask Granger for help Longbottom, if you can’t even remember which way to stir a cauldron.” And with that comment, he left them to join Crabbe and Goyle who looked like they’d been looking for him.

“You think we could make those two disappear so we can have the nice Draco around?” Mused Ron glaring after the three Slytherins.

“I don’t think that would help.” Sighed Harry watching Draco’s superior mask as he told his friends a lie as to why he’d gone over to them.

Later that evening Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville met up with Draco down in the entrance hall before making their way down the winding path to Hagrid’s hut. All the curtains were drawn and even with the warmer weather smoke rose from the chimney.

Harry knocked and there was a great scuffling sound from inside, together with Fang’s normal barking. Cracking the door open an inch Hagrid peered out at them. “Oh it’s just you lot, well come in with you, don’t stand out there like some flowers in a pot.” Hagrid stepped aside letting the five of them inside.

The air in the hut was stifling hot and a fire roared in the fireplace.

“You trying to create a sauna in here.” Drawled Draco.

“Or are you trying to hatch a dragon's egg?” Said Ron stepping around the table and peered i to the flames. There in the warm heat of the flames lay a black egg the size of a football.

“You are not to tell anyone, you swore.” Hagrid looked sternly at them.

Exchanging a look with Hermione and Draco Harry smiled up at Hagrid. “Course, if you tell us what else is guarding the stone.”

At this Hagrid flustered looking down at the five intense stares. “I can’t, absolutely not. And before you start I tell you why.” He said holding up a patient finder at Hermione who’d been about to say something. “Number one, I don’t know meself. Number two, you know too much already, so I wouldn’t tell you even if I could. Number three, the stone’s here fer a reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts- suppose yeh’ve worked that out an all. Beat me how you even know abou’ Fluffy.”

“We accidentally ran into him while fleeing Filch.” Provided Ron casually kneeling with Neville in front of the fire.

“Come on Hagrid.” Said Hermione pouting. “We know you can’t tell us anything important. But seeing as we haven’t told anyone else about Fluffy or the Stone couldn’t you trust us with who else Professor Dumbledore trusted to protect it.”

“He trusted you so much that he asked for Fluffy to be the first thing to get past to find the stone.” Added Harry leaning against an armchair.

“It’s not like we know that it’s illegal to hatch a dragon in one's own home, or even own an egg.” Drawled Draco inspecting the book which lay on the table.

“You are all ganging up on me. I don’t like that.” Huffed Hagrid.

They all looked up at Hagrid with large puppy eyes.

“Aaa Fine. You want some tea while we are talking. Neville, hand me the pot.” Ron handed Hagrid the pot, less some accident happened and the egg under it was damaged. Bustling around, making tea Hagrid spoke.

“I suppose it won’t hurt for you guys to know anyways, might keep yeh from going after it yerselves. Let see…Dumbledore borrowed fluffy from me… some of the teachers added their own enchantments. Professor Sprout, Flitwick, McGonagall…” He put a mug down on the table for each of the names. “Professor Quirrell, then Dumbledore did somet himself and- who am I forgetting.” He tapped the last mug. “Ah yes Professor Snape.” He sat the mug down in front of Harry.

“SNAPE!” Shouted the three Gryffindors making Harry and Draco jump.

“Yeah- what yeh still think he tried to bewitch Harry’s broom his first game?” Hagrid shook his head and poured tea for them.

“He tried to sabotage Harry’s second match by being the referee!” Said Ron getting up from the floor and coming over to the table.

“And Harry caught the snitch right in front of his nose. Tell you the expression on his face was priceless.” Giggled Draco.

“I nearly thought you’d dropped your glasses again.” Piped Neville, the memory of the match bringing a smile to his face as well.

“Anyhow.” Said Hermione. “Back to the subject at hand. Who else than you knows how to get past Fluffy? Any other teacher?”

“No one.” Grunted Hagrid proudly. “Apart from Dumbledore and he is protecting the stone if you were thinking that he was after it as well.”

“We weren’t thinking that.” Said Harry, the thought had never crossed his mind. “But why the third-floor corridor, Why not the dungeons or the forest?”

“Good point there Harry. Why just that corridor, where anyone can enter if they know Alohomora?” Said Hermione looking intently at Hagrid.

“Beat me, figured it was the best place for it. The forest is to unpredictable and the dungeons- well they are the dungeons, people get lost down there sometimes. Wouldn’t want any student stumbling over Fluffy accidentally.” Again the five of them gave Hagrid a look that said that it was exactly what had happened.

“Could it have something to do with the Cursed Vault?” Said Ron getting confused looks from nearly all of them, Hagrid chose to drink some of his tea.

“You mean that thing Fred and George mention at the start-of-year-feast?” Said Harry remembering the twins saying something about it being the reason the corridor might be off-limits.

“Well, it caused a lot of trouble last year. No one knows exactly where it is but one can guess because cursed ice starts appearing near and around it.” Said Ron.

“Is that why the castle is so cold and I keep slipping on ice patches?” asked Neville who was loosening the neck of his robes.

“Suppose that explains a lot.” Said Harry. “Still there’s one thing that I don’t understand. Why was the stone moved to Hogwarts now, why not years ago, Flamel is over six hundred years old. Why move the stone when it was safe before?”

“Because whoever is after it tried to take it from Gringotts and would have succeeded if it hadn’t been moved beforehand.” Drawled Draco sipping at his tea.

Hermione understood what Harry was getting at thou. “But that was after the stone was moved. What put it in danger in the first place?”

Hagrid looked a bit uncomfortable. “I don’t know, you’ll have to ask Dumbledore and Flamel. I was only tasked with bringing it here from the vault.”

There was a minute of silence following this in which Harry wondered where the Headmaster's office was and if he could convince Dumbledore to tell him the truth if he asked.

“Change of subject.” Proclaimed Ron turning to the fire. “Where did you get a dragon’s egg and which kind is it, it’s not a British, Bill’s shown me their eggs and none of them are black.”

Clearing his throat Hagrid showed them the book he’d taken out of the library. “This is a Norwegian Ridgeback, they are rare, most o’ ‘em has been hunted to extinction there. I won this one in a game of cards the other night down at the pub.”

“Once again Hagrid. Dragon-Breeding is illegal. You better get rid of that egg before someone catches you with it. Or worse before someone is killed by the beast when it grows out of your control.” Said Draco and Harry got the feeling that whatever happened he wouldn’t be the one reporting Hagrid, he was only warning him.

Hagrid ignored the warning, worrying Harry. It wasn’t that he didn’t like to see a live dragon, but if it put his first friend in the magical world in danger, he rather keep Hagrid out of trouble. So did the rest of his friends. They went down to Hagrid’s hut as often as they could, less often for Harry and Draco who had quidditch practice.

“Wouldn’t it be nice to have a peaceful life.” Sighed Ron an evening laying across two chairs in the common room doing his best to get through the extra exam homework they’d been given, Scabbers resting on his head.

“I wouldn’t know, my life was always full of people trying to get me to do magic before I got the letter.” Said Neville, copying Ron, only he had Trevor on his head.

“My life was a lot simpler before I met you three. Still, I wouldn’t trade it for a peaceful one. How about You Harry?” She was sitting cross-legged on the tables her books spread out around her.

“Last summer was pretty peaceful.” Said Harry who was under the table and out of sight from the rest of the people in the common room. “Biking around the countryside, sleeping in the sun. I could go back to that but to be honest, life here isn’t that hectic. It’s not like the teachers don’t give us enough time to finish our homework.”

Perring under the table at Harry Ron raised an eyebrow at him. “You know I probably shouldn’t ask this. Mom told me not to after all. But why did you run away from your Aunt and Uncle?”

“Haven’t we established this already?” Said Harry raising his book to hide his face from Ron. “I wanted a peaceful summer.”

His friends were right thou. No one got homesick anymore but instead of staying up half the night in the common room, Prefects and students alike studied, no one wanted to be held back a year. Even Percy, who was trying to get an O on all his O.W.L’s (Ordinary wizarding levels) would snap at anyone who disturbed him and even confiscated Harry’s radio because it disturbed the students trying to study.

One morning at breakfast Harry caught sight of Hedwig swooping down at him, with a letter in her beak and a rat in her claws. She dropped the letter to Harry before flying off to enjoy her own breakfast. The letter only contained two words, _It’s Hatching._

Ron wanted to skip Herbology and go straight down to Hagrid’s to watch but Hermione talked him into waiting until their first break. Harry glanced at Draco who was sitting among his Slytherin friends. He wished there was some way for him to get the message to him without any of the others seeing it.

They did go down to the hut on their break and Hagrid ushered them inside quickly. “It’s nearly out.” He informed them showing the egg where he’d placed it on the table surrounded by towels.

There were large cracks in the otherwise smooth surface, something slimy moving inside of it. They all sat down to watch as the dragon inside thrust long-clawed paws through the cracks and pushed against its shell in an attempt to get out. Then all at once, the egg split open and the black baby dragon tumbled out of the nest Hagrid had made for it.

Staring at the slimy little creature Harry couldn’t help but think that it was ugly. It had large spiny wings that flopped around it and a body half the size of one wing with a tail three times as long. The snout was long with wide nostrils, lumps for horns and bulging orange silted eyes.

Then it sneezed and blinked in surprise at the sparks that flew out of its nostrils.

“Aww isn’t he beautiful?” Cooed Hagrid reaching out to stroke it. The dragon snapped at his fingers showing sharp fangs. “Bless him he knows I’m his mummy.” Said Hagrid.

“Yeah really adorable.” Said Ron, He and Neville had moved back from the dragon as it sneezed more flames in their direction.

“Hagrid, what does a baby dragon eat?” Asked Hermione, she took had moved back and Harry was the only one holding out a hand to the little beast to sniff.

Looking up to answer her Hagrid’s face paled and he leaped to his feet running over to the window.

“What is it?” asked Harry pulling his hand out of reach when the dragon tried to bite his hand as well.

“There was someone looking through the gap in the curtains. They are running up to ter school.” Said Hagrid.

Dashing to the door Harry caught sight of two robed students running up to the castle looking suspiciously like two Slytherins Harry knew off.

Crab and Goyle had seen the dragon.

Getting up to the castle Harry didn’t join in his friend's conversation about what they should do. Ron wanted to push them down the grand staircase and hope they hit their head and forget what they saw. Hermione and Neville however thought a subtle approach to the problem would be better, like using herbs to make them confused and forget or throwing a spell on them to wipe their memories.

None of them expected Harry to walk up to Draco as he stood among the rest of the Slytherins and punch him in the face.

The fight that broke out wasn’t stopped before the tiny Professor Flitwick pointed his wand at them and had them both flying apart. “That’s enough. Ten points from each of you.” He shouted. “Either you both stop fighting now or I’ll add detention to the punishment, who threw the first punch.”

The Slytherins as eager as always to throw someone else to the wolves pointed at Harry who had a split lip and was wiping his bloody nose. “Only because Draco is an arrogant Pratt. I’m not sorry about hitting him.”

“I’ll get you for this Potter.” Hissed Draco, blood was freely flowing down his nose.

“Stop it you two.” Ordered Flitwick and seemed to think about it for a minute before nodding. “So be it. You can both clean my classroom tonight, now off to Madam Pumfrey with you.”

Grumbling the two left their friends behind and walked up towards the Hospital Wing while the others descended into the dungeons.

When Harry was sure no one would see or hear them he grabbed Draco’s arm and pulled him into a secret passage behind a tapestry. “Sorry about that Draco, I needed to talk to you as soon as possible.”

“You couldn’t have done it without breaking my nose.”

“Here,” Harry pointed his wand at Draco’s face and concentrating hard on what he wanted the spell to do said. “ _Episckey.”_

Draco sniffed and made a face. “That supposed to do something?” He asked whipping his nose.

“It’s a minor healing spell, Alicia Spinet taught it to me, I guess I have to practice it a bit more.” He pocketed his wand.

“Well, you made the bleeding stop. Why did you have to start a fight to get me alone with you?”

Making sure no one was around Harry told Draco. At first, he was sad that he missed the dragon-hatching then his eyes darkened. “Those lying bastards said they’d forgotten their potions books.” He growled.

“Well, they know now. Can you keep them quiet?”

“I’ll make them regret ever laying eyes on the dragon.” Growled Draco.

“We should get up to Madam Pumpfry before we are missed.” Said Harry. “Again sorry about the point and detention.”

Draco shook his head. “We’ll take back the lead. But you’ll do all of the work cleaning Flitwick’s classroom, I’m not doing servants work.”

“Fair enough.”

Detention wasn’t as bad as everyone made it sound. Harry wasn’t a stranger to a bit of cleaning and had Draco for company. What was bad was Hagrid’s love for the dragon.

However much Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville tried to convince him to give up the dragon he wouldn’t listen. The dragon grew fast than any of them could have anticipated resulting in Hagrid forgetting to do his gamekeeping duties because he had to take care of Norbert.

The four friends did what they could to help him, feeding the little monster and fixing its food per Hagrid’s instructions. Harry was the only one apart from Hagrid who could play with the beast. Never losing eye-contact with each other the dragon and Harry would circle each other mirroring the other until Norbert lunged for Harry who swiftly dodged it and the game continued. Usually, the game ended when Norbert broke something or started chasing Fang.

“Hagrid, Norbert is soon going to be longer than your house, how are you going to hid him then?” said Hermione trying to reason with the big man.

“But look at them, they are having so much fun.” Cooed Hagrid.

“Harry is hardly keeping up with him anymore. He bit Fang the other day. He bit you. Please Hagrid you have to let him go.” Pleaded Ron.

“Draco can’t keep Crab and Goyle from rating you out forever. He’s been keeping them on a short leash. If they figure him out you won’t be the only one in trouble. We will to.”

There was a tearing noise as Norbert lost interest in the game and started ripping up a pillow instead.

“But I can’t just let him go. He needs me still. He’s not ready for the world out there.”

“How about Bill.” Huffed Harry sitting down beside Ron, out of breath and thirsty.

“I’m Ron.”

“I know who you are. Didn’t you say you have a brother in Romania that works with dragons? Why not send Norbert to him.” Said dragon sneezed and set the pillow on fire causing Hagrid to jump up and dump a bucket of water on it.

“You mean Charlie, actually that’s a great idea, what do you say about it Hagrid, You know Charlie will take good care of Norbert.”

Wet Norbert scurried into the open fire and the glowing embers.

“I don’t know, what if he don’t like it there. What if the other dragons are mean to him.”

“What if your hut burns down.” Countered Hermione.

“And you get sent to Azkaban?” Added Ron.

“Alright then, write him a letter.” Huffed Hagrid who only had eyes for his dragon after that and the three went back up to the castle under Harry’s cloak.

They sent the letter that same night.

It took a weak then Harry could no longer play the game with Norbert who had grown larger and was eating dead rats and small animals by the bucket loads.

That Wednesday night Harry wasn’t alone in the common room, Hermione and he were both sitting up waiting for Ron, who was helping Hagrid feed Norbert. He stumbled in through the portrait hole just after midnight a bloody towel wrapped around his hand.

“It bit me.” He said throwing Harry his invisibility Cloak. “I’m not going to be able to hold a quill for weeks, let alone prepare any ingredients for potions.” He sat down beside Harry. “That’s not the worst of it, Hagrid told me it was my fault for frightening it and scolded me. He was singing it a lullaby when I left.”

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look and then smiled at Ron.

“Good thing we are getting rid of him then.” Said Hermione.

“Hedwig just delivered this.” Harry handed Ron the letter Hedwig had left them hours earlier. It was the reason they’d stayed up in the common room.

Reading the letter Ron slumped down deeper in the armchair. “Thank Merlin for my dragon-loving brother. How are we getting the beast up to the astronomy tower?”

“The Cloak, a crate, and the three of us will do it. Neville offered to bring the news down to Hagrid and help fix a crate.”

“And I’ll inform Draco that the dragon will be gone on Saturday.” Said Hermione.

“How?” asked Ron.

“I’ll send him an owl.” She showed Ron the letter. It looked like a confirmation of an order to have a new pair of dragon hide gloves sent to him on Saturday.

“You think he’ll understand and the others won’t?” Asked Ron.

“Hopefully he will.”

They hit a snag in their planes already the next morning. Ron’s bitten hand had swollen to twice it usual size. Not sure if Madam Pomfrey could recognize a dragon bite Ron decided not to visit the hospital wing. By the afternoon Harry and Neville had to help Ron up the stairs to the Matron. The cut had turned a nasty shade of green and Ron was getting dizzy. It looked like Norbert’s fangs were poisonous.

The healer didn’t ask any questions, maybe because she knew that students wouldn’t come to her if she did. She sent Harry and Neville away almost as soon as she saw Ron and they weren’t allowed to visit him until that evening.

Ron looked terrible, pale, and sweating. “It’s not just my hand.” He whispered to Harry, Hermione and Neville. “Crabe and Coyle were here because they’d managed to turn their skin blue during transfiguration and they saw me. Goyle was all budy budy and made it look like he only wanted to borrow one of my books. They threatened to tell Madam Pomfrey what really bit me. I told her it was a cat but don’t think she believes me.”

Harry, Hermione, and Neville tried to calm him.

“It’ll all be over in a couple of nights.”

“Norbert will be gone on Saturday.”

This had the opposite effect however and Ron sat bolt upright. “Fuck.” He swore. “The letter was in the book Goyle took. They know we are getting rid of him at midnight on Saturday!”

They didn’t get a chance to answer or calm Ron, Madam Pomfrey came over and shooed them away, saying that Ron needed sleep.

“We only need to change one thing to our plan.” Said Harry.

During potions the next day Harry managed to slip Draco a note when he was getting ingredients from the stores.

On Saturday evening Harry and Hermione snuck down under the Cloak to the entrance hall where they found Draco lurking in the shadows of a suit of armor. He jumped when Harry poked him but joined them under the Cloak.

It took longer than necessary to tear Hagrid from Norbert, he kept remembering things that he wanted Charlie to know writing it down on a note and then having to rewrite the note because his tears smudged the ink.

“Hagrid.” Said Harry having had enough. “We have to go now before we miss our window. Charlie's friends will be stopping by the tower by midnight, if Norbert doesn’t go with them I’m bringing him to Dumbledore.”

Gulping Hagrid straighten. “Right, I’m holding you up. He’s got lots o’ rats an’ some brandy for the journey.” Said Hagrid blowing his nose. “I packed him his teddy in case he gets lonely.”

It sounded like the teddy was getting ripped to pieces.

“That’s nice.” Said Harry throwing the Cloak over Hermione and Draco. “See you.” He disappeared under the Cloak as well and the three started hauling the crate up to the castle.

“Bye-bye Norbert Mommy will never forget you.” Called Hagrid after them.

They were forced to stop in the entrance hall as Peeves was floating around decorating it in toilet papers. Once he finally left they continued.

How they managed to get the crate up to the third floor Harry didn’t know. Norbert wouldn’t settle down and ice-patches made the footing treatcorus.

It was Draco who stepped on one of the icy patches and cried out when the ice sprung up to engulf his leg. He fell and the Cloak slipped off him.

“Put down the crate.” Ordered Harry taking off the cloak and hurried over to Draco. “Hold still.” He said.

“Not much else I can do.” Hissed Draco through gritted teeth. He wasn’t the only student who’d been trapped by the cursed ice and they had all learned Flippendo to break it.

“ _Flippendo._ ” Whispered Harry pointing his wand at the ice. A fleck of it broke off.

“Would you hurry, I think I heard something?” Hissed Hermione.

“ _Flippendo._ ” Said Harry putting a bit more effort into the spell. Again only a tiny piece broke off. “It’s not working.”

“Here let me.” Draco pointed his own wand at the ice and said the spell bit nothing happened.

At that point, there was a noise and Harry saw the glow of a lamp. “Someone’s coming.” He didn’t want to leave Draco and looked at the invisible Hermione in fear.

“Go.” Hissed Draco pushing Harry towards the stairs. “Father won’t let me get expelled. Go, get that monster out of here.”

Harry just managed to pull the Cloak over him as Professor McGonagall leading a tear-filled Neville came into sight. “What is going on here!” She demanded.

Unable to stay Harry and Hermione carried the heavy create up the stairs. It seemed to grow heavier for every step they took. When they finally reached the spiral staircase to the astronomy tower they couldn’t take one more step.

“How are we going to get it up there.” Moaned Hermione massaging her aching shoulders.

“Pity we can’t have him fly up on his own.” Groaned Harry doing his best to keep his arms from shaking. He hadn’t been this tired since his Aunt decided to redo the back garden and had Harry dig up old bushes with only a shovel.

“Say that again.” Said Hermione, she had a curious look about her.

“Pitty he can’t fly up on his own.” Repeated Harry.

“That’s it, _Fly_. Thou it can’t be that simple.” She looked at Harry. “Then again, Ron knocked out a troll with that spell.”

Harry smacked his forehead. “Let’s do it.” He shoved the invisibility Cloak in his hood pocket before pointing his wand at the crate, Hermione did the same.

In one voice they spoke. “ _Wingardium Leviosa_.” The crate lifted from the ground and concentrating on how high it needed to go and how much forward it needed to be pushed Harry and Hermione had little trouble brining it up the last few steps.

The bell sounded midnight as they reached the top of the tower and sat the crate down.

“We should have done that from the beginning.” Sighed Hermione drawing in deep breaths of fresh air.

“Would have been a bit of a problem with the Cloak thou but yeah we should.” Harry walked over to the railing at the edge of the tower and breathed in deeply.

There was a sudden flutter of cloth and something flew up right in front of Harry’s nose making him stumble back and fall over the crate hitting his head on the stone floor. Hermione shrieked.

Sitting up with his hands pressed to the back of his head Harry squinted at the fluttering forms that were landing in front of them.

“Sorry about that.” Said one of them, a young man with short hair and a kind face. “Did I scare you?” He offered Harry a hand up.

“No, you surprised me that’s all.” He grumbled.

“I’m Barnaby, these are my friends, Andre.” He pointed to a dark-skinned man who had a very nice cloak and matching goggles. “And Liz.” This was a girl with dreadlocks and large round glasses, wearing a dragon skin jacket.

“Hi, that’s Hermione and I’m Harry.” Said Harry shaking hands with the others.

“That wouldn’t happen to be Harry Potter?” asked Andre.

“Harry who? Never heard of him. He’s famous or something?” Hermione kicked him.

“How do you know Charlie Weasley?” She asked showing Liz the crate holding Norbert.

“We are old Year-mates of Charlie, This is good we can hook the crate up to the harness.” Said Liz.

“We used to get into all sorts of trouble while we were students here. Good to see that there are still rule-breakers doing what needs to be done.” Said Andre.

They all helped get the crate fixed to the harness suspended between the brooms, Barnaby lifting the crate on his own. Once they were finished he turned to Harry. “Here. This is for Hagrid, or rather Fang, he was a cute puppy when I first met him. I think he’ll like this.”

It was a stick.

“Thanks I’m sure he’ll like it.” Said Harry wondering if there was a joke here somewhere.

“Don’t worry about losing it. There’s a returning spell on it. You can never lose it, it will always come back to the spot where it was last thrown. Neat right.”

“That’s sweet.” Grinned Hermione.

“Oi Barnaby, time to go. We want to be out of Brittan before daybreak.” Said Andre and they all took off.

Tired, exhausted and to many impressions swirling around in their head Harry and Hermione started down the stairs, Harry with a growing bump at the back of his head.

Maybe it was the thought of going back to bed or the relief at being rid of the dragon. Whatever it was Harry and Hermione didn’t give another thought to the invisibility Cloak or the need for sneaking. Setting foot at the bottom of the spiral staircase they were reminded of why they had moved so slow before.

Standing there with his cat in his arms and lantern by his feet was Mr Filch. “Oh, we are in trouble now, aren’t we.” Smiled the caretaker.


	15. Forest Exam

Filch brought Harry and Hermione to Professor McGonagall, who was just leaving the hospital wing. The look on her face was like she’d swallowed a sour lemon.

“Found these two coming down from the Astronomy Tower, Professor.” Grinned Filch.

“I see.” Said McGonagall. “And what, may I ask, were you doing at the top of the Astronomy tower out of classes and past curfew?”

It might have been the first time in her life that Hermione didn’t have an answer to a teacher's question.

Knowing that they were going to be punished anyways, Harry threw caution to the wind. “We carried an illegal dragon up to the top of the tower so that three friends could take it out of here before people got expelled or sent to Azkaban.” He had to ask Ron what Azkaban was but hoped he was using it in the right terms.

At this McGonagall raised an eyebrow. “I see. And Mr Malfoy wasn’t part of this plan, was he?”

“Why are you asking Professor, did something happen to Draco?” Asked Harry innocently.

“I found him trapped with his leg in cursed-ice that had to be burnt off to free him.” Said McGonagall.

Gasping Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth, staring at the Professor.

“The ice, Miss Granger, not the leg.” Huffed McGonagall.

“Professor, you know as well as I do that Slytherin hates Gryffindor. What’s to say Draco wasn’t out to sabotage us?” Said Harry inwardly, apologizing to Draco for painting him as the bad guy.

“Because I found Neville Longbottom not far from Mr Malfoy telling the same story as you were. Only he was trying to warn you that Mr Crabe and Goyle were going to lay a trap for you at the foot of the stairs. Mr Malfoy was obviously trying to see this dragon of yours too. All of this comes back to a story you feed Crabe and Goyle about a dragon being picked up at midnight at the top of the Astronomy Tower and you two were up there seeing who would believe you. Am I right?”

Harry gaped at the Professor and then closed his mouth. “Um… I mean, there’s no way for us to get out of punishment, so what does it matter if you were right or not.” Said Harry.

The professor eyes got a hard look in them as she looked down on Harry. Suddenly he felt like he was looking up at his Uncle about to give him the lecture he deserved for getting better marks than Dudley on the latest test.

“The truth always matters, Mr Potter. The punishment may not change, but my opinion of you may. Now explain yourself.” She said in a level voice.

Balling his hands into fists to make them stop shaking, Harry took a slow breath. He wasn’t facing his uncle but Professor McGonagall, the woman who’d made him Seeker instead of punishing him. The stern but fair Professor who didn’t take points from a student without any good reason and always believed in them.

“Hermione had nothing to do with this Professor. It was all my idea.” That was the truth of sorts. Harry had been the one to suggest Charlie and to make the plan to take Norbert up the tower.

“No, Harry.” Said Hermione. She turned to the Professor. “That’s not true I was-“

Harry stomped on Hermione’s foot. “You was trying to talk me out of this,” He growled.

“Enough, you two.” Sighed McGonagall. She rubbed her temple. “Never before in my lifetime has there been four students out of bed at night. I’ve already taken fifty points from Mr Malfoy and Longbottom each. It’s only fitting that you lose fifty points each. I will come back to you all with a punishment fitting the crime, for now, go back to your dorm and don’t let me catch you out of bed again.”

Grabbing Hermione’s hand, Harry dashed off towards the Gryffindor tower. It wasn’t before they entered the common room that he let go of her. “This is bullshit!” He shouted, kicking an armchair.

“Harry?” Asked Hermione, a wavering note in her voice.

“We try to do the right thing. To keep Hagrid out of trouble, and what do we get for it? A stupid stick, detention and loses a hundred and fifty points.” Harry threw the stick at a wall, and it landed on the floor.

“Harry.” Said Hermione, a bit softer.

“No. The points I won in the last quidditch game are gone and we are down at the bottom. Why did we have to get our nose in Hagrid’s business? We should have just gone to Dumbledore straight away.”

“Harry Potter!” Said Hermione putting down her foot and getting Harry’s attention. “This wasn’t just your fault. We all got our noses into this. Ron is in the Hospital Wing for his trouble, and we lost some points. But it doesn’t matter because Hagrid is not in danger anymore, a rare dragon is on his way to freedom, and we did something for someone else as much as for ourselves. Now I’m going up to cry myself to sleep because this is unfair, but we made our bed and now have to sleep in it. Good night.”

The tears Hermione had been trying to hold back rolled down her cheeks, and she walked up to the girls' dorm.

Something tapped Harry’s foot, and looking down, he found the stick had returned to him. Picking it up, Harry went to bed as well. He didn’t hear Neville’s snoring and could only guess he was awake too.

The next morning there was a lot of confusion as people passed the hourglasses in the Great Hall that recorded the house points. They had gone to bed with Gryffindor in the lead, and now they were in the bottom with Hufflepuff close to passing Slytherin. People thought it must have been a mistake, and it wasn’t before the afternoon that the story started spreading. Famous Harry Potter, the hero of two quidditch matches in a row, had lost a hundred and fifty points because he’d played a trick on a couple of first-years and been caught.

Where before people had stood on tiptoes to see him pass in the corridor, they now turned their backs to Harry. The “Good job, Harry,” and “Amazing game Potter.” He turned to whispers as he passed them. It wasn’t only the Gryffindors who were angry with Harry but the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs as well. They too had wanted to see another house win over Slytherin. The Slytherins, on the other hand, applauded whenever Harry passed them, thanking him for losing all the points.

The quidditch practice wasn’t half as fun as it had been. The game was back at picking at the seeker, and Harry went to bed with more bruises from practice than he’d had since he left the Dursleys. Finally, one practice, Harry had enough. He turned to Wood and informed him that he would be glad to leave the team if that was what they wanted.

“Leave the team!” Exclaimed the captain. “How are you going to earn back the points if you can’t win at quidditch?”

“There won’t be much of a seeker left if they keep this up.” Said Harry dodging two bludgers from the twins.

“Right, I see your point. I’ll talk to the team after practice.” That made it a bit easier to practice, but things still weren’t good.

No one would sit near Harry during meals, apart from Ron, Hermione, and Neville, who all knew the truth. Still, Harry had to pester Percy to return his cap to him and did his best to ignore the whispers and nasty comments.

Hermione and Neville didn’t have a fun time either, but they didn’t get half of what Harry got. Fame really wasn’t anything good. It only made a person stand out more. Still, Hermione stopped drawing attention to herself in class, and Neville, well, Neville kept being himself.

Ron and Draco had both been discharged from the Hospital Wing.

A week after Norbert had gone, Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Draco all received similar letters at breakfast instructing them to meet Mr Filch in the entrance hall eight that evening.

They did, and none of them meet the other’s eyes as they followed the caretaker down to Hagrid’s hut where he waited. He shooed Filch off and showed the four what they were looking for.

“That’s unicorn blood, fresh too. Poor creature she been wondering the woods since last night, our job is to find it and put it out of its misery if we have to.” He paired Neville and Draco up with Fang and walked into the woods with Harry and Hermione.

They followed the path, searching for the glints of silver blood. The first time Harry heard the noise, he thought it was just the leaves of the trees rustling. The second time he had an uncomfortable flashback to the last time he’d been in a dangerous place in the middle of the night and raised his wand higher to see if he could catch sight of anything else.

The forest wasn’t asleep at night. It was full of life, from the tiny spiders spinning their webs that got caught in their hair to the centaurs who were polite but couldn’t answer a question straight. They kept referring to Mars, which was indeed larger than normal in the night sky.

When Draco and Neville signaled that they were in danger, Hagrid left Harry and Hermione on the path and ran in their direction. That was the third time Harry heard the noise and instinctively grabbed Hermione’s arm.

“What is it?”

“I don’t know.” Said Harry trying to get his light to reach further. “I think it’s been following us.”

Standing closer to Harry, Hermione tightened her hold on him. “I’m scared.” She whispered. “I would rather be up in the castle facing Fluffy than out here.”

“Don’t show them that you are scared.” Whispered Harry as a dark form moved just outside the reach of his light.

When Harry saw the bobbing light from Hagrid’s lantern, he relaxed a bit. “Hagrid’s back.” He told Hermione, who had been whispering about all the things she liked under her breath.

“Yeh alright there, you two?” Said Hagrid once he reached them, Draco and a tearful Neville following in his wake.

Harry told Hagrid what he’d heard, and to his surprise, Hagrid had heard it too.

It turned out that Draco had played a prank on Neville, scaring the other into sending up red sparks. “We are changing pairs, Harry. You and Draco go with Fang and stay on the path. Neville, you’ll come with Hermione and me. Send up sparks if you see anything.”

So was it that Harry and Draco walked slowly down the forest path, spotting flashes of silver blood here and there. None of them said anything before Draco called for a break by a fallen tree and sat down on it, massaging his sore calves. They’d been walking uphill.

“Hey, Harry, can I ask you something?”

Sitting down beside Draco, Harry shrugged. “Please do. I need some distraction.” His head was hurting again, and Harry couldn’t shake the feeling he was being watched.

“Have you opened the puzzle box yet?”

“Puzzle box?” Harry had to search his memories for what Draco was talking about. “Oh, the one you gave me on the train! No, sorry I got distracted.”

Somehow Draco looked relieved at hearing this. “Well, you better figure it out soon.” He stood up. “Come on then, Potter, unlike you, I actually want to find this unicorn so I can go to bed.”

Deeper into the woods, they walked, and the splatter of silver blood appeared more frequently until they entered a clearing. There, by the large roots of a great tree lay the white horse. It was no longer breathing, and its mane fell around it like the blood that was pouring out of a cut to its side.

“Green sparks.” Said Draco raising his wand.

Suddenly Harry’s head felt like it was going to split in two. He yelped, pressing a hand to the old scar.

“Harry, whats-?” Draco stopped as something dark and tall entered the clearing, diving on the unicorn, and began lapping at its wound.

Fang let out a whimpering noise before he legged it back the way they’d come. Harry didn’t blame Draco for running. He would have done so himself but found that his feet were rooted to the ground.

It was hard to see through the pain, and Harry found himself hyperventilating. He had to go, had to run. The creature was almost done. He had to go, had to ask for help.

Whipping the silver blood from its lips the dark creature rose. It was now or never. He had to move.

Harry tore his eye’s from the creature with an incredible effort of will, and it was like that had broken the spell. Running out of the clearing, Harry pointed his wand to the sky, sending out red sparks before snuffing out the light of his wand.

Hearing the creature coming closer, Harry broke off the path and scrambled into the dark woods. In his brain, it had been a good idea to hide in the undergrowth. In reality he ended up tripping on large roots and tumbled down the hill, a sharp pain in his ankle adding to the one in his head.

Staying put at the foot of the hill, Harry heard the slithering sound of the creature together with the thumping sound of his rapidly beating heart. Looking up, Harry saw the dark mass lunge towards him and then.

The huge body of a centaurs jumped in the way of it. Standing on his hind legs the centaur pointed his bow at the creature and loosed an arrow. The black mass fled.

Sitting up to stare at the centaur, Harry realized that the beating sound he’d heard hadn’t been his heart ut the man's hoofs and now that he stood still, he could feel his own slowing heart and all the noises of the forest came slowly back to him.

“Harry Potter.” Said the centaur. “Hagrid told you not to divert from the path, are you alright?” it bent down to give Harry a hand up.

Taking the hand, Harry’s injured ankle refused to support him, and he found himself in need of the centaurs help.

“Here, climb up on my back. We need to get you back to Hagrid.” The Centaur knelt down, making it easier for Harry to climb onto his back.

“I’m sorry…”

“My name is Firenze, and there’s no need to apologize.”

Harry had never ridden before and found himself holding his arms around Firenze’s human body less he glid off his back.

“Thank you for saving me.” He said.

“Don’t, I may have saved you from this monster, but the stars still haven’t changed their predictions.” Said Firenze looking up at the sky, which could be seen high above them. “Mars is big tonight.”

“I heard that.” Agreed Harry. “What was that you saved me from?”

The centaur was silent for a while before he spoke. “What do you know about the blood of a unicorn Harry Potter?”

“Nothing, we only use the horn and tail-hair in potions making.”

“To drink a unicorn's blood would keep that person alive even near death. But it comes at a price. You’ve killed something innocent and pure, a sin like that can’t be cast off, and the life the blood gives you is only a half-life, a cursed one.”

“Then I wouldn’t drink it.” Said Harry. “It’s better to die than be cursed the rest of one life.”

“Many would agree with you there, Harry Potter, but tell me, isn’t there someone out there who you think would risk it, for the time being, to get their hands on something better?”

“You mean the Philosopher’s Stone and the elixir of life. But who’d want to steal it? I haven’t figured that out yet.” Sighed Harry, his head didn’t feel like it was going to split in two anymore, but there was still a dull ache.

“Isn’t there someone who you can think of? No one?” Said the centaur as annoyingly like a teacher who didn’t want to give the answer to a question but has the student work it out themselves.

A memory of a dingy old lighthouse in a storm and sitting with Hagrid on a motheaten couch came floating into Harry’s mind. What had Hagrid said that night when he asked him what had happened to Voldemort. “ _Don’ think there was enough human left in him to die. Some think he’s still out there, bidin’ his time, like.”_

Shivering, Harry hoped he was wrong but said the name anyways. “Voldemort.”

“Indeed. Take heed, Harry Potter. The stars speaks of danger growing close and a young death. What that means in the lives of the ones on earth we can not properly predict however experienced we are. The stars have after all been read wrong before, even by centaurs.”

Harry didn’t know what to say to that and stayed quiet as Firence walked on to the path. Soon he saw the bobbing light from Hagrid’s lantern followed by the two steady glows of wands. Fang barked and Firenze stopped.

Coming up to him, Hagrid stopped, Draco, Hermione, and Neville coming to a halt behind him, gasping for breath.

“Firenze, you wouldn’t have seen a student some’ around here?” Asked Hagrid standing a head above the centaur.

Lowering himself down on his knees, Harry understood what the centaur wanted him to do and gently slid off his back. “Thank you.” He said.

Standing up Firenze inclined his head to Harry. “It was my pleasure. For your own safety, I’d advise you stay out of the forest for now. It’s dangerous in here these days.” He nodded to Hagrid before riding off into the dark woods.

“Yeh alright there, Harry?” Asked Hagrid, who noticed him standing on one leg.

“I fell over a root, hurt my ankle a bit. Hagrid, the unicorn is dead.”

“I know, Draco told me.” He looked around before coming to a decision. “Right, I take you lot back up to the castle now and take care of the unicorn after you are all safe, come on, this way.”

“Here.” Offered Draco coming over to Harry’s side and offering him a shoulder for support.

“Thanks.”

They started walking, moving a lot slower than they had before.

“What happened? I thought you were right behind me?” Asked Draco.

“I was, only tripped on a root.” Said Harry. He didn’t want to scare them with what Firenze had told him until they were out of the dark forest.

When they saw the glittering lights of the castle through the trees, Harry relaxed. They were soon safe. Hagrid left them outside the wood and told them to go straight up to their dorms. They did so in silence until they reached the large front door, and Harry stopped Hermione from opening it.

“I need to tell you something.” He began and then told them what had really happened and what he’d seen.

Hermione looked shocked, Neville seemed to shrink and started shivering, Draco was as pale as ever. “You-know-who was in the forest tonight. Drinking unicorn blood?” Said Draco.

“And he is after the Philosopher’s stone. You have to tell Dumbledore Harry. He has got to know.” Hermione pushed open the gate.

“I think he already knows. The clues are there if you only look at them. Why else hide the stone at Hogwarts. They say that he’s the only wizard Voldemort was afraid to face. That’s why it was the only safe place.”

“Don’t say the name.” Whined Neville.

“Anyhow, we should stay out of trouble less we want to get expelled the next time.” Continued Draco. “Remember, students aren’t supposed to know about the stone.” He traded his hold on Harry with Neville.

“You are right. The stone is safe as long as Dumbledore is here. See you later, Draco.” Said Hermione, lending Harry her shoulder as well to help him up the stairs to Gryffindor towers.

Up in the common room, Ron was asleep in one of the armchairs by the fire. They woke him and gave him the long story. Only going to bed when the sky outside the window was turning a light shade of blue.

Harry would have made sure to stay out of trouble the following weeks to the end of term if it hadn’t been for the nightmares. They were the same as always with a few twists. His parents didn’t always disappear in a flash of green light sometimes, there was the dark figure in the forest hunting him and laughing at him. A high-pitched laugh that had Harry waking up sweaty and shaking. The only way he could calm himself from the dreams was by taking a walk.

Throwing on his fathers' old Cloak Harry wondered around the abandoned corridors in the castle, visiting the owlery and Hedwig, sitting out in the Clocktower courtyard and watching the night sky, taking in the sunrise from the top of the Astronomy tower. Always he fiddled with the Puzzle box Draco had given him.

Whenever he ran into Peeves, Mrs Norris, or Filch, Harry’s heart would race, and he enjoyed the thrill of getting away. Sometimes the teachers were patrolling the corridors, yawning and talking to portraits. Harry wasn’t surprised to find Professor McGonagall talking to the Fat Lady and asking if she’d let any students out. She always said that she hadn’t seen anyone.

What did surprise Harry, however was hearing whimpering and sniffling from an abandoned classroom one night? Drawing closer, Harry heard Quirrell’s voice.

“No- no-not again, please-!”

It sounded as if someone was threatening him. Creeping closer, Harry listened intently.

“All right- yes- I’ll do it.” Snivelled Quirrell, and the next second he ran out of the classroom adjusting his turban.

Not sure what to make of the encounter, Harry filed it under weird things he’d seen during the nights at Hogwarts. The oddest by far had been seeing the Headmaster in shorts, a Hawaiian shirt, and nightgown walking up from the dungeons carrying a mug of hot chocolate.

Eventually, the end-of-year exams came, and Harry found himself cramming for the tests in the hours before sunrise. The problem with this was that he was so tired during the tests that he fumbled with the answers and accidentally added too much power into his spells.

Summer was just outside the window, but one couldn’t have thought so as the fires still burned in the castle and ice appeared all over the place, causing more accidents and burns than the salamander Fred and George set loose in the common room one evening. Neville was the unfortunate victim of the ice on more than one occasion and was lucky that his friends had mastered the _Incendio_ charm, or he would have missed half of the written exams.

While ice was Neville’s biggest problem, that and his poor memory, Ron’s was Hermione. The girl drove them mad with her constant anxiety over every test, and if she could remember everything they’d been taught and when the test was done, she would go over every part of it. Harry had one additional problem to his sleepless nights. His head was hurting all the time.

It hadn’t really stopped hurting when they left the forest, and not even one of Madam Pumfrey’s headache potions did anything to relieve his discomfort, though he didn’t tell her that.

The written tests weren’t the worst Harry had ever taken. Sure they were supplied with an anti-cheating quill that worked no differently than his normal one, and there was no Dudley poking or nagging him, stealing his answers, or wrecking them. He was just tired and fell asleep halfway through the Transfiguration test. McGonagall was not happy with him but gave Harry a chance to redo it at another time.

The practical test was not half as bad as Harry had thought they would be after his disaster at Flitwick’s. The pineapple they’d been asked to make tap-dance across the desk had in Harry’s sleepy state exploded, and he’d been allowed to make a second try after Flitwick got a second pineapple from the kitchens.

Quirrell had them all use the _Incendio_ charm to clean up the ice that had spread along the transfiguration corridor, giving out points depending on how fast they melted the ice and took away if they burnt anything else. McGonagall had them transfigure a mouse into a snuff-box. Points were given for how pretty the box was and taken if it still had whiskers. Harry’s had the same pattern as his Puzzle-box. Snape had a lot of students making mistakes brewing Forgetfulness potion in his practical exam. When Neville’s potion exploded, Snape turned on him.

“A zero then, Mr Longbottom.” His eyes flashed on Harry, who was working beside him. “Why didn’t you tell Longbottom to add the mistletoe at the beginning, Potter?”

Hiding a yawn, Harry looked up at the Professor and answered with a straight face. “I forgot.” Even if his Gryffindor-classmates were still angry with him for losing them the lead, they couldn’t keep from laughing and giggling at his joke. Even Draco had to hide his face as he heard the joke.

“Five points from Gryffindor for your sass Potter. You can help Longbottom clean this up after class.”

After they had finished the very last of their exams, which was the boring History of Magic, in which they were locked up in a sunny room for an hour answering questions about wizards who invented self-stirring cauldrons and proclaimed one law after another. Harry was given his second chance at the written Transfiguration test.

McGonagall had him sitting alone in her classroom while she scored the ones which were already finished. Finding it hard to focus on the paper, Harry’s gaze wandered to the window ever so often, he could see Hagrid’s hut through it, the man himself sitting outside shelling peas. He found himself thinking back to the night they’d meet and how different his life had become thanks to the man.

The Chimera might have killed Harry, or he might be at a normal school answering algebra questions. Or worse, he could be back at the Dursleys locked up in his cupboard for no good reason, but that the weather was so nice.

Shaking his head at that thought, Harry returned to his test. He was lucky thou that Dumbledore had sent Hagrid to fetch him. The man trusted Hagrid with a lot of secrets, and Hagrid trusted Dumbledore with how to get past Fluffy.

An owl flew past the window, and Harry found himself distracted once more. Hagrid would never tell anyone else how to get past Fluffy…never…and yet.

“That was fast Potter, you sure you don’t want to look over your questions?” Said McGonagall when Harry handed in his finished test.

“I’m sure.” He grabbed his bag and had just taken a step outside McGonagall’s door when he slipped on the ice.

“Potter!” Shouted the professor.

“I’m fine. I’m good. Landed on the bag.” Said Harry hurrying to get up.

He took it a bit slower down the stairs ran out of the castle. Ron, Hermione, and Neville were down by the lake, bathing in the sun, ignoring Hermione going over the questions to the History of Magic test and watched the twins tickling a tentacle belonging to the giant squid in the black lake.

“You are in a hurry.” Noted Ron skipping a stone twice on the water.

“I just thought of something.” Huffed Harry. “We’ve got to go and see Hagrid.” He turned and didn’t look back, knowing that his friends would follow him.

Hagrid was still outside his hut when Harry jogged up to him.

“Hullo,” Greeted the giant. “Yeh done with yer exams? Want some tea?”

“Yes, please.” Gasped Ron, Hermione, and Neville coming up behind him, not able to keep up with Harry as easily.

“Maybe another time. Hagrid, you know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you won him from look like?”

“Donno. He wouldn’t take off his cloak. Nothing unusual in the Hog’s Head though a lot of people like that place because of the anonymity. Why are you asking?” Hagrid reached inside his hut and pulled out a tray of lemonade and four glasses. “Here, I thought you might be coming down. Drink up. It’s warm out.”

Harry didn’t stop his friends from helping themselves. He was plenty cool.

“Did you mention Hogwarts in your conversation?” asked Harry.

“Might have come up.” Hagrid scratched his beard. “Yeah, now that yeh mention it. He asked what I did, and I told him I was gamekeeper here. The conversation got into what sort o’ creatures I take care of. I mentioned that I always wanted a dragon, and he said he had an egg and we could play for it. But he wanted to know if I could handle a dragon, so I told him. After Fluffy, a dragon would be easy.”

The others had gone still as they listened to Harry’s conversation. “Was he interested in Fluffy, I mean more than normal?”

“O’course he was. It’s not every day yeh run into a three-headed dog. Not even at Hogwarts. So I told him, Fluffy is a piece o’ cake if yeh know how to handle him. Just play a bit o’ music, and he’ll calm down.”

Hermione dropped her glass, and Hagrid suddenly had a horrified look on his face.

“Forget I said that. I shouldn’t have told yeh. Don’t go looking for trouble!” He had to shout the last after Harry, who was running back towards the castle.

Ron caught up to him and pulled at his bag to make him stop.

“What are you going to do, jump down in the hole after the stone?” he asked.

“No. don’t you see?” He looked at the confused expressions on his friends' faces.

“See what?” Asked Hermione.

“That you just tricked Hagrid into telling you how to get past Fluffy?” Provided Neville holding the stitch in his side.

Taking a deep breath, Harry looked at them. “The cloaked figure was Voldemort.”

“Don’t say the name.” Ron put his hand over Harry’s mouth and then pulled it away, having smeared ink all over Harry’s face. “The fuck?”

Swearing to Harry sat down on the grass and poured out the content of his bag. It was all coated in ink from the bottle that had broken when he slipped on the ice. The others bent down to try and help him save his books and things.

“Why do you think that the hooded figure was Vol… You-Know-Who?” Hermione corrected herself after a stern look from Ron and Neville.

“Because he’s the one after the stone, remember. He must have been the one to try and steal it from Gringotts. You saw how easily I got Hagrid to tell us just by asking the right questions and who else could be walking around Hogsmeade carrying a rare and illegal dragon's egg searching for information about Fluffy.” Harry couldn’t tell how he was so sure that he was right, only that he had a gut feeling he was.

“Alright. We’ll go and tell Dumbledore.” Said Hermione handing Harry his books.

“Oh no.” Said Neville picking up the broken pieces of the Puzzle-box.

Something in Harry hurt seeing the beautiful gift from Draco broken into pieces. Then he saw something metal glinting inside of it. Grabbing the broken box, Harry peeled it open, finding a metal chain with a blank piece of metal as broad and long as Harry’s thumb. Lifting the bracelet, Harry found a note under it.

“ _Happy Birthday, Potter!_

_This is a friendship bracelet. Stupid really. You can use it to communicate with the person wearing the second bracelet (me). Use it if you want to be my friend. If not, I’ll understand._

_-Draco”_

Ron read the note over Harry’s shoulder and snorted. “That is so stupid. Children use them to get around sending notes in boring classes.”

Whacking him on the head, Hermione glared at Ron. “It’s not stupid. It’s sweet.” She said. “Haven’t you seen Draco? He can’t say what he wants in front of those Slytherins. Now we have a way of communicating with him. Here.” She took the bracelet from Harry and put it on his right wrist for him.

“How do you use it?” Asked Harry wishing he’d managed to open the box sooner so that he could have avoided a lot of the trouble Draco had gone through to talk to them.

“You use your quill or pen to write a message here.” Said Neville picking up Harry’s quill dipping it in the spilled ink. “Then it will disappear as soon as you make the punctuation and appear on the other bracelet.” He wrote _Hi_. And sent it.

“How will I know when Draco answers?”

“It’ll grow cold against your skin and vibrate.” No sooner had Neville said this than a message appeared, and the bracelet grew cold, vibrating slightly.

_“Took you long enough. C:”_

“What’s C : ?” frowned Ron.

“It’s a smile.” Said Hermione. “Now back to Dumbledore.”

“Right.” They all went inside the castle and tried to find Dumbledore. The problem was that they didn’t know where the headmasters' office was, nor of anyone who’d ever been sent there.

They ran into McGonagall, however, and she looked down at them suspiciously. “What are you three doing indoors? Go out with you and enjoy the sunshine.”

“We’d love to, but we need to speak with Professor Dumbledore.” Said Hermione.

“What could four first-years have to say to the Headmaster?” She wondered, musing them for the moment by showing interest.

“We can’t say.” Said Ron. “It’s sort of a secret.”

“Then you can go outside and enjoy the warmth. Go on, out with you.”

“It’s about the Philosopher’s stone.” Said Harry, and Professor McGonagall turned white.

“How do you know about it?”

“Doesn’t matter. The important thing is that it’s in danger Vol-“

“Enough, the stone is perfectly safe. I don’t know how you found out about it, but there’s no need to worry. Now get out.” She shooed them in the direction of the door, but Harry stood his ground.

Heart beating loud in his ears, he looked up at the Professor. “Please, the stone is in danger. He knows how to get past Fluffy. It’s only a matter of time before he gets it. Please let us speak with Professor Dumbledore, at least let him decide if what we are saying is worth listening to.”

McGonagall had had enough, and pointing her wand at Harry, he had him turn around and be pushed towards the front gate. “That will be enough. Whatever you think you might know, I can assure you there is more than a mean dog guarding the stone.” She stopped once they were out of the gate, and Harry turned to her. “Besides, it would be quit impossible to talk to the headmaster as he just received an owl from the ministry and flue there a minute ago.” And with that, she closed the gate on them.

“What will we do now?” asked Hermione.

“With Dumbledore gone, there is nothing stopping him from taking the stone.” Agreed Ron.

“We have to go after it ourselves. Get the stone before Voldemort do.” Said Harry turning to his friends.

“You can’t,” Protested Neville. “We’ll lose even more house points, and then they will really hate us.”

Biting his lip, Harry hated the cold shoulder the Gryffindors were giving him, he decided. “You can stay behind if you want to, but I’m going, and I’m going to invite Draco to come along.”


	16. A test of fire and friends

As time moved slowly after dinner that evening Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and the invisible Draco, hiding under Harry’s Cloak, sat in a corner of Gryffindors common room playing chess. It showed how sore everyone still was with Harry, Hermine, and Neville that no one came over to them. Harry even managed a short nap before the last person left the common room at midnight.

“Alright, how are we doing this? All five of us won’t fit under the Cloak.” Said Draco making Neville jump. Having forgotten he sat beside him.

“It can cover the four of you. I can get around without it.” Said Harry taking off his shoes.

“What you are going to rely on dumb luck when sneaking around the castle.” Hissed Hermione.

“Fred and Gorge do it all the time. Come on.” He crawled out the portrait hole and silently set his feet on the floor.

Walking through the castle without the Cloak was similar to sneaking around the Dursley’s house. Listening to all the noises around him, Harry moved silently, stopping at intersections and turns in the corridors making sure no one was coming in their direction.

They had to take a different route when Harry heard Peeves and a lot of mops flying around outside a corridor. The new way took them past the corridor of armour suits and lead straight to the Charms corridor. Unfortunately, Mrs Norris was outside the door to the forbidden corridor.

The lamp-like eyes spotted Harry at once. She let out a loud mew and turned to get Filch.

“ _Petrificus Totalus._ ” Said Hermione, and the spell shot out from under the Cloak hitting the cat. Mrs Norris fell to the floor hard as a rock, her eyes glaring at Harry as he passed.

“That was brilliant, Hermione.” Said Ron once they pulled off the Cloak in front of the locked door.

“Cruel but Satisfying.” Smiled Hermione, petting Mrs Norris and moving her out of the way.

“Are you ready?” asked Draco pulling out his wand.

“Yeah.”

“Um, no.”

“Do we have anything to play music on?”

The four turned to Harry. He’d sat down on the floor to put on his shoes and looked up at them. “What, you can’t whistle a tune?”

“We are doomed.” Proclaimed Ron.

“How are we going to put Fluffy to sleep without music.” Groaned Hermione.

Neville was the one who saw that Harry was trying to hide a smile.

“Stop joking, will you, Harry. This is serious.”

“I know. That’s why I picked this out of my trunk when I was getting the Cloak.” He held up the little flute. “You ready.” He jumped to his feet, his stomach filled with butterflies. What would be under the trapdoor, he wondered.

“ _Alohomora,_ ” Said Draco pointing at the door. It clicked open, and a soft snoring noise came from insides.

The huge dog was sound asleep, a paw jerking in the air, a head chewing on the other’s ear while the third drewled a puddle on the floor.

“Suppose he’s already been here.” Said Harry pointing at a harp on the floor.

“Let’s go before Fluffy wakes up.” Said Draco moving silently over to the trapdoor. It took him Ron, Harry, and Neville to open it. Hermione had taken the flute from Harry and was playing _twinkle twinkle little star_.

“I’ll go first.” Said Harry staring into the darkness below. “If it’s safe, you can all go down one at a time. If not, go and get a teacher. They can’t ignore us when a student is in trouble.”

“Stop being a martyr and just go.” Huffed Draco, but he wasn’t willing to go first.

Taking a deep breath that did nothing to calm his stomach, Harry jumped through the hole. It wasn’t a long drop, and Harry landed on something soft.

“It’s okay. You get a soft landing.” He called up.

One after another, Ron, Draco, and Neville dropped down. Hermione yelped when she jumped through the hole.

“What is this stuff?” asked Draco lighting his wand.

As soon as the room was illuminated, Hermione gasped, and both she and Neville sprang up. The plant they had landed on tried to grab them, and Hermione had to help Neville get free. It was too late for the others. The long vines had already grabbed hold of their legs and were pulling them in tighter.

“It’s the devil's snare, Don’t fight it, or it’ll choke you faster!” Called Hermione. She and Neville stood at the top of a set of stairs.

“Right, do nothing, that’s a brilliant idea. How will we get Free!” Shouted Ron, who was panicking, struggling to pull away from the plant's hold.

“I don’t know, um Devils snare, Devils snare.”

“Lives in Darkness and loves the damp air.” Said Neville. “It can grow in caves as long as it got moist earth and the ground doesn’t freeze.”

“That’s a lot of help Longbottom, let’s make it grow faster.” Draco was trying to hide it, but he too was struggling against the snare.

“It hates the warmth of the sunlight’s stare.” Said Hermione, “But Lumos isn’t helping.”

“How about a fire?” Asked Harry, who was completely still and relaxed, years of practice had made him able to stand completely still while his Uncle roared at him, beating him across the head and tightening his grip on Harry’s arm. The Devils Snare was, in a way, just a silent Uncle Vernon that didn’t bother with shouting.

“Right a fire, A fire.” Hermione was panicking, looking around. “But there’s no wood.”

“For crying out loud, are you a witch or not!” Screamed Ron, nearly covered head to toe in the thick vines.

“Incendio Hermione.” Croaked Draco, a vine tightening around his throat.

“Right, Right.” Pointing her wand at the plant, she cried—" _Incendio_!” fire bursting from her wand.

It was odd hearing a plant shrike in pain, but it worked. The plant loosened its grip on Harry, Ron, and Draco. They clambered up to the stairs, where Hermione and Neville stood, giving them a hand.

“Thank goodness you two pay attention in Herbology.” Said Draco.

“Yeah, really, but come on. There is no wood.” Said Ron rubbing his wrist.

“I panicked.” Blushed Hermione, her hands were shaking.

“Don’t worry about it. We are all here, and it’s thanks to you.” Smiled Harry patting Hermione on the shoulder before he set off down the stairs.

They all followed and found themselves face to face with another door. Opening it gently, Harry peeked inside. It was a large room with tiny birds flying around in the ceiling. On the other side was a door.

“Think it’s okay to cross?” asked Harry taking one step inside. They slowly moved into the room and then started for the door. Nothing happened.

Draco reached the door first and tried it. “Locked,” he said.

“There must be a clue here somehow how we are going to get to the next room.” Said Hermione looking around.

“It wouldn’t have something to do with broom’s, would it.” Moaned Neville. He’d never gotten up on a broom after falling of it that first time.

Poking Harry, Draco pointed up at the tiny birds. “Hey Doesn’t those look a bit weird? They are glittering like the snitch.”

Now that he mentioned it, they did look a bit weird. “Grab a broom Draco. We are going to take a closer look.”

The two took an old broom each and kicked off the ground. The closer they got to the tiny birds, the clearer it became that they weren’t, in fact birds at all. They were keys with wings flying away as soon as Harry and Draco got close to them.

“I think we have to catch the right key.” Said Harry.

“On these slow brooms and with that many key’s it’s going to take ages before we find the right one.” Drawled Draco.

“You don’t have to catch them all.” Shouted Hermione. “Just the one that matches the keyhole!”

“We are looking for an old, rusty one, bigger than normal.” Shouted Ron walking over to grab a broom.

Peering around, Harry was the first to spot the key. “That one with the broken wing.” Draco shot past him and chased the key around for a bit before he lost track of it.

“Should we try a tactic?” asked Ron hovering beside Harry.

“We are seekers Ron, Not Chasers. They are the ones with all the tactics for catching the quaffle.” Huffed Draco.

“Doesn’t mean you can’t learn them.” Ron looked around and then nodded. “We have slow brooms, so we have to come at it from multiple angles. Draco, you come at it from the left side, I come from the right, and Harry you dive at it.”

“Hold on, why is Harry diving at the key and not I.” Protested Draco.

“Cus Harry has to avoid the ground.” Huffed Ron.

It didn’t take Harry long to spot the key again, and once they were in position, Ron gave the signal. Both hurtled towards the key, and when Harry saw in which direction it was avoiding, he dove at it.

Hermione yelped as Harry tumbled to the floor, the key in a tight hold.

“Is it over?” asked Neville having covered his eyes.

“We got it.” Grinned Ron helping Harry up.

Leaving the brooms, the five went through the door, the key looking a lot more dishevelled than before. The next room was dark and smelled of broken rocks.

“What do you think the next one is?” asked Neville squinting at the dark forms ahead.

“We’ve meet Sprouts. That was the devil's snare.” Said Hermione.

“And the keys could be both Flitwick or McGonagall.” Said Ron.

“My bet is on McGonagall. She loves quidditch.” Mused Draco.

Lights shone softly down from above, and the three stopped at the center of a large checkerboard floor. Huge statues stood on either side of the board. One side black the other white with no faces.

“There’s the door on the other side.” Noted Harry. They all moved towards it and found that the white pawns quickly moved to block their way.

“McGonagall.” Huffed Hermione. “She told me that her favorite transfiguration spell is one where she animates statues, only she never gets a chance to do it.”

“I think we have to play chess against them.” Said Harry looking from one side to the other. “Ron, you are the master. How do we do this.”

Straightening a bit, Ron surveyed the board. Then he walked up to the black king. “Could we take the places of some of your pieces?” he asked. The king nodded. “Right, let me think about this. Let me think.” With that, Ron directed the rest of them into taking the places of the Knight, two Bishops, King (Draco) and Tower (Neville).

Then the first white pawn moved, and the game was on. Harry had to admit that it had been a good move of Ron to keep Draco as the king. He didn’t complain as much and was the most protected piece on the board. The rest moved to Ron’s directions, not complaining or offering any advice. They knew that he was the best player out of them, and anything they said might distract him.

Eventually, Ron fell silent, watching his pieces from where he sat on the horse. “Right, it can’t be helped.” He said. “Harry, I’m going to have to let the queen take me, and that’s going to leave the path free for you to put the king in checkmate.”

“Wait, you are going to get smashed by the Queen if you do that!” Exclaimed Draco stopping himself from moving out of his square.

“I didn’t know you cared.” Grinned Ron and then moved the knight.

The Queen, as predicted, moved and swung her sword crushing the horse and flinging Ron across the board and off the side. Gulping, Harry moved diagonally and stopped turning to the white king. “Check-mate.” He said.

Bowing its head, the white king took off his crown and placed it in front of Harry.

“Is the game over?” Asked Neville.

“Only one way to find out.” Harry moved forward all the way over to the door. Once he was there, the rest ran over to Ron. “Is he okay?” shouted Harry. He didn’t want to move back in case the came started again.

“He’s breathing. I think he just hit his head.” Reported Hermione.

“We can’t just leave him here, can we?” asked Neville looking over at Harry.

“I think this is the safest place for him right now. We'll come back a bit later.” Said, Harry. He wasn’t sure if it was the right thing to do, but he rather leave Ron where he wouldn’t get hurt than carry his unconscious form.

“Right, let's go.”

The three came over to Harry, and he pulled the door open. A stench like clogged-up sewers filled their nostrils. Instinctively they covered their noses. Inside were a large, damp, and dirty room with a huge troll twice as tall as the one they’d encountered at Halloween.

“I’m glad we aren’t fighting that one.” Choked Draco.

Taking a deep breath, Harry hurried across to the other side and the door there. It wasn’t locked and on the other side was a dark room. Holding their breaths, the other joined him, and they went into the darkroom together.

No sooner had the last person stepped across the threshold than fire rose to cover the way back. At the same time, dark flames rose ahead of them. At the center of the room was a wooden worktable like the one down in the dungeons and seven different-shaped bottles.

“Oh no, this is Snape’s doing.” Moaned Neville.

“There’s a note.” Said Harry picking up the roll of parchment. Opening it, he read and was confused.

“Oh!” Cooed Hermione yanking the note out of his hands. “It’s a logic puzzle. I love these.” The boys stood back as Hermione walked around the table, pointing to bottles pushing them out of line until she nodded to herself and looked up at them.

“This one lets us keep going forward.” She pointed to the smallest that was half empty. “This one lets us go back.”

“You sure.” Draco took the note out of Hermione’s hand and attempted to follow her train of logic, finding which bottle to drink.

“You don’t trust me?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Anyways.” Said Harry before the two could start an argument. “Hermione, you and Neville go back the way we came. Draco and I will keep going. There might not be enough potion for all four of us to keep going. I need you two to get Ron and use the brooms to get back up the trapdoor and send Dumbledore an owl.”

“But Harry, what if you need me.” Protested Hermione. “I know a lot more magic than you, and I can help. What if there’s another puzzle like this one?”

“Hermione, no offense, but you might be the smartest Witch, but Draco is the smartest Wizard, or haven’t you noticed.” Huffed Harry picking up the smallest bottle.

“What!” Hermione looked up at Draco.

Shrugging, Draco raised his nose in the air. “Couldn’t let a mud… Muggleborne beat me. Father only expects the best.” He muttered the last under his breath.

“Let’s go.” Harry took a small measure of the potion and swallowed.

It was cold as ice and tasted almost like water. Shivering, Harry handed the bottle over to Draco. “See you on the other side.” He said and walked through the black flames.

On the other side was yet another corridor. This one had broken statues on either side, and an old torn carpet lead forward, up a few steps to a pair of huge doors that were closed and guarded by a suit of armour. However, the strangest thing about the corridor wasn’t the black windows or the chandelier that seemed to emit the soft cold light. It was that the cold air that made ice and frost covering every surface in beautiful flowers.

Draco stepped through the flames a minute later, shortly followed by Neville.

“I thought I told you to go back,” Harry exclaimed at seeing the other boy.

“There’s no need for both me and Hermione to go back. She’ll get Ron and send the letter to Dumbledore and I’ll…” Neville trailed off.

“What Longbottom is saying is that you could use a friend even if he can’t do any spectacular magic.” Clarified Draco robbing his hands to keep away the chill. “Who do you think made this obstacle?”

Rubbing his arms, Harry walked forward along the corridor. “I don’t think any of the professors made this.” There was a sudden flash, and Neville jumped back with a shout. A spike of ice had shot out from the wall in front of him.

“Cursed Ice.” Noted Harry. No sooner had he said this than more ice sprung out like spears from the walls and floor. One of them grazed Harry’s arm while another trapped Draco’s wand and arm in ice. Neville tripped on ice and was lucky enough to get away without a scratch.

The armour moved, lunging forward to attack. Harry jumped to the side, avoiding the sword that was swung at him. Ice sprung up where the sword hit, and Harry found himself scrambling away from it.

“Use Flippendo!” Shouted Draco pulling on the ice trapping him.

Harry came up on his knees, aiming his wand at the suit of armor. The sword nearly had his head off, and he found himself bending over backward. Losing his footing, he hit the floor.

“Watch out!” shouted Neville, and Harry rolled out of the way of the knights' thrust.

Pointing his wand at the armour who was still at the moment, jerking the heavy sword out of the floor, he shouted. “ _Flippendo!_ ”

The spell hit the armour square in the chest. It took a step back before swinging at Harry again, who scramble to get away.

“Neville, your wand!” Shouted Draco.

Scrabbling for his wand Neville jumped back when the ice knight swung his sword backwards, and ice flashed in his direction.

“I-I can’t!” Whimpered Neville cowering up against the wall.

Harry got off another spell at the knight with no result.

“For-“ Draco swore, dodging the backswing from the knight. “For crying out loud! You are a Gryffindor. How could a coward like you ever be sorted into the house of the Brave!”

“You don’t have to tell me! I know I‘m a coward. I know I can’t do a single spell right. You don’t have to remind me of that.” Tears were forming in Neville’s eyes.

“Then why did you come with us? You could have stayed safe in the common room!”

“I don’t know.” Cried Neville. “I couldn’t let you go alone even if there’s nothing I can do to help!”

“Isn’t that what courage is?” huffed Harry sliding across the frozen floor. “To know that there’s nothing one can do and doing it anyway.”

Coming up, Harry pointed his wand at the knight’s leg. “ _Flippendo_!” He shouted, knocking the foot out from under it, making it take a knee.

“All you have to do is give me the wand!” Shouted Draco stretching as far as he could towards Neville.

Closing his eyes hard, Neville pulled himself into a ball, his arms over his head. “I can’t!”

“Harry!” Called Draco. “Say something!”

“Here’s the thing, Neville. I’m not brave.” Knocking the knight’s knee again, keeping it down for a little longer, Harry turned to Neville. “My Aunt and Uncle were horrible people, and I would still be sleeping in a cupboard under the stairs if I hadn’t run away.” He had to scramble to get away from the knight's swing. “Sometimes, that’s the only thing you have to do to be brave. Get away from a bad situation.”

“Or in this case, throw a wand to a stuck friend!” Draco hunched down as the sword sliced through the air above his head.

Trying to knock the knight back, Harry found that his spell wasn’t working anymore. The sword swung down at him.

“ _FLIPPENDO_!” Cried Neville, and the knight had to take a step forward to keep its balance, it missed Harry’s head by an inch.

“It worked.” Gaped Neville aiming his wand with both hands.

“That’s was amazing, Neville. Now throw the wand over here.” Shouted Draco as Harry dashed away from the knight.

Neville hesitated before running over to the ice separating him and Draco thrusting the wand to him.

Grabbing the wand, Draco pointed it at his frozen wrist. “ _Incendio_!” He called, fire bursting from the tip of the wand and melting it down to his skin. Screamin, Draco pulled his hurt arm close to his chest, his own wand falling from his grip.

“Now, could you two please help me!” Shouted Harry throwing himself forward to slide on his stomach under the Knight.

Throwing Neville’s wand back at him, Draco picked up his. Three wand tips pointed at the armour, and they all cried, _“Flippendo!_ ”

The armour split at its joints, falling into pieces right in front of Harry.

Breathing out, Harry lay back on the cold carpet. “Fuck me. I am so glad they picked on me during practice.”

Neville and Draco came up to Harry. Neville was shaking, more because of what he’d just managed to do than the cold and Draco-.

“Your hand!” Said Harry and sat up.

“Yeah, I think madame Pumfrey can fix it.” His hand was burnt, and the fingers were a dark shade of blue.

Getting up off the floor, Harry looked at the two. “You can’t keep going. Return up I’ll get the stone from Voldemort.” Harry gulped the thought of facing someone as evil as Voldemort.

“No.” Said Draco.

“Draco! Look at your hand. If Madame Pumfrey can fix it, it rather be sooner than later!” Harry clenched his hands. “I don’t want you to lose it.” He added in a weak whisper. He wasn’t used to showing others his feelings, but if it got Draco to turn back, so be it.

“I’ll go back.” Agreed Draco, talking softly. “But you are exhausted. You can’t go on alone. Not if there’s a duel. Take Longbottom. Even if he’s a clots, at least he can throw a mean Flippendo.”

Neville’s jaw dropped.

“Was that a compliment?” Asked Harry, as surprised as Neville at hearing this from the one person who liked to point out others' flaws more than any Slytherin.

“He pulled himself off the ground.” Shrugged Draco, and his face turned ashen. “Yeah, I’ll definitely go back to Madam Pumfrey.” He gave them a forced smile.

Harry and Neville watched as Draco hunched his shoulders and walked back through the black fire. It was at that point Harry began to notice the cold still creeping in on him. “The curse still isn’t broke.” He said, rubbing his arms and turned to the steps up to the large doors.

“You think we can do this?” Asked Neville, a slight quiver in his voice.

“We have to.” Said Harry starting up the steps.

The door opened to a round chamber. The torches glowing around the walls were casting the man at the center in fluctuating shadows. Before Harry even saw the turban, he knew who the man was, who else gave him a headache whenever he saw him.

“Professor Quirrell!” Exclaimed Neville. “B-but I thought, s-Snape?” He glanced at Harry, who Snape’s mean attitude hadn’t fooled.

Turning, his face not twitching one-bit, Quirrell smiled up at them. “Yes, Severus seems more the type, doesn’t he? Who would suspect the s-s-stuttering and w-w-whimpering p-p-professor q-q-Quirrell.” He laughed.

Grabbing Harry’s arm, Neville drew closer to him. “But you helped protect the stone?”

Quirrell shrugged. “The better to find out what the others were planning. That overgrown bat thought himself really clever making a riddle. Personally, I prefer trolls.”

“Like the one that was let out during Halloween?” Asked Harry trying to get the full picture. He’d expected Voldemort, or some form of him, to be there, not the professor. Thou it sounded like that had been his intention all along.

“Indeed, pity it didn’t kill you. It would have left me with less trouble. But no, you had to be snooping around and showing yourself brave rescuing your mudblood friend.” Sniffed Quirrell.

“If you tried to get past fluffy on Halloween, how come Snape was the one who got bit?” Asked Harry, wondering why they were still talking.

“Yes, Snape’s been getting in my way all year. He saw through me that night. He’s been working really hard trying to keep you safe this year. Muttering counter curses during your first quidditch match when I tried to throw you off, refereeing your next match.” Quirrell sniffed. “As if I would try that again, not under Dumbledore’s nose. The rest of the teachers thought he was trying to ruin Gryffindor’s chances of winning. Bemusing really, oh well, too bad all that hard work was a waste. I’ll be killing you tonight anyway.” Snapping his fingers, Quirrell summoned ropes out of thin air that wrapped around Harry and Neville.

“Now stand still while I figure out how this mirror works.”

That was when Harry noticed the tall mirror behind him. Neville glanced up at Harry, confused as to his intense expression.

“This is Dumbledore’s obstacle. The Mirror of Erised, many wizards have wasted away in front of it trying to figure out what it shows you.” Whispered Harry. The problem was that he needed to figure out how to make it work to his advantage.

“This mirror is the key to finding the stone.” Hummed Quirrell, his back turned to Harry and Neville. “I see myself holding the stone, presenting it to my master, but where is it.”

Harry needed to distract Quirrell. “I heard you and Snape down in the dungeons. He was threatening you.” He said, inching to the side.

“Aaa yes, he tried to figure out how far I had gotten.” Said Quirrell walking around the mirror. “Is the stone inside the mirror, am I supposed to do something to get it out?”

“Was he threatening you in the classroom a few nights ago as well?”

This made Quirrell stop and look at him. “You really have been sneaking around the castle a lot Potter. Well, my master wasn’t pleased with my work and was reminding me of what was at stake.” He shuddered.

“Was he pleased with you after you broke into Gringotts?” Asked Harry, managing to get in front of the mirror Neville right behind him.

“No, he decided it was best to keep a closer eye on my work after that.” Shaking his head, Quirrell raised his wand and started writing glowing letters in the air. _Erised stra ehru oy tube cafru oyt on wohsi,_ he waved his wand over the letters and the text mirror-reversed and the spacing changed to read _I show not your face but your hearts Desire._ “Useless, that doesn’t help at all.” He whipped the letters away.

“Harry.” Whispered Neville in his ear. “What if what I really, really wanted right now was to protect the stone? What would the mirror show me?”

As soon as Neville said that, Harry could see their reflection changing. The Neville in the Mirror dug a hand in his pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. He grinned and winked, gently putting the stone in Harry’s pocket. As if the reflection had been reality, something heavy sank down in Harry’s pocket. He had the stone.

“You are a genius, Neville.” Breathed Harry.

Shaking his head, Quirrell paced around the mirror. “I don’t get it. Am I supposed to break the mirror? What should I do? Master help me.”

A thin high voice echoed through the chamber. “Use the boys.”

Turning around, Quirrell pointed at Harry and Neville. “Come here.” He said, and against their will, he pulled them forward to stand in front of the mirror. “Look and tell me what you see.” He snapped his fingers again, and the ropes disappeared from around Harry and Neville.

Neville tried to back away, but Quirrell stopped him. “Tell me, Longbottom, what do you see?” He asked softly, sounding creepy.

Gulping, Neville stared into the mirror.

“I-I see myself. Hugging mom.” Neville bit his lip as tears welled up in his eyes. “She is happy to see me.”

“Potter!”

Taking a deep breath, Harry looked in the mirror again. Neville’s reflection winked at him again, and Harry had a feeling he was looking at Dumbledore. Those blue eyes certainly weren’t Neville’s.

“Well, Potter, what do you see.” Demanded Quirrell impatiently.

He had to lie. “I see my parents, my whole family standing behind me.” Said Harry remembering what he’d seen during Christmas.

“He is lying.” Said that high voice again.

“Tell the truth, Potter, what do you see.” Hissed Quirrell.

“Let me speak to them.” Hissed the voice. “Face to face.”

“Master, you aren’t strong enough.”

“I have strength enough for this.”

The same petrified feeling he’d had in the forest came over Harry. He couldn’t move, couldn’t run. Neville seemed to be under the same spell. Neither could look away as Quirrell unwrapped his turban. The cloth fell to the floor. His head was oddly small without it, then slowly, Quirrell turned around.

Harry wanted to scream, but no sound escaped his lips. Neville’s eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. He was so scared.

Where there should have been the back of Quirrell’s head, there was a face, the most terrible one Harry had ever seen. Chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

“Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom…” Whispered the face. “Strange meeting the two of you down here.”

Harry wondered to himself why it was strange to meet them there. They were both students at Hogwarts. Maybe it was a bit strange that they had gone down the trapdoor to stop Voldemort from getting the stone but no stranger than meeting someone at the train station.

As if he’d asked his question out loud, the face answered. “Haven’t Dumbledore told you? Such disservice he’s done, you two. It was foretold that we would meet.”

The eyes flashed to Neville. “The Prophecy said I would choose one of you. And so I did, don’t worry thou, Neville, there’s still a place for you. Just tell me where you put the stone. Your mother will be glad to see you again.”

Shaking worse than a leaf, Neville closed his eyes, a tear rolling down his cheek.

“Ah, love, your biggest weakness.” The red eyes turned to Harry and the face contorted into an ugly smile. “You can see what I have become, Harry, reduced to shadows and vapers. I only have form when sharing another’s body. Still, there are always those willing to open themselves up to me. You’ve seen faithful Quirrell drinking unicorn blood for me. Once I have the elixir of life, I will be able to create my own body. Why with the stone, even those we’ve lost can be brought back to life.”

Biting the inside of his mouth, Harry tried to ignore the remembered images of his parents in the mirror. They were dead, and not even the stone in his pocket would bring them back to life. Wouldn’t someone already have done it if they could use the stone for that?

“I’ll do it, Harry. Just give me the stone in your pocket.” Hissed the face.

The words sent a surge of fear through Harry, and ha grabbed Neville taking a few steps backward, the spell on them breaking.

“Don’t be a fool, you two.” Wheezed the face, “Better save your own life and join me… or meet the same end as your parents. They died begging me for mercy.”

“SHUT UP!” shouted Harry.

“WE’LL NEVER JOIN YOU!” Added Neville, his voice more confident than before.

“How touching.” Hissed the face, Quirrell was walking backward to keep it facing them. “I always valued bravery. Both your parents were brave, but your mothers needed not to have suffered their fate. Now give me the stone.”

“NEVER!” Shouted Harry breaking eye contact with the face and turning he ran towards the door, Neville beside him.

“STOP THEM!” Shrieked the voice.

Something hard hit Harry’s back, and he lost his grip on Neville’s hand. Pain like someone driving needles through his scar drew a scream from Harry. A cold hand touched his face, and suddenly the pain doubled as if his head had split in two.

The pain in his head lessened, and Quirrell’s weight disappeared from his back.

Rolling over, Harry squinted at the professor who was backing away, whimpering as he held his hands close to himself.

“Seize him! SEIZE HIM!” shrieked Voldemort.

Gritting his teeth, Quirrell lunged for Harry. Unable to get away, Harry found himself pinned under the professor, his hands closing around his neck, and pain shot through his head again. He screamed.

Then the weight left him, and someone else landed on him.

“Aaaargh! Master, I cannot hold him- my hands- my hands!” cried Quirrell, and Harry could see him through the pain, backing away his back hunched blisters forming on the professor's hands.

“Get up, Harry, get up.” Whined Neville, who’d pushed Quirrell of him. “Come on. We’ve got to run.”

“Then Kill him, you fool, and be done with them!”

Harry got to his feet with Neville’s help but seeing Quirrell fumbling for his wand. A thought struck him. He couldn’t touch his bare skin.

Instead of running away from Quirrell, Harry ran towards him and grabbed the man's face. Quirrell dropped his wand as he screamed, trying to pry Harry’s hands away. The splitting pain in his head redubbed, and Quirrell’s large hands tried to pry Harry off his face, but Harry didn’t let go. Not even when they once more wrapped around his throat.

He could still hear Voldemort ordering Quirrell to “KILL HIM. KILL HIM! HILL HIM!” though his voice seemed to be coming from inside his head as a loud scream filled his ears.

Suddenly, Quirrell was torn from his grip so abruptly that Harry fell forward, landing flat on his face.

There was still a lot of noise in his ears, and it took Harry a while to focused his eyes again. Someone was shaking him.

“Come on, Harry, wake up. Please don’t be dead, please.”

Blinking, Harry looked up at Neville’s tear-struck face.

He was lying on his back with the worst headache in his life, Neville kneeling beside him.

“Aww.” Breathed Harry.

Neville’s breath caught, and he looked down at him. “Oh, You're alive.” He cried, hugging Harry, which made his head hurt.

“Aww, Neville, Aww.” Neville let go of Harry.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He sniffed, whipping his eyes.

“Where’s Quirrell? Voldemort?” Asked Harry, slowly turning his head. His eyes fell on Quirrell’s robes and a pile of ash.

“I-I cast Flippendo to m-m-make him l-l-let g-go and he.” Neville swallowed. “He fell and turned to dust. I-I think I k-killed him.” New tears welled up in Neville’s eyes.

“You saved me.” Said Harry lifting his heavy arm to pat Neville on the shoulder but only managed to swipe his fingers against the fabric of his robes.

Sniffling, Neville whipped his face again and looked down on Harry. “Are you alright?”

“Peachy.” Grinned Harry. “Give me a hand.”

Neville did, throwing Harry’s arm around his shoulders. Closing his eyes hard against the throbbing in his head Harry kept himself from being sick.

“Let’s go back.” He said.

They did. Neville half carried half dragged Harry along. His limbs were too heavy for Harry to move, and all he could do was hold on to Neville and shuffle his feet as they walked. Through the corridor where the ice was melting, through the black flames. Drinking the last of the potion, let them return through the white flames into the room with the stinking troll.

There was no trace of Draco, Ron, or Hermione in the chess room where the pieces were getting back into position, letting Harry and Neville move past them without a complaint. There was only one broom left in the room with the flying keys.

“You’ll have to fly us up.” Said Neville setting Harry down on the floor.

“I can hardly hold my head up, Neville, let alone fly a broom.” Retorted Harry.

“I can’t fly.” Whined Neville. “I just can’t.”

Sighing, Harry looked tiredly up at Neville. All he wanted was to get back to his bed and sleep for a week but to do that. They had to get up through the trapdoor.

“You’ve faced the Devil’s snare, kept your head in a game of life-sized wizards chess, trusted Hermione’s logic, blasted an ice knight into smithereens, and saved me from Voldemort. Can getting up on a broom again be that hard in comparison?” Said, Harry.

“No, I-“ Neville looked at Harry, then at the broom, then back again. “I didn’t do all that.”

“Yes, you did. You saved me more than once today, and Draco. Don’t worry. I’ll be on the broom with you.”

Gulping, Neville balled up his hands and walked over to the broom. Bringing it to Harry Neville helped him on to it.

Holding on to Neville, Harry rested his head against his back. “It’s going to be fins.” He said, trying to reassure his shaking friend.

“Right, kick-off.” Neville kicked the ground, and they rose gingerly into the air. “Lean forward lightly.” He did as he said and brought them easily over to the door out.

“See, you can do it.” Smiled Harry.

Flying past the burnt Devil’s Snare and up through the trapdoor, they found Fluffy sleeping to the sound of a playing harp. Beside the harp stood Dumbledore talking to Draco.

“Aaa, looks like you’ve worried over nothing. Here they are.” Said the headmaster.

Neville landed and stumbled to the side as he tried to keep Harry upright.

“Sorry.” Whispered Harry as they bumped into a wall.

“You are back.” Breathed Draco, relieved he hurried over to help Neville keep Harry upright. “Are you alright?”

Breathing through another throb in his head, Harry nodded. “Thought I told you to get to Madam Pumfrey.”

“Ran into Professor Dumbledore, though I’d tell him what you were up to.”

They walked up to the professor, who was eyeing them closely.

Holding on hard to Neville, Harry dug the blood-red stone out of his pocket and held it up to the headmaster. “Quirrell didn’t get it.” He said, and the stone fell out of his fingers.

Neville nearly fell over as Harry’s legs gave way, and he sank down, eyes rolling back.

Dumbledore caught the stone in one hand and Harry with his other. “Wow, there.” Said the old man pocketed the stone. “I think you all have had enough excitement for one night. Come on up to the hospital wing with you.”

With an ease that one had not expected from the old man, Dumbledore lifted Harry into his arms. “And while we are walking, why don’t you tell me what happened?” His eyes twinkled as they fell on Neville.

Swallowing a couple of times, Neville couldn’t find his voice.

“I think it started when we accidentally ran into Fluffy.” Began Draco. He told the headmaster what he could, with Neville filling in the details as they walked up to the hospital wing.


End file.
